My life would suck without you
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: AU. Cato é deixado para trás por seus amigos durante as férias de verão. O que fazer? Infernizar a vida do mais novo morador da cidade, é claro! Inspirado na música "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson PeetaxCato Slash(Garotos se pegando, menino com menino, enredo homossexual. Entendeu ou precisa desenhar?)
1. Faces Opostas

**Notas:**

**Primeiramente eu quero dizer que essa é minha primeira fic publicada, apesar de não ser a primeira que escrevi. Eu realmente gosto do shipper, e acho que se você abrir seu coraçãozinho um pouco, também pode começar a gostar.**

**Quero agradecer imensamente a Amy Lupin que betou lindamente esse capítulo e sempre me encorajou a publicar minhas histórias. Amy, se não fosse você provavelmente ainda estaria guardando minhas histórias só para mim. Ou seja...você deve desculpas ao mundo! kkkkkkk**

**Essa Fic foi inspirada na música "My life would suck without you" by Kelly Clarkson.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Vocês realmente acham que eu tenho a criatividade da Suzanne Colins? ¬¬º**

* * *

Capítulo Um-Faces Opostas

Cato sempre fora o garoto mais popular de Panem. Bem...talvez isso não fosse bem a verdade. O garoto não fora uma criança muito bonita e o seu gênio forte não ajudava muito para que as pessoas gostassem dele. Porém, como na vida de todo ser humano, a puberdade chegou para o garoto, e o que antes era um patinho feio, agora era o garoto mais bonito da cidade.

A boa aparência do garoto, associada ao porte arrogante e ao jeito de safado, fez com que ele ainda no segundo ano adquirisse a fama de ser o jovem mais galinha da cidade. Pois uma coisa era certa, uma vez na cama de Cato Hadley, o nome da pessoa estaria em todas rodas de fofocas de Panem.

Era férias de verão e a cidade estava praticamente deserta. Não havia muita coisa para se fazer naquela cidadezinha além de estudar ou trabalhar, então todos os jovens viajavam durante as férias e muitos dos pais os seguiam, já que o trabalho da cidade diminuia bruscamente nessa época do ano.

Por ironia do destino, Cato fora deixado sozinho na cidade. Sua ex-namorada, Glimmer, havia chamado todos os amigos para uma viagem à casa de praia dos pais da garota. Todos, exceto Cato. O garoto até pensou em ir mesmo sem ser convidado, mas de última hora mudou de ideia. _"Ninguém precisa desses babacas"_ foi o que o garoto pensou.

Era por isso que Cato estava sentado sozinho em um café no centro da cidade, o Capitol, principal setor de Panem. A cidade era dividida em 13 distritos, cada um tinha sua própria função para manutenção da cidade e o Capitol era o centro administrativo e financeiro.

A verdade é que o garoto estava entediado, as férias só haviam começado há 3 dias e ele já não estava mais aguentando. Estava com os braços cruzados sobre o balcão, quando percebeu que alguém sentara-se ao seu lado.

Um garoto baixinho de cabelos loiro-escuros acabara de pegar o cardápio sobre o balcão e começara a analisar. Cato lançou o seu melhor olhar ameaçador, tentando intimidar o menino, entretanto este apenas sorriu em direção ao mais alto e voltou sua atenção à atendente que chegara para pegar o seu pedido.

_"Era só o que me faltava"_ Cato pensou revirando os olhos, observando pelo canto do olho como o menino bebia seu chá gelado, como se tivesse todo tempo do mundo para isso.

\- Qual é seu nome? - Cato foi pego de surpresa pela pergunta que o garoto soltou.

_"Como esse fedelho tem coragem de falar comigo?"_ ele olhava incrédulo para o garoto.

\- Não te interessa, garoto. - Cato bufou ameaçador em direção ao menino.

\- Está bem.

Cato observou como o menino se encolheu no banco, um misto de medo e tristeza em seu rosto. Aquilo o incomodou, mesmo que ele não soubesse dizer o porquê.

_"É um babaca mesmo!"_ Ele pensou por fim, com um sorriso escarninho, quando viu o garoto tropeçando ao sair do café, alguns minutos depois. _"Talvez eu tenha me precitado em descartar a possibilidade de ir de penetra na viagem de Glimmer"_ pensou, rangendo os dentes.

-Potato-

Peeta odiava aquela cidade. Talvez fosse um pouco de exagero, afinal ele só estava ali há dois dias e meio. Mas ele sentia muita falta de sua antiga cidade e de seus amigos. Seus pais podiam dizer o que fosse, nada mudaria o fato de que agora ele teria que viver longe de seus amigos e sua família.

Se bem que, se ele fosse parar pra pensar, ele não tinha tantos amigos assim, apenas três. Katniss, Madge e Delly. Não é como se seus irmãos fossem seus amigos. Também tinha Gale, o namorado de Katniss, com quem costumava andar, mas isso era mais uma convivência forçada por ambos terem Katniss em comum do que propriamente uma amizade.

Mas mesmo assim, Peeta ainda sentia falta de acordar todos os dias com o cheiro de pão fresquinho, ir para a escola acompanhado de Delly e passar as tardes na casa de Katniss, bebendo leite da cabra de estimação de Prim. Parando para pensar agora, até nadar no lago perto da cidade(coisa que não o agradava muito, pois sempre fora um péssimo nadador), parecia uma lembrança de um passado magnífico. Mas com certeza, o que ele mais sentia falta, era a vista da janela do seu quarto. O garoto perdera a conta de quantas vezes desenhara aquela paisagem ao longo dos anos.

Quando entrou em casa, Peeta teve a certeza de que ele realmente odiava aquela cidade. Morar com seu padrinho, Haymitch, era uma uma ótima ideia de acordo com sua mãe, uma vez que a situação financeira da família não estava muito boa. Peeta até concordara no início. Contudo, ele logo mudou de ideia, quando chegou à casa do padrinho.

O homem aparentemente não se preocupava em ficar sóbrio. Ele nem fora buscar Peeta na estação de trem, quanto o garoto chegara. Sorte que Peeta sabia onde era a casa de Haymitch. Não fora fácil arrastar as malas da estação até a casa do homem, muito menos acordá-lo quando chegara enfim ao lugar(o garoto ficara com a mão vermelha de tanto esmurrar a porta).

Peeta resolvera andar um pouco pela cidade, já que o padrinho não parecia perceber que tinha um hospede em casa. Quando deu por si, já estava no centro da cidade, o Capitol, assim como no dia anterior. Foi quando Peeta achou melhor voltar para casa, já estava anoitecendo e ele não queria encontrar alguém como o garoto da tarde anterior.

Já havia percorrido metade da quadra em que estava, quando uma coisa chamou sua atenção. Do outro lado da rua, havia uma loja, acima lia-se "Louis Art's: Artigos de arte em geral". O garoto não pensou duas vezes antes de atravessar a rua, quase correndo em direção à loja. Ele só percebeu tarde demais que não havia olhado para os lados antes de atravessar a rua. Um carro freiou bruscamente, acertando o menino, já em baixa velocidade e jogando-o no chão.

Ao se levantar, Peeta tomou conciência das escoriações que tinha por todo o corpo, principalmente nos braços e mãos.

\- Você está bem? - Peeta ouviu alguém perguntando.

Ele levantou a cabeça e se deparou com um homem que aparentava ter em torno de 40 anos de idade. Ele era loiro, alto e seu rosto e corpo mostravam sinais de que na juventude devia ter arrasado alguns corações.

\- Sim, estou. - Peeta disse se levantando.

\- Venha, eu te levo até o hospital. - o homem disse segurando o cotovelo do garoto e direcionando-o até o carro.

\- Não precisa, senhor. Eu es... - Peeta tentou dizer, mas pelo olhar que recebeu, percebeu que não iria se livrar tão fácil assim.

Quando o homem virou a esquinha, Peeta ainda olhava para a loja de artigos de arte como uma criança que acaba de descobrir que papai noel não existe. Mesmo assim, Peeta não tentou dissuadir o homem, seu olhar mostrava que ele não gostava de ser contrariado. Curiosamente, algo naquele olhar era familiar a Peeta, ele só não sabia dizer o que.

-Potato-

Logo que chegaram ao hospital, Peeta percebeu que o homem em questão não era apenas um cidadão preocupado com a saúde e bem estar físico de um desconhecido, mas também um médico querendo tratar um paciente. Paciente este que estava sentado em uma maca, olhando para o médico de forma entediada enquanto ele o examinava.

\- Eu já disse que estou bem, Dr. Hadley. - Peeta disse pela quarta vez, mas aparentemente o médico não estava disposto a deixá-lo ir sem um exame completo, pois pela quarta vez ele lançara ao garoto aquele olhar intimidador.

\- Então você é o afilhado do Dr. Abernathy? - o médico perguntou, sentando-se.

\- De quem? - Peeta perguntou atônito.

\- Haymitch Abernathy. Ele é seu padrinho, não é? Ele me disse que você estava vindo morar com ele.

_"Então ele consegue fazer algo além de beber?"_ Peeta pegou-se questionando enquanto o Dr. Hadley ainda o encarava questionador.

\- Ah...sim, sou sim. - o garoto apresou-se em dizer. - Mas como o senhor sabe disso?

\- Você me passou o seu endereço para contato e geralmente sou eu que costuma verificar se o seu padrinho não se afogou com o próprio vomito.

\- Hum ...

Peeta olhava curioso para o Dr. Hadley, sem saber qual era sua opinião a respeito do médico, quando um garoto entrou no consultório, quase derrubando a porta. _"Merda!"_ Peeta pensou, reconhecendo o garoto da tarde anterior.

Cato estava com uma camisa cavada larga, que mostrava seus braços musculosos e boa parte dos músculos de seu tronco, e uma bermuda preta na altura do joelho, deixando à mostra suas panturrilhas torneadas. Um chinelo surrado no pé aumentava o ar "largado" do garoto.

\- Pai, preciso que você compre uma passagem pra amanhã de manhã, meu cartão não está funcionando. - Cato disse colocando os pés em cima da mesa do consultório.

\- Cato, eu estou com um paciente. - O Dr. Hadley disse, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas em claro sinal de desaprovação.

Cato virou-se em direção a Peeta, aparentemente ele não havia notado o garoto até então.

\- E aí! - ele balançou a cabeça em direção ao garoto sentado na maca, como se eles estivessem em uma festa descontraída à beira da piscina. - Então? - perguntou, voltando-se em direção ao pai.

\- Pelo que me lembro, você disse que não iria viajar nessas férias. - o Dr. Hadley disse cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa.

Peeta olhava para os dois, esperando que alguém surgisse pela porta dizendo que ele estava em uma pegadinha de algum programa de auditório, daqueles que ninguém assiste. Ele realmente não sabia o que era mais surreal em toda situação, a atitude do garoto ou a do pai.

\- Eu mudei de ideia. - o garoto disse arrogantemente.

\- Eu não vou fazer suas vontades dessa vez, Cato. Fui eu que bloqueei o seu cartão. Já está na hora de você assumir algumas responsabilidades. - o Dr. Hadley disse de forma fria. - Ou você acha que eu não fiquei sabendo do que você fez noite passada na piscina da prefeita Paylor?

O garoto semicerrou os olhos em direção ao pai por alguns segundos, antes de se levantar bruscamente, chutando a cadeira em que estava sentado. Peeta encolheu-se em cima da maca, com receio de ser pego no acesso de raiva do garoto. Cato já estava na porta do consultório quando o pai chamou-o novamente.

\- O quê? - Cato virou-se, claramente desagradado.

\- Leve o Sr. Mellark para casa. - o Dr. Hadley disse acenando a mão em direção a Peeta.

Peeta piscou algumas vezes, sua boca estava semiaberta. Se ele pudesse se ver no espelho naquele momento, diria que estava fazendo sua habitual "expressão de tapado".

\- Então? - Cato falou, quase gritando.

Peeta não ousou continuar parado, pulou imediatamente da maca para o chão e seguiu apressado os passos do outro garoto para fora do hospital.

-Potato-

Eles mal haviam andado duas quadras e Cato parou o carro próximo à calçada. Peeta olhou para o garoto, sem saber o que fazer.

\- Vaza! - Cato cuspiu, sem nem olhar em direção ao garoto ao seu lado.

Peeta franziu a testa confuso, sem saber se o outro estava zombando de sua cara ou se falara sério.

\- Eu mandei você sair! -Cato gritou, se inclinando sobre o garoto e abrindo a porta do passageiro.

Peeta saiu apressado do carro, assustado com a atitude do outro. Mal colocara o pé na calçada e pode ouvir os pneus do Porsche do outro cantando pela rua.

_"Ótimo! Estou em uma cidade que não conheço e esse idiota me deixa sozinho no meio da noite...Espera...Onde eu estou?"_ Peeta pensava, admirando a sua falta de sorte, enquanto caminhava para casa.

Mais tarde naquela noite, quando ele finalmente deitasse em sua cama, Peeta concluiria que ele descobrira três coisas naquele dia: seu padrinho era médico, ele realmente odiava aquela cidade e odiava Cato Hadley.


	2. O acordo

**Notas:**

**Gostaria de agradecer a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo, mesmo que não tenham deixado reviews. Mas da próxima vez, podem deixar, não me incomodo. xP**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente, continuo sem os direitos autorais de The Hunger Games. :(**

* * *

Capitulo dois- O Acordo

Peeta suspeitava que Haymitch só percebeu sua presença na manhã do quarto dia. O garoto ainda não definira se o homem era mais intratável sóbrio ou bêbado. Para sua sorte, a sobriedade do outro não durou muito, apenas o necessário para que ele encontrasse uma garrafa de licor no fundo do armário da cozinha.

A Srta. Trinket chegou menos de uma hora depois, logo após o homem apagou no sofá da sala. Peeta se assustara quando a mulher entrara em seu quarto no primeiro dia, mas depois que ela explicara que cuidava da casa e dos compromissos sociais do padrinho, o garoto conseguira voltar a dormir. Não antes de se perguntar várias vezes quais seriam os "compromissos sociais" de um bêbado incontrolável.

Ela era extremamente metódica. Sempre chegava pontualmente às 8:00, colocava a mesa do café às 8:30 e a retirava às 9:00. Se Haymitch não estivesse acordado, esse seria o horário em que ela o arrastaria para o banheiro e colocaria-o no chuveiro(nos últimos dias, com a ajuda de Peeta - ele realmente não imaginava como ela fazia isso antes do garoto chegar). O almoço era sempre servido às 13:00 em ponto. Pelo resto do dia, o garoto não a via muito. Ela fazia o máximo para se manter fora de vista, o que não era muito fácil, devido aos seus cabelos laranja.

Após tomar o café da manhã, Peeta resolveu sair para ir ao mercado fazer as compras da semana, mesmo que a mulher insistisse que essa era uma de suas funções.

\- Não precisa. - Peeta recusou, delicadamente. - Quero dar uma volta.

\- Hum...ok! - a mulher disse, a contragosto. - Só não se esqueça de trazer nada dessa lista. - ela continuou, puxando um pequeno papel do bolso e entregando ao garoto.

Peeta riu internamente, quando saiu da cozinha. Ele percebera que a Srta. Trinket não estava querendo ser educada, só tinha medo que ele se esquecesse de algo.

Quando o garoto abriu a porta da frente da casa, foi para dar de cara com o Dr. Hadley e seu filho, parados no capacho. A mão do Dr Hadley aparentemente a caminho da campainha.

\- Bom dia, Dr. Hadley! - Peeta disse sorrindo, evitando olhar para Cato.

\- Bom dia, Peeta. - o homem disse de forma mecânica. - Posso entrar?

\- Claro. - o garoto disse, dando passagem para o homem entrar. Cato entrou logo atrás.

O silêncio no hall começava a ficar constrangedor, quando o Dr. Hadley resolveu quebrá-lo.

\- Estou aqui para resolver alguns negócios com seu padrinho.

\- Hum... - Peeta não imaginava como isso poderia acontecer, já que Haymitch acabara de desmaiar no sofá. - Ele está na sala, mas não...

\- Dr. Hadley! - a voz estridente da Srta. Trinket fez-se ouvir no hall de entrada. Ela caminhou até o homem, cumprimentando-o. - Só esperava pelo senhor amanhã.

\- Eu tive que vir hoje, Effie. Preciso da assinatura do Dr. Abernathy em alguns papeis do hospital.

\- Hum...entendo. - Ela disse crispando os lábios.

_"Quero ver como eles vão acordar ele!"_ Peeta pensava com um sorriso maroto nos lábios, achando graça da situação, sem perceber que Cato o encarava como se o garoto tivesse algum problema mental.

\- Peeta, você não ia ao mercado? - Effie disse virando-se em direção ao garoto.

\- Ah...sim. - o garoto respondeu, saindo de seu devaneio. - Eu estava indo quando o Dr. Hadley chegou.

\- Vá com ele, Cato. - o Dr. Hadley disse jogando as chaves do seu carro em direção ao loiro.

\- Não pre...

\- Sem reclamações, Peeta. - o homem disse, incisivo. - Eu te disse ontem que você não podia fazer esforços físicos por uma semana. Além disso, quero te examinar enquanto estou aqui. Então o quanto menos demorar, melhor.

_"Como se seu filho fosse se preocupar comigo para não me deixar fazer esforços físicos" _o garoto pensou amargo _"Ele provavelmente vai me amarrar ao para-choque do carro e fazer correr atrás dele"_.

\- Tanto faz. - Cato disse saindo pela porta, girando a chave do carro em seus dedos.

Peeta amaldiçoava sua má-sorte enquanto seguia Cato para fora de casa. _"O que eu fiz para merecer esse encosto?"_

-Potato-

Cato bufou, entediado, enquanto percorria o corredor de produtos de limpeza com Peeta. Ele pensara em ficar no carro enquanto o outro fazia as compras, mas acabou decidindo ir junto, assim poderia passar o tempo alfinetando o menino. Contudo, mesmo insinuando que o outro era gay e chamando-o de baixinho e esquisito, Peeta parecia não dar muita atenção. E o que Cato mais odiava no mundo era ser ignorado.

\- Então, seu pai conhece meu padrinho há muito tempo? - Peeta perguntou de repente, parando em uma prateleira para pegar amaciante.

\- Sei lá! Acho que eles fizeram faculdade juntos, ou algo assim. - Cato disse, dando de ombros. - Por que você não pergunta pro pudim de pinga?

_"Nossa! Que cara infantil!"_ Peeta pensava olhando com raiva para o garoto que estava com um sorriso enviesado no rosto.

\- Esquece!

Cato percebeu como o outro achara ruim o que dissera sobre Haymitch e resolveu provocá-lo mais.

\- Qual é, Mellarp? Ficou chateadinho por que eu falei do seu padrinho bebum?

\- É Mellark, idiota! - Peeta disse, virando-se e empurrando o carrinho de compras em direção ao caixa.

Cato teve vontade de puxar o garoto pelo pescoço e socá-lo ali mesmo. Entretanto, não soube dizer o porquê, ele simplesmente sentia-se incapaz de fazer isso. O que era muito estranho, afinal não seria a primeira vez que faria algo do tipo. Talvez fosse porque Peeta parecesse uma criança, ou porque ele já estava machucado o suficiente.

Enquanto caminhava, não pode deixar de reparar nos arranhões que o outro tinha. Pescoço, braços, mãos e até o rosto estava ferido. _"Será que o Haymitch andou batendo no pirralho?"_ ele se perguntava, encarando o outro com os braços cruzados, quando chegaram ao caixa _"Deve ser por isso que ele estava no consultório do meu pai"_. Ele continuou encarando Peeta no caminho até o carro e até dentro dele, sem nem perceber.

\- Porque você está me encarando? - Peeta perguntou, olhando desconfiado para o outro.

\- Não estou te encarando, mané! - Cato rebateu, dando partida no carro e olhando para frente.

Eles mal haviam andado uma quadra e o silêncio já estava massacrante.

\- O Haymitch anda te batendo, fedelho? - Cato não conseguiu se segurar.

Peeta olhava para o outro como se a pergunta tivesse vindo de uma segunda cabeça roxa com bolinhas amarelas, que acabara de surgir do tronco de Cato.

\- Você tá todo machucado e tal... - Cato deu de ombros, virando o volante do carro.

Não é como se ele se importasse com o que estava acontecendo na casa de Haymitch, ele só estava curioso.

\- Você não é muito educado, é? - Peeta disse, olhando pela janela. - Isso não é o tipo de pergunta que se faça para uma pessoa que você nem conhece.

Cato girou os olhos. _"Que garoto fresco!"_ Ele pensou, dando fim ao diálogo dos dois.

-Potato-

Cato estava deitado no chão de seu quarto, jogando uma bolinha de tênis no teto. Ele estava só de cuecas, pois estava fazendo abdominais há cerca de meia hora atrás e gostava de malhar assim. "Love song" tocava no máximo volume em seu celular. Obviamente, ele estava com fones de ouvido, jamais deixaria ninguém descobrir que ele gostava de músicas românticas.

Ele começara a cogitar a ideia de roubar dinheiro dos seus pais para pagar a passagem de avião. Afinal, quando a coisa mais emocionante de seu dia era um passeio ao mercado com um garoto chatinho, isso significava que as coisas estavam realmente deprimentes. _"Talvez seja por isso que eu estou deitado ouvindo música"_ o garoto pensou, tendo consciência de que ele só fazia isso quando estava entediado ou deprimido.

Algo chamou sua atenção em sua visão periférica e ele pôde ver seu pai entrar em seu quarto. O homem estava com seus óculos, o que fez o garoto imaginar que ele andara lendo. Cato passara o dia inteiro seguindo-o, na intenção de convencê-lo a pagar sua passagem para a casa de praia de Glimmer. Contudo, parecia que as coisas não seriam tão fáceis daquela vez.

\- O que você quer? - Cato perguntou, sentando-se. Desligou a música que tocava no celular e tirou os fones de ouvido.

\- Conversar com você. - o homem respondeu puxando a cadeira do computador do garoto para se sentar.

\- Se você não veio aqui dizer que mudou de ideia e vai me comprar a passagem, pode ir embora. - o garoto disse, levantando-se e caminhando para o banheiro.

Cato entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta, pensando em tomar um banho.

\- Na verdade, era exatamente isso que eu ia dizer. - ele ouviu a voz abafada de seu pai ecoando no outro cômodo.

O garoto parou por alguns segundos, antes de se virar e abrir a porta, voltando ao seu quarto.

\- Qual é o truque? - Cato perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. Seu pai não teria recusado tantas vezes o pedido se fosse dar o que ele queria no final.

\- Seus amigos ficarão na casa de praia dos Hamelton por mais três semanas, certo? - o Dr. Hadley disse cruzando as mãos e inclinando o corpo para frente, esperando uma resposta do garoto.

\- Vá direto ao ponto. - Cato disse, impaciente, encostando-se no batente da porta e cruzando os braços.

\- Eu compro a passagem para que você possa passar a última semana com eles. Mas com uma condição, você tem que fazer companhia para o afilhado do Dr. Abernathy nas próximas duas semanas.

Cato olhava para o pai, esperando ele dizer que era uma piada. Contudo, a única coisa que este fez foi encostar as costas na cadeira.

\- Sem chance. - o garoto disse virando-se para o banheiro novamente.

\- Ou você faz isso, ou eu deixo seu cartão bloqueado até a sua formatura.

Cato virou-se, estreitando os olhos, ameaçador.

\- Qual é seu interesse naquele pirralho? - o garoto cuspiu.

\- A Srta. Trinket me disse que ele passa os dias sozinho em casa. - Dr. Hadley disse, retirando os óculos e esfregando a raiz do nariz. - Haymitch não está ajudando muito na adaptação do garoto, achei que você poderia lhe mostrar a cidade. Não é como se você estivesse ocupado com alguma outra coisa. - o homem completou, suspirando.

Cato franziu a testa por alguns segundos antes de soltar um "que seja" e bater a porta do banheiro. Ele andou até a pia, fechando os punhos e colocando-os sobre ela, enquanto encarava seu reflexo no espelho. _"Agora eu virei babá!"_ ele pensou, irritado.

* * *

**Notas finais: A música que o Cato está ouvindo no seu quarto é "Love Song" by Sara Bereilles.**


	3. O primeiro dia

**Notas:**

**Vou tentar responder as reviews aqui, mesmo que pareça que o fanfiction . net esteja de sacanagem cmg! Todas as msgs estão vindo com texto faltando! ¬¬º**

**Ao anônimo que disse pra eu não ousar parar essa fic(Não se preocupe, eu não pretendo fazer isso, pelo menos terminar eu vou, fico putíssimo quando me empolgo com algo aqui e a pessoa deixa o trabalho pela metade), eu achou que o outro anônimo disse pra eu continuar com o bom trabalho(se foi isso, agradeço pelo elogio), Causedrhyme(acho que você elogiou a personalidade de algum personagem. Bem...eu tento soar o mais coerente possível com a obra original. Por exemplo, O Cato continua o mesmo bruto que é nos livros, só que menos violento, sem toda a pressão por parte dos Hunger Games), ao último anônimo(acho que você elogio a forma como estou desenvolvendo o Cato, se foi isso, obrigado)! Continuem com as reviews, mesmo o site me trollando, vou adorar recebê-las.**

**Por último, agradeço a melhor beta de todo o mundo, Amy Lupin, vc é lindaaaaaa! Sim querida, vou insistir em te agradecer sempre que possível, nesse capítulo ainda mais, afinal dois parágrafos dele são quase que completamente obra sua! hahahaha**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Infelizmente o Peeta e o Cato(*.*) ainda não são meus, mas se eles fossem, a saga provavelmente seria a mesma! xP**

* * *

Capítulo três-O primeiro dia

Cato fora até a casa do Dr. Abernathy disposto a fazer algumas concessões - desde que não comprometesse mais que um décimo de sua mesada - para conseguir que Peeta mentisse a seu pai, dizendo que Cato estava sendo sua babá. Qual não foi sua surpresa quando, depois de ter que dar algumas explicações relutantes, Peeta aceitou o acordo sem pedir nada em troca. Segundo ele, somente o fato de não ter que passar seus dias em sua companhia já era vantagem o suficiente, o que abalou o ego de Cato, mesmo que ele não admitisse.

Foram necessários apenas dois dias para que que seu pai descobrisse a farsa. Em seu "plano perfeito", Cato não considerara a propensão à fofocas da Srta. Trinket. O Dr. Hadley então deu um ultimato ao filho: ou ele fazia o que tinha pedido, ou além do cartão, o garoto ficaria também sem seu carro.

Por isso Cato estava parado em frente à porta da casa de Haymitch, em pleno domingo, pensando qual das duas situações era a pior. Ele estava a caminho de tocar a campainha quando ouviu um som que o fez hesitar. Peeta estava gritando. O garoto, parado na entrada da casa, pensou por alguns milésimos de segundos em ir embora, mas a voz de Haymitch gritando de volta venceu toda sua força de vontade para conter sua curiosidade e então ele encostou o ouvido a porta para ouvir melhor o que estava acontecendo dentro da casa.

\- É a minha casa...são as minhas roupas e você é o meu afilhado. - o homem gritava com a voz meio embargada pelo álcool.

\- O que eu ser seu afilhado tem a ver com você ter vomitado na sala inteira? - Peeta gritava de volta para o homem.

Cato tentou ouvir o resto da discussão, mas parecia impossível. As vozes antes abafadas pela porta pareciam ter cessado. O garoto então começou a escutar um barulho rítmico que ia aumentando de intensidade. _"O que é isso?"_ pensou ele, percebendo tarde demais que eram passos. Passos em direção à porta.

Ele rapidamente se afastou, antes que Peeta ou o Dr. Abernathy pudesses abrir a porta e descobrir que ele andara bisbilhotando. Contudo, o impulso que tomou foi forte demais, o que fez com que ele se desequilibrasse no primeiro degrau da escada e caísse estatelado de cara no chão.

E foi essa cena peculiar que Peeta encontrou quando abriu a porta de entrada da casa, um garoto grande demais para a camisa que marcava os músculos do tronco e braços, caído no caminho de entrada de sua casa, aparentemente tentando se levantar.

\- O que você está fazendo aí no chão? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Eu estava analisando o alinhamento da pavimentação. - Cato respondeu sarcástico. - O que parece, Mellark? Eu caí.

Cato levantou-se com toda dignidade que conseguiu reunir, batendo as mãos na calça jeans surrada que usava.

\- Eu sei que para um cara do seu tamanho deve ser meio difícil se equilibrar... - Peeta começou a dizer ao que foi cortado pelo outro.

\- Você realmente quer começar a fazer piadas sobre altura, nanico?

\- Que seja! - Peeta disse impaciente. - O que você quer?

Cato coçou a cabeça e contorceu o rosto. Ele não queria admitir que seu pai havia descoberto a farsa dos dois.

\- Eu decidi que irei fazer o que meu pai pediu. - Ele disse sem olhar em direção ao outro. - Não é como se tivesse muita coisa pra fazer nessa cidade.

Peeta franziu a testa por alguns segundos, antes de esfregar o rosto, impaciente.

\- Olha... - ele disse, tentando suavizar o semblante. - Eu agradeço e tudo o mais, mas não precisa. Não é como se você fosse se divertir me fazendo companhia. E eu não preciso de babá.

\- Não é uma opção, Mellark. - Cato disse, puxando o outro pelo braço e o arrastando até seu carro.

\- Ei...o que...

Peeta não teve tempo nem de reclamar, antes de ser jogado no banco do passageiro.

-Potato-

Eles já haviam andado por boa parte da cidade. Cato se limitava a dizer o que cada distrito era encarregado, o que Peeta já havia descoberto simplesmente olhando o mapa da cidade.

Eles passavam agora pelo distrito onze. Era o distrito mais afastado da cidade, em sua maior parte, era composto por fazendas e responsável pela produção de alimentos. Mesmo a parte "urbana" do distrito, era mais arborizada que todo o resto.

Foi quando eles passavam por uma praça ampla, com árvores altas e uma grande clareira no centro que Peeta viu a primeira coisa que chamou sua atenção naquele "passeio" com o outro. Uma garota de aproximadamente doze anos, negra e de cabelos crespos estava em um dos galhos mais altos de uma das árvores. Seus braços estavam abertos e Peeta não sabia como o galho suportava seu peso. _"Ela parece um anjo"_ o garoto pensou, vendo como ela parecia que iria alçar voo a qualquer instante.

\- Pare! - ele gritou de repente, fazendo com que o outro freasse bruscamente.

\- Mas que porr... - Cato começou a dizer, sem perceber que Peeta já havia saído do carro e caminhava em direção à garota.

Peeta não sabia por que não estava horrorizado com a cena. Se a garota caísse dali, ela provavelmente quebraria o pescoço. Contudo, ela parecia ter total controle da situação, como se aquilo fosse algo que estava acostumada a fazer. Ela estava em uma espécie de transe.

\- Bela maneira de se matar! - Ele ouviu a voz zombeteira de Cato às suas costas.

A garota virou-se em direção aos dois, assustada, seu rosto negro pálido. Ela agachou-se momentaneamente e pulou para a árvore mais próxima. Fez isso três ou quatro vezes, e rapidamente já estava fora das vistas dos dois garotos.

\- Ei... - Peeta gritou, tentando fazer com que ela não fugisse.

\- Acho que por aqui não tem prédios de onde ela possa se jogar. - Cato disse cuspindo no chão. Peeta girou os olhos, virando-se para voltar ao carro. - Ah...qual é? Foi uma piada!

-Potato-

Eles passaram o resto do dia no Seneca Crane, o café onde os dois se encontraram pela primeira vez. Aparentemente Cato frequentava aquele lugar com seus amigos.

\- Faça o que quiser, só finja que não me conhece! - Ele disse antes de entrarem.

Cato ficara jogando no _arcade_ do local, enquanto Peeta resolveu sentar-se no balcão e pedir um café. Quando percebeu que o outro não iria se aproximar, Peeta revirou seu bolso em busca do seu lápis 6b e do apontador. Não importava para onde ia, ou por quanto tempo seria, ele sempre andava com eles em sua calça.

Logo o pedaço de papel que trouxera já estava preenchido com a "garota pássaro", como resolvera chamá-la. De tempos em tempos ele erguia os olhos do papel para olhar se o outro ainda estava longe.

Peeta não demorou a pegar alguns guardanapos para continuar desenhando. Não era o papel mais adequado do mundo para aquilo, mas não é como se ele tivesse alguma opção melhor.

As imagens da "garota pássaro" foram dando lugar a outros rostos. A mulher de pele morena e cabelos artificialmente loiros que atendia as pessoas no balcão(Peeta no caso, pois apenas ele e Cato estavam no café). O homem sentado em uma sala ao fundo, fumando um charuto, provavelmente o dono do local. Peeta não tinha como captar os olhos azuis dele, mas seus cabelos negros contrastantes com a pele e sua barba nada discreta não passaram despercebidos aos rabiscos do garoto. E por fim, Cato.

-Belos desenhos! - Peeta pôde ouvir a mulher atrás do balcão dizer.

O garoto agradeceu, sem graça. Ele não sabia o porquê de reagir daquela maneira, muitas pessoas já o haviam elogiado antes, e não era como se ele não soubesse que era bom naquilo.

\- Uau! - a mulher disse pegando um desenho em particular, um em que Cato estava concentrado no jogo, sua testa franzida, dando uma leve mordida na língua. - Olhando esse desenho, nem parece que ele é um marginal.

\- Marginal? - Peeta disse franzindo o cenho.

\- Bem...todos sabem que Cato Hadley tem uma certa fama de encrenqueiro aqui em Panem. - a mulher disse inclinando-se sobre o balcão para olhar os outros desenhos de Peeta. - Aliás, eu sou Portia. - Ela disse estendendo a mão em direção a Peeta sem tirar os olhos dos desenhos.

\- Hum...prazer. - o garoto disse ainda meio embaraçado. - Peeta.

\- Mellark! - Peeta ouviu uma voz chamá-lo, e ele sabia que apenas uma pessoa poderia ter aquele tom arrogante o tempo todo.

Cato estava parado na porta. Quando ele percebeu que o outro o vira, ele acenou com a cabeça para fora e saiu, sem dizer nada.

\- Eu tenho que ir. - Peeta disse a Portia, recolhendo seus desenhos do balcão.

Ele estava quase na porta quando decidiu voltar até a mulher.

\- Aqui. - ele disse entregando um dos seus desenhos, no qual a mulher estava na ponta dos pés, sobre um banquinho, tentando limpar o filtro da máquina de café.

Ela sorriu docemente. Seus olhos brilhavam, o que fez o garoto pensar em outro desenho para mais tarde e sorrir de volta. Naquele momento, Peeta imaginou que ele podia fazer novos amigos naquela cidade.

Foi então que a buzina do Porsche ecoou, cortando suas esperanças. Ele revirou os olhos pela segunda vez naquele dia, se despediu da mulher e saiu do café.

-Potato-

\- Esse não é o caminho para minha casa! - Peeta disse, reconhecendo que estavam no distrito dois.

\- Sempre fazendo observações incríveis, Mellark. - Cato respondeu sarcástico enquanto entrava em um condomínio.

Pelo menos Peeta achava que era um condomínio, mas quando passaram dos portões ele pode perceber que havia apenas uma casa lá dentro. Uma mansão para ser mais preciso.

O garoto olhou pelo retrovisor, vislumbrando um enorme "H" formar-se no centro dos portões de ferro que agora estavam se fechando. O garoto sentiu um frio na barriga percebendo de repente onde estava.

\- Porque você me trouxe pra sua casa? - Peeta perguntou intrigado, enquanto descia do carro.

-Ah Mellark...você não esperava que eu te levasse até em casa como uma donzela em perigo, esperava? - Cato disse com seu melhor sorriso escarninho.

Peeta estreitou os olhos em direção ao outro, enquanto o via subir as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Aparentemente, ele teria que ir novamente para casa a pé e, para não quebrar seu ciclo de "sorte", estava escurecendo novamente.


	4. O jantar constrangedor

**Notas:**

**Agradeço a todos que continuam lendo. Lembrem-se...reviews não me machucam! xP**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Panem e seus personagens não brotaram da minha mente.**

* * *

Capítulo quatro-O jantar constrangedor

\- Vai ficar o dia todo aí, Mallark? - Cato disse do topo da escada.

\- Me desculpa, - Peeta começou a dizer irritado. - mas além de me deixar voltar pra casa a pé no escuro _de novo_, você ainda está me expulsando?

Cato girou os olhos e bateu a mão na testa.

\- Por que eu teria te trazido até aqui se fosse fazer isso? - Cato perguntou, cruzando os braços, uma das mãos apoiada no queixo e encarando o outro, como se Peeta fosse um verme muito insignificante para conseguir raciocinar.

_"E eu lá sei como sua mente psicótica funciona?"_ Peeta pensou, encarando o outro. Ele jamais diria algo do tipo para alguém, mesmo que esse alguém fosse Cato Hadley. Contudo, ele não podia impedir-se de pensar as coisas.

\- Se eu não fosse te levar em casa, poderia muito bem ter te deixado sozinho no café. Não é como se você fosse reparar mesmo, estava muito entretido com aquela garçonete. - Cato sorria maliciosamente. O que fez Peeta corar.

Se Cato soubesse o tipo de pessoa que atraía o outro, ele provavelmente não faria esse tipo de comentário. Provavelmente eles nem teriam passado a tarde juntos. Não era como se Peeta escondesse sua homossexualidade das pessoas, ele só não achava que todos precisavam saber disso. Na verdade, ele achava que o outro não precisasse saber de qualquer coisa particular de sua vida.

\- Vamos logo, Mellark. Meu pai está te esperando lá dentro.

\- Pra quê? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Não me interessa! - Cato disse dando de ombros. - Ele só me pediu para te trazer aqui.

Peeta subiu as escadas como se estivesse caminhando para a forca. Não é como se ele tivesse uma má impressão do Dr. Hadley, mas aquela também era a casa do garoto arrogante parado, de braços cruzados, no topo da escada. Cato _quase_ fora simpático durante o dia, mas algo dentro de Peeta insistia para ele não se aproximar do outro, que isso só lhe traria problemas.

Quando enfim entrou na casa, ladeado pelo outro, foi para perceber que apenas o hall de entrada era maior que toda a casa de Peeta, em sua antiga cidade. Ele já estava sentindo-se desconfortável o suficiente, mas Cato insistia em piorar a situação, olhando-o com um ar de superioridade.

\- Peeta! - O Dr. Hadley disse, entrando no hall e estendendo sua mão em direção ao garoto. - Seja bem-vindo!

Peeta apertou a mão do homem, ainda ligeiramente sem graça, mas pelo menos o homem não era arrogante como seu filho.

\- Cato disse que o senhor queria me ver. - Peeta disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos, os braços rígidos ao lado do corpo.

\- Sim, sim... - o homem começou balançando a cabeça. - quero que jante hoje conosco, seu padrinho já está aqui.

A única coisa que Peeta conseguiu processar, além do fato de que fora convidado para o jantar foi que, aparentemente, o convite se estendia a Haymitch também. Ele só não conseguia entender que tipo de pessoa convidaria o seu padrinho para visitar sua casa de livre e espontânea vontade.

-Potato-

Cato analisava a reação de Peeta desde que ele se sentara em um sofá de dois lugares na sala de estar. Aparentemente, o garoto ainda não havia presenciado Haymitch sóbrio, pois Peeta não conseguia tirar os olhos do padrinho e sua boca estava ligeiramente aberta há quase quinze minutos, enquanto o homem conversava animadamente com sua mãe.

\- Então Peeta, Haymitch disse que você é um ótimo pintor! - a Sra. Hadley disse excitada com a ideia.

Cato não pôde deixar de rir com a cena. Peeta nem ouvira sua mãe, tão abismado ele estava com o modo de agir de Haymitch.

\- Peeta! - Effie Trinket chamou a atenção do garoto, cutucando-o. - A Sra. Hadley está falando com você.

\- Nada de senhora, Effie. Já disse pra me chamar simplesmente de Atena.

\- Oh...me desculpe. - o garoto disse finalmente. - O que a senhora disse?

\- Haymitch disse que você é um ótimo pintor. - Cato pode ouvir sua mãe repetir para o garoto, sorrindo docemente.

_"O que esse garoto tem que faz meus pais agirem como idiotas?"_ Cato pensou, bufando levemente.

\- Bem...não é como se eu fosse ótimo. - o garoto disse corando. - Sou apenas razoável.

\- Não precisa ser modesto, querido. - a Sra. Hadley disse sorrindo de maneira maternal. - Haymitch não costuma elogiar as pessoas. Se ele o fez, é porque você realmente deve ter talento.

Peeta encarou o padrinho, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. O homem por sua vez, parecia estar muito interessado em uma mancha inexistente no estofado da poltrona em que se encontrava. Ele não entendia como Haymitch saberia de seus desenhos. O Padrinho não havia visitado muito seus pais nos últimos dez anos e, desde que Peeta viera morar em Panem, não é como se ele ficasse sóbrio tempo suficiente para perceber algo.

\- Você tem algum desenho contigo agora? - a mulher disse levantando-se e sentando-se ao lado de Peeta.

Ela sorria e batia os cílios de uma maneira que lembrava Prim quando ganhara sua cabra.

\- Não. - o garoto mentiu, sentindo-se culpado logo em seguida.

A mulher suspirou desanimada, fazendo o garoto se sentir pior ainda.

\- Não era isso que você estava fazendo no café? - Peeta pode ouvir a voz de Cato soar pela primeira vez desde que se sentaram.

Aparentemente ele não era calado apenas com Peeta, tanto que o garoto até esquecera que o outro estava na sala. Peeta corou furiosamente, percebendo que havia sido pego em sua mentira.

\- Você não parava de rabiscar os guardanapos. - o garoto continuou, dando de ombros.

_"Okay! Então o senhor 'eu sou calado e não me interesso por nada' decide falar nos momentos mais inapropriados?"_ Peeta pensou, lançando um olhar que tentava ser ameaçador, mas que parecia mais apreensivo _"Como ele me viu desenhando? Ele não tirava os olhos daquele Arcade"_.

\- Mostre apenas para mim, Peeta. - a Sra. Hadley disse de forma branda. - Prometo não mostrar para ninguém.

Relutante, o garoto colocou a mão no bolso traseiro da calça, pegando os desenhos e entregando-os a mulher. Quando a mulher soltou um leve "oh", olhando em direção ao filho, ele percebeu tarde demais que havia entregado _todos_ os desenhos. Para sorte de Peeta, aparentemente só ele notara o olhar da mulher em direção a Cato.

Peeta achava que não havia como ficar mais envergonhado do que estava naquele momento, contudo Haymitch escolheu exatamente esse momento para fazer um de seus comentários inconvenientes.

\- Não vai me dizer que é mais um desenho de um homem pelado. - o homem disse gargalhando. Aparentemente o álccol já começara a fazer efeito em seu organimso novamente.

Peeta corou até a raiz dos cabelos, desejando que o chão abrisse e o engolisse. Ele fazia tudo para evitar os olhos de Cato, mas mesmo não olhando na direção do outro, ele sabia que o outro estava o encarando. Todos na sala estavam encarando-o.

\- Não, Haymitch. - a Sra. Hadley disse, com uma espressão reprovadora na face. - São apenas algumas pessoas em situações cotidianas. Uma garota agachada no galho de uma árvore, uma garçonete limpando um balcão... - ela disse, pulando os desenhos de Cato, para alívio de Peeta. - Esse é Seneca Crane? Nossa Peeta, você realmente é muito talentoso.

Uma mulher de meia idade entrou no aposento para anunciar que o jantar já estava pronto para ser servido. Peeta recolheu rapidamente seus desenhos das mãos da Sra. Hadley, guardando-os em seu bolso, antes que mais alguém pudesse ver algum desenho de Cato.

-Potato-

Cato estava deitado no chão de seu quarto. Apenas uma cueca boxer preta cobria seu corpo. Seu folego estava acelerado e seu rosto corado pelo esforço físico feito recentemente. "Pompeii" era a música que tocava em seus fones de ouvido. Era a primeira vez que ele a ouvia, mas já sabia que a ouviria dezenas de vezes nas próximas semanas. Ela tinha a dose certa de melancolia que ele estava precisando no momento.

Sua mãe não parara um minuto de falar dos desenhos de Peeta durante o jantar, o que Cato achara extremamente irritante. Ele sabia desenhar, não era como se ele tivesse descoberto a cura do câncer ou algo assim.

O garoto levantou-se, caminhando para o banheiro e tirando sua cueca pelo caminho. Ele jogou-a no cesto de roupas sujas, desligou a música do celular, colocando-o sobre a pia e entrou no box. Ligou o chuveiro e a água fria entrou em contato com sua pele imediatamente, sua mente relembrando os momentos daquele dia. Para sua surpresa, o dia não fora tão cansativo como achou que iria ser.

Foi então que ele lembrou do comentário que Haymitch havia feito a respeito dos desenhos de Peeta. _"Será que o fedelho é viado?"_ Cato pensou, enquanto esfregava seu tórax e abdome com o sabonete _"Bem...contanto que ele não venha dar em cima de mim, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso"_.

Depois de quase dez minutos debaixo do chuveiro o garoto começou a a sentir seus dedos enrugarem. Ele desligou o registro e se secou, voltando para o quarto com seu celular em mãos.

Deitado em sua cama, a música tocando alta em seus ouvidos, ele pegou no sono instantes depois, sem nem reparar na ereção que havia se formado em sua região inguinal. Ele acordaria duas horas depois, de um sono agitado do qual não conseguia se lembrar, sorriria ao passar a mão sobre suas coxas, coçando-as levemente. Fazia tempo que ele não tinha uma polução noturna.

-Potato-

Quando Peeta por fim se deitou, foi para pensar como seu dia fora de mal a pior. Mal havia terminado de almoçar e Haymitch vomitara na sala inteira, nas suas próprias roupas e por pouco não vomitara em Peeta também. Os dois brigaram, após o garoto dar um banho no homem e Peeta decidira então sair da casa para esfriar a cabeça, só para dar de cara com Cato Hadley caído na porta de sua casa.

A tarde fora extremamente entediante e o único momento de prazer que o garoto tivera, fora estragado pelo seu mais novo algoz. Cato não se contentara em assustar a garota na árvore do distrito 11, ainda fizera questão de pregar uma peça em Peeta ao chegarem em sua casa, fazendo-o acreditar que iria ter que voltar pra sua casa a pé novamente.

As coisas não melhoraram na casa dos Hadley. Peeta passara pelo momento mais constrangedor de sua vida, ou pelo menos era o que achava naquele momento. Como se não bastasse a Sra. Hadley ver os desenhos que Peeta fizera de seu filho, Haymitch ainda soltara o comentário mais humilhante possível, ela provavelmente achava agora que o garoto era algum tipo de tarado ou um completo _stalker_.

O dia havia finalizado com chave de ouro. Quando Peeta, carregava seu padrinho para o quarto, após a Srta. Trinket ter deixado os dois em casa, acabara com sua roupa encharcada de vômito devido a um acesso de Haymitch.

O garoto ficara tão irado que deixara o homem dormir sem nem mesmo limpá-lo. Após um banho quente que pareceu o melhor de sua vida, colocou seus pijamas e deitou-se em sua cama.

Ele estava agora encarando seus desenhos. Verdade seja dita, ele estava encarando os desenhos que fizera de Cato. Aparentemente, o garoto arrogante não ficara abalado pela declaração de Haymitch sobre seus desenhos, pois ao final da noite ele até dissera um "até amanhã", como se os dois tivessem se divertindo durante o dia.

Mesmo Peeta tendo quase certeza que Cato só fora tão "agradável" durante a noite, por causa de seus pais, ele ainda conseguia ficar grato pelo esforço do outro. Olhando para o desenho em que Cato pulava, comemorando uma jogada no _Arcade_, Peeta adormeceu.

* * *

**Notas finais: **

***A música é do Cato nesse capítulo é "Pompeii" by Bastille.**


	5. Estabelecendo fronteiras

**Notas:**

**Estou aqui de novo pessoal. Esse capitulo demorou um pouco mais a sair porque ele acabou ficando um pouco maior, e também porque eu tive problemas de bloqueio criativo para escrevê-lo.**

**Se alguém merece crédito por algo nesse capítulo, esse alguém é a Amy Lupin, sem ela ele seria uma grande $ ¢&amp;¬#%£.**

**Vou tentar atualizar a fic pelo menos duas vezes por semana. Até agora está dando certo, espero que continue assim. Reviews motivam o autor a continuar atualizando sempre que possível. xD**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Já estou com preguiça de escrever que não é meu! ¬¬º**

* * *

Capítulo cinco-Estabelecendo fronteiras

Haymitch foi acordado da maneira mais incômoda que alguém poderia acordar um bêbado. Effie Trinket entrara no seu quarto decidida, naquela tarde. Foi por isso que abriu as cortinas da janela, sem cerimônias, deixando que os raios de sol tocassem todos os cantos do quarto. O homem deitado na cama tentara puxar as cobertas sobre o rosto, por reflexo. Mas, ao passear as mãos pela superfície da cama, pôde perceber que elas não estavam ali.

\- Você não vai achar nada para se esconder do sol hoje, Dr. Abernathy. - ele pôde ouvir a voz estridente de Effie Trinket ecoar em sua cabeça.

O quarto cheirava a vômito, o que fez o estômago de Haymitch contrair instantaneamente. Depois de três ou quatro contrações involuntárias de toda sua musculatura interna, ele pode sentir o gosto da bile em sua boca. Forçando-se a engolir de volta, virou-se em direção a Effie.

\- Você vai ficar parada aí? - ele gritou em direção à mulher.

\- Não, Dr. Abernathy...

\- Eu já disse para não me chamar assim. - o homem gritou, impaciente. - Eu não sou médico.

Effie inspirou profundamente, seus braços cruzados à frente do corpo. Ela fechou os olhos enquanto girava a cabeça sobre os ombros.

\- Eu vou lavá-lo e obrigá-lo a comer algo, como faço todas as manhãs há quase _nove anos_. - ela começou a dizer decidida. - mas depois que eu terminar, o senhor terá que me ouvir, Sr. Abernathy.

Haymitch não pôde nem questionar a mudança de atitude repentina da mulher, antes que ela começasse a tirar a roupa dele.

-Potato-

Quando Cato apareceu àquela manhã em sua casa, Peeta nem acabara de tomar café da manhã ainda. Ele dera uma desculpa esfarrapada de que estava sem sono e que não teria ânimo para vir até o distrito 12 depois do almoço. Mas a maneira como disse isso, sem conseguir encarar Peeta, mostrava claramente que Cato era um péssimo mentiroso.

\- Seu pai te obrigou a passar o dia inteiro comigo, não foi? - Peeta perguntou, quando os dois entraram no porsche.

\- Que seja! - Cato deu de ombros.

Peeta odiava quando Cato fazia aquilo. Qual era a dificuldade de assumir que estava ali contra sua vontade? Não era como se o próprio Peeta estivesse gostando da companhia do outro, afinal.

\- Olha...se vamos ser obrigados a conviver um com o outro durante duas semanas, - Peeta começou a dizer, olhando pela janela do carro. - nós poderíamos tornar a convivência menos insuportável, não?

Cato não respondeu, apenas olhou para o outro pelo canto do olho, enquanto apertava as mãos no volante. Peeta o encarou, esperando uma resposta, mas logo desistiu, vendo que estava sendo ignorado.

O silêncio durou até Cato parar o carro em uma rua deserta. Peeta não sabia dizer com exatidão em qual distrito estavam, mas ele suspeitava que era no quatro, uma vez que dava para ver a areia da praia ao final da rua.

\- Por acaso está insinuando que eu sou insuportável, Mellark? - Cato disse arqueando uma sobrancelha em direção ao outro.

\- Bem... - Peeta começou a dizer, receoso de que o outro pudesse lhe bater. - Você claramente ainda está fazendo isso por obrigação e eu não tenho muita escolha, já que você sempre me arrasta pra fora de casa. - ele continuou, corando um pouco. - Só acho que podíamos fazer cada um algumas concessões, para tornar as coisas mais agradáveis.

\- E por que eu faria isso? - Cato rebateu, semicerrando os olhos.

Peeta girou os olhos. _"Como pode existir alguém tão teimoso?"_ ele pensou, colocando ambas as mãos sobre as têmporas.

\- Eu poderia me recusar a sair com você. - Peeta disse dando de ombros.

\- Eu poderia obrigá-lo, facilmente.

\- Você está realmente sugerindo partir pra agressão física?

\- Não vejo qual é o problema com isso. - Cato disse colocando a cabeça no encosto do banco e estralando os dedos.

\- Você pode até me ameaçar, Hadley. Mas eu sei que você não vai colocar em risco seus privilégios com seu pai. - Peeta disse, cruzando os braços, em uma pose que passava mais coragem do que ele realmente tinha.

\- Imagino que você me conheça muito bem para assumir coisas sobre mim...

\- Não precisa ser um gênio pra descobrir que ele te ameaçou de alguma forma. - Peeta cortou o outro, mais confiante agora de que ele não faria nada.

Não é como se Peeta estivesse orgulhoso de estar ameaçando o outro, contudo aquela situação não deixava muitas escolhas ao garoto.

\- Está bem, Mellark. - Cato disse, bufando levemente. - O que você quer?

\- Você poderia me deixar escolher o lugar pra onde vamos pela manhã e à tarde você escolhe.

\- Só isso? - Cato perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas. Peeta não era o melhor dos negociadores, aparentemente.

\- Bem...você poderia ser menos monossilábico também! - Peeta disse, um leve tom vermelho se espalhando pelo seu rosto novamente.

\- Você é gay? - Cato jogou a pergunta como se falasse sobre o tempo.

\- O quê? - Peeta guinchou. O garoto conseguia sentir seu rosto queimando agora.

\- Você queria que eu fosse mais comunicativo. - o garoto sentado no banco do motorista disse, levantando as sobrancelhas arrogantemente. - De qualquer forma...eu não preciso de uma resposta.

Peeta mal pôde permitir-se ficar atônito, pois Cato já havia saído e batido a porta do carro, sobressaltando-o. Ele saiu do carro, seguindo o outro, que caminhava em direção a praia.

\- O que você quis dizer com não precisar de resposta? - Peeta disse, quando alcançou o outro.

Peeta pôde sentir aquele olhar de superioridade novamente, mesmo que ele não pudesse vê-lo, pois andava apressado, olhando para o chão, tentando acompanhar os passos do maior.

\- Eu não preciso de resposta porque eu _sei_ a resposta. - Cato disse. Seu tom era o mais convencido possível. - Além disso, não faz diferença pra mim se você é hétero, gay, bi, ou mesmo assexuado. Contanto que não dê em cima de mim...

\- Eu não vou dar em cima de você. - Peeta cortou-o, envergonhado. - Você nem faz meu tipo mesmo...

\- Ótimo!

Cato parou de uma vez, o que fez Peeta parar ao seu lado e encará-lo. O mais alto estendeu a mão para frente, chamando a atenção para algo.

Peeta olhou na direção em que o outro indicava. Sua boca se abriu instantaneamente, seus olhos brilhavam e ele poderia pular de felicidade.

Eles estavam em uma praia. Peeta nunca fora à praia antes. Ele olhava as ondas baixas que vinham até a areia como se fossem algo mágico. O sol ainda não estava alto, o que emprestava um tom um pouco alaranjado à paisagem. Ele só queria se sentar e desenhar aquilo tudo.

\- Eu estava querendo dar um mergulho. - Cato começou a dizer, coçando a cabeça. - Mas se você quer tanto escolher o nosso destino pela manhã, podemos voltar para o carro agora mesmo. - ele completou, fechando a cara.

Cato não teve respostas além de um balançar de cabeça frenético por parte do outro. Ele olhou enquanto Peeta corria para a areia, pensando que _talvez_ o baixinho estivesse certo. As coisas não precisavam ser insuportáveis.

-Potato-

Effie encarava Haymitch com uma expressão severa enquanto o homem terminava de beber seu café.

\- Não entendo como as pessoas conseguem beber isso. - o homem disse fazendo uma careta.

\- Agora que já reclamou do banho, da minha comida e até do café, podemos conversar, Sr. Abernathy? - a mulher perguntou.

Os dedos cruzados abaixo do queixo e os lábios crispados indicavam que ela não deveria ser contrariada. Haymitch deu um sorriso amarelo, imaginando o que ela estaria querendo.

\- Diga logo quanto você quer de aumento. - ele disse abanando a mão em direção a mulher. - Quanto mais cedo resolvermos isso, mais cedo poderei voltar a beber.

\- É exatamente sobre isso que vamos conversar, D...Sr. Abernathy. - Effie corrigiu-se a tempo, vendo a expressão carrancuda do outro. - Se o senhor quiser que eu continue trabalhando aqui, terá que parar de beber.

Haymitch olhava para ela como se esperasse que ela começasse a gargalhar. Contudo, a mulher não poderia estar mais séria.

\- Isso é algum tipo de piada? - ele disse arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida. - a Srta. Tinket disse segurando as bordas da pequena mesa da cozinha e encarando o outro.

\- Sinta-se à vontade para ir embora, então. Se você acha que sentirei sua falta, está muito enganada.

\- Eu imaginei que iria dizer isso. - ela disse sorrindo sarcásticamente. - Mas me responda uma coisa, Sr. Abernathy. O senhor acha que deixarão Peeta continuar morando aqui se eu não mantiver a casa em ordem? Alimentá-lo? Estar aqui para resolver qualquer problema que ele por acaso venha a ter?

\- Eu posso contratar outra empregada. - Haymitch disse impaciente.

A Srta. Trinket começou a gargalhar de forma tão debochada que por alguns segundos o homem sentiu vontade de estapeá-la. Quando enfim ela parou, foi para olhá-lo de forma ríspida.

\- O senhor pode tentar, - ela disse por fim. - mas a não ser que a pessoa seja nova na cidade, não acho que o senhor consiga contratar ninguém para uma simples faxina, quanto mais para cuidar dessa casa e do senhor em período integral.

Haymitch a encarava com um olhar quase assassino no rosto. Quem ela pensava que era para chantageá-lo daquela maneira?

\- Se não fosse por mim, você ainda estaria naquela biboca onde te encontrei. - ele disse, levantando-se e apoiando os punhos fechados sobre a mesa.

\- Eu sei, Haymitch! - Effie gritou. - Você não precisa me lembrar disso. - ela disse mais calma.

Haymitch sentou-se novamente, colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e apoiou o rosto em suas mãos, esfregando-o. Effie respirava lentamente, olhando para o outro com pena.

\- Já faz quase nove anos, Haymitch. - ela disse brandamente. - Uma hora você terá que encarar a realidade.

Ele afastou as mãos dos olhos e ela pôde ver como estavam marejados.

\- Não diga que você não se importa, pois eu sei que não é verdade. - Effie estendeu sua mão, colocando-a sobre a do homem. - Se você não se importasse, porque traria Peeta até aqui?

\- Eu posso ficar sóbrio dois dias por semana. - ele disse, puxando sua mão, levantando o queixo e fungando o nariz. - É o máximo que posso prometer.

\- Quatro!

\- Três, é minha oferta final. - Haymitch estendeu a mão, como quem fecha um acordo.

\- Feito! - Effie disse sorrindo e apertando a mão do homem. - Eu teria ficado por dois mesmo.

Os dois sorriram levemente, antes de soltarem suas mãos.

Eles não conversaram mais naquele dia. Aparentemente aquele não seria um dia de sobriedade para o homem. Ele beberia até apagar no corredor a caminho do banheiro e Effie o carregaria até o quarto novamente. Ela o colocaria na cama desejando - como todos os dias - que ele voltasse a ser o homem que era. Ela devia muito a ele e não desistiria tão fácil assim dele.

-Potato-

Peeta desenhava enquanto Cato nadava. Para surpresa do menor, o outro até convidara-o para um mergulho no mar, mas Peeta fora inteligente o suficiente para recusar o convite. Ele não tinha muita confiança em nadar nem mesmo em um lago, não se arriscaria no mar.

Para sua completa frustração, Peeta não conseguira desenhar a paisagem nenhuma vez, pois sempre que começava a desenhar um ponto específico da praia, lá aparecia Cato nadando na água, ou correndo na areia, ou se apoiando em uma pedra para fazer algum tipo de exercício físico. Ele não conseguia entender como alguém tinha tanta disposição. Já estava cansado só de ver o outro de um lado para o outro. No final das contas, ele acabara desenhando mais o outro garoto do que a paisagem em si.

Quando enfim Cato caiu ao seu lado, deitado na areia, Peeta discretamente fechou seu caderno de desenhos, impedindo que o outro pudesse ver qualquer coisa. Mesmo que o maior nunca admitisse, Peeta pôde ver o olhar curioso que ele lançara em direção aos seus desenhos na noite anterior.

\- Então...estava me desenhando? - Cato perguntou deitando de costas e apoiando seus cotovelos na areia, enquanto olhava para o mar.

\- E por que eu faria isso? - Peeta disse, desviando o olhar do outro e corando.

\- Ah...qual é! - Cato disse sentando-se e esfregando o cabelo.

Algumas gotas de água acertaram o braço de Peeta, o que fez com menor franzisse a testa em desagrado.

\- O Haymitch disse que você costuma desenhar caras pelados. - Cato disse de maneira debochada, fazendo com que o outro corasse mais ainda. - Eu estou sem camisa. - ele continuou apontando para o próprio abdome. - E todos dizem que sou gostoso. - ele concluiu com um sorriso prepotente.

\- Você não deveria acreditar em tudo que escuta. - Peeta disse, um sorriso escarninho curvando seus lábios.

\- Eu _sei_ que sou gostoso, Mellark. E eu _sei_ que você sabe disso.

\- Tanto faz. - Peeta disse, desconfortável com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando. - Eu tenho um desenho de um homem pelado no meu quarto, mas não fui eu que fiz.

\- Hum...

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes de voltarem a olhar para o mar. Eles ficaram assim por alguns segundos antes do maior quebrar o silêncio.

\- Por que você não desenha homens pelados? - Cato perguntou, virando-se em direção ao outro. - Quer dizer...não me leve a mal. - ele continuou, vendo a expressão assustada que Peeta fazia. - Se eu soubesse desenhar, acho que uma maneira interessante de passar o meu tempo seria desenhando alguns peitos. - ele terminou sorrindo maliciosamente.

\- Pra começar, - Peeta disse revirando os olhos. - seria difícil desenhar um homem pelado sem nunca ter visto um.

Peeta pegou um graveto próximo a ele e começou a cavar a areia, torcendo para que o outro o chamasse para ir embora e acabasse com aquele silêncio constrangedor.

\- E por acaso você não tem espelho?

\- Eu quis dizer outros homens, óbvio. - Peeta girou os olhos. Ele notou que isso já estava se tornando um hábito desde que conhecera Cato.

\- E internet?

\- Eu não sou muito fã de pornografia, se é isso que quer dizer.

\- Você é virgem? - Cato perguntou displicentemente.

Peeta continuou cavando com mais agilidade.

\- Sou. - ele disse, quase em um sussurro.

\- Qual é sua idade? - Cato perguntou, incrédulo.

\- Quinze! - Peeta disse, desconfortável.

\- Achei que você fosse mais velho. - o maior disse, remexendo-se um pouco. - Você não é tão nanino, afinal. - ele disse debochado.

Peeta sorriu levemente, ainda cavando a areia.

\- Vamos! - Cato disse levantando-se e sacudindo a areia do corpo. - Minha mãe está nos esperando para almoçar.


	6. Atena Hadley

**Notas:**

**Mil desculpas pra quem estava esperando o capítulo. Natal atrasou a minha vida! hehehehehe**

**Lembrem-se sempre: reviews trazem conforto ao coração de um escritor! xP**

**Sem enrolações...espero que gostem deste capítulo...eu adorei escrevê-lo.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Não...eu não tenho e nem quero ter direitos autorais de Hunger Games. Pra falar a verdade, eu queria era fazer parte da obra, estar em Panem...no distrito dois...na casa do Cato...no quarto dele...mais especificamente na cama dele! Lógico que toda aquela coisa dos Jogos deveria ser reconsiderada, mas isso é um mero detalhe! hahahahaha**

* * *

Capítulo seis-Atena Hadley

\- Então... - a Sra. Hadley disse, quando Peeta sentou-se ao seu lado no mesmo sofá da noite anterior. - o que vocês fizeram durante a manhã?

\- Eu fui dar um mergulho na praia. - Cato disse entediado. - o fedelho aí ficou apreciando a paisagem aqui. - ele completou apontando para Peeta e depois para si mesmo, com um sorriso zombeteiro.

\- Eu não es...

\- Não se preocupe, Peeta. - a Sra. Hadley disse, olhando para o filho de maneira desaprovadora. - Eu já estou acostumada com as brincadeiras de mau gosto dele.

Ela voltou-se para Peeta, sorrindo de uma maneira maternal que o desconcertava. A única coisa que ele conseguia fazer era apertar as bordas do seu caderno de desenho, enquanto encarava o chão.

\- Você deve ter passado a manhã inteira desenhando, estou certa? - ela perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

Peeta balançou a cabeça, tímido. Ele não sabia dizer exatamente o porquê, mas não queria que a mulher pedisse para ver seus desenhos, como na noite anterior.

\- Posso vê-los? - ela perguntou logo em seguida, estendendo a mão em direção ao garoto.

\- Hum...claro! - ele disse sem querer soar contrariado, entregando o caderno para a mulher.

Ele sabia que ela não mostraria para Cato os desenhos, mas mesmo assim, o garoto estava envergonhado da mãe do outro ver que ele continuara desenhando seu filho. Peeta pôde ver, pelo canto do olho, que Cato se remexeu na poltrona que Haymitch ocupara na noite anterior.

\- Estão ótimos, Peeta. - a mulher disse enquanto folheava o caderno. - Mas os de hoje parecem inacabados. Por quê?

Peeta corou. Ele já estava se sentindo como um idiota ficando vermelho daquela maneira. Ele nunca fora uma pessoa tímida, ou pelo menos, assim ele se considerava. Alguns diziam que ele era comunicativo e engraçado. Mas os Hadley tinham um efeito sobre ele que o tornava o ser mais patético do mundo, que se embaraçava com um elogio da Sra. Hadley ou uma insinuação de Cato.

\- Eu não consegui me concentrar muito em nenhum ponto específico. - o garoto murmurou, sentindo-se mais estúpido a cada segundo.

\- Entendo. - a mulher disse, fechando seu caderno e devolvendo-o.

Ela continuou olhando para ele e sorrindo, como se não tivesse nada mais interessante no mundo do que o garoto à sua frente.

\- Mãe! - Cato chamou de maneira ríspida. - Você está encarando ele. - ele disse girando os olhos.

\- Oh...me desculpe, querido. - ela disse abanando a mão em direção ao filho. Então se inclinou em direção a Peeta. - Ele não gosta de ter a atenção roubada, se é que me entende. - ela sussurrou, sorrindo de maneira travessa.

Peeta não pôde impedir-se de gargalhar.

\- O que tem de tão engraçado, pirralho? - Cato perguntou, seu rosto vermelho de raiva.

\- Cato Hadley, - a Sra. Hadley disse virando-se em sua direção. - tenha mais educação com nosso convidado.

Cato deveria estar preocupado com a possibilidade de atrapalhar sua viagem, pois Peeta ficou surpreso com a atitude do outro. Ele ainda estava de cara fechada e seu rosto permanecia vermelho, mas ele limitou-se a bufar e olhar carrancudo em direção a Peeta.

\- Por que você não mostra ao Peeta o resto da casa enquanto eu vejo com os empregados por que o almoço não saiu ainda? - a mulher disse levantando-se e saindo do aposento.

-Potato-

Cato não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo. Seu pai pedira pra fazer companhia para o outro, mas ser o guia turístico de sua própria casa era um pouco de exagero.

A verdade é que o garoto não conseguia dizer não para sua mãe. Por isso ele andara com o outro pela casa. Ele já mostrara quase todo o andar inferior. Visitaram a biblioteca, a piscina, a sala de vídeo e agora estavam caminhando pelo corredor até a sala de jantar, que Peeta já conhecera na noite anterior.

\- O que tem naquelas salas? - Peeta perguntou, notando que Cato deixara três portas de fora do _tour_.

\- Qual é, Mellark! Não tá se achando muito intrometido? - Cato perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Peeta corou, desviando o olhar do outro.

\- Cato! - a Sra. Hadley disse, aparecendo no corredor. - Eu não disse pra você ser mais educado?

Cato limitou-se a encarar a mãe, enquanto ela balançava a cabeça negativamente.

\- Venha Peeta. - a mulher disse, pegando a mão do garoto e o puxando em direção aos cômodos.

O primeiro cômodo era um escritório. O escritório do Dr. Hadley. Eles não ficaram ali mais do que quinze segundos, apenas o suficiente para Peeta olhar para cada parede do aposento, enquanto Cato batia o pé, parado à porta, impaciente.

Quando eles entraram no segundo cômodo, o queixo de Peeta caiu. Era uma sala ampla, com grandes portas de vidro em duas das paredes, que davam acesso ao jardim. Havia várias esculturas por todos os lados, algumas ainda inacabadas.

\- Esse é meu ateliê Peeta. - a Sra. Hadley disse sorrindo para o garoto.

\- Eu não sabia que você era uma artista. - o garoto disse, andando pela sala.

\- Não é para tanto, meu querido. - a mulher disse soando divertida. - Eu exponho algumas esculturas no museu do _Capitol_, mas não acho que isso conte muita coisa.

\- Elas são fantásticas. - o garoto disse se aproximando de uma das esculturas.

Peeta achava que ela parecia um misto de uma mulher nua com uma árvore. Os braços pareciam galhos e ela não tinha cabeça. Ele podia ver a forma dos seios e do quadril dela, mas as pernas eram fundidas e enterradas na terra. Por trás, o tronco apresentava uma rachadura grotesca. A madeira de composição da peça tinha aparência velha e lembrava ao garoto as árvores que eram carbonizadas em incêndios florestais.

\- Essa é linda. - Peeta disse, após dar a quarta volta na peça, admirando-a.

\- É a minha preferida! - a mulher disse andando até a escultura e encarando-a.

Quando Peeta olhou para a Sra. Hadley, foi para constatar que ela estava com os olhos brilhando. Por um momento ele achou que ela estivesse chorando, mas logo ele percebeu que ela estava com o semblante de puro contentamento.

\- Eu a fiz quando estava grávida do Cato.

\- Será que podemos ir almoçar agora? - Cato disse inconvenientemente.

Peeta olhou na direção da porta. O garoto mal entrara no aposento, ele limitara-se a se encostar no batente e cruzar os braços.

\- Oh...é mesmo! Quase me esqueci disso. - a Sra. Hadley disse, tentando não soar magoada, mas Peeta percebeu como ela se chateara com a falta de interesse do outro. - Vamos almoçar. Eu posso te mostrar o ateliê depois, com mais tempo. - a mulher completou, colocando as mãos sobre as costas do garoto e o empurrando delicadamente até o corredor.

Peeta não pôde deixar de sentir raiva de Cato, enquanto via o garoto andar como se não percebesse o que havia feito. _"Talvez ele não tenha percebido"_ uma voz em sua cabeça discutia com a fúria crescendo dentro de seu peito. Uma coisa era fato, ou o outro não tinha muita noção de quando magoava alguém, ou talvez ele gostasse de fazer isso.

Peeta estava tão perdido em pensamentos sobre as atitudes de Cato e tão ansioso com a perspectiva de voltar para o ateliê de Atena, que ele nem percebeu que não entrara no último cômodo da casa.

-Potato-

Cato estava entediado. Depois do almoço, sua mãe levara Peeta até seu ateliê, então ele decidira assistir um filme. Mesmo após dois filmes, o outro garoto ainda não havia saído do ateliê, então decidiu subir para o seu quarto, para malhar um pouco.

Ele estava fazendo abdominais e ouvindo música há meia hora. A música estava alta - como sempre - por isso ele não ouviu as batidas na porta de seu quarto. Ele só percebeu que tinha alguém do outro lado da porta, quando essa foi aberta e o topo da cabeça loira de Peeta entrou por uma fresta.

Ele voltou sua cabeça para fora imediatamente, com uma velocidade duas vezes maior do que ele a colocara para dentro. Não sem antes Cato perceber que ele corara furiosamente.

\- Que foi, Mellark? - ele disse enquanto retirava os fones de ouvido e caminhava até a porta.

\- Eu só vim...

Mas o que o garoto parado na porta de seu quarto, com o rosto mais vermelho que Cato já vira, viera fazer em seu quarto era um mistério. Pois no momento em que o maior abriu a porta, Peeta estancara em silencio. Ele encarava seus tênis e parecia não ter coragem de erguer os olhos para nada.

\- Você veio...? - Cato perguntou impaciente.

\- Será que dá pra você vestir algo? - Peeta perguntou, ficando cada vez mais sem graça. - Não é como se essa cueca cobrisse muita coisa.

\- Isso te incomoda? - Cato perguntou passando o dedo sob o elástico da cueca. - Eu posso resolver isso facilmente tirando ela. - ele disse puxando o elástico para frente, ao que Peeta reagiu virando-se de costas e cruzando os braços.

\- Apesar de você estar se divertindo muito às minhas custas, - Peeta começou a dizer emburrado. - eu só vim aqui te dizer que já estou indo para casa. A gente se vê amanhã.

\- Espera! - Cato disse puxando o outro pelo ombro para dentro de seu quarto. - Meu pai disse que eu tinha que te levar em casa. - Ele disse enquanto caminhava até seu closet.

\- Sua mãe disse para eu subir aqui para lembrá-lo disso, - o menor começou, ainda de costas para o outro. - mas não precisa se incomodar. Ainda está cedo, eu posso ir andando.

\- Diga isso ao Sr. e Sra. Hadley. - Peeta pôde ouvir a voz do outro vindo de dentro do closet, aparentemente ele estava colocando uma camiseta, uma vez que soava abafado. - Parece que eles têm uma queda por você.

_"Bem que outro Hadley podia ter uma queda por mim"_ Peeta pegou-se pensando. _"Mas o que diabos você está imaginando, Peeta? Se você acha que tem alguma chance com ele, pode ir tirando o cavalinho da chuva"_ ele se repreendeu logo em seguida.

\- Vamos. - a voz de Cato o tirou de seu devaneio momentâneo.

Ele já estava ao seu lado. _"Cristo! Por que ele tem que usar essas roupas tão apertadas?"_ Peeta se perguntava, enquanto caminhava apressado para fora do quarto do garoto, torcendo para que ele não tivesse percebido a encarada que dera na parte anterior de sua bermuda.

-Potato-

Cato tinha que admitir que estava achando graça daquilo. Desde que descobrira que Peeta era virgem, aquela manhã, ele percebeu que deixar o outro desconfortável era mais fácil do que imaginava.

Ficar insinuando que o outro estava admirando seu físico, já fora engraçado, mas nada o divertira mais na última semana do que a reação do outro quando entrara no seu quarto há alguns minutos atrás.

Agora ele estava se segurando para não rir. Estava provocando o outro. Há cada minuto, aproximadamente, ele dava uma "ajeitada" em seu pênis, o que inevitavelmente atraía a atenção do garoto no banco do passageiro. Peeta podia até disfarçar, mas como Cato estava fazendo aquilo propositalmente, não tinha como não perceber.

\- Tem alguma música pra ouvirmos? - Peeta perguntou de repente, olhando pela janela.

Aparentemente ele estava procurando algo para se distrair, o que fez com que Cato sorrisse, achando mais graça da situação.

\- Você provavelmente não vai gostar de nada que eu escuto. - Cato disse dando de ombros e virando uma esquina.

\- Então poderíamos ouvir alguma coisa do meu celular. - Peeta disse retirando o celular do bolso e balançando-o em direção ao outro. - Só dessa vez. - ele disse fazendo biquinho, inconscientemente.

\- Se você parar de fazer essa cara de babaca, pode colocar o que quiser.

Peeta ignorou o comentário, tentando não se sentir ofendido, enquanto ligava seu celular no cabo _USB_ que já estava conectado ao som.

\- Você gosta de Elton John? - Peeta perguntou, enquanto olhava as músicas em seu celular, pensando qual Cato poderia gostar.

\- Não é muito clichê que você goste de Elton John e seja gay? - Cato zombou.

\- Acho isso normal, não clichê. - Peeta disse girando os olhos. - E não são só gays que gostam de Elton John. Ele é um dos maiores cantores românticos da história.

\- Pra quem gosta de músicas melosas. - Cato disse, soando entediado. - Que seja, garoto. Coloque o que quiser.

Parecia piada, mas Cato estava ouvindo "Your Song", minutos antes do outro entrar em seu quarto e agora, a mesma música estava tocando em seu carro.

\- Vai me dizer que você não gosta dessa música? - Peeta disse, incrédulo.

\- Pra mim ela é normal. Nada demais. - Cato mentiu. - Quem sabe se ela fosse mais animadinha...

\- É minha música preferida.

Cato olhou na direção do outro. Aparentemente, Peeta nem estava ouvindo o ele que dizia. Ele estava com a cabeça encostada no vidro e cantava baixinho um verso ou outro da música.

\- Ah! Qual é, Mellark! - Cato disse, retirando o outro de seu transe. - Isso já é viadagem demais. Você não está esperando que algum cara cante algo do tipo pra você, está?

Peeta corou imediatamente. Logo depois, retirou seu celular do cabo, cessando a música.

\- Você pode não entender isso, Hadley. - ele disse cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. - Mas tem gente que acredita em amor. - ele completou, visivelmente emburrado.

\- Patético! - Cato zombou, com um sorriso escarninho.

Eles não disseram mais nada até chegarem à casa de Haymitch. Foi só quando Peeta desceu do carro, sem se despedir, que Cato percebeu que o outro havia ficado chateado. _"A culpa não é minha se o bobão acredita em contos de fadas"_ ele pensava enquanto caminhava para casa, mesmo que não conseguisse explicar porque estava se sentindo incomodado.

* * *

**Notas Finais: Acho que ficou bem claro, mas pra quem não entendeu, a música é "Your Song" by Elton John.**


	7. Trapaça

**Notas:**

**Primeiramente vou responder a review anônima...sobre eles estarem se pegando até os amigos do Cato voltarem, eu não sei se isso vai acontecer(mentira! hahaha eu sei...só não quero falar! xP). Agr sobre o Cato sofrer, eu vou falar o mesmo que sempre falo pra Amy...o Cato é um fofo gente! Como vcs não percebem isso? kkkkkkkkkkkkk Mas relaxa...eu adoro clichês, então vai chegar a hora que ele vai sofrer sim! hehehehe**

**Eu poderia falar que eu estive ocupado com as festas de final de ano, mas isso é mentira, pq minha vida é entediante! hahahaha**

**Eu também poderia falar que eu demorei a postar o capítulo pq estava de greve enquanto meus fãs não deixavam reviews, mas eu não tenho fãs! hahahaha bem...talvez uma(Amy *.*)**

**A verdade é que o capítulo demorou pq eu não sou disciplinado! Lidem com isso! hahahaha Mas agr que ele veio, ele veio maior que os outros, pelo menos! hehehehe**

**Enfim...espero que se divirtam lendo ele.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Eu podia estar matando, eu podia estar roubando, eu podia estar pirateando, eu podia estar traficando...mas não estou fazendo nada disso, apenas estou escrevendo uma fic. Então me deixa em paz que isso não é crime! Beijos, sociedade.**

* * *

Capítulo sete-Trapaça

James Hadley sempre fora um homem que acreditava em princípios. Para ele, de nada valia quanto dinheiro a pessoa tinha ou quão bonita ela era - se ela não tinha o mínimo de respeito pelos outros, ela não merecia o seu.

Seu pai era um homem rígido, mas que deu ao homem toda a base para desenvolver seu pensamento crítico a respeito das pessoas com as quais iria conviver. Sua mãe, por outro lado, era uma mulher de fácil apreciação, sempre simpática e cordial. Uma mulher de riso fácil e gentil, era o que todos diriam se fossem questionados sobre ela.

Talvez fosse o tal complexo de Édipo que o levara a se apaixonar por Atena, uma vez que a mulher assemelhava-se em vários parâmetros com sua mãe. Eles se conheceram ainda no High School e fora paixão a primeira vista. Porém, quando James saiu da cidade, para entrar na faculdade que sempre sonhara, eles acabaram terminando o namoro, pois ambos não acreditavam em relacionamentos à distância.

Foi então que ele conheceu Haymitch e foi graças ao amigo recém-conhecido que James conseguiu superar, na medida do possível, o término com Atena. Haymitch era mulherengo e desbocado, coisas que James não apreciava em ninguém, mas o jeito extrovertido e engraçado do homem era o que James precisava naquele primeiro ano de faculdade.

Haymitch vivia dizendo a James que deveria ficar com outras garotas e esquecer Atena, pois só se era jovem uma vez na vida. Mas, por mais que não estivessem juntos, James não conseguia cogitar a hipótese de beijar outra garota.

Quando eles viajaram para Panem, no primeiro feriado do primeiro ano de faculdade, James descobriu - para seu completo horror - que Atena não havia tido tanta dificuldade em esquecê-lo. Ela já estava namorando outro garoto, com quem cursava algumas matérias na faculdade e aquilo o deixou furioso na mesma medida que entristeceu seu coração.

Para sua completa surpresa, Haymitch fora um amigo melhor do que imaginava. Eles voltaram para faculdade e James não pensava mais na garota que outrora acreditara ser seu grande amor por meses.

Mesmo passando a maioria dos feriados e as férias de verão em Panem, não foi até o velório de seus pais - que haviam morrido em um trágico acidente de carro dois anos depois - que James encontrou Atena novamente. E, Deus, como ela estava linda!

Ela acabara admitindo que nunca namorara o garoto que James achava que ela estava namorando, só aceitara sair com ele para deixar o outro enciumado. Coisa que havia funcionado melhor do que a encomenda, na opinião de Haymitch.

Eles decidiram então, reatar o namoro, visto que a garota largara a Universidade de Panem e estava pensando em se mudar para a cidade em que James estava morando, para focar na sua real paixão, arte.

A ideia não agradara nem um pouco Haymitch, visto que ele e Atena viviam brigando, no pequeno apartamento em que os três dividiam. Ele achava que Atena era uma vadia, por ter esquecido James tão rápido. Ela por sua vez, não achava que Haymitch fosse um amigo de verdade. E foi nesse clima de animosidade, que Haymitch e James acabaram entrando juntos para a escola de medicina, enquanto Atena se inscrevera no intituto de arte.

Atena viria a se tornar a Sra. Hadley antes que eles concluíssem a escola de medicina. As implicâncias do seu melhor amigo e de sua namorada, nunca cessaram, mas eles acabaram tornando-se amigos. Muito mais do que James jamais sonharia. E, quando Atena ficara grávida, qual não fora a surpresa do marido quando ela anunciou que queria que Haymitch fosse o padrinho da criança.

O Dr. Hadley pensava em tudo isso, a caminho de sua casa àquela noite. O que levara ele a tantas reflexões fora o acesso de raiva que Effie Trinket havia tido em seu consultório alguns minutos atrás. Aparentemente, Cato havia feito algo com Peeta, pois o garoto chegara cabisbaixo em casa e se trancara no quarto. _"Onde foi que eu errei?"_ James pensava enquanto entrava em sua casa, preparado para dar mais um sermão em seu irresponsável filho.

-Potato-

\- A culpa não é minha se o garoto é um fresco! - Cato gritava a plenos pulmões, batendo os punhos sobre a mesa, fazendo os talheres e pratos vibrarem.

\- Cato Hadley! - a Sra. Hadley chamou sua atenção pela quarta vez àquela noite. - Não levante a voz para o seu pai.

O Dr. Hadley retirou seus óculos, massageando a raiz do nariz e tentando não perder a paciência.

\- Eu te pedi uma coisa simples, Cato. - o homem começou, tentando manter as coisas civilizadas. - Se você não consegue fazer isso, não sei como posso atender suas vontades de viajar no final do mês.

Cato semicerrou os olhos, desafiador.

\- Então as coisas vão ser assim agora? - o garoto disse com raiva. - Toda vez que o pirralho não tiver as vontades atendidas eu vou ser ameaçado?

\- Por que você está fazendo isso, meu filho? - a mulher sentada defronte ao garoto perguntou, magoada. - Você sabe o quanto seu padrinho é importante para nós. Como você se sentiria se alguém estivesse fazendo o mesmo com um de seus amigos?

Cato deu de ombros.

\- Provavelmente não faria a mínima diferença para mim. Meus amigos sabem se virar, eles não precisam de protetores.

\- Já chega, Cato! - o Dr. Hadley disse jogando o guardanapo que estava em seu colo sobre a mesa e se levantando. - Se...

\- Calma, querido. - Atena interveio, alcançando o braço do marido com uma das mãos. - Cato, me escute, - ela começou em um quase sussurro. - você não precisa mais andar com Peeta se você não quiser.

\- O quê? - o Dr. Hadley exasperou-se cruzando os braços sobre o peito. - Que tipo de mensagem estaremos passando a ele se dermos tudo de mão beijada, Atena?

\- E que tipo de mensagem estaremos passando se começarmos a chantageá-lo? - ela rebateu.

_"Ok...isso já está indo longe demais!"_ Cato pensou vendo como seus pais se fuzilavam com os olhos. O garoto nunca vira os dois brigarem.

\- Ok...ok. - o garoto disse enfim, quebrando o estranho silêncio que se instalara na sala de jantar. - Eu peço desculpas para o p...eeta. - ele se corrigiu a tempo, vendo a forma como seus pais o olhavam. - Mas é só isso. Não vou ficar fazendo as vontades dele.

Cato preferiu entender a falta de resposta dos seus pais como uma concordância e se levantou da mesa.

\- Eu vou para o meu quarto. - ele disse caminhando em direção à porta. - O que esse garoto tem que faz vocês agirem assim, afinal? - o garoto bufou antes de sair do aposento, irritado.

O Dr. Hadley se sentou novamente, cruzando as mãos e escondendo o rosto. Atena se levantou e caminhou até sua cadeira, colocando uma das mãos sobre a cabeça do marido, enquanto encostava o quadril na mesa.

\- Está tudo bem? - ela perguntou, gentilmente.

\- Eu só estava me perguntando o que eu fiz para ele agir dessa maneira? - o homem disse descobrindo o rosto, encostando-se na cadeira.

\- Não é culpa sua. - Atena disse, sentando-se no colo do marido e alisando seus cabelos. - Ele sempre foi genioso. - ela sorriu, esperando um sorriso em troca, que não veio. - Mas alguma coisa me diz que logo as coisas irão mudar.

\- Por que você diz isso? - o homem perguntou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Intuição de mãe.

James não pôde deixar de retribuir o sorriso da mulher dessa vez.

\- A propósito, bela atuação. - ele começou, sorrindo de maneira mais aberta. - Por um momento eu realmente achei que estávamos brigando.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não gostaria de me ver nervosa, James Hadley. - ela disse em tom de ameaça, o que não combinava com o sorriso em seus lábios.

\- Com certeza. - o homem disse, encostando suas testas. - As sobrancelhas de Haymitch nunca mais foram as mesmas depois da última briga que vocês tiveram.

A mulher jogou sua cabeça para trás - dando uma gargalhada - e a única coisa que James conseguia pensar vendo aquela cena era quão sortudo ele era por ter Atena em sua vida.

-Potato-

Peeta se perguntara mais uma vez que atrocidades ele havia feito em sua vida passada para merecer tudo que estava passando na última semana. Ele fora obrigado a se mudar. Tinha que viver longe de sua família e seus amigos, com seu padrinho bêbado e imprestável. E, como se não bastasse, ele tinha que aturar o garoto maia arrogante e antipático que já conhecera em sua vida.

Tudo bem que os Hadley eram boas pessoas e achavam que Cato acompanhá-lo pela cidade era uma ótima ideia, mas eles obviamente tinham uma visão distorcida sobre seu filho.

Sendo justo, Peeta até considerara que a companhia do outro não fosse de todo ruim durante a manhã anterior. Mas depois que o outro garoto o deixou em casa, zombando dele sem nenhuma necessidade, ele começara a questionar sua própria sanidade por ter considerado tal hipótese.

Era por isso que Peeta estava com seus fones de ouvido colocados, sentado no banco do passageiro do Porsche, enquanto o outro acelerava pelas ruas da cidade. Ele decidira que não daria margem para o outro fazer pouco de si novamente e a maneira mais eficaz era não escutando o que Cato tinha a dizer. Estava tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu quando o carro parou.

Um abrupto puxão de seu fone de ouvido acabou por assustá-lo fazendo com que se virasse em direção ao banco do motorista. Cato arqueava uma sobrancelha em sua direção, como se exigisse uma resposta.

\- O que foi agora? - Peeta perguntou de forma ríspida.

\- Pra onde você quer ir?

\- Tanto faz! - Peeta disse, seu fone já a caminho da orelha novamente.

\- Me desculpe, ok? - Cato disse, sem encarar o outro.

Por um momento Peeta achou que estivesse delirando. Mas depois de alguns segundos de silêncio percebeu que o outro realmente havia falado aquilo.

\- Sejamos francos. - Cato começou, vendo que não haveria respostas. - Você tem o direito de fantasiar as baboseiras que quiser, assim como eu tenho o direito de achar que são baboseiras.

\- Essa é sua versão de um pedido de desculpas? - Peeta rolou os olhos, não acreditando na cara de pau do outro.

Uma voz no fundo de sua cabeça teimava em dizer que, de certa forma, o outro tinha razão. Peeta não podia obrigá-lo a concordar com suas ideias.

\- Se funcionar para você eu posso fingir que estou realmente arrependido. - Cato zombou.

Peeta não respondeu. Aquela não era a primeira vez que ele considerara a bipolaridade de Hadley, e certamente não seria a última. Em um momento ele era quase simpático e no exato momento seguinte, ele voltava a agir de maneira grotesca. Ele começara a se perguntar se Cato não fazia aquilo como mecanismo de defesa para não deixar ninguém se aproximar quando a voz grave do outro voltou a soar dentro do carro.

\- Já que você não se decide, a gente vai pro Seneca Crane de novo.

\- Não! - Peeta não pôde se impedir de exclamar. Ele não abriria mão tão facilmente das poucas garantias que tinha de não atirar em sua própria cabeça nos próximos dias. - Vamos para aquela praça do distrito onze. - ele disse pensando no primeiro lugar que veio a sua mente.

Alguns minutos depois, o Porsche estava estacionando em frente à praça em questão. Cato não esperara nem sair do carro para tirar sua camisa, o que fez com que os olhos do menor fossem atraídos inconscientemente para o abdome torneado do outro.

Apesar da visão não ser nada desagradável, Peeta não pôde deixar de pensar como o outro conseguia ficar seminu na maior parte do tempo. Panem não era uma cidade conhecida por ser quente ou nada do tipo. Ele próprio não conseguia sair de casa sem uma blusa de manga longa e jeans. Em contrapartida - na maioria das vezes - o outro estava desfilando seu torso impecável, e suas panturrilhas estavam sempre à mostra, já que ele só andava de bermuda.

Peeta preferiu se afastar do garoto enquanto este começou a fazer seus exercícios físicos, como na manhã anterior. Em poucos segundos ele já se encontrava na outra extremidade da praça, encostado no tronco de uma árvore, desenhando a paisagem. Mas não demorou muito para o garoto ficar entediado, a paisagem não era tão chamativa sem a "garota-anjo".

\- Oi. - uma voz doce e tímida se fez ouvir as suas costas.

Peeta se virou de súbito, em direção à voz, para constatar que era a garota quem o chamara. Ela estava parada, seu rosto semicoberto, pois estava tentando se esconder atrás de uma das árvores.

\- Oi. - o garoto disse levantando-se e se aproximando da garota. - Tudo bem? - ele perguntou, sorrindo e inclinando-se para que suas cabeças ficassem na mesma altura.

\- O que você está fazendo? - ela perguntou, apontando para o caderno de Peeta, timidamente.

\- Isso? - ele perguntou, mostrando o desenho que acabara de fazer. - Estou desenhando.

A garota não disse nada, suas mãos arranhavam a casca da árvore e Peeta pode ver como elas e eram marcadas por vários arranhões, bem como seus braços, provavelmente dos ramos das árvores que escalava.

\- Você gosta de desenhos? - ele perguntou, tentando deixar a garota mais à vontade.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, de forma menos tímida. O garoto rapidamente folheou seu caderno de desenhos até achar um dos que havia feito da garota e entregou a ela.

\- Sou eu? - ela perguntou espantada.

\- Sim. - ele disse sorrindo. - Eu te vi aqui há dois dias, você estava parecendo que ia voar.

A garota sorriu, envergonhada. Peeta ouviu um barulho ao longe, o que fez com que se virasse bruscamente em direção ao som. Cato estava fazendo exercícios em barras mais ao centro da praça e não parecia se sentir tímido em soltar sons altos de sua respiração, o que fez com que Peeta revirasse os olhos.

Quando ele virou-se novamente em direção à garota, foi para constatar que ela tinha se escondido completamente atrás da árvore. Ele contornou-a, olhando da garota para Cato e de volta para a garota.

\- Você está com medo dele? - ele perguntou, não se impedindo de sorrir.

A garota balançou a cabeça, de forma tímida novamente.

\- Não precisa ficar com medo. - o garoto tranquilizou-a. - Ele late mais do que morde.

A pequena voltou a sorrir, arriscando uma rápida espiada em direção a Cato, que agora fazia abdominais no chão.

\- Ele é seu namorado? - a garota perguntou, sorrindo de maneira travessa.

\- Não. - Peeta fez uma careta, imaginando a reação de Cato se ele ouvisse aquilo.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negativa com um pouco de vigor, tanto para reafirmar para a garota o que acabara de dizer, quanto para expulsar o outro de sua mente.

\- Qual é seu nome? - ele perguntou mudando de assunto, percebendo que ainda pensava na garota como a "garota-anjo".

\- Rue. - ela respondeu, curvando levemente o lábio, como se não fosse um nome do qual tivesse muito orgulho.

\- É um lindo nome. - o garoto disse tentando, mais uma vez, deixá-la à vontade. - A propósito, meu nome é Peeta. - completou estendendo uma das mãos em direção a Rue.

-Potato-

Lá pela hora do almoço, Peeta ouviu Cato gritando seu nome, já ao lado de seu carro. Ele se despediu de Rue e andou em direção ao garoto, parando ao lado do Porsche, enquanto esperava que o outro destravasse o carro para ele entrar.

\- Com quem você estava conversando? - Cato perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Com a garota do outro dia. - Peeta disse de maneira vaga.

Cato abriu o carro e pegou sua camiseta para se vestir enquanto Peeta sentava-se no banco do passageiro.

\- Droga! - Cato exclamou, levantando uma das axilas e examinando seu próprio cheiro. - Eu estou fedendo.

Peeta soltou uma risadinha, pela constatação óbvia do maior. O que ele esperava após duas horas se exercitando?

\- Que foi? - Cato perguntou, notando que o outro estava rindo do que ele falara.

\- Nada. - Peeta apressou-se em fechar a cara.

\- Não tem problema assumir que eu te faço rir, Mellark! - Cato galanteou. - Todas as garotas riem perto de mim.

\- Eu não sou uma garota, _Hadley_! - Peeta fez questão de frisar o sobrenome do outro, guardando o pensamento de que elas deviam rir dele e não para ele.

\- Eu sei. - o maior disse, dando partida no carro. - Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

Peeta preferiu não dar corda para o outro, visto que essa seria mais uma discussão sem fundamento.

-Potato-

Quando eles entraram em sua casa um dos empregados logo anunciou que a sua mãe havia saído e não voltaria até o jantar. Peeta soltou uma pequena nota de descontentamento, que não passou despercebida aos seus ouvidos.

\- Eu preciso tomar um banho, Mellark! - Cato disse, impaciente. - Você pode esperar no meu quarto enquanto...

\- Eu prefiro ficar no ateliê da sua mãe, se não for incômodo. - o menor apressou-se em dizer.

Cato deu de ombros e subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Mal entrou em seu quarto e já havia tirado todas as peças de roupa, deixando-as jogadas pelo chão. Ele sentia todo seu corpo grudando pelo suor e não demorou nem um minuto para alcançar a ducha do banheiro e ligar a água fria no máximo. Não havia nada mais relaxante do que um abnho frio após um treino intenso. Sexo, talvez, mas eram dois tipos diferentes de relaxamento.

-Potato-

Cato estava batendo em Peeta sem piedade.

Bem...para ser mais preciso, o ninja que Cato controlava estava batendo no capoeirista que Peeta debilmente tentava manter em pé no jogo que rolava na tela da televisão do quarto do mais velho.

Após o almoço, Cato acabara por chamar o outro para jogar algumas partidas em seu quarto, pois estava cansado de fazer qualquer coisa sozinho e podia muito bem usufruir da companhia para passar o tempo. Para sua surpresa, Peeta aceitou rapidamente o convite e logo os dois estavam sentados no chão do quarto.

Já haviam se passado quase quatro horas agora.

Peeta se mostrara incrivelmente bom em RPG e estratégia, passando facilmente alguns pontos de jogos que Cato estava preso, mas nos jogos de luta e esportes ele estava sendo massacrado. Não é como se ele fosse ruim, mas o nível de Cato era infinitamente superior. Talvez fosse porque ele passava boa parte das tardes livres jogando com Marvel.

\- Desisto! - Peeta bufou, perdendo a 28º batalha seguida, pelas suas contas. - Não tem como alguém ganhar de você nesse jogo. - ele deixou-se cair no chão do quarto, com o controle sobre sua barriga.

Cato viu como a camiseta do outro levantou-se um pouco, mostrando parte da barriga do menor. Ele constatou que os pelos do "caminho da felicidade" de Peeta eram mais escuros que os da sua cabeça, ao contrário dos de Cato, que eram mais claros do que o próprio cabelo.

Ele nem percebera que estava encarando a barriga do menor, até este puxar a camiseta, escondendo seus músculos abdominais que, nem se comparavam aos seus, mas eram muito mais definidos do que imaginava.

Quando Peeta se colocou novamente sentado, Cato notou como ele desviou os olhos, corando violentamente. _"Oh Céus!"_ ele pensou rolando os olhos _"Será que todo gay virgem age como uma garotinha assustada?"_

\- Acho que é melhor eu ir embora. - ele ouviu a voz do garoto soar mais baixa.

Cato sorriu vendo como o outro parecia assustado.

\- Relaxa, Mellark! - Cato disse zombeteiro. - Você não faz meu tipo.

Peeta engasgou com sua própria saliva, tossindo e ficando ainda mais vermelho, o que só fez com que o mais velho aumentasse o sorriso em seu rosto.

\- Vamos jogar mais algumas partidas até minha mãe voltar. - Cato disse, jogando o controle, que havia rolado para o chão com o súbito movimento de Peeta, de volta ao colo do menor. - Ela não me deixaria em paz se eu deixasse você ir embora antes disso, de qualquer forma. - ele completou dando de ombros e iniciando outra partida.

-Potato-

Atena sabia muito bem que Cato não iria passar a tarde com Peeta se ela estivesse em casa. Por isso, quando o horário do almoço se aproximava ela avisara aos empregados só voltaria para o jantar e pedira ao motorista que a levasse até a casa de Haymitch para conversar um pouco com Effie Trinket.

Haymitch, no entanto, não estava bêbado ou desmaiado, como era de se esperar. O homem carregava seu habitual odor etílico e estava visivelmente de ressaca, mas ele não bebera aquela manhã.

Atena sabia disso pela forma como o amigo estava carrancudo e amargo sobre tudo que conversavam, enquanto bebiam café. Effie bebericava seu chá. Seu sotaque britânico já era bem menos acentuado, do que quando chegara a Panem, mas ela nunca perdera o hábito de beber chá todos os dias.

\- O que diabos você e o James estavam pensando quando obrigaram o Cato a andar por aí com o Peeta? - Haymitch abordou o assunto que queria tratar desde que Atena entrara em sua casa.

Obviamente o homem achara esquisita a situação, quando viu Peeta chegando com Cato na mansão Hadley, na noite de domingo. Mas não era como se ele tivesse ficado sóbrio por muito tempo para comentar algo a respeito.

\- Os dois não têm nada em comum, Atena! A não ser o fato de terem pais mentalmente instáveis que me escolheram como padrinho, sabe-se lá Deus porquê. - o homem continuou, vendo que a mulher estava evitando encará-lo.

\- Não seja dramático, Haymitch. - a mulher disse, abanando a mão despretensiosamente. - Eu concordo que eles tenham lá suas diferenças. Mas não é como se eles fossem como água e vinagre.

\- Não. Realmente! - o homem disse, soando de maneira séria. - Eles estão mais para água e óleo mesmo. Porque esses _sim_ não se misturam. - ele completou sarcástico.

\- Effie, você poderia me ajudar aqui? - Atena chamou em socorro.

\- Me desculpe, Sra. Hadley. - a outra começou de forma acanhada. - Mas dessa vez eu terei que concordar com o Dr. Abernathy. - ela continuou, ignorando a carranca do patrão. - Peeta é um doce de garoto e Cato um tanto quanto...arisco. - completou receosa.

Atena suspirou resignada.

\- Ok. - ela disse jogando as mãos para o alto. - A ideia foi do James. Eu admito que no início também achei péssima, mas parando para pensar no assunto, o Cato está mesmo precisando de companhias melhores.

Ela parou por alguns segundos, notando como Haymitch e Effie trocavam um olhar de esguelha cheio de significados.

\- Quer dizer, - Atena continuou como se não tivesse notado nada. - Não é como se os amigos dele não tivessem o coração no lugar, mas eles não são exatamente uma boa influência. Veja Marvel Gotye por exemplo, o garoto não consegue disfarçar que está olhando para os meus peitos nem na frente do meu próprio marido.

Atena lutou para não sorrir quando percebeu o movimento involuntário e nada sutil dos olhos de Haymitch para seu decote.

\- Então eu pensei que, - a essa altura já sentia que estava fazendo um discurso para todo um auditório, tamanha era a atenção de seus ouvintes. - talvez meu filho poderia aprender alguma coisa de bom convivendo com um garoto como Peeta.

E lá estava de novo a troca de olhares entre seus dois interlocutores.

Atena semicerrou os olhos em direção aos dois, cruzou os braços sobre o peito de maneira impassível e inspirou profundamente antes de pronunciar as próximas palavras.

\- O que vocês estão escondendo de mim? - ela disse duramente.

Haymitch colocou os cotovelos sobre a mesa, escondendo o rosto nas mãos e bufando. Conhecendo Atena como ele conhecia, ele sabia que a mulher só sairia dali com respostas concretas.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

**Pra quem não entendeu a dinâmica das escolas de medicina dos EUA, vou tentar explicar de maneira prática...antes de entrar numa escola de medicina nos Estados Unidos, o estudante precisa se graduar bacharel em alguma área que abranja os ciclos básicos de biologia, física, química e matemática da universidade norte americana, pois lá o ensino médio não abarca esses conhecimentos da forma como é feita aqui no Brasil. Essa formação dura quatro anos. Trabalhos extracurriculares na área de saúde também são diferenciais na hora da avaliação para ser aceito em curso de medicina. No teste de admissão para a faculdade, o MCAT (sigla em inglês), são avaliados conhecimentos de biologia, química e física. O curso de medicina dura mais quatro anos, divididos em atividades em salas de aula, e, no final, em trabalhos em hospitais, em diversas especialidades, com a supervisão de médicos. Para fazer a residência e se especializar, os estudantes precisam passar por outro exame na faculdade escolhida, e o curso pode durar de três a oito anos, dependendo da instituição e da área. Antes de serem reconhecidos como médicos, os estudantes precisam obter a licença passando em um exame, o U.S. Medical Licensing Examination (Exame de licenciamento médico, em tradução livre, ou USMLE, sigla em inglês). Bem...espero ter deixado claro.**


	8. Animals

**Notas:**

**Quem gosta de songfic, tem uma parte da fic que é song dessa vez! hehehehe**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato**

**Discalimer: Só a depravação descarada que é minha! xP**

* * *

Capítulo oito-Animals

Peeta estava surpreso em como as coisas haviam mudado em apenas três dias. Cato não se tornara nenhum príncipe encantado da noite para ao dia, mas eles já não brigavam mais, apenas se alfinetavam frequentemente.

Eles passavam a maior parte da manhã na praia, onde Peeta ocuparia o tempo desenhando, ou na praça do distrito onze, na qual ele se limitaria a conversar com Rue. Cato não parecia querer fazer outra coisa além de malhar durante a manhã, por isso eles não se falavam muito nesse período.

Eles almoçavam todos os dias na casa do mais velho. A única vez que Peeta perguntou se poderiam almoçar com Haymitch, Cato questoinou se ele poderia usar o chuveiro do menor para tomar um banho. O pensamento do garoto musculoso nu em seu banheiro não deixava Peeta muito confortável, o que fez com que eles entrassem em um acordo silencioso de que almoçariam na mansão dos Hadley durante aqueles dias.

Não é como se a comida de Effie Trinket fosse melhor que a da mansão, ou que Peeta ansiasse pela companhia de Haymitch, por mais que o padrinho estivesse ficando mais sóbrio do que o normal nos últimos dias. Mas o garoto não achava mais tão interessante visitar a casa de seu companheiro, agora que seus pais não estavam na cidade.

A última vez que vira a Sra. Hadley, fora na noite de terça-feira. Quando Atena finalmente retornou a sua casa naquele dia, ela não estava sozinha. Para a surpresa de Peeta, Haymitch viera buscá-lo. O garoto pensou seriamente em se recusar a entrar em um carro com o homem, contudo, o sorriso de deboche que se formou quase instantaneamente nos lábio de Cato, o fez mudar de ideia.

No outro dia pela manhã, Peeta ficara sabendo por Cato que os Hadley haviam viajado e deixado o filho sozinho com os empregados na mansão. O menor não questionou sobre a viagem repentina do casal, uma vez que não era algo fosse da sua conta. E, de qualquer maneira, o outro não parecia estar meramente interessado na viagem dos pais, talvez nem soubesse aonde os dois estivessem.

Os dois garotos haviam passado as três últimas tardes jogando videogame no quarto de Cato. Por isso, quando o mais velho sugeriu que fossem até o Seneca Crane, Peeta não pensou duas vezes antes de concordar. Mas ele não esperava que quando chegassem ali, eles voltassem ao cotidiano do primeiro dia.

Não é como se Cato tivesse pedido que fingisse que não o conhecia, como no primeiro dia, mas a maneira como o garoto de distanciou em direção ao _arcade_, sem nem olhar em direção a Peeta, deixara claro que o mais novo não estava convidado a jogar. Tentando não se sentir magoado, Peeta andou em direção ao balcão, onde pediu um café para Portia, a garçonete que conhecera no domingo.

Após trocarem cumprimentos educados, a mulher voltou sua atenção para uma mesa em que dois casais estavam sentados, enquanto Peeta inclinava-se sobre seu caderno de desenhos.

Não demoraram nem quinze segundos antes de seus olhos voltarem-se em direção a Cato. Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ele desenhara o garoto, então ele podia até se controlar por alguns minutos antes de começar a desenhar o outro, mas ele já não precisava de desculpas para isso. Assumira pra si mesmo que achava o outro atraente e não é como se ele estivesse fantasiando com algo que ele sabia que nunca aconteceria. Não era pecado desenhar o que achava bonito, afinal.

\- Não faça isso consigo mesmo. - ele ouviu a voz suave de Portia, alguns minutos depois.

A única reação que teve, foi olhá-la de maneira questionadora, com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

\- Isso. - a mulher apontou para o desenho do garoto.

\- Achei que você gostasse dos meus desenhos. - Peeta soou magoado, corando.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não é disso que estou falando. - ela disse revirando os olhos.

Peeta ainda olhava com o semblante interrogativo, sem saber o que Portia queria dizer. Quando ela viu que não haveria respostas, ela continuou.

\- Eu ouvi meu patrão dizer que os Hadley obrigaram o filho deles a te acompanhar pela cidade. Isso é verdade?

Peeta limitou-se a balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, corando.

\- Você não acha que pode acabar se machucando com isso? - ela continuou com um sorriso consternado, o que fez o garoto se sentir muito incomodado.

\- Por que você diz isso?

\- Bem... - ela começou, dando de ombros. - eu conheço esse garoto há muito tempo. - continuou, apontando com o pano em direção a Cato. - Ele não é uma pessoa boa, Peeta. Sei que ele é encantador, mas não se iluda com ele.

Ele cerrou os dentes, sem saber o que mais o irritava, a mulher julgando Cato ou ela pressupor que Peta poderia se deixar levar pelo outro ao ponto de se machucar.

\- Claramente, você não o conhece tão bem quanto pensa. - ele disse entre dentes.

Ela sorriu consternada novamente e pediu desculpas, antes de se retirar para a cozinha do Seneca Crane.

Peeta voltou sua atenção para Cato, que aparentemente não havia percebido o atrito e estava absorto no jogo. Ele sabia que Portia estava certa a respeito do outro, então por que se incomodara tanto com o que ela pensava sobre o rapaz?

-Potato-

\- Até amanhã, então. - Cato disse quando estacionou na porta da casa de Haymitch.

\- Até. - Peeta disse, abrindo a porta do passageiro.

\- O que eu fiz dessa vez, Mellark? - Cato bufou.

Peeta girou o tronco na direção do outro, franzindo o cenho.

\- Do quê é que você está falando?

\- Qual é, Mellark! - Cato girou os olhos. - Você está agindo de um jeito estranho desde que saímos do Seneca Crane.

\- Eu não estou agindo estranho. - Peeta rebateu em defesa.

\- Você nem sequer mexeu no prato no jantar.

\- Eu disse que não estava com fome. - o menor deu de ombros. - Ainda pedi pra me trazer para casa, mas você insistiu que queria jantar antes.

Cato semicerrou os olhos.

\- Você acha que sou burro?

Peeta preferiu não responder àquela pergunta, vendo como Cato olhava raivoso para ele.

\- Eu posso não ser muito observador. - o maior disse, com uma suavidade que não combinava nada com ele. - Mas eu sei quando alguém está mentindo para mim. - ele completou desdenhoso.

\- Sinceramente, - Peeta começou deu leve suspiro. - o que isso importa? Daqui uma semana você vai ter cumprido o que prometeu aos seus pais e nós provavelmente não vamos nos ver de novo.

\- Que seja. - Cato bufou, dando ignição no carro.

Peeta entendeu aquilo como sinal de que o outro estava encerrando a conversa e bateu a porta do carro ao sair.

-Potato-

Não é como se Cato estivesse gostando de ser babá do outro garoto, ou coisa do tipo, mas ele não estava mais irritado com isso. Pelo menos ele tinha um motivo para acordar cedo e se exercitar. Ele jamais diria isso em voz alta, mas ele tinha que agradecer ao outro, se não tivesse que acompanhá-lo pela cidade todas as manhãs provavelmente não teria paciência de acordar tão cedo. E Cato sabia muito bem que sua disposição de manhã era muito maior.

As coisas estavam indo bem até sábado à noite. Seus pais haviam viajado, sem nem se dar ao trabalho de anunciá-lo e, como se não bastasse, Peeta voltara a agir como uma garotinha emburrada àquela noite. O que acabara o deixando irritado.

O garoto estava deitado em sua cama, nu como sempre. Já havia feito seus exercícios noturnos habituais e tomara uma ducha fria. Estava ouvindo _Maroon 5_ já há algumas horas, seus fones de ouvido no máximo, como sempre. Era a quinta ou sexta vez que ele ouvia "_Animals"_, mas ele ainda não estava cansado da música.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Ele se perguntava se era possível alguém desejar tanto alguém como na letra daquela música. Rolava na cama, de um lado para o outro, tentando impedir-se de fazer o que ele sabia que iria acabar fazendo.

_So what you trying to do to me_

_It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

_But we get along when I'm inside you_

_You're like a drug that's killing me_

_I cut you out entirely_

_But I get so high when I'm inside you_

\- Droga! - Ele exclamou por fim, se levantando e caminhando até o guarda-roupas para pegar um cardigã cinza que estava escondido no fundo de uma de suas gavetas.

_Yeah you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

Ele voltou a deitar-se em sua cama, olhando para a peça de roupa ao seu lado com certo desprezo. Peeta havia esquecido aquilo em seu quarto na noite de quinta-feira. No primeiro dia, ele havia apenas dormido sobre o cardigã, sem nem perceber a peça, que havia se misturado entre seus lençois.

Ele acordou com uma sensação estranha no outro dia, percebendo que havia um cheiro diferente em sua cama. E acabou colocando a peça em seu guarda-roupas para devolver ao outro mais tarde.

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me but no_

Mas quando Peeta perguntou se havia deixado seu cardigã ali no dia anterior, Cato mentiu, dizendo que não havia visto.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Ele não sabia porque tinha feito aquilo, até se deitar novamente na sexta-feira e perceber que estava sentindo falta de algo. Ele demorou um pouco para perceber que sentira falta da peça de roupa que estava jogada em seu guarda-roupas e mais ainda para dar o braço a torcer e se levantar para pegá-la.

_So if I run it's not enough_

_You're still in my head_

_Forever stuck_

_So you can do what you wanna do_

_I love your lies, I'll eat 'em up_

_But don't deny the animal_

_That comes alive when I'm inside you_

Ele sabia que Peeta havia mentido para ele sobre não estar chateado. Mas o que estava o deixando irritado não era o fato do garoto ter mentido, mas sim não conseguir deixar de dormir com aquele cheiro familiar perto dele depois disso.

_Yeah you can start over, you can run free_

_You can find other fish in the sea_

_You can pretend it's meant to be_

_But you can't stay away from me_

Cato deslizou uma mão inconscientemente por seu abdome. enquanto a outra tateava a cama em busca do pedaço de lã.

_I can still hear you making that sound_

_Taking me down rolling on the ground_

_You can pretend that it was me but no_

O som estrangulado que saiu de sua garganta quando ele tocou a glande de seu pênis com as pontas dos dedos chegou a assustá-lo. Mas ele continuou deslizando sua mão sobre a extensão do membro, sua respiração já ofegante.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

Seus olhos se fecharam enquanto ele puxava o cardigã para seu peito, a mão em seu baixo ventre correndo mais rápida. Certa parte de seu cérebro estava ciente do que estava fazendo, mas aparentemente não era ela que controlava seus braços.

_Don't tell no lies, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No girl don't lie, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Woah woah woah_

_Just like animals_

Ele colocou a peça de roupa sobre o nariz e a boca, inspirando profundamente enquanto roçava os lábios no tecido. O rosto de Peeta veio em sua mente, o que ele tentou expulsar imediatamente, mentalizando os seios fatos de Glimmer. Mas ele desistiu rapidamente, vendo que o rosto do outro garoto insistia em voltar à sua cabeça.

_Baby I'm preying on you tonight_

_Hunt you down eat you alive_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Maybe you think that you can hide_

_I can smell your scent from miles_

_Just like animals, animals_

_Like animals-mals_

_Baby I'm_

O rosto de Peeta se contorcia por trás das pálpebras cerradas de Cato. Ele gemeu o nome do outro enquanto imaginava o rosto se contorcendo em um misto de dor e prazer. Em sua mente, Peeta gemia seu nome de forma lenta e sufocada, enquanto subia e descia sobre seu pênis, tateando seu peito.

\- Isso Peeta, continua! Estou quase gozando dentro de você. - Cato pôde ouvir uma voz que parecia ser a sua, mas que soava estar muito distante.

_Don't tell no lies, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_No girl don't lie, you can't deny_

_The beast inside, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Woah woah woah_

_Just like animals_

O primeiro jato atingiu o peito nu do garoto, tamanha foi a intensidade do orgasmo que teve. Sua respiração estava entrecortada e ele teve muita dificuldade para abrir os olhos. Quando ele enfim o fez, foi para constatar que ele acabara sujando o cardigã do outro garoto no processo.

Ele sentou-se com rapidez, tomando consciência do que acabara de fazer. Limpou-se, na medida do possível com o a peça que já estava suja e caminhou em direção ao banheiro.

Quando entrou debaixo da ducha, após deixar seu celular e fones de ouvido sobre a pia, ele relaxou seus músculos das costas, que estavam tensos até então.

Ele daria um jeito de mandar lavar a peça do outro garoto para que pudesse devolvê-la. Ele não queria mais ter motivos para pensar no outro enquanto estivesse em sua cama e de qualquer maneira, o cheiro não seria mais o mesmo agora.

* * *

**Notas Finais: Se alguém ainda não sacou, a música é "Animals" by Maroon 5.**


	9. Febre

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato(Paixão demais! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Se eu fosse dono de Hunger Games, o pênis do Cato(que na minha cabeça é algo anormalmente grande!) apareceria com muita frequência, mesmo que não fosse para dar alegria ao Peeta! xP**

* * *

Capítulo nove-Febre

Peeta sabia que acordaria com febre no outro dia no exato momento em que se deitou. Até pensou em tomar um antitérmico, mas seus músculos reclamaram quando fez menção de se levantar.

Ele acordou mais cedo do que o normal no outro dia, seus lençóis estavam encharcados de suor e soube que não melhoraria até de noite. Peeta não costumava ficar doente, mas quando ficava, não tinha ânimo para fazer nada e seus sintomas não passavam tão fácil.

Ele caminhou relutantemente até a cozinha, sabendo que seria pior se não comesse nada. Faria algo rápido para comer, já que Effie ainda não deveria ter chegado. Mas, para sua surpresa, a mesa do café já estava posta e uma mensagem podia ser lida no quadro de avisos.

_**"Peeta, saímos para resolver algumas coisas. Tem comida na geladeira se sentir fome. Voltamos à noite."**_

Peeta reconheceu a letra de Haymitch, pois era a mesma das cartas que costumava receber do padrinho.

Ele sentou-se à mesa, pegando um pão e abrindo-o com uma faca. O cheiro o lembrava de sua casa, o que fez com que se sentisse triste.

Quando terminou de comer, Peeta guardou o resto da comida na geladeira e lavou o que havia sujado, antes de pegar o celular do bolso do pijama para mandar uma mensagem para Cato.

_**"Não estou me sentindo bem, não precisa vir hoje.**_

_**Haymitch e Effie saíram, então não precisa ter medo de ser dedurado para os seus pais."**_

Ele caminhou até a sala depois de passar no seu quarto e pegar um cobertor. deitou-se no sofá e ligou a televisão. Aquele seria um dia longo, afinal.

-Potato-

Quando Cato acordou ele lutou para não pensar no que havia feito na noite anterior, mas o rosto de Peeta gemendo não saía de sua cabeça enquanto tomava uma ducha. Ele escovou os dentes e voltou para o seu quarto. Colocou uma bermuda e uma regata larga antes de pegar o cardigã que ainda estava no chão.

Depois de pedir para um dos empregados lavar o cardigã com a cara mais ameaçadora que conseguiu(ele sabia que ninguém sonharia com o que acontecera na noite anterior, mas não podia evitar a paranoia de que seu deslize já era de conhecimento público) e tomar café da manhã, o garoto voltou para o seu quarto.

Ele pegou seu celular e se jogou na cama para ver as mensagens que recebera. A maioria dos amigos haviam mandado fotos e vídeos para ele, tanto individualmente quanto nos grupos do _whatsapp_. Aparentemente, a festa da noite anterior na casa de praia de Glimmer tinha sido marcante.

Cato não pôde deixar de sentir-se abandonado. Seus amigos estavam se divertindo e ainda faziam questão de esfregar isso em sua cara. Mas aquele sentimento de pena de si mesmo não durou muito, ele nem havia visualizado todas mensagens quando seu celular vibrou com uma mensagem de Peeta no _whatsapp_, varrendo seus amigos e a festa que perdera de sua mente. Os dois haviam trocado contatos, mas até então não fora mais do que uma obrigação social, uma vez que eles não trocavam mensagens ou se telefonavam.

Quando leu a mensagem, ele se colocou sentado imediatamente. Ele já calçara os chinelos e estava de pé quando a parte da mensagem em que Peeta dizia que ele não precisava ir foi absorvida por sua mente. Aquilo o deixou irritado e ele não entendeu porquê. E daí que o outro queria ficar sozinho?

_"Mas ele não disse que QUERIA ficar sozinho!"_ uma voz soou em sua cabeça, fazendo com que ele se decidisse por fim em ir da mesma maneira _"De qualquer maneira não me importa se ele quer ou não ficar só!"_

-Potato-

Peeta mal começara a cochilar, quando a campainha soou, fazendo com que sua cabeça doesse de maneira incômoda. Ele bem que pensou em atender, mas seu corpo doía tanto que ele achou melhor continuar deitado, quem quer que fosse, iria acabar desistindo.

Depois de soar mais duas vezes, ele pôde ouvir batidas fortes na porta. O garoto estava pensando quem poderia ser tão inconveniente àquela hora da manhã, quando a voz de Cato soou.

\- Vamos, Mellark! Eu sei que está aí.

Peeta arregalou os olhos, sentando-se assustado. _"O que ele está fazendo aqui?"_ ele pensou, correndo para o banheiro, enquanto a voz do outro soava mais irritada, acompanhando as batidas mais fortes.

Peeta olhou-se no espelho, tentando por tudo arrumar o cabelo, mas sabendo que aquilo não seria possível, seu cabelo só ficava bom depois de um banho e ele não tinha tempo para isso.

O celular vibrou no seu bolso com uma mensagem de Cato.

_**"Estou aqui na porta. Você é surdo por acaso?"**_

Rolando os olhos em direção à tela do celular e desistindo de arrumar o cabelo, ele caminhou irritado em direção à porta. _"Para quem você está se arrumando de qualquer forma? Para um ogro HETEROSSEXUAL que nem respeita sua convalescença?"_

Mas quando abriu a porta abruptamente, ele não pôde deixar de sorrir. Cato estava parado no capacho, um dos videogames em uma mão, na outra uma sacola que Peeta não sabia o que era, mas o que o fizera rir de verdade fora a camiseta do outro. Ele usava uma camiseta cavada com os dizeres "I'm sexy" na parte da frente.

\- Belo visual. - Cato disse zombeteiro, já entrando na casa sem nem ser convidado.

\- Ei...quem disse que você podia entrar? - Peeta perguntou, seguindo o outro até a sala.

Cato já estava ajoelhado ao lado da televisão, conectando o console à televisão, ignorando o protesto de Peeta. Desistindo de discutir, Peeta sentou-se no sofá, pegando um dos controles que o outro oferecia, enquanto puxava a coberta novamente até o peito.

-Potato-

\- Quem é o _loser_ agora? - Peeta disse fazendo um "L" com os dedos da mão direita sobre a testa.

\- Você está tirando onda por ter ganhado uma partida das quase quatrocentas que jogamos? - Cato questionou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Peeta girou os olhos e depositou o controle sobre a mesa de centro onde o videogame estava.

\- Acho que é melhor eu parar, enquanto ainda estou por cima. - o menor disse, puxando os joelhos para o peito, enquanto aproximava o cobertor do corpo.

\- Você está bem? - Cato perguntou, o que fez Peeta arquear uma das sobrancelhas. - Se você morrer enquanto eu estou aqui acho que as coisas não ficariam boas para o meu lado. - o garoto completou, vendo a cara de desconfiança do outro.

Peeta sorriu da forma exageradamente dramática como o outro colocou aquilo, mas tratou de esconder o sorriso puxando o cobertor até abaixo do nariz.

\- Acho que minha febre está aumentando. - ele disse com a voz abafada por debaixo do cobertor.

Cato levantou-se do chão, onde estava sentado até então, para sentar-se no sofá ao lado de Peeta. O maior levantou uma das mãos para tocar a testa do outro, mas Peeta encolheu o corpo em reflexo.

\- O que você está fazendo?

-Vendo como sua febre está. - Cato disse dando de ombros, com a mão já na testa do outro. - Você não tomou nenhum remédio, Mellark? - ele completou, soando irritado.

\- Lógico que tomei. - Peeta cruzou os braços em frente ao peito, irritado, tentando não se esquivar da mão do outro que ainda tocava sua pele. - Mas remédios demoram a fazer efeito em mim.

Cato levantou-se e saiu da sala, sem responder aonde ia quando Peeta perguntou. Por um lado, o menor agradeceu que o outro estivesse se afastado, mas por outro, ele não queria ficar sozinho.

Ele escutou Cato mexendo em alguma coisa, dentro de algum dos quartos. Peeta já começara a ficar ansioso e preocupado de que o outro tivesse entrado no seu quarto - haviam alguns desenhos sobre a mesa, em que andara trabalhando na noite anterior e Peeta sabia que Cato poderia interpretar errado se visse que ele andara desenhando-o - quando enfim o garoto apareceu pelo corredor, com uma das bolsas de soro que Haymicth usava para curar sua ressacas em uma das mãos.

\- O que é isso? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- É uma bolsa de soro. - Cato disse displicentemente. - Eu vou te medicar, assim você fica melhor mais rápido.

Peeta encolheu-se mais ainda no sofá.

\- Me desculpe. Mas eu não quero morrer como a cobaia de um experimento que não deu certo.

\- Cala a boca, Mellark! Eu já fiz isso antes. - Cato disse puxando o braço do outro garoto com certa brutalidade.

Peeta ficou parado, enquanto o outro colocava o braço de Peeta em seu colo, próximo demais da virilha do maior, em sua opinião. Cato colocou as luvas de látex e esterilizou o dorso da mão e o punho de Peeta com álcool antes de colocar o acesso intravenoso.

Peeta soltou um gemido de dor e contorceu o rosto, o que incomodou Cato, pois fez com que se lembra da noite anterior.

\- Onde você aprendeu a fazer isso? - Peeta perguntou, impressionado com as habilidades do outro.

\- Eu sou voluntário no hospital de Panem desde o primeiro ano.

\- Você? Voluntário? - Peeta arregalava os olhos, chocado.

\- Sim, Mellark. - Cato respondeu girando os olhos enquanto sentava-se no encosto do sofá e levantava o balão para ficar em uma posição superior. - As faculdades gostam dessas coisas.

\- É só que eu não te imaginava como voluntário em um hospital.

\- Meu pai é sócio e trabalha em um hospital. Você esperava que eu fosse procurar coisas para fazer em outra área?

Os dois ficaram ali por algum tempo, conversando sobre amenidades. Peeta pegou-se surpreso quando percebeu que era a primeira vez que conversava com Cato, sem que isso envolvesse a presença de outras pessoas ou um videogame entre eles.

Mas as surpresas não pararam por aí. Cato queria ser médico, como o pai e, além disso, era o primeiro aluno da turma do Senior Year do Panem High School.

Não era como se o garoto quisesse ser médico por que era autruísta ou qualquer coisa do tipo. De acordo com o mais velho, ele seguiria a carreira do pai, pois era mais cômodo para ele. Mas mesmo assim, Peeta não poderia deixar de se surpreender.

Quando o soro acabou, Peeta percebeu que sua febre se fora, enquanto conversava com o outro garoto. Foi nesse momento que o estômago de Cato roncou alto, anunciando sua fome.

\- O que tem pra comer, Mellark? - Cato perguntou, enquanto retirava a agulha da mão do outro garoto e limpava o local com álcool.

\- A Effie deixou alguma coisa pronta na geladeira. - Peeta disse, receoso.

Ele sabia que o outro garoto tinha um apetite um tanto quanto exagerado e não achava que a Srta. Trinket houvesse preparado comida o suficiente para os dois. Ele não estava animado com a ideia de cozinhar para o outro garoto, primeiro por não estar sentindo-se bem para fazer qualquer coisa a não ser ficar deitado ou sentado e, além disso, ele não era um ótimo cozinheiro, sabia assar pães e fazer bolos, mas comida mesmo não era sua especialidade.

\- Não, muito obrigado. - Cato disse pegando o celular do bolso da calça e discando um número. - Alô! Eu queria três _masters_ Crane com fritas e refrigerante.

Depois de passar o endereço da casa de Haymitch, Cato desligou o telefone e olhou para Peeta, que estava o encarando com espanto.

\- Que foi? - ele perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

\- Eu já percebi que você come bastante, mas você não acha que três sanduíches é um pouco de exagero?

\- Eu não vou comer três sanduíches, mané! - Cato disse girando os olhos. - Um é pra você.

\- Mas eu te disse que tem comida na geladeira. - Peeta disse em protesto.

\- Nada contra a comida da Trinket, é legal e tal...mas você está doente, Mellark. Merece comer alguma besteira.

Cato sorria de maneira debochada.

\- Eu não tenho nem dinheiro pra pagar, Hadley! - Peeta exasperou-se.

\- Ah...qual é! Meus pais são ricos, esqueceu?

Peeta olhou para Cato intrigado. Alguns minutos antes os dois estavam tendo uma conversa agradável e agora o outro começara a agir daquela maneira autoritária de sempre. Peeta perguntava-se qual seria o verdadeiro Cato. O garoto que jogava videogame com ele todas as tardes e cuidava de alguém doente ou o que passava as manhãs malhando sem nem olhar para ele e obrigava todos a agirem como ele queria?

-Potato-

Cato não sabia exatamente por que ele estava fazendo aquilo. Ele não precisava estar ali, cuidando do outro garoto. Podia estar em casa, ou no Seneca Crane, ou até mesmo na praia. Mas mesmo assim, ele escolhera vir passar o dia com Peeta.

A verdade era que ele não queria ficar sozinho, ele tinha que admitir isso para si mesmo. E, por mais surreal que pudesse ser, ele gostava da companhia do outro garoto. Peeta era engraçado e mais inteligente do que o esperado de um garoto de apenas quinze anos.

Mas o que mais surpreendeu o maior foi como era fácil conversar com o outro garoto. Cato não dera muita abertura até então, uma vez que ele nunca fora muito comunicativo, mas naquele dia eles conversaram praticamente a tarde inteira.

Depois do almoço - no qual Cato teve que comer metade da porção de batatas de Peeta, pois o garoto não conseguira terminar de comê-las - os dois sentaram-se no sofá da sala novamente, mas o videogame foi deixado de lado, quando os dois se engajaram em uma conversa acalorada sobre comidas.

Daí por diante a conversa vagou por diversos temas. Eles falaram sobre a escola e os planos para o futuro, Cato continuou dizendo que queria seguir a carreira do pai, mesmo que isso não fosse verdade, enquanto Peeta não sabia ainda o que iria fazer após o High School. Depois eles entraram na política, Cato não soube dizer exatamente porque o assunto caminhara para aquele lado, mas quando as coisas começaram a tomar proporções grandiosas e eles já estavam quase se batendo, Peeta resolveu mudar de assunto e agora eles falavam sobre filmes - evitando os romances, é claro, Cato não gostava e Peeta não queria que o outro zombasse dele, então eles sabiam que não comentariam aqueles filmes, mesmo sem precisar comunicar um ao outro.

Peeta havia saído para ir ao banheiro, então Cato aproveitou para ligar o videogame novamente. Já eram quase 20:00, mas ele não sentia vontade de voltar para casa. Estava matando alguns zumbis só para passar o tempo no "_The Walking Dead_", quando Peeta entrou na sala novamente e jogou-se ao seu lado no sofá, suspirando.

Cato olhou pelo canto do olho, não querendo tirar a concentração do jogo, mas a expressão emburrada do outro fez com que parasse o jogo.

\- Que foi agora? - Cato perguntou, girando os olhos e encostando-se no braço do sofá.

\- Oi? - Peeta perguntou, sem saber do que o outro estava falando.

\- Você tá com essa cara emburrada de novo. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

\- Não estou emburrado. - Peeta rebateu irritado. - Haymitch acabou de ligar, para dizer que não vão voltar até amanhã de manhã.

\- Para onde o pudim foi, afinal?

\- Por que você insiste em chamá-lo assim? Ele é seu padrinho.

\- E...?

\- Bem...você poderia ter um pouco de respeito. - Peeta disse, dando de ombros.

\- Ele não se incomoda, Mellark. - Cato disse displicentemente. - A gente vive zombando um ao outro. É uma coisa nossa! Eu chamo ele de pudim de pinga, ele me chama de marrentinho da mamãe e por aí vai.

Um silêncio se instalou no aposento até que Cato pigarreou para chamar a atenção de Peeta.

\- Se você quiser, eu posso passar a noite aqui com você.

Peeta corou furiosamente, e Cato sabia que isso não tinha nada a ver com sua febre estar voltando.

\- Não precisa. - o mais novo disse desviando o olhar do outro garoto.

\- Se sua febre voltar e você precisar ir ao hospital, quem vai te levar? - Cato arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. - Pelo que eu saiba, você não sabe dirigir, sabe?

\- E por que você se importa?

\- Eu não me importo. - o maior deu de ombros. - Mas meus pais e Haymitch sim, então aceita logo que é melhor.

\- Ok. - Peeta limitou-se a dizer, sabendo que não estava tão confortável com a situação. - Mas onde você vai dormir?

\- Eu tenho um quarto aqui. Tem até algumas roupas minhas. Não que eu precise, de qualquer forma, eu durmo pelado. - ele disse piscando para o outro garoto.

Peeta corou novamente, Cato gargalhou, o que fez com que o menor jogasse uma almofada em sua barriga. Ele sabia que aquele jogo de provocar o outro garoto era perigoso. Mas era engraçado ver as reações do menor.

-Potato-

Quando ele saiu só de toalhas no corredor, ele esperava que Peeta ainda estivesse na sala para provocá-lo um pouco mais, mas para sua frustração o garoto já fora se deitar. Já passava da meia-noite e o menor estava cansado, reclamando de dor no corpo depois que tomou um banho.

Ele até pensou em entrar daquele jeito no quarto de Peeta, com a desculpa de que precisava de lençois ou algo do tipo, mas a ideia de pegar o outro garoto em alguma situação íntima não lhe agradava. Por isso acabou indo se deitar também.

Ele rolou na cama por quase uma hora ouvindo música, mas estava sem sono, então decidiu ir até a sala, pegar o cobertor que Peeta usara aquele dia para que pudesse ter algo para se enrolar.

Já chegara a sala e se inclinou para pegar o cobertor no sofá, quando ouviu um barulho de algo se quebrando às suas costas. Cato virou-se abruptamente em direção ao som, para dar de cara com um Peeta muito vermelho, parado no escuro do corredor, encarando-o de forma perplexa.

\- Caralho, Mellark. Quer me matar do coração? - Cato perguntou irritado.

Peeta estavacon gelado no mesmo lugar, ele não movera um músculo. Seus olhos arregalados, olhavam fixamente para a virilha de Cato.

Quando olhou para baixo, foi sua vez de sentir seu rosto esquentar e saber que isso também não era motivado por nenhuma febre. Ele puxou rapidamente o cobertor do sofá para se cobrir. Como se esquecera de vestir uma cueca antes de sair do quarto, afinal?

**Notas Finais:**

***Nos USA é normal que os jovens do High School(o ensino médio deles), façam alguns trabalhos extracurriculares para ganharem créditos para o currículo e qua as faculdades se interessem neles. Alguns desses trabalhos incluem obras socias como voluntariado em hospitais ou em obras de caridade, como arrecadação e doação de mantimentos e agasalhos e construção de casas para pessoas de baixa renda.**

****Eu não sei se no caso de voluntariado em hospitais eles deixam que a pessoa faça medicação intravenosa em pacientes(visto que trata-se de uma técnica invasiva), ou qualquer outro tipo de prática medicamentosa, mas eu resolvi colocar pra dar um motivo pro Cato se oferecer pra cuidar do Peeta. **

*****Caso eu esteja errado, apenas considerem q isso aqui é uma ficção escrita por um autor muito medíocre! xP**


	10. Aceita que dói menos

**Notas:**

**Então...(Facas voando em direção ao FicWriter! xP)**

**Tem motivo esse longo período sem postar! Eu voltei pra faculdade! lol**

**Eu não gosto de postar nada que ache q está mal escrito e por não estar tendo tempo, espero que tenham mais paciência comigo! :(**

***Se alguém entrou aqui achando que era atualização de "No amor e na guerra" peço muitas desculpas...não tenho previsão para o próximo cap dessa fic, pois como já disse, faculdade tá comendo meu fígado!**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: PeetaxCato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Gente, faça-me o favor! Eu atraso pra postar capítulos curtíssimos de fics, vcs me veem tendo prazo pra entregar livros à editoras? ¬¬'**

* * *

Capítulo dez-Aceita que dói menos

Cato riu, sem graça, sem saber o que fazer. Peeta ainda estava parado na mesma posição, com os olhos vidrados no corpo do garoto.

\- Eu... - o maior começou a dizer, mas Peeta já estava correndo pelo corredor em direção ao seu quarto, no exato momento seguinte.

Peeta entrou em seu quarto, batendo a porta com força e trancando-a. Ele deixou-se deslizar até o chão enquanto tentava apagar a visão do outro garoto nu no meio da sala. O barulho da porta do outro quarto fechando-se não o ajudou a normalizar sua respiração e, por isso, ele continuou sentado no chão. Suas costas estavam encostadas à porta e ele abraçava com força seus joelhos contra o peito, na intenção de acalmar seu coração, que estava martelando sua caixa torácica.

Ele ainda ficou nessa posição por alguns minutos, antes de começar a sentir sua bunda adormecer. Fingindo que se convencera de que a situação não era nada demais, ele enfim se arrastou até sua cama.

O garoto demorou a adormecer, pois toda vez que fechava os olhos, a imagem de Cato nu vinha à sua cabeça. Por fim, ele acabou desistindo de expulsar o outro de sua mente e adormeceu.

-Potato-

Quando Effie entrou na casa de Haymitch naquela manhã, carregando o patrão com a ajuda do Dr. Hadley, ela sabia que algo estava errado. Não foi apenas o cheiro de bacon e ovos mexidos que vinha da cozinha que a intrigou. Haviam embalagens do Seneca Crane na mesinha de centro da sala, uma das bolsas de soro estava em cima de uma cômoda no corredor e um videogame encontrava-se ao lado da televisão.

\- Você não disse que ele não havia levado bebidas? - o Dr. Hadley perguntou. Aparentemente, o homem não notara as coisas fora do lugar.

\- Ele ficou sóbrio até sairmos de lá, querido. - a Sra. Hadley disse, adentrando a sala, enquanto depositavam Haymitch no sofá. - Dê algum crédito a ele. Ele sabia que o quê fomos fazer era algo...

\- Shiii! - Effie apressou-se em pedir por silêncio. - Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. - ela sussurrou.

Ela apontou para a porta _saloon_ da cozinha, do outro lado do corredor, e o casal caminhou atrás dela.

Quando entraram na cozinha, eles se depararam com a cena mais inusitada que poderiam esperar. Cato estava em frente ao fogão, apenas com uma cueca verde-limão, fritando algumas tiras de bacon.

\- Até que enfim, bela adormecida. - o garoto disse antes de se virar e perceber que o interlocutor não era quem ele imaginava. - Mãe? Pai? O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - ele perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

Effie voltou-se para o casal, parado ao seu lado. O Dr. Hadley estava com o semblante exato que seu filho expressava enquanto os olhos de sua mulher quase brilhavam e um sorriso bobo dançava em seus lábios.

\- Eu poderia perguntar o mesmo, Cato. - o homem foi o primeiro a recuperar-se do choque.

Aparentemente, o fato de que o garoto só trajava uma cueca, que mal cobria suas partes, não agradava nem um pouco o homem.

\- Vocês não mandaram eu fazer companhia para o pirralho? - Cato deu de ombros. - Se mudaram de ideia, posso marcar minha passagem amanhã mes...

\- Muito engraçado, Cato. - seu pai disse, entrando por fim no aposento e servindo-se uma xícara de café.

\- Querido, esse não é meu _Crème brûlée_? - Atena disse, pegando um pote sobre a mesa e sentando-se em uma das cadeiras.

\- É. - Cato respondeu, ríspido. - Você está controlando a comida agora?

\- Lógico que não. - Atena soou ofendida.

\- Cato, onde o Peeta está? - Effie perguntou, percebendo que já passara da hora em que o garoto se levantava.

\- Deve estar dormindo ainda. - o garoto deu de ombros, servindo bacon em um prato e sentando-se ao lado da mãe. - Ele deve estar meio dopado por causa dos remédios.

\- Remédios? - os três perguntaram em uníssono.

Cato girou os olhos, pela maneira exagerada da reação de sua mãe.

\- Ele estava com febre. Eu mediquei ele e passei a noite aqui, caso ele piorasse.

O Dr. Hadley engasgou com o café que tomava e Effie soltou um som de incredulidade, enquanto Atena entreabria a boca. Cato estava pronto para revirar os olhos novamente, quando Peeta entrou pela porta, nos pijamas da noite anterior.

\- Oh, querido! - a Sra. Hadley disse se colocando de pé e caminhando até o garoto. - Você está melhor? - ela perguntou, passando uma das mãos pelos ombros do garoto e fazendo com que ele se sentasse na cadeira que ela acabara de desocupar.

\- Hann... - Peeta gaguejou, evitando olhar para Cato. - estou. - ele murmurou por fim.

\- Pobrezinho. - a mulher continuou, afagando os cabelos do garoto. - Você deve ter ficado muito triste passando mal aqui sozinho.

\- Ei! - Cato protestou, o que fez com que Peeta olhasse em sua direção, corando.

\- Me desculpe, querido. - Atena disse de maneira maternal. - Estou muito orgulhosa que você tenha tomado conta dele.

\- Tanto faz. - Cato bufou, desviando os olhos para o prato e colocando mais um pedaço de bacon na boca.

\- Cato, você poderia vestir algo, por favor? - o Dr. Hadley pediu enfático, o que fez com que Peeta corasse novamente, atraindo os olhos da Sra. Hadley.

-Potato-

O Dr. Hadley fez questão de examinar Peeta, além de aferir sua temperatura _duas_ vezes, visto que não encontrava motivos para que ainda estivesse corado, já que não estava mais com febre.

Peeta sabia muito bem que o motivo de estar daquela maneira era o fato de que Cato estivera seminu ao seu lado, acompanhando o exame que seu pai fazia. O garoto colocara uma bermuda, contudo, se recusara a vestir uma camiseta. De acordo com ele, estava muito quente, argumento com o qual ninguém concordava.

Eles passaram algum tempo jogando Scrabble na sala de Haymitch, mas Peeta acabara perdendo a paciência, pois o padrinho não parava de roubar no jogo.

Mesmo não querendo se passar por ingrato com o Dr. Hadley, que havia tirado o dia de folga para passar com os garotos, Peeta acabara anunciando, após o almoço, que iria sair para dar uma volta. O garoto estava cansado de ficar dentro de casa e precisava de um tempo sozinho.

Mas, como ele já imaginara que aconteceria, os Hadley disseram quase imediatamente após seu anúncio, para Cato ir com ele. Eles caminharam em silêncio por algumas quadras, antes de Cato soltar um suspiro.

\- Por que estamos andando se eu tenho um carro? - o maior perguntou, soando entediado.

Peeta não respondeu. Por mais que o outro estivesse quase meio metro atrás dele, a voz grave fez os pelos de sua nuca eriçarem.

\- Não se faça de surdo, Mellark. Eu sei que está me ouvindo.

Peeta parou de uma vez, o que fez com que Cato trombasse em suas costas, derrubando o mais novo no chão.

O garoto soltou um gemido quando as palmas das mãos tocaram o cimento. Quando ele virou-se na direção de Cato, o maior constatou o olhar raivoso lançado em sua direção.

\- Por que você fez isso? - Peeta acusou, levantando-se.

\- Qual é, Mellark. A culpa foi sua!

Peeta bufou.

\- Por que você está agindo como uma garotinha de novo, Mellark? Achei que já tínhamos passado dessa fase.

\- E eu achei que já tínhamos passado da fase em que você agia como um babaca.

Cato semicerrou os olhos em direção ao outro, para logo depois suavizar o semblante. Ele suspirou, apertando os olhos com os dedos enquanto encostava as costas na parede de tijolos da rua.

\- Vamos ser realistas. - Cato disse, sem querer encarar Peeta. - Nós dois só estamos agindo assim por causa do que aconteceu ontem.

\- Eu não... - Peeta começou a se defender, mas foi imediatamente cortado por Cato.

\- Se até eu posso admitir que a situação foi constrangedora, acho que você também pode.

Peeta não disse nada. Apenas olhou em direção à rua, corando furiosamente.

\- Eu sei que não é uma imagem fácil de tirar da cabeça, - Cato voltou a dizer, de maneira debochada. - mas pelo menos é algo que você pode usar em seus momentos de solidão agora.

Peeta rolou os olhos.

\- Vai sonhando! - o mais novo rebateu por fim, sorrindo levemente.

Cato sorria também. Os dois ficaram ali em silêncio durante alguns minutos antes de retomar a caminhada.

-Potato-

Quando deitou-se em sua cama naquela noite, Cato repassou os últimos dois dias em sua cabeça, para constatar, angustiado, que estava atraído por Peeta Mellark.

Ele tinha duas opções. Podia fingir que nada estava acontecendo e negar que se masturbara pensando no outro ou ele poderia se aproveitar da situação e satisfazer aquela curiosidade para esquecer isso de vez.

Afinal, não era como se alguém precisasse saber de nada. Seus amigos não estavam na cidade e, portanto, não teriam como notar algo. Peeta por sua vez, não iria se abrir com ninguém, afinal o garoto não tinha amigos ali. Haymitch e Effie não eram uma opção para o garoto ir chorar depois que ele o abandonasse tampouco. Por um momento Cato reconsiderou a ideia, com medo de que Peeta com medo de que o menor falasse algo para seus pais, mas pensou melhor e constatou que o garoto era tímido demais para isso.

Ele ainda tinha cinco dias até sua viagem. Ele levaria o outro garoto para cama e passaria uma semana com seus amigos depois. Com sorte, quando ele voltasse, Peeta já teria percebido que fora apenas diversão. Não é como se ele estivesse se aproveitando do outro, uma vez que o menor iria aproveitar mais do que ele.

-Potato-

Peeta gemeu, frustrado, limpando-se com a cueca que estava jogada ao lado da cama. O mais irritante era que Cato estava certo, ele acabara se aliviando imaginando o outro nu na noite anterior.

Não era como se ele pudesse ter visto muita coisa. Estava escuro e Cato cobriu-se rapidamente quando constatou sua nudez. Mas Peeta pôde visualizar os contornos do membro do outro.

Ele já reparara que o garoto tinha um volume nada discreto. Não era necessário que ele andasse de cueca pelos cantos, como ele fazia frequentemente. Até quando estava de calças(algo que não era comum) a protuberância que marcava sua virilha era evidente. Mas uma coisa totalmente diferente, era ver a _coisa_ ao vivo.

Peeta não era burro, fantasiar que algo entre ele e Cato pudesse ocorrer era como fantasiar que pudesse voar. Mas usar da imagem do outro para se aliviar, não era como se ele pensasse que um dia aquilo pudesse realmente acontecer. Além disso, o próprio garoto lhe dera permissão para isso, então...porque não usufruir?

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

***Scrabble (mais conhecido no Brasil com o nome de Palavras cruzadas) é um jogo de tabuleiro em que dois a quatro jogadores procuram marcar pontos formando palavras interligadas, usando pedras com letras num quadro dividido em 225 casas (15 x 15).**


	11. Um passo em falso

**Notas:**

**Primeiramente, quero pedir imensas desculpas pela demora em postar esse cap.**

**Então...esse capítulo foi UM PARTO! Eu já escrevi muita coisa da fic depois disso, mas esse capítulo não saia de jeito nenhum. Pra piorar a situação, a faculdade está me matando! #todaschoram**

**Eu acho que ficou um verdadeiro cocô, ele já está pronto há umas três ou quatro semanas, mas eu não queria postar pq tá muito ruim mesmo. Mas...como sempre, minha beta me fez mudar de ideia! kkkkkkkkk**

**Sobre a demora...gente, eu NÃO irei abandonar a fic, mas não postarei algo que ache que está ruim, então...peço que sejam compreensivos.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Se Hunger Games fosse meu, vocês estariam esperando pelo primeiro beijo até hoje! xP**

* * *

Capítulo onze-Um passo em falso

Peeta estava confuso. Nos últimos três dias, Cato havia mudado sua forma de agir. Os dois passavam o tempo todo juntos agora, por mais surreal que isso pudesse parecer.

Cato não se isolava para malhar durante as manhãs e eles passavam a maior parte desse tempo sentados na praia, conversando. Eles continuavam almoçando com a Sra. Hadley, mas agora Cato se mostrara um garoto mais falante, como era esperado de um adolescente normal. Peeta até tentara se esgueirar duas vezes até o ateliê de Athena, mas Cato, de uma forma ou outra, acabara conseguindo arrastá-lo até seu quarto, para que os dois pudessem passar a tarde vidrados em frente a tela da televisão, com os controles à mão.

Não que Peeta estivesse reclamando, mas ele começara a pensar o que faria sem o outro ali. Cato viajaria no sábado pela manhã e, por mais que tentasse se convencer do contrário, Peeta sabia que sentiria falta do outro.

\- Chegamos, Mellark! - Cato disse, quando estacionou em frente a casa de Haymitch, tirando o outro de seus devaneios.

\- Até amanhã. - Peeta apressou-se em dizer, já abrindo à porta do carro.

\- Espera. - Cato pediu, puxando o punho do outro.

Peeta extremeceu com o toque do outro. Aquilo também era algo novo para os dois, pois o mais velho começara a tocá-lo em momentos em que estava distraído.

\- Eu estava pensando, - o maior começou como se estivesse receoso de continuar, o que fez com que Peeta arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

Essa era outra coisa que estava deixando-o confuso, Cato estava medindo as palavras para falar com ele, como se tivesse medo de que falasse algo que não devia.

\- Você estava pensando... - Peeta encorajou-o a continuar.

\- Então... - Cato continuou, soltando o braço do outro e passando a mão pelo cabelo em sinal de nervosismo. - acho que podíamos fazer algo diferente amanhã, já que será nosso último dia juntos.

\- Como assim? - o mais novo perguntou, em clara confusão.

\- Tem uma trilha aqui perto, que costumo fazer com o pessoal, a gente também costuma escalar um paredão no final dela, - Cato começou estralando os dedos. - e aí? Você anima? - ele completou de forma repentina.

\- Hãn... - Peeta gaguejou, pego de surpresa. - ok.

\- Ok, então. Passo aqui às 5:00, amanhã.

Cato deixou sua mão repousar sobre a coxa de Peeta, o que não passou despercebido ao mais novo, mas ele preferiu fingir que não havia notado, ao sair do carro.

A mente do menor girava, quando entrou na casa de Haymitch. Ele respondeu vagamente ao padrinho e Effie, quando eles perguntaram como tinha sido o dia e caminhou apressado até o quarto. Ele estava tonto e até enjoado de certa forma. Ao encarar seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro, percebeu que seu rosto estava pálido e sua confusão era evidente. E toda essa confusão girava em torno de uma dúvida: Cato Hadley acabara de convidá-lo para um encontro?

-Potato-

O plano de Cato estava funcionando exatamente como ele esperava. Quando se tratava de conquistar alguém, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele sabia como demonstrar atenção e interesse para que a pessoa se sentisse confortável. Não que ele precisasse fingir isso, como costumava fazer com a maioria das garotas. Peeta era engraçado, inteligente e maduro, o que tornava o diálogo simples e agradável.

Além disso, ele começara, vez ou outra, a lançar olhares quando sabia que iria ser flagrado. Ele sabia que o outro não perceberia que estava sendo pego intencionalmente, Peeta até podia ser maduro para sua idade, mas ainda era muito inocente, o que facilitava as coisas.

Cato deitou-se em sua cama aquela noite, com um sorriso de satisfação no rosto, convencido de que seria fácil persuadir o outro a fazer o que ele quisesse.

-Potato-

Peeta tinha que admitir, sair da cidade e fazer aquela trilha, fora uma ideia genial. Não que ele fosse do tipo de garoto atlético e esportivo, como Cato, mas ele não era uma pessoa sedentária, de qualquer forma.

Eles haviam parado o carro à beira da estrada, próximo ao início da trilha, há mais de uma hora. As pernas de Peeta já começavam a reclamar, mas o garoto não se atrevia a reclamar, visto que o outro carregava uma mochila cargueira e não demonstrava sinais de cansaço.

\- Chegamos! - Cato anunciou, alguns minutos depois, parando à beira de um lago.

\- Você não disse que tinha um paredão? - Peeta perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

Não que o menor quisesse realmente escalar um paredão, mas ele estava ansioso para sentar-se e desenhar, enquanto o outro escalava.

\- Se eu disse que tem, é porque tem. - Cato rebateu, girando os olhos. - Só acho que seja melhor pararmos um pouco pra comer, já são quase 8:00.

Peeta limitou-se em concordar com a cabeça, enquanto Cato retirava uma garrafa térmica, sanduíches naturais, duas maças e uma vasilha de castanhas da mochila.

\- Por isso que você falou que eu não precisava pegar comida. - Peeta disse risonho. - Você já assaltou a dispensa da sua casa o suficiente.

\- Isso é só o café da manhã, Mellark. - Cato disse entregando um dos sanduíche a Peeta. - Não é porque estamos no meio do mato que precisamos passar fome.

Os dois comeram rapidamente e caminharam por mais meia hora. Vez ou outra, Cato dizia "cuidado onde pisa" ou até dava a mão para Peeta, para que ele não tropeçasse em alguma falha no chão, ou alguma raiz de árvore mais próxima do lago. Peeta já estava sem paciência para aquele tratamento de donzela indefesa quando eles finalmente chegaram ao paredão. Só que, para choque do menor, não era um paredão, e sim uma cachoeira.

Peeta estava maravilhado pela visão e nem se deu conta de que Cato já estava retirando o equipamento da mochila. Quando ele enfim se virou foi para constatar que Cato estava sem camisa, agachado, olhando-o com um sorriso no rosto.

-Potato-

Cato insistiu para que Peeta subisse com ele, mas o menor fora irredutível e acabara sentando-se para desenhar. Então ele aproveitou a oportunidade para demonstrar o seu conhecimento e agilidade, fato que sabia que iria aumentar a atração do outro. Ele podia ver, enquanto se balançava de um lado para o outro, que Peeta estava quase babando enquanto tentava fingir que desenhava a paisagem.

\- Tem certeza que não quer tentar? - Ele perguntou, quando enfim se juntou ao menor.

\- Quebrar o pescoço não é algo que esteja nos meus planos para hoje, definitivamente.

Peeta agarrou as bordas do seu caderno de desenho, tentando não pensar na proximidade do outro, notando que algumas gotas de água pingavam em suas mãos sempre que Cato se movia.

\- Eu prometo que não vai te acontecer nada, Mellark. - Cato disse, colocando a mão no ombro do menor. - Eu te seguro, se você estiver com medo.

Peeta corou, desviando o olhar do mais velho.

\- Eu prefiro ficar desenhando. - Peeta disse, apertando com mais força as bordas do seu caderno.

\- Ok. - Cato deu de ombros e sentando-se a frente do garoto. - Posso ver?

\- O quê? - Peeta piscou, confuso.

\- Seus desenhos. - O maior disse risonho, apontando para o caderno.

\- Eu não gosto de mostrá-los pra ninguém. - Peeta disse, corando novamente. - Nunca acho que eles estão bons o suficiente.

\- Eu não vou zombar dos seus desenhos, Peeta.

Peeta levantou os olhos, surpreso com o uso do seu primeiro nome. Cato o olhava de uma forma diferente, era como se aqueles olhos pudessem queimá-lo.

\- Além do que você já mostrou os seus desenhos para minha mãe. - Cato continuou, fazendo bico.

\- É diferente. - Peeta disse, tentando não se deixar levar pelo charme do outro. - Ela é uma artista, sabe me dizer o que tenho que melhorar.

\- Ok, então. Vamos comer algo e voltar.

-Potato-

Cato não sabia exatamente onde seu plano havia falhado. Ele havia feito tudo o que planejara. Ele levou Peeta para um lugar deserto, longe das outras pessoas, jogou seu charme, ficou sem camisa quase o tempo todo, mas no final não conseguira fazer aquilo que não saia da sua cabeça na última semana.

Por isso eles estavam jantando na mansão, como todos os outros dias. Sua mãe não parava de tagarelar com Peeta e seu pai estava dando plantão no hospital, o que tornava fácil ficar calado.

\- Cato, você poderia ficar, ao invés de viajar. - Cato ouviu alguém dizer, do que parecia ser, a outra extremidade de um campo de futebol.

Por um momento, ele achou que fosse Peeta quem dissera aquilo, mas ao levantar a cabeça, constatou que fora sua mãe. Peeta encarava o prato, como se aquilo não fizesse a mínima diferença para ele.

\- Não tenho motivos para ficar aqui. - Cato disse de forma entediada. - Se vocês não tivessem me obrigado a ficar aqui por causa do pirralho, eu já estaria na praia.

\- Cato! - A Sra. Hadley chamou, arregalando os olhos.

\- Está tudo bem, Sra. Hadley. - Peeta disse. - Eu não quero atrapalhar as férias dele. Bem...de qualquer forma, eu tenho que ir embora.

Dizendo isso, Peeta se levantou, saindo do aposento.

\- Peeta. - A Sra. Hadley chamou pelo garoto, saindo atrás dele.

_"O que deu em você, seu idiota? Se você quer levá-lo pra cama, agir como um babaca não irá ajudar."_ Cato se recriminou mentalmente antes de sair atrás dos dois.

-Potato-

Mesmo depois de pedir desculpas, foi difícil convencer Peeta a deixar que Cato o levasse até em casa, mas a Sra. Hadley acabou por persuadi-lo. O caminho até a casa de Haymitch foi silencioso, mas os dois garotos já haviam se acostumado com aquele clima constrangedor. Quando enfim pararam em frente à casa, foi Peeta o primeiro a falar.

\- Eu não pedi por isso. - Cato foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras do outro, mas o que mais o surpreendeu, foram as lágrimas que rolavam pelo rosto do garoto ao seu lado. - Eu não pedi para mudar para essa cidade, não pedi para vir morar com meu padrinho, não pedi pra você me fazer companhia e, definitivamente, não pedi pra me tratar bem e logo depois começar a agir como um imbecil de novo. Então...por favor, só vai pra sua viagem logo e para de reclamar de ter que fazer isso.

Cato não soube dizer exatamente o que levou a fazer aquilo, se foram as lágrimas ou o olhar raivoso no rosto do outro, mas quando se deu conta do que estava fazendo, já estava puxando o outro pela nuca e se inclinando para poder beijá-lo. Peeta tentou se desvencilhar, mas Cato era visivelmente mais forte e forçou o beijo, mesmo contra a vontade do outro.

Não demorou muito para que Peeta cedesse ao beijo, agarrando a nuca do maior. Cato deixou sua mão deslizar pelas costas de Peeta, apertando sua cintura com força, arrancando um gemido de protesto da boca do menor.

Todo o autocontrole que Cato havia utilizado até ali, foi-se pelo ralo, pois tudo que ele conseguia pensar era em ver o rosto do outro contorcido de prazer, gemendo seu nome. Ele passou então a beijar o pescoço de Peeta e enfiou as mãos por baixo da camiseta do outro, arrancando mais gemidos.

Em questão de segundos, Cato se afastou e arrancou sua camisa antes de se aproximar e continuar a devorar a boca e o pescoço de Peeta de uma forma animalesca que certamente deixaria marcas.

Cato puxou o corpo de Peeta sobre o seu, fazendo com que o menor ficasse parcialmente em cima de si. Aproveitando-se da posição, Cato deslizou as mãos pelas costas de Peeta, até chegar ao seu quadril e apertou sem pudor a bunda do garoto.

Peeta empurrou com força o garoto, se afastando. Logo ele abrira a porta do carro e saíra correndo em direção a casa de Haymitch, deixando Cato sozinho no carro, desnorteado com o que havia acontecido.


	12. Doesn't Feel Human

**Notas:**

**Esse capítulo é uma SongFic da música "Doesn't Feel Human" by JMR(SIM! Mais uma! E se estiver achando ruim, vai ter mais umas 50)**

**Para os ansiosos de plantão, eu só digo uma coisa...estou de férias, mas não se animem muito, pq minhas "férias" duram apenas duas semanas. Então...calma lá!**

**Ah...outra coisinha! Mandem reviews, até o pessoal que tiver lido e achado uma bosta, sua opinião, mesmo que seja pra falar que está ruim, será bem-vinda! *.***

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Se Hunger Games fosse meu, o Cato disfarçaria melhor sua bissexualidade! xP**

* * *

Capítulo 12-Doesn't Feel Human

Cato tirou o braço de Glimmer de seu peito, irritado. A loira, deslizou para o outro lado da cama, respirando profundamente. O garoto massageou o abdome, sentindo-se mais desperto do que deveria estar.

Ele já estava ali há cinco dias, mas parecia ter se passado bem mais tempo. No dia em que chegou, Glimmer estava histérica, para dizer o mínimo. Ela estava irredutível quanto a deixar que ele ficasse na casa de seus pais.

Contudo, quando Cato disse que iria para um hotel com Clove e Marvel, a garota pareceu reconsiderar a ideia. Não é como se ela fosse confessar, mas Cato sabia que os únicos amigos de verdade da garota eram os dois, além dele próprio, antes do término. Por isso, a garota não passaria uma semana ali sem eles.

Todos em Panem costumavam chamá-los de _carrers_, o grupo mais popular de _Panem High_. Eles eram bonitos, inteligentes, ricos e atletas. Mas o nome do grupo só tinha origem nessa última característica, especificamente. Todos sabiam que eles não precisavam de dinheiro ou notas para entrar em uma faculdade, visto que cada um já havia conseguido uma bolsa de esportes na faculdade de Panem ainda no segundo ano do High School. Clove era Ginasta, Glimmer nadadora, Marvel era o capitão do time de _footbal_ e Cato era o do time de vôlei.

O garoto se levantou, caminhando em direção à janela. Ele olhou em direção ao mar e acendeu um cigarro enquanto lembrava-se da última semana.

Quando Peeta saiu correndo do carro de Cato no sábado, o mais velho não conseguiu fazer nada que não fosse olhar pela janela do passageiro durante quase vinte minutos. Uma vez recuperado do seu estado catatônico, a primeira coisa que o garoto fez, foi questionar suas ações naquele dia.

Apenas depois de tomar uma ducha bem gelada, ele foi capaz de chegar a uma conclusão sobre porquê não tinha seguido em frente com Peeta, na cachoeira. E a resposta era simples. Ele teve medo. Era bizarro, surreal e até bobo, se alguém parasse pra pensar, mas mesmo assim, era a verdade. Cato teve medo da intensidade como ele queria o corpo do outro garoto.

E esse foi o mesmo motivo que o levou a roubar um beijo dos lábios do menor naquele mesmo dia. Mas daquela vez, foi um temor diferente. Cato não queria lidar com as consequências de Peeta estar chorando _por ele_. Várias garotas já haviam chorado por ele, mas lidar com Peeta naquela situação era algo totalmente diferente.

Por alguns instantes, ele até cogitou a possibilidade de mandar uma mensagem ao outro, pedindo desculpas. Até chegou a escrever a mensagem, mas no momento em que lembrou-se da indiferença de Peeta quando Athena pediu que Cato não viajasse, ele desistiu da ideia e desligou o celular, antes de cair no sono.

Na manhã seguinte, quando a Sra. Hadley foi deixá-lo no aeroporto, Cato já esperava por algum confronto com a mulher, mas o que aconteceu ele não poderia prever.

\- Cato. - a mulher chamou-o de forma branda, quando já estavam na fila para o _chek-in_.

\- Que foi? - o garoto bufou, revirando os olhos.

Ele sabia que quando a mãe usava aquele tom era porquê ela tinha receio em dizer algo. E Cato tinha total consciência que nada bom poderia surgir dali.

\- Você se divertiu essa semana? - a mulher limitou-se em perguntar, sorrindo para o filho.

\- O quê? - ele perguntou, franzindo o cenho e arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

\- Você pareceu mais animado essa última semana. - a Sra. Hadley afirmou, como se o garoto tivesse respondido exatamente o que ela queria ouvir. - Nós poderíamos ir ao museu quando você voltar, como nos velhos tempos. Quem sabe não podemos levar o Peeta conosco?

Cato não estava apenas confuso, mas chocado. Ele tinha certeza que a Athena lhe daria um sermão pelo ocorrido no dia anterior, mas a atitude da mulher foi totalmente oposta.

O garoto não teve tempo de se recuperar do choque, pois logo a mulher beijou-lhe a face e se despediu com estimas de uma boa viagem.

Cato tragou o cigarro mais uma vez, soprando a fumaça pelo nariz. O garoto não costumava fumar com frequência, apenas quando estava bêbado ou nervoso. Naquele momento em particular, um cigarro era a coisa que ele mais poderia querer.

Ele pegou o celular do bolso, enquanto saía para a sacada do quarto, acendendo outro cigarro e sentando-se em uma espreguiçadeira.

O garoto colocou seus fones de ouvido e ligou seu celular enquanto uma música que ele não conhecia começou a soar. Ele olhava as mensagens no seu _whatsapp_, quando de repente se deparou com a janela de Peeta.

Foi automático o movimento que fez, olhando em volta, para verificar se ninguém estava por perto, antes de abrir a foto do outro garoto. Desde que desembarcara, isso era algo que havia se tornado hábito para ele, abrir o aplicativo e ficar encarando a foto do outro. Ele se perguntava o que Peeta estaria fazendo, se estaria sozinho, ou se ele se sentia confuso e amargo assim como Cato estava se sentindo.

Are you alone where you are?

Are you hurt right now?

Are you tryin' to control what you feel

But you don't know how?!

A primeira a notar que Cato estava diferente foi Clove. A garota foi a primeira a se levantar na segunda-feira e não tardou em se esgueirar até o quarto em que Cato e Marvel estavam dormindo.

Apesar de estar de ressaca, Cato deixou-se levar pela garota até a cozinha, onde a mesa do café da manhã já estava posta.

\- Por que você demorou tanto a vir? - a morena perguntou, servindo-se de uma torrada e despejando suco de laranja em um dos copos.

Cato deu de ombros, tentando tirar os olhos azuis de Peeta da cabeça.

\- Ei! - a garota chamou, tocando o braço musculoso de Cato. - Tá tudo bem?

Cato puxou seu braço de forma áspera, desvencilhando-se da garota.

\- Não enche, Clove. Minha cabeça está me matando.

\- Isso nunca foi problema pra você. - ela disse, risonha. - Você mesmo não costuma se gabar de que aprendeu como o próprio pudim como emendar um porre atrás do outro?

\- Não chame ele assim. - o loiro grunhiu de forma raivosa.

\- O que deu em você, Cato? Desde que você chegou, se não está bêbado, está com essa cara de buldogue castrado. Se não quer falar com ninguém sobre o assunto, pelo menos não estrague as férias de todo mundo.

Dizendo isso, a garota saiu levando consigo sua torrada e seu suco.

Um dos problemas em estar acordado de madrugada, bêbado e frustrado pelo sexo que acabara de ter, era esse: Cato não podia deixar de remoer as coisas. E o modo como tinha tratado todos nessas férias o estava incomodando.

Mas o que o incomodava mais era o fato de se importar. Afinal, ele não costumava se importar se estava sendo grosso ou, como Peeta diria, "um completo babaca".

E mais uma vez ele estava pensando no outro garoto, mais uma vez estava encarando aqueles olhos absurdamente azuis na tela do seu celular.

O que Clove queria afinal? Que ele abrisse seu coração para ela? _"Ei Clove! Sabe o que é? Eu estou ficando louco porque estou morrendo de tesão pelo afilhado do meu padrinho que, há três semanas atrás eu não sabia nem da existência! Ah...detalhe pra observação, ele tem 15 anos e acha que o mundo é cor de rosa!"_ Cato riu, imaginando a reação da garota se ouvisse isso sair de sua boca.

I'm the shadow in your only way,

And the photo in your pretty place

No one knows what the thing you made of me,

What you take from me!

Cato queria jogar seu celular na parede e não pensar mais no outro garoto. Ele achava que tudo iria melhorar quando levasse Peeta pra cama, mas agora ele estava suspeitando que as coisas não funcionariam tão bem assim. Afinal, ele apenas beijara aqueles pequenos lábios e não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa. Aquilo era inacreditável, era simplesmente fora de explicação. Não era normal querer tanto alguém assim.

Don't need any time to think it through

When I know it doesn't feel human when is with you

Doesn't feel human when is with you, with you

Doesn't feel human when is with you

Mas Cato só percebeu o quão perdido estava na noite anterior. Todos estavam bêbados, dançando como se não houvesse amanhã, do lado de fora da casa de praia. Algumas pessoas que moravam na cidade também estavam ali e a festa estava tomando rumos desproporcionais, como já era costume nas festas dos _carrers_.

Glimmer não falara com ele desde que chegara, mas parecia que ela havia decidido dar uma trégua ao loiro quando se aproximou decidida em sua direção.

\- Você não vai me levar pra cama? - a garota disse de supetão.

Cato tossiu com a cerveja que estava tomando e quase se engasgou no processo.

\- Uau, Glimmer. - o garoto disse, secando a cerveja que tinha escorrido de sua boca e molhava seu queixo. - Desde quando você se tornou tão vadia?

A garota revirou os olhos e bufou, mostrando que ela estava claramente bêbada.

\- Desde quando você é tão sexista, Cato? - ela disse cruzando os braços e encarando-o. - Você já falou coisas muito piores para as garotas, nem por isso ficam te chamando de gigolô.

Cato não podia deixar de concordar com ela. É claro que boa parte das pessoas diziam que ele era um cafajeste, mas de alguma forma, aquilo acabava sendo uma boa fama.

Foi quando pensou que isso seria algo sobre o qual Peeta teria muitos argumentos para discutir, que ele decidiu dar corda para a garota, para tirar o fedelho de sua cabeça.

\- Achei que você não quisesse me ver pintado de ouro.

\- Não é como se eu achasse que íamos nos casar ou algo do tipo. Mas você não precisava ter terminado comigo duas semanas antes do baile de formatura. - Glimmer disse dando de ombros.

\- Foi por isso? - Cato perguntou, incrédulo. - Por causa de um estúpido baile?

\- Será que alguém acabou de ferir seu ego, _honey_?

E foi então que ele agarrou Glimmer, prensando seus corpos.

Our skin leaving me the dark side of me,

Cato agarrou o braço da loira e puxou-a em direção ao interior da casa.

\- Para, Cato. - ela protestou, tentando se desvencilhar. - Você está me machucando.

O garoto virou-se bruscamente e colocou a mão delicada de Glimmer sobre seu pênis.

\- Você não queria trepar? - ele cuspiu as palavras. - Pois bem, vamos fazer isso!

Cato não deu tempo para que a garota pensasse muito sobre o que estava acontecendo. Logo ele estava carregando-a no colo, escada acima.

It collides underneath.

Quando eles entraram no quarto, foi como se o instinto animal que havia dominado Cato tivesse contagiado Glimmer. A garota não tardou em puxar o vestido vermelho que usava por sobre a cabeça e se jogar no colo do loiro.

Cato já estava preparado para isso. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que os dois compartilhariam uma cama. Ele segurou com firmeza uma das coxas e a bunda da garota enquanto ela enlaçava as pernas no seu tronco.

Quando conseguiu chegar aos pés da cama, Cato jogou Glimmer na cama, abaixou a bermuda que usava, e seu jogou em cima dela, devorando a boca da menina.

No momento em que ela desabotoou a camisa que ele usava e lambeu seu peito, o rosto de Peeta invadiu a mente de Cato. Ele se afastou durante alguns segundos, pensando em parar com aquilo, mas a loira entendeu aquilo como um sinal e enfiou a mão em sua cueca, massageando seu membro.

Toda a hesitação foi-se por água abaixo e o garoto agarrou um dos seios fartos da loira com uma mão, enquanto a outra rapidamente abria o soutien dela.

Leave our bodies behind tonight, turn me into a monster

Ele deslizou a boca pela pele macia da garota, dando a devida atenção aos seu mamilos, enquanto deslizava a mão para dentro da calcinha dela.

Glimmer gemeu, quando seus dedos tocaram o ponto certo e a mão da garota começou a se mexer com mais agilidade.

Cato percebeu que, assim como ele, ela não estava muito interessada nas preliminares naquele dia e tratou de arquear o tronco em direção à cabeceira, onde sabia que ela teria camisinhas guardadas.

Logo ele estava penetrando-a e ela começava a gemer seu nome. Cato ouvia a garota gritar seu nome, mas tudo que estava em sua cabeça era o rosto de Peeta gemendo contidamente.

Por sorte, Glimmer não demorou muito a gozar e logo, ele também estava liberando sua carga e caindo ao lado da garota na cama. Cato nem se deu ao trabalho de cobrir seu corpo nu e caiu no sono, praticamente de forma instantânea.

Leave our bodies behind tonight, turn me into a monster

Quando ele por fim parou de encarar a foto de Peeta no celular, foi para constatar que já estava amanhecendo e, para sua surpresa, o outro estava _online_ no _whatsapp_. E apenas com isso, Cato sentiu uma excitação crescer em seu peito que Glimmer não foi capaz de fazê-lo sentir na cama poucas horas atrás.

Não que Glimmer não tivesse satisfeito aos propósitos, mas não tinha como comparar o que Cato sentira ao beijar e tocar Peeta.

Ele ficou por alguns minutos, dividido entre a vontade de mandar algo para o outro e sua auto repreensão. Mas quando sua mente, ainda bêbada, começou a cogitar que uma foto do seu pênis seria algo engraçado para quebrar o gelo, o garoto percebeu que era melhor voltar para a cama.

Don't need any time to think it through

When I know it doesn't feel human when is with you

Doesn't feel human when is with you, with you

Quando Cato levantou-se naquela sexta-feira, foi para encontrar todos já almoçando e falando sobre arrumar as malas para voltar para casa no outro dia.

\- Por quê voltar agora? Eu não me incomodaria em ficar mais uma semana longe de Panem. - Cato disse, quando enfim percebeu que só restava um dia antes de voltar para casa.

\- Sinceramente? Eu já estou cansada de praia, honey. - Glimmer disse o que parecia ser um consenso entre os presentes.

\- Não precisamos ficar aqui. - Cato disse, revirando os olhos.

\- O que você propõe? - Clove disse, animada.

\- Podemos pegar o jatinho do meu avô emprestado e ir para o chalé esquiar.

\- Meu _brother_ voltou! - Marvel esbravejou, dando socos no ombro de Cato.

I don't know what to call it,

I don't know what our faith is

You say it doesn't matter if you're on this

Now you're talking my language.

Cato sabia que quando voltasse para Panem, seus pais não teriam mais motivos de obrigá-lo a ser babá de Peeta novamente. Mas uma semana longe não faria mal para sua sanidade.

Ele passaria aquela semana se esforçando para voltar a ser quem era e, com sorte, tudo que Peeta seria para ele daqui há alguns meses seria um incômodo durante suas férias de verão.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

***Não sou muito bom pra escrever cenas de sexo. Essa então, não é algo que ficaria bom, de qualquer forma. hahahahaha**

****Pra quem sentiu falta do Peeta, preocupa não, o próximo capítulo é só dele! xP**

*****Sobre a bolsa para esportes nas universidades, eu creio que elas só sejam disponibilizadas no último ano do High School, mas whatever.**

******A música é "Doesn't Feel Human" by JMR**


	13. Vida Nova

**Notas:**

**Eu espero postar com mais frequência. Esse semestre as coisas estarão mais tranquilas pra mim, pelo menos eu espero! hahahahaha**

**Deixem reviews, em português, espanhol, inglês, francês, italiano, grego, chinês, tailandês, japonês...não me importo a língua! xP**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Já viu algum autor famoso mendigando review? ¬¬º**

* * *

Capítulo 13-Vida Nova

Peeta acordou com uma sensação estranha. Seus olhos estavam ardendo, sua garganta estava seca, suas bochechas estavam ressecadas e seus lençois estavam enxarcados de suor. O garoto sentou-se , pensando no sonho esquisito que tivera. No sonho, Cato o levava para uma espécie de encontro e lhe dera um beijo.

Ele sorriu, pensando no quão bizarro isso era e demorou alguns minutos até perceber, chocado, que não havia sonhado. _"Ai, meu deus"_ seu cérebro gritava tentando digerir a informação, seu coração palpitava no peito e sua respiração estava descompassada _"Cato Hadley me beijou? Isso só pode ser piada"_.

Demorou quase vinte minutos para que o garoto conseguisse se acalmar. Ele levantou e obrigou-se a arrastar-se até o banheiro. No espelho, ele pôde notar o porquê de seu rosto estar ressecado. O garoto constatou, amargamente, que chorara até dormir.

Quando entrou debaixo do chuveiro, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era em como o outro garoto o agarrara na noite anterior e uma perguntava ecoava em sua cabeça. _"Por quê?"_

-Potato-

Quando Haymitch entrou na cozinha naquela manhã, foi para encontrar uma cantarolante Effie, arrumando a mesa do café.

\- A quê se deve tanta alegria a essa hora da manhã? - o homem perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

A mulher se assustou, virando-se em direção ao homem, com a faca de mesa em punho.

\- Uou...calminha aí!

\- Você me assustou. - a mulher disse colocando uma mão sobre o peito.

\- Ok, ok. - Haymitch disse abanando uma das mãos enquanto se sentava. - Mas você não me respondeu. Posso saber o porquê de tanta felicidade?

\- Nada. - a mulher disse, evasiva.

O homem semicerrou os olhos, notando como a mulher tornou sua postura mais rígida ao virar-se em direção ao balcão que dividia a cozinha.

\- Eu te conheço melhor que isso, Srta. Trinket. Vamos logo, desembucha.

\- Se você quer mesmo saber, Dr. Abernathy, - a mulher disse após um longo suspiro, ignorando a careta do patrão. - eu estou feliz que não teremos a presença do seu querido afilhado durante uma semana.

\- Aonde Peeta foi? - o homem deu um sorriso enviesado.

\- Você sabe muito bem que não estou falando dele. - Effie girou os olhos. - Não se faça de sonso.

\- Não entendo porque você tem tanta birra com o garoto. - Haymitch disse, abocanhando uma torrada. - Ele é autêntico. Isso deveria conferir pontos pra ele, não?

\- Isso é algum tipo de piada, certo? - ela levantou uma sobrancelha em sinal de incredulidade.

Haymitch não se deu ao trabalho de responder até que a mulher terminasse de arrumar a mesa e se sentasse.

\- Eu sei o que está te preocupando, mas sinceramente, não acho que seja necessário.

Effie torceu o lábio, uma mania que ela tinha quando não concordava com alguém, mas não queria argumentar a respeito.

\- Quer dizer, - o homem continuou, como se não notasse o desagrado da mulher. - Cato tem se mostrado um garoto bastante legal na última semana, temos que dar algum crédito pra ele. Nem eu acreditava que era uma boa ideia, mas agora acho que os dois possam se tornar realmente amigos.

Effie olhou de maneira pesarosa para Haymitch antes de se pronunciar.

\- Eu sei que você quer pensar o melhor sobre ele, mas nós sabemos que ele nunca faz nada sem pensar no que pode ganhar em troca. Peeta consegue conquistar qualquer um e, por isso, ele pode até ter apreciado a companhia, mas nós sabemos que quando ele voltar de viagem as coisas serão diferentes.

Haymitch não queria admitir que a mulher estava certa. Queria dizer que Cato era mais do que um garoto arrogante e mimado, mas no fundo, ele sabia que isso não era verdade.

\- É por isso que odeio ficar sóbrio. - o homem disse, levantando-se e pegando uma garrafa de gin da geladeira. - Quando estou bêbado esses problemas não me importam e não me incomodaria o fato de você estar certa.

-Potato-

Peeta mexeu com o canudo, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, o que antes era um _milk-shake_ de morango. Agora, porém, o líquido rosado, parecia mais leite com _nesquik_ sabor morango. O garoto caminhara até o Seneca Crane após o almoço.

Mesmo após escutar a conversa de Effie com Haymitch - que preferia não ter ouvido - ele ainda não foi capaz de sair de casa. Tentava se convencer de que aquilo não era uma tola esperança de que Cato iria aparecer, por isso resolveu caminhar durante a tarde e acabou parando no café que costumava frequentar com o mais velho.

Peeta queria não sentir-se chateado pelas palavras trocadas entre a Srta. Trinket e seu padrinho. Contudo, a ideia de que todos pareciam perceber que o outro estava fazendo-o de bobo, o incomodava.

De acordo com Effie, Cato queria algo em troca de fazer-lhe companhia, mas, depois da noite passada, Peeta não conseguia distinguir o que era. Até então, só havia uma possibilidade, o mais velho estava fazendo aquilo apenas como obrigação para ter sua viagem. Mas depois do beijo roubado da noite anterior, Peeta começara a cogitar outra possibilidade. Cato estava brincando com ele.

Agora que o outro estava longe e Peeta podia pensar com mais clareza, as coisas pareciam óbvias. O mais velho estava se divertindo, brincando e confundindo os sentimentos de um garoto gay.

\- Por um momento você me enganou, Hadley. - Peeta resmungou, amargo.

\- Você está falando comigo? - Portia apareceu no seu campo de visão, sorrindo.

Peeta surpreendeu-se pela repentina aparição da mulher, arqueando o corpo para trás.

\- Não. Só estava falando sozinho.

\- E onde está o seu guarda-costas hoje? - a mulher continuou, sorridente.

Peeta abaixou a cabeça, torcendo para que a garçonete não percebesse como estava triste.

\- Ele viajou. - o garoto limitou-se a dizer, escondendo seu rosto atrás da taça que colocara em sua frente.

\- Oh...eu entendo. - ela disse com o mesmo sorriso consternado que lhe dera alguns dias antes, mas dessa vez, aquilo não irritara o garoto. - Bem...se precisar de companhia, pode sempre vir aqui.

\- Obrigado. - o garoto disse, forçando um sorriso nos lábios.

\- Se bem que, quando as férias de verão acabarem, não terei muito tempo para jogar conversa fora. - ela continuou, fingindo não notar a apatia do garoto e dando um suspiro exagerado.

\- Você é a única garçonete aqui?

\- Na verdade, há uma vaga de meio período que tenho que preencher. - Portia arregalou os olhos como se acabasse de se lembrar do fato. - Desde que Lavinia formou-se mês passado e foi fazer faculdade no Texas, o trabalho tem sido só meu e ainda não apareceu nenhum interessado.

\- Eu estou interessado. - Peeta pegou-se dizendo as palavras de maneira urgente.

Portia sorriu pela maneira com que o garoto demonstrara um interesse anormal e até certo desespero.

\- Você? - ela perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha, como se duvidasse do garoto. - E como eu saberia se você é capaz de exercer a função? Não é como se eu quisesse contratar alguém que me cause mais problemas do que me ajude.

\- Eu trabalhava em uma padaria. - Peeta disse estufando o peito e a mulher não pôde deixar de rir internamente, ao perceber que o garoto não notara que ela estava brincando com ele. - Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, mas eu pego as coisas rápido. E não sou nenhum desastrado.

A mulher torceu os lábios, segurando-se para não rir, enquanto o garoto a sua frente a encarava como se a desafiasse a duvidar de sua palavra.

\- Vamos fazer o seguinte, Peeta, - ela começou, voltando ao seu tom habitual. - Conversarei com meu chefe ao final do expediente e, se ele concordar, você pode começar um treinamento amanhã, o que acha?

\- Perfeito! - o garoto estendeu a mão, como se fechasse um contrato muito importante.

Ao sair do café, alguns minutos depois, Peeta não pôde deixar de sentir-se mais animado. Se ele tivesse algo para ocupar a mente, provavelmente não pensaria no loiro arrogante que tumultuava os seus pensamentos. Além disso, ele precisava fazer alguma coisa para arrumar algum dinheiro. Depender do padrinho não era algo que o agradava.

-Potato-

Já se passara três dias desde que Cato fora embora e, para orgulho de Peeta, ele quase não tivera que se reprimir por estar pensando no outro ou no ocorrido no último sábado.

O treinamento no Seneca Crane se restringia a parte da tarde, no período que Peeta trabalharia, mas como o garoto não tinha nada para fazer em casa, ele acabava indo bem cedo para o café.

No primeiro dia, Portia ainda insistira que não era função do garoto estar ali pela manhã, mas após Peeta deixar claro que não se incomodava, ele pôde perceber que a mulher estava grata por ter companhia.

As coisas estavam indo bem e Peeta já se adaptara à nova rotina, quando algo inusitado aconteceu na manhã de quarta-feira. O garoto estava limpando o balcão enquanto Portia arrumava o estoque quando Atena entrou no café.

Por um momento o garoto pensara em se esconder atrás do balcão, mas quando a mulher acenou para ele o garoto percebeu que, além de ser tarde, ele estaria sendo infantil.

\- Bom dia, Peeta. - a mulher disse de uma maneira um tanto quanto formal.

\- Bom dia, Sra. Hadley. - o garoto cumprimentou e percebeu que, pela primeira vez, a mulher não o pedira para chamá-la de Atena.

\- Eu gostaria de um expresso, por favor.

O garoto virou-se para preparar o pedido da mulher, pensando se a formalidade da mulher devia-se ao fato de ela ter conhecimento do ocorrido no sábado.

\- Então, - a mulher começou, quando o garoto serviu o pedido no balcão. - você nunca mais apareceu lá em casa.

Peeta não pôde deixar de sentir-se culpado, notando como a mulher soara magoada.

\- É que eu comecei a trabalhar aqui e não tive muito tempo de fazer nada além de aprender a rotina. - o garoto disse, sem graça.

\- Effie me contou. - a Sra. Hadley disse, após bebericar o seu pedido.

Peeta estava esperando que aquele momento constrangedor passasse e que ele se sentisse livre para ter um diálogo agradável com a mulher, mas ao que parecia, Atena estava esperando por uma iniciativa do garoto.

\- Eu queria ter ido até a mansão... - o garoto começou, sem saber o que usaria como desculpa.

\- Não faz mal, querido. - a mulher sorriu da maneira maternal com que costumava sorrir sempre. - Eu entendo que não seja algo interessante passar todas as tardes falando sobre arte. Um garoto da sua idade tem outros interesses em mente.

\- Não é isso! - Peeta apressou-se em dizer.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instaurou entre eles. Peeta torcia o pano em suas mãos, enquanto Atena limitava-se a mexer o café em sua xícara.

\- Você gostaria de visitar o museu comigo semana que vem, Peeta?

O garoto pegou-se piscando, perplexo em como a mulher mudara de assunto repentinamente.

\- Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Cato. - Atena suspirou levemente antes de continuar a falar. - E, sinceramente, não sei se quero saber, isso é um assunto de vocês. Mas eu realmente espero que as ações do meu filho não interfiram na nossa amizade.

Peeta pegou-se mais culpado do que imaginara sentir-se. Como pudera desvalorizar tudo que a mulher tinha feito por ele até então?

\- Eu adoraria. - ele respondeu rapidamente antes que a mulher começasse a falar novamente.

\- Ótimo. - ela continuou, terminando seu expresso e depositando a xícara no balcão. - Eu convidei o seu padrinho e a Srta. Trinket para um jantar amanhã, espero que você sinta-se confortável o suficiente para comparecer também.

\- Claro. - Peeta disse de maneira afoita.

\- Bem...não vou mais perturbá-lo enquanto está trabalhando. Nos vemos amanhã, querido.

E dizendo isso, a mulher saiu, deixando Peeta se culpando por ter sido tão egoísta nos últimos dias.

-Potato-

Atena percebera no primeiro instante que Peeta era a pessoa perfeita para influenciar Cato positivamente. Talvez, no início, ela estivesse pensando de maneira egoísta. Talvez ela estivesse, de certa forma, usando o garoto para melhorar seu filho.

A mulher estava decidida a dar um basta na situação, após a descoberta que fizera sobre o passado do garoto. Mas quando ela e o marido retornaram da viagem e encontraram Cato cuidando do outro, a mulher notou algo que a fez questionar suas habilidades de percepção. Afinal, como pudera ser tão cega e não ver que a atração era mútua?

Não seria a primeira vez que bancaria o cupido e ela já planejara todas as artimanhas possíveis para facilitar a vida dos garotos, quando percebeu que seu filho estava um passo à sua frente.

A princípio, ela ficara receosa, por não saber quais eram os intentos de Cato, mas ela preferiu arriscar e ver onde as coisas iriam parar. Afinal, os dois ainda eram jovens e esse era o momento para ter o coração partido. Na pior das hipóteses, ela estaria ali para dar um sermão no filho e consolar Peeta, caso fosse necessário.

Mas na manhã em que levara Cato até o aeroporto, ela percebeu, espantada, que talvez quem ela precisaria consolar, no final das contas, seria seu filho.

Atena sabia que algo havia acontecido entre os dois no último sábado, mas como não sabia a gravidade da situação, esperou alguns dias para que pudesse ir atrás do menor.

E não foi surpresa para ela notar como Peeta encara melhor a situação do que Cato. Aparentemente, o garoto estava mais preocupado em ter magoado os sentimentos dela do que esconder o que estava sentindo.

\- Atena disse que vocês irão até o museu semana que vem, Peeta. - a mulher pôde ouvir a voz grave do marido soar no aposento.

Como esperado, Peeta viera ao jantar e, assim como ela esperava, o garoto passara boa parte da noite encarando o lugar que outro jovem loiro costumava ocupar.

\- Sim, senhor. - o garoto respondeu de forma polida, como sempre.

\- Pena que Cato não terá voltado ainda, - o homem continuou, ao que os olhos de Peeta demonstraram toda atenção. - ou ele poderia acompanhar vocês.

\- Achei que ele voltaria amanhã. - Haymitch disse de maneira displicente.

\- Incrível como você consegue distinguir os dias da semana após um dia de porre. - Effie alfinetou, o que Haymitch respondeu com um aceno de mão, dispensando a mulher.

\- Meu sogro teve a brilhante ideia de emprestar o jatinho para que eles fossem para o chalé esquiar. -James esclareceu, irritado.

Atena fingiu desinteresse, sabendo que comentar o assunto só iria irritar mais o marido. Não é como se ela não soubesse do desapreço mútuo entre o marido e seu pai, mas tentava manter-se imparcial, quando podia. E, naquele momento, analisar as reações do garoto à sua frente era mais interessante, de qualquer forma.

\- O velho ainda está entre nós? - Haymitch perguntou, debochado, cutucando James com o cotovelo.

\- Engraçado, Haymitch, ele perguntou o mesmo de você na última vez que nos encontramos. - Atena respondeu, mostrando a língua para o amigo.

Não era como se Atena costumasse defender as ações de seu pai, visto que não concordava com o homem na maior parte do tempo, mas implicar Haymitch era um de seus passatempos preferidos.

Os dois continuaram trocando farpas até que o marido chamasse o homem para conversar no escritório algo sobre o hospital. Então Atena tratou de chamar Peeta e Effie até seu ateliê, para acompanhá-la em um chá, enquanto discutia com o garoto algumas coisas sobre arte.

A Srta. Trinket limitava-se a fingir interesse pelo assunto.

Atena já notara aquilo. A mulher não costumava reclamar de nada, a não ser do patrão e nunca para outras pessoas, a não ser o mesmo.

_"Talvez quando terminar com Peeta e Cato, seja a hora de abrir os olhos de outras pessoas"_ a mulher pegou-se pensando de forma divertida, notando como Effie olhava em direção à porta, provavelmente esperando o momento em que Haymitch aparecesse por ela.

-Potato-

Portia dera o dia de sábado de folga para Peeta. No início, o garoto achou que aquilo era absurdo, afinal ele não começara a trabalhar nem há uma semana. Mas a mulher acabou por convencê-lo com o argumento de que ele estava trabalhando em período integral até então.

O garoto aproveitou o tempo livre para explorar o pouco que não conhecia da casa de Haymitch e, para sua surpresa, encontrou uma bicicleta na garagem do padrinho.

Peeta pegou-se imaginando Haymicth pedalando a bicicleta enquanto lutava para se equilibrar e não pôde impedir-se de sorrir com a imagem. Por um momento o garoto considerara a hipótese da bicicleta ser de Effie, contudo a mulher não fazia o tipo de pessoa que sequer já havia montado uma, quanto mais ter uma com tantas marchas. Após o almoço ele decidiu então pedalar um pouco e logo ele estava na praça do distrito 11.

Ele prendeu a bicicleta com uma corrente e cadeado que encontrara junto à bicicleta e começou a andar pela praça. Não demorou muito para que encontrasse Rue no alto de uma árvore.

\- Você ainda vai se machucar, qualquer dia desses. - ele disse, chamando a atenção da garota.

\- Peeta! - ela acenou alegre, descendo rapidamente da árvore. - Faz tempo que não te vejo por aqui.

Peeta já iria protestar quando percebeu que a garota estava certa, ele não vinha ali desde que...e então lembrou-se do porquê. Ele não pensara em Cato desde o jantar na casa dos Hadley e percebeu, amargamente, que ainda era difícil não sentir-se estúpido e usado sempre que se lembrava do outro.

\- Cadê seu namorado? - a garota perguntou de repente.

\- Eu já disse... - Peeta começou irritado.

\- Eu sei. - ela sorriu para ele. - Só é divertido ver como você se irrita com isso.

Peeta olhou incrédulo para a pequena garota à sua frente. Não era a primeira vez que ele reparara como ela parecia ser mais madura do que sua idade permitia. Talvez fosse o fato de ajudar sua mãe a criar seus cinco irmãos menores, mas Rue não parecia ter apenas doze anos.

Os dois conversaram por quase uma hora, antes que fossem interrompidos por uma voz grave, chamando pela garota. Um garoto alto e moreno, que deveria ter a mesma idade de Cato apareceu por trás de uma árvore alguns segundos depois.

\- Tresh. - a garota chamou de forma alegre.

\- Aí está você, pestinha. - Tresh disse divertido. - Te procurei por toda...

O garoto olhou interrogativo para Peeta, como se acabasse de notá-lo ali.

\- Olá. - Peeta disse levantando-se e estendendo a mão. - Eu sou Peeta.

\- E aí. - o garoto limitou-se em responder, apertando a mão do menor, virando-se em seguida para a garota. - Rue, o que sua mãe lhe disse sobre falar com estranhos?

Peeta sorriu, notando como o garoto não percebia que não estava sendo discreto.

\- Peeta não é um estranho, Tresh. - Rue disse como se fosse uma garota muito esperta. - Ele é meu amigo.

\- É verdade, Tresh. - Peeta apressou-se em esclarecer as coisas. - Nos conhecemos há alguns dias. Eu sempre venho aqui para desenhar e nós acabamos conversando quase todas as manhãs.

Peeta preferiu omitir a parte de que um garoto mais velho sempre o acompanhava e costumava se exercitar desnudo a alguns metros de distância, visto que o maior ainda o mirava de cima abaixo, desconfiado.

\- Eu não gosto de estranhos perto da minha priminha. - o garoto respondeu de uma maneira um tanto quanto protetora.

\- Eu entendo você. - Peeta disse, tentando abrandar a situação. - Bem, de qualquer forma, tenho que ir ou meu padrinho começará a ficar preocupado.

Peeta apertou mais uma vez a mão do garoto e curvou-se em direção a Rue, retirando um dos desenhos de pássaros que fizera recentemente e entregando à garota.

\- Eu nunca vi um desses. - a garota disse risonha.

\- É um _Mockingjay_. - Peeta esclareceu. - Eles não são muito comuns por aqui.

Peeta viu como os olhos da garota brilhavam ao olhar para o desenho. Desde que descobrira esse fascínio que ela tinha com pássaros, ele começara a desenhá-los para ela. Tresh ainda olhava-o de maneira desconfiada, mas Peeta pôde perceber que sua postura tornara-se menos rígida.

\- Bem...nos vemos depois, Rue. Até mais, Tresh.


	14. Quem não dá assistência

**Notas:** Olá, aqui é a Amy Lupin. O Matt está impossibilitado de postar o capítulo (braço direito quebrado), por isso estou postando para ele. Mas foi ele quem escreveu. Eu só betei, que fique claro. Felizmente (sacanagem xD), ele esperou terminar o capítulo para se acidentar (just kidding ;p). Infelizmente, isso também significa que ele vai demorar para escrever o próximo, então... Que tal enchermos a caixa de entrada dele de reviews para mantê-lo inspirado?

**Autor:** Matthew Black Potter Malfoy

**Beta:** Amy Lupin

**Shipper:** Peeta/Cato, Peetato (ou Potato)

**Disclaimer:** ei, o Matt é quem tem criatividade para essas coisas. Eu usei o mesmo disclaimer para todas as minhas fics x.x

* * *

Capítulo 14-Quem não dá assistência, perde pra concorrência!

Cato estava realmente contente consigo mesmo, quando o jatinho estacionou na pista do pequeno aeroporto de Panem, na manhã de domingo. A última semana com os amigos caíra como uma luva aos seus propósitos. Ele conseguiu não pensar em Peeta, ou pelo menos pensou o mínimo possível, já que sua mente sempre estava inebriada pelo álcool ou pelo sexo.

Quando enfim se levantou na segunda, já passava do meio dia. Ele evitou abrir o lado do guarda-roupa em que o cardigã de Peeta estava guardado e logo depois caminhou até o banheiro com uma toalha sobre o ombro.

Após o banho, ele vestiu-se apressadamente e desceu até a sala de jantar. Ele sabia que, mesmo que o almoço fosse retirado da mesa, ele encontraria algo na geladeira mais tarde para comer. Entretanto, ele queria almoçar com a mãe, visto que só a vira de relance no dia anterior, antes de subir para o seu quarto e capotar na cama.

Seu pai havia decidido almoçar em casa e o garoto estava mantendo-se fora da conversa dos dois, enquanto pensava sobre o que faria naquele primeiro dia. Cato estava indeciso entre chamar Marvel para jogar com ele e passar a tarde na praia quando uma palavra arrancou-o de seus pensamentos.

\- ...que Peeta está indo muito bem. - Conseguiu processar apenas o final da frase que sua mãe dizia.

Ele voltou sua atenção para o diálogo, tentando pegar alguma informação a mais.

\- Isso é uma ótima notícia. - Seu pai limitou-se a dizer.

Cato lutou momentaneamente contra a vontade de entrar na conversa, mas logo percebeu que aquela era uma batalha perdida.

\- O que o pirralho fez dessa vez para te deslumbrar, mãe? - O garoto disse de forma entediada. - Não me diga que ele voltou de vez para o lugar de onde quer que ele tenha surgido?

Cato notou como as narinas de James se dilataram e previu a bronca que levaria, mas Atena fora mais rápida em responder.

\- Na verdade... - Ela começou, fazendo uma pausa dramática, o que irritou profundamente o garoto e por um breve instante ele imaginou se Peeta não havia realmente deixado a cidade. - Peeta arrumou um emprego, se você quer saber.

Cato franziu o cenho, pensando porquê o garoto teria feito aquilo. Haymitch podia ser um bêbado, mas ainda era rico e Petta poderia se dar ao luxo de não trabalhar.

\- E por que ele fez isso? - Ele pegou-se soando mais interessado do que desejaria.

\- Porque ele é um garoto responsável e não gosta de passar o tempo de modo ocioso. - Atena disse como se não houvesse dúvidas no que ela falava. - Por isso que quando ele descobriu que Seneca estava procurando um funcionário ele se candidatou ao cargo.

\- Ele está trabalhando no Seneca Crane? - Cato nem fez questão de esconder o espanto.

\- Sim, Cato. - James respondeu, visivelmente irritado. - Qual o problema nisso?

O real problema era que o garoto sabia que ele veria o outro com muito mais frequência do que havia planejado, mas obviamente ele não diria aquilo em voz alta.

\- Nenhum. - Cato tentou soar entediado. - Se ele quer perder o tempo dele limpando mesas e lavando pratos, o problema é dele.

James iniciou um discurso sobre a importância do trabalho e responsabilidade ao que Cato não deu ouvidos. O garoto percebeu, para seu desprazer, que não se passara nem um dia e os olhos azuis de Peeta já estavam em sua mente de novo.

-Potato-

Para surpresa de Cato, fora mais difícil arrastar Clove para fora de casa do que arrancar Marvel da frente do computador. Mas, com quase sempre acontecia, o garoto conseguira o que queria, por isso ele estava estacionando o carro em frente ao Seneca Crane por volta das 16:00 naquela segunda-feira.

\- Nossa! Parece que faz um século que viemos aqui pela última vez. - Clove disse animada, quando eles saíram do carro. - Será que a Banana Split de verão ainda está no cardápio?

\- Eu não sei como você consegue comer tanto e ainda continuar magra, Clove. - Glimmer disse, a irritação em sua voz era visível, mesmo que ela tentasse contê-la. - Às vezes eu não sei quem come mais, se é você ou o Cato.

\- Vantagens de moradores do distrito 2, querida. - Clove rebateu, mostrando a língua para a loira.

Cato não estava propriamente interessado na conversa das garotas e por isso adiantou-se abrindo a porta do café.

O garoto não pôde impedir um frio na barriga, quando entrou no local e seus olhos vagaram, procurando pelos cabelos loiros que tão bem conhecia.

\- Vai ficar parado na porta, _big boss_? - Marvel riu do próprio comentário.

Eles caminharam até uma mesa do lado contrário ao _Arcade_ atraindo o olhar curioso da garçonete.

Eles haviam acabado de sentar - Cato estrategicamente posicionado de frente para o balcão - quando viu Peeta sair de uma porta que deveria dar para a cozinha do estabelecimento. Peeta estava mais corado do que o normal, o garoto com certeza havia passado mais tempo no sol nas últimas semanas. O tom dourado combinava com o menor e acabara arrancando uma reação do baixo ventre do mais velho.

Cato notou como os olhos do mais novo foram atraídos por algo do lado de fora do café e logo escrutinaram o local, passando primeiro pelo _Arcade_ e depois pela garçonete, que lhe indicou com a cabeça, a mesa em que Cato estava.

Logo após um rápido olhar em direção à mesa em que os quatro garotos estavam, Peeta virou-se de costas, impedindo que Cato decifrasse o que estava conversando com a garçonete.

Os outros ocupantes da mesa estavam entretidos com o cardápio e rindo de algo que Marvel havia dito, mas os olhos do maior estavam focados em Peeta e na forma como o seu quadril balançava em sua direção.

_"Ele está vindo aqui, seu babaca. Pare de agir como um adolescente apaixonado!"_ Cato se reprimiu mentalmente notando como seu coração martelava sua caixa torácica e desviando o olhar em seguida para os amigos.

\- O que desejam? - Peeta perguntou, segurando um bloquinho de anotações e uma caneta para anotar os pedidos.

\- Você não estaria no cardápio, querido? - Clove disparou, assim que colocou os olhos no garoto, mordendo o lábio de maneira provocante, o que fez os músculos dos ombros de Cato se contraírem.

Peeta corou furiosamente e começou a girar a caneta em sua mãe de forma frenética. Marvel e Glimmer sorriam. Todos já estavam acostumados com o jeito maroto e desbocado da morena.

\- Relaxa, bobinho! - a garota continuou jogando seu charme, colocando uma mão sobre o braço do garçom. - Ninguém dessa mesa iria atacar um bebezinho como você. - ela completou sorrindo.

A essa altura a mandíbula de Cato já estava travada em seu maxilar e ele apertava com força as bordas da mesa. Peeta limitou-se a coçar a cabeça e sorrir amarelo para ela, visivelmente encabulado.

\- Se vocês precisarem de mais tempo...

\- Eu não preciso! - Marvel apressou-se em dizer. - Eu quero um Wrap de peito de peru e queijo prato e um suco de uva.

\- Eu vou de salada Caesar e uma água mineral, por favor. - Glimmer disse, encarando o cardápio com atenção.

\- Acho que vou querer uma bananasplit de verão, apenas. - Clove disse de maneira sonhadora.

Cato encarava a garota, perplexo com sua cara de pau.

\- E você? - Cato pôde ouvir Peeta perguntar e demorou alguns instantes para perceber que o garoto falava com ele.

\- Um Master Crane com batata e Coca-Cola. - ele disse, assim que recuperou-se da surpresa do outro estar falando diretamente com ele.

Quando Peeta afastou-se da mesa, dizendo que logo voltaria com os pedidos, Clove apressou-se em puxar a mão de Glimmer sobre a mesa, chamando a atenção da outra garota.

\- Você viu que gracinha, Glimmer?

\- Ele é bonitinho. - a loira respondeu, entediada. - Mas não faz meu tipo. Muito novinho, carinha de bebê demais.

Cato começou a se mexer desconfortavelmente na cadeira que ocupava. Marvel apenas olhava de uma garota para outra, achando graça da discussão das duas.

\- Já ouviu falar de investimento, querida? - Clove perguntou de maneira marota. - Daqui dois ou três anos ele será um homem bastante atraente.

\- Faltam no mínimo uns vinte centímetros pra ele arrumar tamanho de gente ainda. - Marvel zombou da garota.

A garota empertigou-se na cadeira e era visível que iria falar algo para defender seu ponto de vista, mas Cato interrompeu-a.

\- Não percebeu que ele é viado, Clove? Se toca!

Ambas as garotas olharam instantaneamente para Cato e depois para Peeta e logo depois começaram a dar risadinhas histéricas, atraindo a atenção de Portia e Peeta, que olharam desconfiados para a mesa dos garotos.

\- Por que você acha isso, Cato? - Clove perguntou, interessada.

\- Eu só acho. - O garoto disse, evasivo.

Cato continuou analisando cada movimento de Peeta pelo canto do olho, enquanto conversava com os amigos e quando o garçom trouxe os pedidos. Quando saíram do café, quase uma hora depois, o garoto constatou, amargurado, ao olhar uma última vez por cima do ombro, que estava sendo ignorado.

_"Droga, garoto! Porque você está fazendo isso comigo?"_ ele pensou, enquanto dava partida no carro, tentando ignorar o desconforto que estava sentindo no peito.

-Potato-

Peeta só conseguiu respirar com calma quando ouviu os pneus do carro de Cato cantando no asfalto, anunciando que o garoto já estaria longe.

Quando Portia se afastou para limpar a mesa em que Cato e os amigos estavam, Peeta pegou-se pensando sobre o que acabara de ocorrer.

A primeira coisa que o garoto notou, ao sair da cozinha, algumas horas mais atrás, foi o carro de Cato, estacionado em frente ao Seneca Crane. Por um instante o garoto achou que o outro estaria jogando no _Arcade_, como habitualmente fazia, mas logo ele percebeu que Cato não só estava sentado em uma das mesas, como estava acompanhado por três pessoas que Peeta não conhecia.

\- Você quer que eu atenda a mesa dessa vez? - Portia perguntou com um sorriso consternado.

Não era como se Portia não estivesse fazendo aquilo com boas intenções, mas o fato de que ela sempre achava que a presença de Cato o afetava mais do que deveria já estava irritando o garoto. _"Do jeito que ela age, parece que eu sou uma garotinha indefesa"_ o garoto pensou antes de dizer que ele mesmo atenderia a mesa e sair andando em direção aos quatro garotos.

Mas o que se seguiu atestou o fato de que Peeta não deveria ter recusado tão facilmente a oferta da amiga. Era claro que os amigos de Cato estavam zombando do garoto.

Mal chegara à mesa para atendê-los e a menor do grupo, uma morena de pele branca, começou a fazer insinuações a respeito da aparência de Peeta, o que o deixou bastante desconfortável. Além disso, Portia disse que Cato não parava de olhar para ele quando os amigos não estavam prestando atenção - o que confirmava o fato de que o outro tinha vergonha dele.

Entretanto, nada superou as risadinhas que as garotas soltaram, claramente rindo de Peeta. Na certa, Cato havia trazido os amigos ali para que eles pudessem ver quem era o garoto que ele fizera de bobo nas duas semanas que ficara sozinho.

Mas, se Cato Hadley achava que ele ficaria se lamuriando pelos cantos, ele estava muito enganado. Peeta faria de tudo para mostrar que a presença do outro não o afetava, mesmo que isso não fosse cem por cento verdade.

-Potato-

Já era a oitava vez que ele se perguntava o que estava fazendo ali. Ele moveu a mão em direção à ignição, pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez, pensando que aquilo tudo era uma grande besteira, mas voltou a colocar as mãos sobre o volante e apoiar seu queixo logo em seguida.

Cato deixara os amigos em casa algumas horas atrás. Propositalmente ele havia deixado Glimmer por último, pois sabia que a garota o convidaria para entrar. Mas, ao contrário do que ele pensava, o sexo com a garoto não fizera Peeta sair de sua mente, como ele imaginava que faria. Muito pelo contrário, ao sair da casa da loira, parecia que seus dedos ansiavam pelo toque da pele macia do outro e seus olhos pediam por um vislumbre daqueles olhos de um azul tão puro.

E era por isso que ele estava ali, a duas esquinas do Seneca Crane, por onde ele sabia que Peeta teria que passar para ir para casa. O relógio do carro marcava 21:14 e ele se perguntava quanto tempo o outro ainda demoraria para sair. Normalmente, o Seneca fechava muito mais tarde, mas Cato sabia que Peeta seria liberado mais cedo, por ser estudante.

A luz do semáforo, que abria e fechava a cada minuto, já o estava incomodando quando ele conseguiu distinguir Peeta passando pela rua, em uma bicicleta preta.

Cato atrapalhou-se com a chave durante alguns segundos antes de conseguir dar partida no carro e seguiu o garoto a distancia, com os faróis do carro desligados.

Agora que parara para pensar melhor sobre o assunto, aquela havia sido uma ideia um tanto quanto imbecil. O que faria a seguir? Seguir o outro até em casa e depois ir para casa?

Ele estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos, que nem viu quando atravessou o sinal vermelho e quase bateu em outro carro que estava no cruzamento. Por sorte, ele estava em baixa velocidade e conseguiu parar o carro a tempo.

Cato parou o carro em frente a uma joalheria e respirou fundo durante alguns minutos, tentando se acalmar.

_"Isso já foi longe demais! Você tem que parar com essa obsessão com esse garoto, ou vai acabar fazendo alguma besteira!"_ ele se reprimiu, antes de dar partida no carro e voltar para casa, dessa vez com os faróis ligados.

-Potato-

Peeta acordou cedo na terça-feira. O garoto havia combinado de se encontrar com Rue e Tresh na praça do distrito 11 e por isso ele estava pedalando a caminho da praça.

No início, Tresh se mostrara bastante fechado e até um pouco carrancudo, mas pouco a pouco Peeta soube contornar a situação. Tanto que, no dia anterior, quando se despedira, ao final da manhã, fora Tresh e não Rue que perguntara se ele estaria ali no outro dia.

A companhia dos dois primos do distrito 11 estava fazendo bem para Peeta. Parando para pensar bem sobre a situação, ele começaria o High School em uma nova escola dali a menos de um mês e seria bom ter um rosto conhecido na multidão, além de Cato. Não que Peeta nutrisse alguma esperança de que Cato lhe dispensaria alguma atenção. A tarde do dia anterior servira para lhe mostrar que tudo que o outro não queria era contato com ele.

Quando estacionou a bicicleta e acorrentou-a no habitual local onde a deixava, Peeta percebeu algo diferente dos últimos dias. Havia um Porsche preto parado do outro lado da praça.

Durante alguns instantes, ele debateu se não seria melhor voltar para casa, mas pensou melhor e acabou por se decidir em ficar. Ele já havia combinado em encontrar com os amigos e também havia prometido a si mesmo que não deixaria Hadley o afetar.

Ele começou a caminhar até o local onde ele, Tresh e Rue passavam as manhãs conversando, quando enfim visualizou o outro garoto, a uns cinco metros de distância, fazendo exercícios em barras paralelas.

Por um momento, Peeta teve dificuldade para respirar com a visão do torso nu esculpido de Cato. O garoto estava de costas para ele e seus fones de ouvido estavam no máximo. A música não era totalmente inteligível, mas Peeta poderia jurar que ela "Who's Lovin You" by Michael Jackson.

Ele estava perguntando-se porque o outro estaria ouvindo uma música tão romântica quando Cato jogou o corpo em um movimento brusco, parando quase de frente para ele.

O maior piscou durante alguns segundos, retirando os fones dos ouvidos e desligando a música no celular. Um silêncio incômodo e desagradável seguiu-se. Cato colocou as mãos nos bolsos da bermuda encarando Peeta de cima, enquanto Peeta desviou o olhar para os sapatos e em seguida para o local onde Tresh e Rue costumavam se sentar, esperando encontrar uma escapatória da situação constrangedora.

Peeta já dera um passo, em direção ao local, quando a voz de Cato fez-se ouvir, rouca e abafada.

\- Oi.

O coração de Peeta falhou uma batida, como ele sabia que aconteceria. O garoto virou-se lentamente em direção ao mais velho, mesmo sabendo que sua vontade era a de correr dali. Parecia que seu corpo agia por vontade própria.

Ele encarou o outro garoto e entreabriu os lábios, só para perceber que nenhum som sairia.

\- Você está bem? - Cato perguntou, coçando a cabeça e evitando olhar diretamente para ele.

Nesse momento um calor subiu pela nuca do menor e ele sentiu sua cabeça esquentar. Ele estava com raiva. _"Você não tem o direito de me perguntar isso depois do que fez!"_ ele pegou-se pensando, mas as palavras que saíram de sua boca foram outras.

\- Estou. - Ele limitou-se a dizer, notando que havia retomado o controle da situação e não iria deixar que o outro achasse que havia conseguido abalar seus sentimentos.

Cato sorriu amarelo.

\- Você está mais corado. - O maior disse como se aquilo fosse um fato. - Andou indo à praia? - ele tentou dar um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

\- Não. - Peeta disse seco.

Alguns segundos se passaram antes que Cato voltasse a se pronunciar.

\- Você poderia ter pelo menos pedido minha bicicleta emprestada antes de começar a usá-la como se fosse sua. - o mais velho sorriu, mas não era um sorriso brincalhão ou zombeteiro como o usual.

Peeta até poderia dizer que era um sorriso triste, como se o outro estivesse magoado com algo. Mas ele não tinha o direito de estar magoado, fora ele quem brincara com Peeta, fora ele que o beijara e depois sumira, como se aquilo não tivesse significado nada. _"E que história de bicicleta é essa, afinal? Será que a bicicleta é dele?"_ Peeta pegou-se pensando enquanto olhava para trás, olhando a bicicleta que havia acorrentado próxima a ele.

\- Eu não...

\- Peeta. - Peeta pôde ouvir a voz aguda de Rue chamar por ele. Ao longe, ela e Tresh estavam acenando para ele.

\- Eu tenho que ir. - Ele disse, virando-se e afastando-se de Cato.

\- Vai lá. - Cato disse com raiva. - Não quero que você deixe seu namorado esperando.

Peeta virou-se, incrédulo. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ele estava atônito em espanto. Ele ainda abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Cato já se afastava em direção ao seu carro.


	15. Ciranda

**Notas: Eu voltei, agora pra ficar! Ok...paremos com a braguice! xP Eu sei, eu sei...demorou, mas a essa altura, quem está acompanhando já deve ter se acostumado. Para os desavisados que acabaram de encontrar a fic, tenham paciência, pois os capítulos tardam mas não falham.(Tô péssimo hoje! ¬¬º)**

**Algumas observações importantes...o título do capítulo pode gerar estranheza para quem não mora no Brasil. Então sugiro que joguem no google e procurem o significado, pois estou com preguiça! :/ Mentira gente...é que tenho prova amanhã e só estou postando hoje porque sou uma pessoa mt boa(cof cof).**

**Queria agradecer pelas reviews do Setsuna Hyuga e da Marina Silva, que me estimularam após o último capítulo. Minha beta incrível nem preciso comentar, né!? Até postar capítulo ela já postou pra mim, fazendo a edição e tudo mais! *.***

**Para os que leem e não deixam reviews eu só digo uma coisa, deus tá vendo!**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato**

**Disclaimer: Queria continuar com os disclaimers variados, mas minha prova de Ped amanhã não me deixa alternativas a não ser dizer que eu não sou obrigada! =***

* * *

Capítulo quinze-Ciranda

Atena sabia que Cato havia procurado por Peeta. Como ela sabia disso, exatamente? Pode-se chamar de instinto materno ou qualquer coisa parecida, pois no momento que o garoto chegou pisando duro e trancou-se em seu quarto na noite de segunda, ela soube que seu "pequeno deslize" no almoço tinha funcionado.

Como algo semelhante ocorrera em todos os outros dias da semana, ela suspeitou que seu filho estava recebendo um tratamento indiferente por parte do mais novo, por isso ela resolvera intervir. E era por isso que a mulher estava sentada em uma poltrona próxima à escada fingindo que lia um livro.

Cato ainda não saíra de seu quarto. Ele havia chegado em casa com o dia já amanhecendo e, apesar de não estar visivelmente embriagado, o cheiro de álcool que exalava de seu corpo o entregava.

A mulher estava pensando que ficaria ali apenas mais dez minutos antes de subir para acordar o garoto, quando um movimento no topo da escada chamou sua atenção.

\- O que você está fazendo aí? - O garoto pergunto arqueando suas sobrancelhas, aparentemente recuperado da bebedeira da noite anterior.

\- Estava esperando você se levantar. - A mulher disse, levantando-se e caminhando até a escada. - Preciso que você me leve até a casa do seu padrinho e depois até o museu.

Cato rangeu os dentes em claro desagrado.

-Você não contratou um motorista exatamente pra esses momentos?

\- Sim, mas empregados tiram folga, Cato. E hoje é o dia dele.

\- Não vejo o que isso tem a ver comigo. - Ele disse, cruzando os braços. - Já combinei com Marvel de ir à casa dele essa tarde.

\- Sinto que você terá que desmarcar o compromisso ou eu terei que informar o seu pai que você andou bebendo. - A mulher disse cruzando os braços, impassível. - Bem além da conta, por sinal. - Ela completou, fechando a cara.

\- Eu não...

\- Não me venha com desculpas esfarrapadas. Você estava fedendo álcool quando chegou em casa. - Atena rebateu, caminhando até a porta. - Se você deseja comer algo, apresse-se. Vou te esperar na varanda.

Dizendo isso, a mulher saiu, sem dar a chance de que o filho pudesse reclamar novamente.

-Potato-

Peeta estava sentado em frente à bancada da cozinha, comendo um sanduiche de atum enquanto assistia mais uma discussão entre Effie e Haymitch.

\- Não há como você escapar dessa vez. Estou cansada de comparecer a esses eventos em seu nome. - a mulher dizia, irritada. - Eles não querem falar _comigo_, mas com o famoso psiquiatra de Panem.

O garoto não sabia exatamente porque a mulher ainda se dava ao trabalho de discutir com o homem, ainda mais quando este encontrava-se bêbado.

\- Você pode ir no meu lugar! - Haymitch disse de forma trôpega. - Não assinei aquela maldita procuração há algumas semanas que te dá esse direito?

Peeta não pôde impedir-se de bater na própria testa. _"Quanto tempo que a Sra. Hadley vai demorar?"_ o garoto pensou, olhando para o relógio de pulso.

\- Eu não vou nem me dar ao trabalho de responder isso. - Effie disse, enquanto Haymitch dava outro gole em sua bebida.

A mulher virou-se em direção ao balcão, onde começou a limpar a bagunça que Peeta havia feito.

\- Você não disse que ia sair, Peeta?

\- Acho que a Sra. Hadley está atrasada. - O garoto disse, dando de ombros.

\- Aonde _Sunshine_ vai te levar? - Haymitch surpreendeu Peeta, interrompendo a conversa.

\- _Sunshine_?

\- Dr. Abernathy! - Effie exclamou de maneira reprovadora.

\- Você não pode me dizer para eu não chamá-la assim quando você insiste em me chamar de doutor. - O homem disse, fechando a cara.

Peeta previu que os dois iniciariam outra discussão e já estava se preparando para sair de fininho, quando a campainha da casa tocou.

\- Eu atendo. - Ele apressou-se em dizer, saindo correndo em direção à porta.

O garoto já estava agradecendo o senso de oportunidade de Atena, quando abriu a porta da casa e deparou-se com as costas de Cato, praticamente estourando uma camiseta vermelha.

Cato virou-se no momento em que Peeta abriu a porta, ficando a poucos centímetros do garoto. O menor afastou-se dois passos atrás, por reflexo.

\- E...eu...é... - o mais velho começou a dizer de forma afoita, o que não combinava em nada com seu habitual ar esnobe.

Depois do encontro que tiveram na praça do distrito onze, os dois haviam se visto praticamente todos os dias da semana. Cato aparecia todas as tardes no Seneca Crane, sempre acompanhado de um dos amigos. Peeta não tinha uma opinião formada sobre os amigos do outro, mas ele sabia que não simpatizara muito com o grupo.

Clove apresentou-se de forma atrevida na tarde de terça. Cato apareceu acompanhado apenas da garota, o que não passou despercebido ao garçom. Portia ofereceu-se paraatender a mesa, mas Peeta recusou novamente. A morena era toda sorrisos e ficava jogando indiretas nada discretas, o que fez com que Peeta se perguntasse se Cato não estava tentando jogá-la para cima dele.

O nome de Marvel ele só descobriu na quinta, quando ele e Cato adentraram o café, ambos suados, para encontrar as garotas que já esperavam por eles. Peeta pressupôs que o garoto fosse o tal amigo que Cato sempre falava, mas o que ele não havia imaginado era que o garoto fosse tão babaca. Pelo pouco que ele podia entreouvir das conversas, o garoto era misógino, esnobe e ainda tinha o ego do tamanho do mundo. Peeta não entendia porque Marvel se achava tanto. Naquele grupo, ele era o primeiro a passar despercebido pela aparência.

Glimmer por sua vez, bem...Peeta já sabia o nome da garota, pois Cato havia voluntariado informações a respeito de sua ex-namorada em uma das conversas que tiveram. Mas algo dentro do pequeno garçom suplicava que a garota em questão não fosse a estonteante loira que fazia parte do quarteto. Todavia, como acontecia com frequência, Peeta acabou confirmando suas suspeitas da pior forma possível.

Na tarde de sábado, ele teve que assistir a um encontro entre o casal, com direito a beijos e trocas de carícias. E, sendo bem realista, o garçom acabou assumindo que ela combinava muito mais com Cato. Por sorte, Peeta saiu mais cedo naquele dia e não teve que atender a mesa ou assistir ao desfecho do encontro de camarote.

\- Boa tarde, Peeta! - Atena disse, sorrindo, caminhando em direção à casa de Haymitch. - Desculpe o atraso. - A mulher continuou, cumprimentando o garoto com um beijo no rosto.

\- Não...não tem nada. - O garoto respondeu, ainda meio desnorteado com a presença de Cato.

\- Era para eu ter vindo mais cedo, mas tive que esperar o pequeno príncipe aqui se arrumar. - Ela continuou, apontando para Cato.

Peeta não respondeu, ele apenas encarava Cato, enquanto o mais velho encarava os sapatos. Atena olhava de um para o outro de forma risonha.

\- Você não vai entrar, _Sunshine_? - Peeta sobressaltou-se quando ouviu a voz de Haymitch atrás de si.

\- Não, Haymitch! - A mulher respondeu, visivelmente contrariada e Peeta pôde perceber, pelo canto do olho, que Cato sorria, divertido. - Apenas passei aqui para pegar Peeta. Você está pronto, querido?

Peeta limitou-se em balançar a cabeça positivamente.

\- Ótimo, então. - Atena disse enlaçando o braço do garoto e descendo as escadas. - Tem tanta coisa que eu quero te mostrar. Você vai adorar o museu...

Peeta ainda tentou dialogar com a mulher, entretanto os olhos de Cato estavam praticamente perfurando seu crânio enquanto ele dirigia pelas ruas da cidade. _"Hoje será um longo dia!"_ o garoto pensou tentando secar o suor que não parava de escorrer em suas mãos.

-Potato-

Eles já estavam no museu há cerca de 40 minutos e Atena começava a questionar o sucesso de seu plano.

Ela havia convidado Peeta para ir ao museu na semana anterior, mas acabara adiando, já que Cato ainda não estaria na cidade. Contudo, não é como se a presença do filho estivesse surtindo o efeito que desejara, muito pelo contrario.

Peeta limitava-se a falar sobre as peças expostas, enquanto Cato bufava vez ou outra. A mulher até tentara dar um momento a sós aos dois, indo ao banheiro, mas percebeu que aquilo não adiantaria muita coisa.

Ela obviamente ficou de longe, espiando os dois. Peeta fazia de tudo para não olhar para Cato, enquanto o maior vez ou outra lançava um olhar ao menor. Por alguns instantes uma fagulha de esperança ainda acendeu, quando Cato fez um movimento em direção a Peeta, mas logo o garoto retornou a sua postura de "discreta" admiração.

No momento, ela encontrava-se entre os dois, pensando se seria passar dos limites falar sobre os desenhos em que Peeta desenhara Cato, quando uma voz tirou-a de seus devaneios.

\- Atena! - A voz grave de Cinna chamou às suas costas.

\- Cinna. - A mulher cumprimentou o homem com um abraço. - Você não estava de férias?

\- Voltei semana passada. - O homem respondeu de maneira cordial, abrindo um de seus raros sorrisos. - E você? O que te traz aqui? Mais alguma escultura para o nosso acervo?

Cato limpou a garganta chamando a atenção para si.

\- Cinna, você já conhece meu filho. - Ela começou a dizer enquanto Cato encarava o homem com o semblante fechado.

\- Claro. Cato, não é?- Ele disse estendendo a mão, ao que Cato limitou-se a balançar a cabeça e cruzar os braços.

Ela até poderia repreender o filho, mas sabia que isso não adiantaria de nada, pois Cato nunca se dera bem com Cinna, mesmo que a mulher desconhecesse os motivos para tal animosidade.

\- Mas hoje eu vim aqui para trazer Peeta ao museu. - Ela continuou, ignorando a forma raivosa como Cato olhava para Cinna. - Ele é afilhado de Haymitch e um excelente artista. Não se espante se em breve você tiver que arrumar um espaço para uma de suas obras.

Atena notou como as orelhas do garoto adquiriram uma coloração mais rosada repentinamente, mas nada se compararia à vermelhidão que tomaria o rosto por completo do garoto, quando Cinna pronunciou-se a seguir.

\- Se as obras tiverem um décimo da beleza dele, tenho certeza que terei problemas em arrumar espaço no museu.

Atena tinha esquecido dessa mania do amigo em sempre flertar com as pessoas, por mais inadequado que alguns desses flertes pudessem ser. Mas nesse momento ela não pôde deixar de rir internamente, vendo como Cato segurava-se para não avançar no pescoço do moreno.

\- Cinna, você poderia me mostrar as novas obras que chegaram? - Ela apressou-se em dizer, evitando um confronto entre os dois e aproveitando para deixar seu filho e Peeta a sós novamente.

\- Claro! - O homem disse fletindo o braço para que ela pudesse acompanhá-lo.

Ela enlaçou o punho no braço do moreno, e notou que tanto Cato quanto Peeta fizeram movimentos como se fossem segui-la.

\- Eu já volto, meninos. - Atena limitou-se a dizer, já distanciando-se dos garotos.

-Potato-

\- Eles vão passar o dia todo lá dentro? - Cato bufou, olhando pela décima vez para o relógio, andando de um lado para o outro, enquanto Peeta olhava entediado o vaivém do mais velho.

\- Eles não entraram não faz nem dez minutos, Hadley.

Cato olhou raivoso em direção ao menor e por um momento Peeta achou que iria apanhar.

\- Ele não deveria ficar nem trinta segundos perto dela. - Cato disse, ríspido.

Peeta olhou curioso para o garoto, percebendo que o problema em questão não era a demora. Cato estava com ciúmes de sua mãe.

\- Por quê? - Peeta atreveu-se a perguntar, sabendo que provavelmente não receberia uma resposta.

\- Você é sempre lerdo assim, Mellark? - Cato disse, passando uma mão com demasiada força pelos cabelos, o que fez com que os pelos da nuca de Peeta se arrepiassem. - Não viu a forma como ele olha pra ela?

\- Acho que isso é coisa da sua cabeça. - Peeta disse, risonho, o que percebeu ser um erro no instante seguinte.

\- Não, não é! - O mais velho esbravejou, chamando a atenção de um grupo de senhoras que passava pelo local.

Peeta suspirou pesadamente antes de se levantar e andar com passos firmes em direção à saída do museu. Ele saiu na parte lateral, onde não havia ninguém. Já começara a amaldiçoar o momento em que aceitara vir com Atena, quando sentiu um puxão forte em seu punho que o fez virar e bater no muro que era o peitoral do mais velho.

\- Tá maluco, pirralho? Aonde você pensa que vai?

\- Me deixa em paz, Cato, por favor.

Raivoso, Cato encarou Peeta por alguns segundos antes de avançar para cima do garoto, o que fez com que o menor desse alguns passos atrás até chocar-se contra uma pilastra, cobrindo seu rosto com os braços em reflexo.

\- O que você está fazendo, Mellark? - Peeta pôde ouvir a voz do maior soando indignada, ao que ele criou coragem para descobrir o rosto, mesmo que ainda ficasse em posição defensiva. - Você achou que eu ia te bater?

Peeta analisou o outro por alguns instantes antes de perceber que ele estava magoado e novamente ele sentiu raiva do garoto a sua frente.

\- Não! - Ele disse, fechando os punhos. - Não venha agir desse jeito de novo. - Peeta estava furioso, seu corpo todo tremia e ele sentia sua nuca quente. - Você não tem o direito de fazer isso!

\- Fazer o quê? - Cato encarou-o, visivelmente confuso.

Peeta fechou os olhos com força, desejando que o outro desaparecesse da sua frente, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não aconteceria. Ele tentou criar forças para falar para Cato sumir da sua frente e nunca mais falar com ele, mas quando abriu os olhos, o semblante do outro fez com que algo totalmente diferente saísse de sua boca.

\- Por que você me beijou?

Dessa vez, quem deu passos para trás foi Cato. O garoto não esperava por isso, obviamente. Nem Peeta planejara perguntar, mas agora que fizera, ele queria uma resposta.

\- Não vai me responder?

Cato encarou-o. Sua face agora demonstrava insegurança, mas suas palavras foram firmes.

\- Esquece isso!

Peeta sentiu algo dentro dele se quebrar e teve que se segurar para não começar a chorar. E foi então que ele percebeu que estava mais perdido do que poderia imaginar. Ele não admitira até então, mas agora era óbvio. Ele estava apaixonado.

\- Foi uma brincadeira. - Cato continuou, só que agora um sorriso acompanhava suas palavras. - Eu não acredito que você levou aquilo a sério.

\- Não. Claro que não. - Peeta conseguiu ouvir sua voz sair abafada. - Eu só queria confirmar. - Ele reuniu forças e passou pelo outro, caminhando em direção a entrada do museu. - Vamos. Sua mãe deve estar procurando a gente.


	16. Cinna

**Notas:**

**Olá pessoal! Mais de uma mês se passou, eu sei que deveria ser apredejado em praça pública por isso, mas não foi completa falta compromisso, é que a faculdade não está permitindo MESMO!**

**Eu entro de férias daqui três semanas. Espero que até o final de janeiro eu faça atualizações mais periódicas.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: "Batatinha quando nasce" também não é de minha autoria. xP**

* * *

Capítulo dezesseis-Cinna

Quando saíram do museu, a Sra. Hadley insistira que Peeta fosse até a mansão para acompanhá-los durante o jantar, ao que o garoto julgou ser muito ingrato de sua parte recusar o convite e mais uma vez deixou-se arrastar para mais uma refeição com os Hadley.

Para surpresa do garoto, a mulher disse que o deixaria em casa, após terminarem o jantar. Peeta pôde notar que a surpresa não fora apenas sua. Tanto Cato quanto o Sr. Hadley arquearam as sobrancelhas diante do anúncio da mulher.

\- Vocês acham que não tenho capacidade para levar Peeta para casa? - A mulher disse, se levantando e desafiando-os a contestá-la.

Peeta agradeceu internamente o fato da mulher não ter pedido ao filho para levá-lo para casa, caso contrário o caminho provavelmente teria sido executado em meio a um silêncio constrangedor. Entretanto, ele não esperava que o mesmo fosse ocorrer com a mulher.

Ele não estava motivado a puxar assunto e Atena estava concentrada na tarefa de dirigir. Sua postura rígida no assento do motorista demonstravam que ela tinha pouco hábito de fazer aquilo, apesar de aparentar ter domínio da situação.

Quando finalmente chegaram até a casa de Haymitch, Peeta queria despedir-se rapidamente e trancar-se em seu quarto, mas os bons modos do garoto o obrigaram a convidá-la a entrar.

\- Eu prefiro caminhar um pouco. - A mulher disse sorrindo. - Você me acompanha?

O garoto acenou positivamente, prevendo que nada bom poderia vir daquele pedido.

\- Está começando a esfriar. - Ela começou de forma despretensiosa. - Você irá adorar o inverno aqui, Peeta. A neve cobre as casas e faz um frio de doer os ossos, mas a vista é linda, aposto que isso lhe dará muitas ideias do que desenhar.

Peeta limitou-se a sorrir, um sorriso que não alcançou seus olhos.

\- Eu sei que não tenho o direito de lhe pedir isso. - Ela continuou e Peeta percebeu que o que quer que a mulher fosse dizer a seguir, aquilo era o real motivo de Atena ter se oferecido para levá-lo até em casa. - Mas você poderia não desistir dele ainda?

Peeta contorceu o semblante num sorriso amargo. Ele gostaria de não saber do que a Sra. Hadley falava, mas aparentemente ele só conseguira enganar a si mesmo, até então.

\- Ele é mais do que aparenta, sabe? - A mulher continuou, percebendo que não haveria resposta.

\- Eu sei. - Peeta conseguiu dizer num sussurro.

Eles continuaram caminhando em silêncio por alguns passos antes de Atena pronunciar-se novamente.

\- Eu jamais iria querer que você sofresse. - Ela disse com seu sorriso maternal habitual. - Se tem alguém que não merece isso é você.

E foi então que Peeta percebeu. Ela sabia. Tudo começou a fazer sentido em sua cabeça. A forma como ela agia com ele, o modo como ela se esforçava para que Peeta se sentisse acolhido e querido, até a viagem que eles haviam feito pouco menos de um mês atrás, tudo se encaixava.

\- Você não precisa ter pena de mim. - O garoto disse sem conseguir encará-la, sabendo que estava sendo ingrato.

Mas a Sra. Hadley gargalhou ao invés de se defender, o que fez com que garoto ficasse confuso.

\- Eu não tenho porque ter pena de você. - Ela disse brandamente. - Na verdade, eu te admiro. Poucas pessoas tem a força que você tem.

Eles viraram uma esquina e Peeta pôde visualizar o Volvo azul em que Atena costumava andar. Só então ele percebeu que haviam dado a volta na quadra.

\- Sabia que você tem o poder? - Ela expôs mais como uma afirmação do que uma pergunta, quando pararam novamente em frente ao carro.

\- Tenho? - o garoto expressou a própria confusão.

\- Só você tem o poder para permitir que alguém te faça sofrer. - Ela declarou com uma piscadela, caminhando em direção ao carro e abrindo a porta. - E, no caso do meu filho, você tem mais poder do que imagina.

Com isso, ela entrou no carro, deixando um Peeta confuso e desnorteado para trás.

-Potato-

Enquanto caminhava para casa na terça, Peeta tentava ordenar os últimos acontecimentos em sua cabeça. Ele não havia visto Cato até então. Aparentemente, o outro entendera que Peeta não queria mais vê-lo, após o ocorrido no museu.

Era por isso que o garoto estava caminhando até em casa, ao invés de pedalar, como estava acostumado a fazer nos últimos dias. O garoto não queria mais nenhum tipo de contato com o outro e usar a bicicleta de Cato não era uma opção para ele.

Apesar da conversa que teve com Atena, Peeta não estava disposto a encontrar Cato. "Se ela acha que ele sente algo por mim, ela está muito iludida" ele pensava, amargo, enquanto entrava em casa.

\- O quê é isso? - Peeta perguntou ao entrar em casa e ver que Effie estava na sala passando um smoking que provavelmente deveria pertencer a Haymitch.

\- Ela acha que eu vou realmente comparecer a esse evento ridículo. - Foi Haymitch quem respondeu. Ele estava sentado em uma poltrona, de costas para o garoto, e mudava os canais de tempos em tempos.

O evento em questão era um baile de gala em homenagem aos serviços prestados pelo hospital de Panem, onde os diretores e benfeitores eram os convidados de honra. Peeta sorriu imaginando Haymitch naquela situação, onde teria que manter-se sóbrio e cumprimentar dúzias de pessoas com as quais ele não simpatizava.

O homem estava até resistindo bravamente, mas após uma visita do Sr. Hadley na tarde do dia anterior, ele tornara-se menos enfático em sua birra e algo dizia a Peeta que seu padrinho já estava resignado com sua situação.

O garoto sorriu, atraindo o olhar do homem.

\- Do que você está rindo? - Haymitch proferiu carrancudo. - Você também terá que ir.

\- Eu? Por quê?

\- É claro que você terá que ir, Peeta. - Effie sentenciou apoiando o ferro sobre a tábua de passar e colocando as mãos nos quadris. – Haymitch é seu padrinho. Seria descortês da sua parte não comparecer.

Peeta girou os olhos nas órbitas, maquinando uma desculpa plausível para sair daquela enrascada.

\- Eu não tenho roupa adequada. - Ele arriscou, dando de ombros.

\- A Sra. Hadley virá aqui amanhã para levá-lo até o alfaiate. - Effie disse de forma pomposa, voltando a passar a roupa, ao que Haymitch sorriu-lhe, solícito.

\- Tenho que trabalhar amanhã. - Peeta insistiu.

\- Parece que o Sr. Hadley já avisou o Sr. Crane que você não irá amanhã. - A mulher disse com um aceno de mão, como se desconsiderasse a desculpa do garoto.

Peeta bufou, frustrado.

\- Eu posso levar uma acompanhante, pelo menos? - O garoto perguntou, já resignado.

\- Uma acompanhante? - Effie arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, curiosa, enquanto Haymitch voltava sua atenção para a televisão.

\- Não é comum todos irem acompanhados a esses eventos?

\- Todos os adultos, Peeta. - A mulher disse em tom professoral. - Mas não vejo problemas em levar uma acompanhante, contanto que ela tenha uma roupa adequada para vestir. Não queremos envergonhar seu padrinho e os Hadley, afinal.

Peeta teve que segurar o riso, pensando que Haymitch não precisava de ajuda para envergonhar-se.

\- Ok. - Ele limitou-se a dizer, tomando o caminho para o seu quarto.

Ele não tinha certeza se Portia teria uma roupa adequada para acompanhá-lo, mas mesmo assim, mandaria uma mensagem para a mulher convidando-a. Tudo que ele não queria era aparecer desacompanhado em um lugar, sabendo que Cato provavelmente estaria ladeado por Glimmer.

-Potato-

\- Não vou deixar você comparecer ao baile naquele blazer, Cato. - O garoto pôde ouvir sua mãe dizer, pelo que parecia ser a décima vez naquela manhã. - Ele já nem cabe em você direito.

\- É só eu usá-lo aberto, mãe. - Ele disse girando os olhos.

\- Você quase dobrou de tamanho desde o Natal, querido. - A mulher disse apoiando uma mão em sua testa e fechando os olhos. - Não acha mesmo que ele irá te servir, acha?

\- Ok. - Cato bufou. - Mas nada de ficar olhando um milhão de roupas diferentes. Entraremos na alfaiataria, compraremos uma coisa decente e voltaremos para casa.

\- Você tira toda diversão da coisa. - Atena suspirou. - Mas vou avisar a Cinna que você irá também.

\- Eu disse alfaiate, mãe. Não é necessário incomodar seu amiguinho estilista com isso. - Ele respondeu, carregado de sarcasmo.

\- Ele não irá se incomodar, querido. Tenho certeza disso.

\- Nem que eu vá pelado, mas não vou com uma roupa daquele homem. - Cato esbravejou, jogando os talheres sobre seu prato.

Atena suspirou, passando os dedos sobre os olhos fechados antes de continuar.

\- Eu não entendo porque tanta animosidade. - Ela disse, por fim.

\- Pergunte ao seu marido, talvez ele saiba te responder.

Atena encarou o filho, chocada, enquanto este bufava raivoso.

\- Não acredito que você está insinuando isso. - A mulher rebateu entre dentes.

\- Não estou insinuando nada. - Cato falou mais calmo, passando uma mão nervosamente pelos cabelos.

Os dois se fitaram por alguns momentos antes que o garoto continuasse.

\- Você pode até não perceber, mas meu pai não gosta que aquele cara fique te rondando. - Ele disse de forma amarga. - E eu sei que vocês já tiveram algo.

Atena começou a gargalhar, o que fez Cato desviar os olhos, torcendo os lábios. Ele sempre se irritava quando ela começava a rir de algo no meio de uma discussão, coisa que ela fazia com frequência.

\- Você está certo em dizer que seu pai tem ciúmes de Cinna, querido. - Ela começou como se dirigisse a uma criança de oito anos de idade. - Mas eu jamais tive nada com ele.

Cato bufou novamente, em claro tom de incredulidade.

\- Esse não é o motivo dessa reação desmedida que você está tendo. - Atena continuou, perspicaz. - Você sabe que pode me dizer qualquer coisa, não sabe?

Cato levantou-se, caminhando até a porta.

\- Que seja. - Ele disse, já saindo da sala. - Só não espere que eu ature o descaramento dele hoje.

\- Seria tão mais fácil se ele apenas conversasse ao invés de fugir quando se sente acuado. - Atena suspirou.

-Potato-

Cinna esperava pacientemente por Atena na tarde de quarta enquanto revirava seu acervo de peças a procura de algo para Cato.

Atena avisara que traria o afilhado de Haymitch com ela, por o isso, o estilista havia separado um smoking que ele tinha certeza que iria ficar perfeito no garoto, só seria necessário fazer os ajustes. Mas quando ela ligou, há menos de uma hora atrás, falando que traria o filho também, o homem encontrou-se em um dilema.

Não era segredo para ele que os homens da família Hadley não apreciavam sua presença. Aparentemente, James nunca havia superado a queda que Cinna tivera por sua mulher anos atrás, apesar do moreno não ter aqueles olhos para a mulher há anos.

Contudo, o problema em questão não era o marido. Cinna sabia que jamais seriam amigos, mas o homem sempre fora solícito quando precisara de algum auxílio médico e, se o estilista não estivesse muito enganado, o Dr. Hadley estaria vestindo um dos trajes que Cinna havia feito, a pedido de Atena.

O real problema nessas ocasiões vinha sendo o filho do casal. Cato Hadley sempre fora um garoto um tanto quanto arisco, mas há pouco mais de dois anos, sua atitude com o estilista havia mudado de levemente seco para intoleravelmente intratável. Cinna suspeitava que James havia voluntariado informações a respeito do seu passado com Atena. Mas, aparentemente, o garoto não amadurecera o suficiente para entender a diferença entre um flerte inocente e um apelativo, pois o moreno nunca mais pudera brincar com Atena sem receber, no mínimo, uma rosnada por parte de seu "cão de guarda".

O homem enfim conseguira se decidir entre dois modelos que avaliava, quando ouviu batidas na porta.

\- A princesa chegou. - Venia disse de forma debochada, jogando suas mechas loiras e verdes enquanto falava.

\- Venia. - Cinna advertiu.

A mulher girou os olhos, enquanto estourava uma bola de chiclete.

\- Você vai precisar de mim aqui? - Ela ignorou o homem. - Flavius e Octavia estão precisando de mim no salão. - Concluiu, entediada.

\- Não será necessário. - O moreno respondeu coçando a nuca. - Avise que saio em um minuto.

A mulher saiu e Cinna demorou-se por alguns instantes, fechando os trajes que havia escolhido em capas. Toda obra de arte tinha que ser apresentada apenas no momento adequado, afinal.

Quando enfim saiu, o homem deparou-se com uma cena peculiar. Atena analisava algumas roupas ao lado de Peeta, enquanto Cato estava apoiado do outro lado do ateliê, de braços cruzados, seus olhos acompanhando todos os movimentos do outro garoto.

Cinna permitiu-se sorrir internamente antes de anunciar sua presença.

\- Atena, seu vestido já está lhe esperando desde segunda. - O homem disse, risonho.

\- Cinna! - A mulher cumprimentou-o, caminhando em sua direção e lhe abraçando. - Me desculpe não ter vindo antes. Eu decidi esperar, já que teria que trazer esses dois anjinhos para escolher uma roupa também.

Cato tossiu de forma nada discreta, chamando a atenção para si.

\- Cato, - Cinna cumprimentou abrindo um largo sorriso. - Eu separei algo para você que acho que irá te agradar.

\- Hunf... - O garoto limitou-se a bufar, virando o olhar em direção ao lado de fora da vitrine.

\- Peeta, - O homem ignorou a atitude de Cato virando-se em direção ao menor dos garotos, notando como os olhos do mais velho voltavam de forma discreta para dentro do ambiente. - também separei algo para você. Você gosta de vermelho?

\- Vermelho? - O garoto perguntou, surpreso, desafinando no início da palavra. - Acho que não. Eu não quero chamar atenção.

\- Peeta, meu caro, você chamaria atenção em qualquer roupa. - Cinna galanteou e pôde visualizar Cato estralando o pescoço no canto. - Você não concorda, Atena?

\- Com certeza. - A mulher acompanhou o amigo no gracejo, ao passo que Peeta ficava extremamente rubro. - Eu também vou de vermelho, Peeta, poderemos nos fazer companhia, seremos o destaque da festa!

Cato aproximou-se de Cinna, um movimento pelo qual o homem não esperava.

\- Qual é o meu? - O garoto disse, apontando para as capas que Cinna carregava em seu braço direito. - Vamos logo experimentar isso e voltar pra casa, mãe. - Ele concluiu, posicionando-se entre Cinna e os outros dois.

\- É esse aqui. - Cinna estendeu o traje de Cato em sua direção. - Você pode prová-lo em uma daquelas duas cabines. - Ele disse, apontando em direção à duas cabines que ficavam ao fundo da loja. - Você pode vestir o seu na cabine ao lado, Peeta, assim poupamos um pouco de tempo.

Peeta pegou sua roupa evitando encarar Cato e caminhou em direção a uma das cabines que Cinna apontava. Cato lançou um olhar semicerrado em direção a Cinna antes de acompanhar o garoto menor.

\- Qual cor você escolheu para Cato? - Cinna pôde ouvir a voz de Atena sussurrar ao seu lado.

\- Preto. - O homem limitou-se a dizer.

\- Poxa. - Ela fez bico, queixosa. - Nem uma corzinha?

\- Não se preocupe, Atena. - Cinna sorriu de maneira divertida. - Te garanto que os olhos de Peeta se atrairão tanto por Cato como o contrário.

\- Ainda bem que você entende minhas intenções. - Ela devolveu de maneira travessa.

-Potato-

Cato estava parado, encarando o smoking que havia colocado em um dos suportes da cabine. A sombra de Peeta se movia no chão, entre as duas cabines e ele podia ouvir a voz de Cinna e sua mãe, conversando ao longe. Estava oficialmente congelado, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que Peeta estava apenas de cueca na cabine ao lado.

Cato chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando não pensar naquilo, e voltou a encarar o smoking. Pelo menos Cinna tinha bom gosto. Ele não gostava de admitir, mas o homem tinha talento, além de sempre saber o que ficaria bem em alguma pessoa.

O garoto começou a tirar sua roupa e estava apenas de cuecas e meias quando a porta de correr da cabine ao lado se abriu e Cato pôde ouvir a voz de sua mãe soando distante.

\- Você está tão lindo, querido. Essa cor combinou muito com você.

\- Te garanto que todos irão babar em cima de você, garoto. - Cinna soou com seu habitual tom galante.

Cato tropeçou na pressa de se vestir e se desequilibrou, acertando a testa na parede da cabine.

\- Caralho. - Ele praguejou.

\- Precisa de ajuda aí, Cato? - Ele pôde ouvir a voz de Cinna do outro lado da porta.

\- Não. - O garoto cortou de maneira enfática.

Quando ele terminou de se vestir, saiu apenas de meias para que sua mãe pudesse avaliar como havia ficado, mas nada poderia prepará-lo para o que veria a seguir. Peeta estava parado sobre uma espécie de tablado, enquanto Cinna fazia marcações e pregava agulhas em seu smoking. Para desespero de Cato, o homem estava certo. Não haveria uma pessoa que não olharia para Peeta na noite de sexta.

O corte ainda não estava totalmente alinhado em seu corpo, mas tudo naquele traje gritava luxúria, desde o detalhe nos botões até as riscas desalinhadas da calça. Cato não pôde impedir-se de abrir ligeiramente a boca com a cena. Para completar o visual, o rosto do garoto estava ligeiramente corado, dando aquele ar de inocência característico do menor.

\- E aí? - Cato chamou a atenção para si. - Quão brega eu estou?

Os três viraram em sua direção e Cato percebeu como os olhos de Peeta vacilaram por alguns instantes antes de seu rosto corar mais ainda, fazendo com que os lábios do maior se repuxassem num sorriso torto.

\- Ah, querido. - Sua mãe choramingou.- Você está tão lindo.

\- Você só sabe dizer isso, mãe? - Ele respondeu, debochado.

Atena revirou os olhos e voltou-se para Cinna.

\- Você já terminou com Peeta, Cinna? - Preciso que alguém me ajude a abotoar o vestido enquanto você termina com Cato.

\- Claro. - O homem disse, alinhando com as mãos o tecido sobre os ombros de Peeta, o que fez a mandíbula de Cato travar. - Sua vez, Cato. - Ele continuou, acenando em direção ao tablado.

Peeta seguiu Atena enquanto Cato subia no tablado, o olhar do maior acompanhando os movimentos suaves do quadril do mais novo.

\- Pelo visto eu estava certo. - Cato ouviu a voz grave de Cinna sussurrar atrás de si.

\- Certo em quê? - Cato cuspiu em resposta.

\- Todos não vão conseguir tirar os olhos do garoto. - O homem disse sorrindo de forma zombeteira.

Cato puxou o braço que Cinna estava agora marcando a altura da manga, semicerrando os olhos.

\- Nem todos são tarados como você, Cinna. - Ele disse entredentes.

\- Verdade. - O homem gargalhou. - Mas eu consigo enxergar um olhar de desejo quando vejo um.

\- Você deve estar louco. - Cato rebateu, desviando os olhos do homem. - Eu não sou viado.

Cinna ajoelhou-se para marcar a barra da calça do garoto.

\- Você ainda está nessa de rotular as pessoas, Cato? - O moreno riu em deboche. - Se eu bem me lembro, quando você era pequeno, achava que eu era gay apenas por trabalhar com moda. Ainda pensa assim?

Cato não respondeu.

\- Não se preocupe. Seu segredo está a salvo comigo. - Cinna disse se afastando do garoto e piscando um olho.


	17. Jealous

**Notas:**

**Olha eu aqui de novo! xP Então , meu povo...espero que não tenham desistido de mim, pois eu não desisti de vocês! hahahahaha**

**O capítulo ficou um pouco maior dessa vez(me empolguei!) kkkkkkk**

**Era pra ter saído terça, mas devido a um imprevisto com minha querida beta(dessa vez foi o filho dela que quebrou o braço, tadinho! Melhoras para o Lê!), ela não teve muito tempo para revisar. Além disso eu ainda estou sem computador e estou tendo que usar o do meu amigo! Vida de pobre feelings! ¬¬º**

**Anyway...o capítulo de hoje é uma songfic(bem...só uma parte dele...e não é beeeeeem uma songfic, vcs vão entender quando chegarem lá!)**

**Matthew, você é brega assim que tudo quanto é coisa você quer enfiar uma música? SIM! Eu fazia parte da comunidade do orkut "minha vida tem trilha sonora" e não sinto vergonha disso!**

**Sobre as reviews do último capítulo. Setsuna, demorou, mas veio! xP Espero postar com mais frequência a partir de semana que vem, quando entro de férias. Dennis, querido...isso aqui vai ser quase uma novela! XD Então o final ainda vai demorar um pouquinho! Sry. xP**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Se Hunger Games fosse meu, não haveria nenhuma cena em que Alexander Ludwig apareceria no primeiro filme com uma camisa! *.***

* * *

Capítulo dezessete-Jealous

Depois de deixar Peeta e sua mãe na casa de Haymitch, Cato rumou para casa de Marvel. Os dois haviam combinado com Glimmer e Clove de passarem a tarde na ampla piscina da casa do castanho. Mas, como Cato acabara sendo arrastado até o ateliê de Cinna por sua mãe, ele imaginava que todos estariam na piscina quando chegasse lá.

Para surpresa do garoto, no entanto, apenas Marvel - já em roupas de banho - estava na casa quando ele chegou.

\- Eu avisei que você iria atrasar. - Marvel explicou, quando Cato perguntou o motivo da ausência das garotas. - Vou mandar uma mensagem avisando que você já chegou.

Cato concordou com a cabeça, enquanto caminhava para o lado de fora da casa, retirando sua camisa, tênis e bermuda e se jogando na piscina. Ele deu algumas braçadas até o lado oposto antes que Marvel saísse da casa.

\- Elas estão aqui na casa da Glimmer. - Marvel começou a dizer, fazendo sinal com o polegar. - Já já estarão aqui.

Glimmer morava na mesma rua de Marvel, duas quadras acima do garoto, no distrito um, por isso Cato sabia que eles teriam pouco tempo sozinhos.

\- Eu preciso te pedir um favor. - Ele disparou de forma afoita. - Mas você não pode comentar com ninguém.

Marvel sorriu antes de sentar-se à borda da piscina.

\- E o que eu ganho com isso?

Cato girou os olhos, sabendo que deveria ter esperado por algo do tipo. Marvel nunca fazia nada sem pensar em como aquilo poderia beneficiá-lo. Não é como se ele mesmo fosse diferente, mas no momento aquilo estava irritando-o, pois ele não tinha moedas para trocar com o amigo.

\- O que você quer? - Cato rebateu, semicerrando os olhos.

\- Isso vai depender do que eu tenho que fazer.

Cato fechou os olhos por um instante antes de se decidir.

-Potato-

Glimmer virou o copo de vodka de uma vez, antes de entrar na piscina. A garota estava irritada. O baile do hospital seria em dois dias e, apesar da garota já ter encomendado seu vestido, Cato ainda não a havia convidado. Os dois haviam voltado a ficar, mas o ex-namorado deixara bem claro que aquilo não era um namoro. Então ela não sabia exatamente como agir naquele novo acordo entre os dois.

Ela encarou o loiro, que estava espreguiçado em uma das cadeiras de sol, fumando um cigarro. Clove estava na cadeira ao seu lado, mexendo no celular. Glimmer registrou a aproximação de Marvel pelo canto do olho e já estava preparada para uma das medíocres cantadas do garoto.

\- Você tem que parar de correr atrás dele como se você não tivesse nenhuma outra opção.

\- Oi? - Ela afastou-se, incrédula com a audácia do garoto.

\- Não se faça de besta, Glimmer. - Ele sorriu de forma pretensiosa. - Não combina com você.

\- É verdade, isso faz mais o seu estilo. - A loira debochou.

O garoto agarrou a cintura dela, antes de puxá-la para um mergulho repentino, afastando-se dos outros. Quando ela sentiu o aperto de Marvel afrouxar-se em sua cintura e pôde então emergir, foi para socar o garoto no ombro. Ele, no entanto, sorria para ela.

\- Você é idiota?

\- Provavelmente. - Ele sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo.

Glimmer girou os olhos e começou a voltar para a borda da piscina.

\- Espera. - Marvel agarrou seu braço. - Eu queria te fazer uma proposta.

\- Não, Marvel. - Ela soltou irritada. - Eu não vou sair com você, pela última vez.

\- Não era isso que eu ia perguntar.

O sorriso do garoto estava começando a irritar Glimmer e só para que ele pudesse parar com aquilo, ela fez sinal para que ele continuasse, quanto mais cedo ele chegasse ao propósito daquilo, mais cedo ela poderia se afastar dele.

\- Queria saber se você não quer ir ao baile de sexta comigo.

\- Não ia me chamar para sair, hein!? - Ela girou os olhos.

\- Eu não estou te chamando para sair, Glimmer. - Marvel imitou a expressão da garota. - Só acho que te interessaria ter uma carta na manga contra o seu príncipe encantado.

\- Do que você está falando? - A loira franziu o cenho, irritada.

\- Bem... - Ele começou a dizer chacoalhando a cabeça, como se tivesse água em seus ouvidos. - ...Cato sempre chama você para esse tipo de evento em cima da hora, certo? - A pergunta era retórica, mas mesmo assim, o garoto deu alguns segundos para Glimmer processar o que ele dizia. - Se dessa vez você não estivesse disponível, isso talvez afetasse um pouco o modo como ele te vê. Talvez ele parasse de pensar em você como o estepe dele.

\- Eu entendo seu ponto de vista, querido. - Glimmer disse jogando água no garoto. - Mas eu não tenho interesse em voltar a namorá-lo, então não tenho porque fazer esses joguinhos.

\- Você realmente acha que engana alguém? - Marvel endureceu o semblante momentaneamente. - Ele sabe muito bem que é só estalar os dedos que você volta pra ele correndo. Seu teatrinho de desapegada e progressista não engana ninguém.

Glimmer sentiu seu rosto esquentar de raiva. Ela queria negar aquilo, mas aparentemente, ela era uma péssima atriz.

\- E o que você ganha com isso, Marvel?

\- Entre você e Clove, eu prefiro desfilar com a mais bonita, obviamente. - O garoto arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Glimmer nadou até a borda da piscina, saindo em seguida.

\- Você vai ter que ir com Clove para o baile esse ano, Cato. - Ela disparou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Eu vou com Marvel dessa vez.

Com isso, ela entrou pela porta que dava acesso a cozinha para preparar algumas margaritas. Clove seguiu-a imediatamente, por isso nenhuma das duas pôde notar a troca de olhares cúmplices que os dois amigos trocaram.

-Potato-

\- Eu acho que você está exagerando. - Peeta girou os olhos.

Peeta estava sentado ao lado de Portia, nos banquinhos altos do lado de dentro do balcão do Seneca Crane. A mulher a princípio disse que acompanharia com prazer o garoto, mas quando eles descobriram que o Sr. Crane também estaria no evento ela começara a mostrar-se relutante.

\- Porque não é o seu emprego que estará correndo risco. - Portia sibilou, apontando o pano com o qual limpava o balcão para o garoto a sua frente.

\- Ele também é meu chefe. Por que ir a um baile que ele estará presente colocaria em risco o seu emprego e não o meu?

\- Oh Peeta! - A mulher suspirou. - Você é o queridinho dos Hadley. Ele jamais te demitiria. Além disso, eu que ficarei parecendo a aliciadora de menores, não o contrário.

Peeta girou os olhos, mas não conseguiu impedir suas bochechas de corarem.

\- Nós iremos como amigos. - O garoto insistiu. - Além disso, estaremos na mesa do meu padrinho, você provavelmente irá parecer uma convidada dele. Nem precisaremos falar com o Sr. Crane.

\- Eu não sei, Peeta. Ainda assim não me parece uma boa ideia.

Peeta notou a forma como ela torcia o lábio e percebeu que estava perdendo a batalha, então decidiu tirar sua última carta da manga.

\- Que seja, então. - O garoto fingiu irritação. - Vou ter que ir sozinho e aguentar Cato e os amigos dele me importunando a noite inteira, provavelmente.

\- Espera um pouco! - A mulher, que havia se virado para limpar a máquina de café, virou-se para ele, torcendo o pano freneticamente em suas mãos. - Aqueles garotos idiotas vão?

\- Até onde eu sei, sim. - Ele colocou a melhor máscara de confusão que poderia usar. - Cato e Marvel são filhos de membros do conselho do hospital.

Portia apoiou os cotovelos sobre o balcão, segurando sua cabeça por alguns segundos antes de suspirar.

\- Eu quero que fique claro que você estará me devendo uma, ouviu, rapazinho? - Ela disse, por fim.

\- Qualquer coisa que você precisar. - Peeta sorriu.

Ele odiava jogar dessa maneira com a mulher, mas sabia que Portia nutria um profundo desapreço pelo grupo de Cato e jamais deixaria que Peeta encarasse uma noite na companhia deles, sem um apoio adequado. Não que Peeta achasse necessário, mas ele queria mesmo que a mulher o acompanhasse. Afinal, não achava que ela devia se privar de fazer as coisas por medo do Sr. Crane.

-Potato-

Quando Cato entrou no salão da Cornucopia ladeado por Clove, seus olhos imediatamente começaram a percorrer o local, a procura de um certo loiro, vestido de vermelho.

\- Seus pais estão ali. - A morena disse, apontando para uma mesa próxima ao palco, onde um homem tocava piano.

O garoto limitou-se a balançar a cabeça, caminhando em direção à mesa que seu pai ocupava.

\- Olá, Dr. e Sra. Hadley. - Clove cumprimentou educadamente.

\- Srta. Scolts. - James cumprimentou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Achei que você viesse com a Srta. Hamelton, Cato.

\- Nós não estamos mais juntos, pai. - Cato rebateu, rolando os olhos.

Por um momento, o garoto repreendeu-se por não ter deixado claro que viria com Clove. Afinal, aquele tipo de situação constrangedora era desnecessária.

\- Haymitch está demorando, querido. - Cato pôde ouvir a voz de sua mãe mudando de assunto. - Você não acha que ele...

\- Ele virá, Atena. - James apressou-se em dizer enquanto Cato puxava uma cadeira para que Clove se sentasse, sentando em seguida ao seu lado. - Acho que eles podem ter se atrasado indo buscar a acompanhante de Peeta.

\- Acompanhante? - Cato agradeceu mentalmente que Clove foi mais rápida do que ele na pergunta.

Atena sorriu para a garota e parecia que ia continuar a dizer algo, mas foi interrompida pela chegada de Marvel e Glimmer à mesa.

\- Cara, meus pais ficaram em outra mesa. Parece que Haymitch trouxe mais gente esse ano e por isso não ia caber todos aqui. - Marvel disse, em claro desgosto. - Mas já falei com ele e ele não se incomoda de vir com minha mãe para cá enquanto vocês dois podem ir para a nossa mesa.

\- Er... - Cato começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido por sua mãe.

\- Sinto muito, querido, mas hoje Cato irá ficar conosco. - A mulher disse de forma branda.

Marvel estava contrariado, mas ele continuou sorrindo para Atena como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo, o que fez com que Cato girasse os olhos. A obsessão de Marvel com a mãe do amigo era uma coisa definitivamente constrangedora.

\- Mas vocês podem ir se divertir enquanto não começam a cerimônia. - James interveio, acenando com a mão.

Os quatro garotos caminharam até o bar, onde Cato e Marvel pegaram bebidas para todos.

\- Vai um aditivo aí? - Marvel disse balançando um cantil prata em suas mãos. - Eu tenho mais no carro, é só abastecer quando esse acabar.

Os quatro garotos agruparam os copos, enquanto Marvel adicionava vodka.

\- O que ele está fazendo aqui? - Glimmer perguntou, acenando com a cabeça em direção a algo atrás de Cato, que estava de frente para a garota.

Cato virou-se para olhar e sentiu sua nuca esquentar e os pelos do seu braço arrepiarem-se quando viu Peeta entrando no salão. Cinna estava certo, obviamente. Peeta estava chamando atenção de todos os olhos no salão enquanto caminhava de maneira tímida. Mas o que mais chamou a atenção de Cato foi que Peeta estava com uma mulher morena ao seu lado, a garçonete do Seneca Crane.

\- Ele é afilhado de Haymitch. - Clove disse, abrindo um sorriso.

Cato continuou olhando para o grupo, que caminhava em direção à mesa de seus pais. Peeta com certeza era o que mais chamava atenção. Talvez o fato de Haymitch estar presente no evento e de estar ao lado de Effie - que com certeza não passava despercebida em seu vestido dourado - ajudasse para o conjunto, mas Cato tinha certeza que a maioria das pessoas estava acompanhando o garoto vestido de vermelho.

A mandíbula de Cato travou quando Peeta puxou uma cadeira para sua acompanhante sentar. A mulher estava vestida com um simples vestido branco, que, apesar de ser formal o suficiente para ocasião, não se comparava aos vestidos de nenhuma mulher do salão, o que fez Cato se perguntar porque o garoto viera acompanhado dela.

Cato virou a cabeça de volta aos amigos e bebeu de sua taça, tentando parar de pensar no outro.

-Potato-

Cinna aproximou-se da mesa dos Hadley, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção enquanto se sentava.

\- Por que demorou tanto? - Peeta ouviu Atena cochichar.

\- Eu tive uns contratempos, nada demais. - O homem respondeu antes de acenar em direção ao Sr. Hadley, que devolveu o cumprimento de maneira formal, aproximando mais sua cadeira da mulher ao seu lado.

A cerimônia já havia começado há quase uma hora. Peeta estava entediado, pra dizer a verdade. Quando ele ficou sabendo do baile em questão, ele imaginava pessoas dançando em um salão, ou algo do tipo, mas nada disso estava acontecendo. Um homem apenas falava de maneira monótona sobre a contribuição do hospital durante aquele ano e homenageava uma ou outra pessoa importante. Peeta pôde perceber que várias das homenagens eram direcionadas especificamente ao Dr. Hadley e, para surpresa do garoto, ao seu padrinho - ou Dr. Abbernarthy, como eles insistiam frisar, o que sempre arrancava uma carranca do homem e um olhar de repreensão por parte do Dr. Hadley.

\- Depois dessa baboseira, geralmente melhora. - Peeta foi arrancado de seus devaneios por Clove, que estava sentada entre Peeta e Cato.

\- Hum... - Peeta limitou-se a resmungar, notando o olhar de Cato pelo canto do olho.

\- Seu pai ainda não voltou de viagem, Atena? - Cinna demonstrou curiosidade, chamando atenção dos demais da mesa. - Achei que ele sempre fizesse essa cerimônia.

\- O velhote vai passar um ano na Europa, graças a deus. - Haymitch bravejou, recebendo olhares repreensivos tanto do Dr. Hadley como de Effie.

\- Entendo. - Cinna limitou-se a dizer, encarando os demais ocupantes da mesa. - E quem é essa encantadora mulher? - Ele galanteou em direção a Portia, que estava entre Peeta e o homem.

\- Portia. - a mulher cumprimentou de maneira tímida, vendo como todos na mesa olhavam para ela agora.

\- Você está simplesmente deslumbrante nesse vestido, minha cara. - O estilista estalou a língua. - Devo dizer que gostaria de saber quem é seu estilista. Ele soube ornar perfeitamente sua roupa com a do seu acompanhante. - Cinna continuou, piscando para Peeta.

Portia ruborizou, assim como Peeta, e quem tomou a frente da conversa foi Atena.

\- Você não vai acreditar nisso, Cinna. - A mulher começou, afoita. - Eu também elogiei o vestido dela, quando chegou. E, acredite ou não, foi ela mesma quem fez.

Por um momento, os olhos do homem brilharam, antes que ele começasse um diálogo exclusivo com Portia. O que fez com que Peeta se remexesse na cadeira. Agora o garoto não teria desculpas para ignorar as frases de Clove ou os olhares de Cato.

-Potato-

Quando o discurso enfadonho de Caesar Flickerman chegou ao fim, Cato teve que se afastar da mesa. Ele não aguentava mais olhar para Peeta. Definitivamente o garoto não tinha noção nenhuma de como estava sexy naquela roupa, ou teria mais pudor na maneira como se movimentava.

Cato não suportava a maneira como Clove e Cinna encaravam o garoto e definitivamente não queria pensar o que se passava pela cabeça dos dois, pois se fosse um décimo do que estava passando em sua própria cabeça aquela noite, já seria o suficiente para que ele quisesse avançar nos pescoços de ambos.

\- Vai tirar a mãe da forca, maluco? - Cato ouviu Marvel chamar por ele, quando ele já estava abrindo a porta do banheiro.

Os dois entraram no banheiro. Cato jogou água no rosto enquanto Marvel apoiou-se na pia, retirando o cantil do bolso interno do paletó, dando um gole e oferecendo ao amigo.

Cato deu um grande gole, antes de fazer uma careta.

\- Glimmer está irritante essa noite. - Marvel girou os olhos. - Começo a achar que nosso acordo não foi benéfico para mim.

\- Quando você for deixá-la em casa e ela estiver bêbada, te garanto que isso mudará suas perspectivas. - Cato rolou os olhos, bebendo outro gole do cantil de Marvel.

\- Tem certeza que você não se incomoda? Isso não faz bem o seu estilo, sabe? - Marvel riu de maneira nervosa. - Compartilhar o pão.

\- Ela tem que entender que eu não vou voltar a namorá-la. E pra isso ela tem que ver que não me importo mais com quem ela transa.- O loiro rebateu, bebendo outro gole do cantil.

Nesse momento alguém entrou no banheiro e ambos se atrapalharam com a ação de esconder o cantil, fazendo com que esse caísse no chão, derramando um pouco do líquido amarelado. Cato apressou-se em pegá-lo, mas antes que pudesse escondê-lo, Peeta já havia virado o pequeno corredor que dava acesso ao banheiro.

O garoto menor encarou os dois a sua frente, seus olhos vagando rapidamente de uma cara culpada para outra e por fim ao cantil na mão de Cato, antes de balançar a cabeça em sinal de desaprovação.

Cato tomou outro gole do cantil, agora já quase vazio, encarando Peeta em claro tom de desafio. Peeta limitou-se a caminhar em direção a um dos box, fechando-se dentro dele.

\- Ele não vai colocar a gente em encrenca? - Marvel cochichou nervoso.

\- O viadinho não tem coragem de me desafiar. Ele sabe que as coisas podem acabar mal para ele. - Cato vociferou.

Marvel riu do comentário e Cato o acompanhou. Mas, quando Peeta saiu do box, de cabeça baixa, evitando encará-lo, ele soube que mais uma vez havia feito algo que iria se arrepender.

Peeta lavou suas mãos e saiu do banheiro, sem direcionar nem mesmo um olhar aos dois, e Cato xingou-se mentalmente.

\- O que você acha de agitarmos um pouco mais essa noite? - Marvel riu de maneira debochada, colocando uma mão no bolso da calça e retirando um saquinho plástico de dentro.

\- Isso é maconha? - Cato arregalou os olhos. - Onde você arrumou?

\- Meu irmão trouxe pra mim. - Marvel disse presunçoso. - E aí? Tá afim ou não?

-Potato-

Peeta estava tentando manter a concentração em Cinna, mas os olhos de Cato não deixavam com que ele fixasse a mente por muito tempo. Claramente, o garoto estava bêbado. Não é como se ele estivesse dando a entender isso para todos, mas a maneira como ele o encarava, isso só poderia significar que estava bêbado.

O loiro estava do outro lado do salão, em uma rodinha junto de seus amigos. O Dr. e a Sra. Hadley estavam dançando no meio do salão, junto com mais alguns casais, enquanto Effie tentava arrastar Haymitch para a pista também, sem êxito, no entanto.

Portia e Cinna conversavam com Peeta, mas o garoto estava mais como um ouvinte do que qualquer outra coisa.

Peeta percebeu quando Cato caminhou até o palco e cochichou algo no ouvido do pianista. Alguns instantes depois, o homem finalizou a música e deu espaço para que Cato pudesse se sentar ao piano.

O término repentino da música chamou a atenção dos olhares de muitas pessoas no salão.

\- O que ele está fazendo? - Peeta ouviu Haymitch perguntar para Atena, que havia se aproximado da mesa, junto com James.

\- Acho que ele vai tocar algo. - A mulher disse sorrindo, orgulhosa.

Peeta, no entanto, estava chocado. Cato tocava? Cato tocava piano ainda por cima? Entre todos os instrumentos?

O garoto ainda não havia se recuperado do choque daquela notícia quando as primeiras notas de uma melodia fizeram-se ouvir.

Peeta não reconhecia a música, no entanto ela era familiar e por isso ele estava tentando descobrir quando a voz grave de Cato começou a acompanhar a melodia, fazendo com que todos os pelos do corpo do menor se arrepiassem.

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_

_(Eu não gosto do jeito que ele está olhando para você)_

_I'm starting to think you want him too_

_(Estou começando a achar que você o quer também)_

_Am I crazy, have I lost ya?_

_(Estou louco, eu te perdi?)_

_Even though I know you love me_

_(Mesmo que eu saiba que você me ama)_

_Can't help it_

_(Não posso evitar)_

O cérebro de Peeta havia virado gelatina, oficialmente. Ele não conseguia processar o que estava acontecendo. Cato não só estava cantando, como estava cantando uma música romântica. Aquilo não fazia nenhum sentido. Quando Cato Hadley havia decidido que músicas românticas eram boas?

_I turn my cheek, music up_

_(Eu viro meu rosto, aumento o som)_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_(Estou estufando meu peito)_

_I'm getting ready to face you_

_(Estou me preparando para enfrentá-lo)_

_Can call me obsessed_

_(Pode me chamar de obcecado)_

Peeta estava sem ar. Cato começara a cantar a música olhando para ele. _"Isso é apenas coisa da sua cabeça. Ele só está olhando na direção da mesa dos pais dele"_ a parte racional de sua mente teimava em dizer.

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_(Não é sua culpa que eles te rodeiam)_

_I mean no disrespect_

_(Eu quero dizer sem desrespeito)_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_(É meu direito ficar irritado)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Eu ainda fico com cíumes)_

Peeta olhou para o outro canto do salão, onde o grupinho de amigos de Cato não aparentava estar surpreso pela repentina demonstração pública de talento do garoto. Aquilo provavelmente deveria ser para Glimmer. Cato devia estar com ciúmes da garota ter vindo acompanhada de Marvel. Mas por que então o garoto continuava olhando para ele?

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_(Pois você é tão sexy, bonito)_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_(E todos querem provar)_

_That's why_

_(É por isso)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Que eu ainda fico com ciúmes)_

A verdade é que, no fundo, Peeta queria que Cato estivesse mesmo cantando aquilo para ele. Talvez por isso ele estivesse enxergando coisas onde não havia nada.

_I wish you didn't have to post it all_

_(Eu gostaria que você não publicasse tudo)_

_I wish you'd save a little bit just for me_

_(Eu gostaria que você guardasse um pouco só pra mim)_

_Protective or possessive, yeah_

_(Protetor ou possessivo, yeah)_

_Call it passive or aggressive_

_(Chame de passivo ou agressivo)_

Uma dor apertou o peito do garoto. Ele queria sair correndo dali. Queria fugir. Já não bastava o que Cato havia falado mais cedo no banheiro, agora ele tinha que humilhá-lo daquela maneira? Ele não precisava fazer aquilo. Peeta já havia entendido que ele não queria nada com ele.

_We're the only one's invited_

_(Você é o único convidado)_

_I say there's no one else for you_

_(Eu disse que não há mais ninguém além de você)_

_'Cause you know I get excited, yeah_

_(Porque você sabe que eu fico excitado, yeah)_

_When you get jealous too_

_(Quando você fica com ciúmes também)_

Aquilo foi demais para Peeta aguentar sustentar o olhar. Ele abaixou a cabeça, apertando seus punhos sob a mesa. Ele não precisava olhar para ver que os amigos de Cato estavam acompanhando a música com gritos entusiásticos. Mas se ele tivesse continuado olhando, ele teria percebido que os únicos olhos que Cato queria olhando de volta eram os seus, pois quando Peeta abaixou a cabeça, sua voz falhou por um instante.

_I turn my chin, music up_

_(Eu viro meu rosto, aumento o som)_

_And I'm puffing my chest_

_(E estou estufando meu peito)_

_I'm getting ready to face you_

_(Estou pronto para enfrentá-lo)_

_Can call me obsessed_

_(Pode me chamar de obcecado)_

_It's not your fault that they hover_

_(Não é sua culpa que eles te rodeiam)_

_I mean no disrespect_

_(Eu quero dizer sem disrespeito)_

_It's my right to be hellish_

_(É meu direito ficar irritado)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Eu ainda fico com ciúmes)_

_'Cause you're too sexy, beautiful_

_(Pois você é tão sexy, bonito)_

_And everybody wants a taste_

_(E todos querem provar)_

_That's why_

_(É por isso)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Que eu ainda fico com ciúmes)_

_Oh that's why_

_(Oh é por isso)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Que eu ainda fico com ciúmes)_

_Oh that's why_

_(Oh é por isso)_

_I still get jealous_

_(Que eu ainda fico com ciúmes)_

Quando a música por fim acabou, Cato saiu do palco sem agradecer pelos aplausos. Peeta notou que ele evitava olhar para as pessoas, enquanto caminhava em direção ao jardim, seus amigos em seu encalço.

-Potato-

Quando Marvel convidou-o para fumar um baseado, ele achou a ideia muito interessante. No entanto, logo ele percebeu que não fora algo muito acertado.

A mente de Cato trabalhava de maneira frenética e ele tinha certeza que o tempo estava passando mais devagar. Seu estômago estava enjoado e ele suspeitava que pudesse desencadear esquizofrenia. _"Por que meu pai insiste em dizer os possíveis efeitos das drogas pra mim?"_ ele piscava acelerado, olhando pelo salão.

E de repente, além disso tudo, ele estava com tesão. Tudo que ele conseguia ver era Peeta sentado na mesa do outro lado do salão. E logo ele queria que o outro garoto estivesse sentado em seu colo, gemendo seu nome.

Mas, tão rápido como o tesão chegou, este se foi, dando lugar a raiva. Cinna estava com uma mão sobre o ombro de Peeta. _"Ele é meu!"_ Uma voz estranhamente grave rosnou dentro da cabeça de Cato.

Ele caminhou em direção ao palco e, quando viu o que estava fazendo, seus dedos já haviam começado a dedilhar as teclas do piano.

Por um momento ele achou que tinha conseguido o que queria, os olhos de Peeta estavam encarando-o com curiosidade e confusão. Mas logo o olhar do outro passou para algo que Cato não conseguia distinguir bem e, por fim, ele abaixou-os.

Quando Cato terminou de cantar a música, tudo que ele queria fazer era ir embora dali. Sua mente estava confusa, sua cabeça estava girando e então ele vomitou no jardim, antes que os amigos viessem ao seu encontro.

-Potato-

\- Está tudo bem, Peeta? - Atena perguntou, notando como o garoto havia ficado em silêncio durante os últimos vinte minutos.

\- Não estou me sentindo bem. - Peeta remexeu-se, sabendo que não estava sendo cem por cento sincero. Ele não estava se sentindo bem, mas queria soar como se estivesse passando mal.

\- Boa, garoto. - Haymitch vibrou. - Temos que ir embora, se você está passando mal.

\- Nem se atreva, Haymitch. - Effie disse, ríspida. - Você ainda tem que falar com muitas pessoas que vieram aqui para te ver. Eu posso levar Peeta em casa.

\- Não precisa. - O garoto apressou-se. - Eu pego um táxi.

\- Nada disso, querido. - Atena balançou a mão de forma enfática. - Vou pedir para Cato te levar em casa.

A mulher já estava se levantando quando Portia anunciou que iria com Peeta, o que fez com que Atena lançasse um olhar em direção a Cinna.

\- Você ainda me deve uma dança, Portia. - O homem sorriu de forma sedutora. - Não acha que vai sair daqui sem me dar esse prazer. - Ele sentenciou. - Eu posso te levar em casa mais tarde.

\- Ótimo, então. Vou procurar Cato para levá-lo em casa, Peeta.

Com isso, a mulher saiu, deixando Peeta suspirando, resignado.

-Potato-

Quando Atena encontrou Cato, o garoto já estava um pouco recuperado de seu momento de estupor. Ele havia ido ao banheiro, vomitou mais uma vez, limpou a boca, comeu algo e até roubou um chiclete de Cove, para disfarçar o hálito.

De acordo com sua mãe, Peeta estava passando mal e ele teria que levar o garoto para casa. Cato assentiu, um pouco rápido demais, talvez. Mas, para sorte do garoto, ele notou que os amigos não suspeitaram de nada. Talvez porque os três estavam entrando em estado de embriaguez a esse ponto.

Entretanto, ao entrar no carro com Peeta ao seu lado, Cato percebeu que não havia motivos para ficar feliz por estar levando o garoto para casa. Afinal, ele não havia rejeitado sua música, poucos minutos atrás?

Cato tamborilava seus dedos de forma nervosa no volante e ria de algo que ele não saberia dizer exatamente o que era. Talvez fosse da sua própria desgraça.

\- Eu não sabia que você cantava. - Ele ouviu Peeta dizer.

Ele começou a alargar seu sorriso. Quando percebeu o que estava fazendo, tentou voltar sua expressão para algo neutro.

\- Tem muitas coisas sobre mim que você não conhece, Peeta Mellark.

_"Você é retardado? Não tem nada mais brega para falar?"_ uma voz irritante dizia no fundo de seu cérebro.

\- Eu sei. - Peeta resmungou em resposta. - Não precisa agir feito um idiota.

Cato não entendeu a reação do garoto. Ele tentara ser sedutor, mas aparentemente seu estado não estava ajudando o processo.

O resto do caminho foi executado de maneira fria. Nenhum dos dois falava no caminho até a casa de Haymitch.

Quando por fim chegaram, Peeta agradeceu e saiu do carro. Cato seguiu-o.

\- O que foi? - Peeta virou-se, confuso.

\- Eu preciso de água. - Cato tentou ficar sério, visto que qualquer outra coisa não estava dando certo.

\- Se você não bebesse, - Peeta começou, abrindo a porta da frente e entrando, Cato em seus calcanhares. - talvez conseguisse esperar até voltar ao baile.

\- Você não é minha mãe, Mellark. - Cato rebateu, entrando na cozinha. - Além disso, eu não vou voltar agora.

\- E vai fazer o quê? - Peeta franziu o cenho.

\- Ficar aqui com você parece mais interessante. - Cato disse, com a cabeça baixa, olhando de forma quase tímida, enquanto alisava a borda do copo vazio.

Peeta o encarou, confuso. Cato apoiou o copo sobre a pia e caminhou até o garoto. Peeta tentou se afastar, mas bateu suas costas na parede.

Cato suspirou ao ver a expressão assustada de Peeta. Os olhos azuis do garoto estavam com uma expressão confusa, ele respirava de forma descompassada e seu corpo estava tremendo.

Quando Peeta abriu a boca para dizer algo, seus lábios trêmulos, Cato adiantou-se fechando os lábios do menor com os seus. Aquele beijo, no entanto, foi diferente do outro que havia trocado com o garoto, foi um beijo casto, devagar. Por um momento, Cato assustou-se com a profundidade daquele beijo.

Ele acariciava o rosto de Peeta, enquanto as mãos do garoto estavam apoiadas em seus bíceps. Cato contraiu os músculos de forma involuntária, tentando mostrar para o menor como seu físico era espetacular, ou pelo menos era isso que ele queria que Peeta pensasse.

Pois, uma coisa Cato sabia, Peeta só estava interessado em seu físico. Isso era a única coisa que poderia chamar a atenção daquele garoto doce, gentil e único. Cato não era divertido, nem amável, nem mesmo era alguém interessante, no final das contas. Então por que Peeta estaria interessado nele?

_"Dá pra parar de pensar nos motivos de ele não se interessar em você e tentar fazer com que ele fique mais interessado?"_ a voz irritante voltou a soar no fundo de sua cabeça.

Quando eles se afastaram, Peeta ameaçou dizer algo, mas Cato o interrompeu.

\- Não. - Ele pediu apertando a nuca de Peeta de maneira exigente. - Não diz nada. Só me deixa fazer com que você entenda o que eu não consigo explicar.

E quando Peeta não respondeu, Cato o pegou no colo, fazendo com que um protesto saísse dos lábios do menor.

\- Eu já disse pra você não dizer nada. - Cato rosnou.

Ele caminhou até o quarto de hóspedes e colocou Peeta sobre a cama, retirando seu blazer, fazendo o mesmo com o do outro enquanto deitava-se sobre o garoto. Ele começou a acariciar a nuca e a cintura do menor, enquanto as mãos de Peeta afundavam em seus cabelos.

\- Ca...Cat..Cato! - Peeta conseguiu por fim dizer o nome completo do garoto, entre os beijos que eles trocavam.

\- Não precisa pedir, Peeta. - Cato respondeu, seus olhos tão cheios de luxúria que faziam o corpo de Peeta queimar. - Eu quero isso tanto quanto você.

E foi então que Peeta empurrou Cato, como na noite do primeiro beijo.

\- Eu estava tentando te pedir pra parar. - Peeta soluçou, seus olhos marejados.

\- O que aconteceu? - O maior se afastou, levantando-se e amassando a parte de trás do cabelo. - Eu achei que você também quisesse isso. Quer dizer, - Ele continuou de maneira confusa. - Eu sei reconhecer os sinais. E você visivelmente me quer, não quer?

\- E...

\- Não responde! Por favor! - Cato gritou, assustando Peeta, que se encolheu na cama, abraçando seus joelhos. - Esquece o que eu disse.

_"Será que eu estou errado? Será que eu estou tão mortalmente desesperado que criei essa ilusão na minha cabeça onde você me deseja?"_ o garoto pensava confuso.

Por alguns instantes, nenhum dos dois disse nada. Cato sentou-se em uma cadeira, colocando suas mãos em sua cabça e suspirando.

\- Não é porque eu me sinto atraído por você, que eu vou deixar você me levar pra cama, Cato. - Peeta quebrou o silêncio.

\- Por quê? - Cato levantou a cabeça, confuso.

\- Porque isso não significaria nada pra você. E eu quero que minha primeira vez seja algo mais do que sexo com um cara bêbado. - Peeta corou, o que fez com que Cato sentisse mais vontade de tomá-lo para si.

\- Você está errado. - Cato cuspiu, mas nem ele sabia explicar o porquê.

\- Eu não quero isso, Cato. - Peeta encolheu-se mais. - Você me beija e depois some por semanas. Eu te pergunto por que e você me fala que estava só brincando comigo. E agora você canta uma música pra sua ex-namorada e depois tenta me levar pra cama?

Cato estava olhando para Peeta horrorizado, seus olhos arregalados.

\- O quê? - Ele exasperou-se. - Eu não cantei música nenhuma para Glimmer, seu idiota. Eu estava cantando pra você. Agora, se você é tão inocente que não conseguiu entender isso, mesmo que eu te encarasse durante _toda_ a música, isso não é culpa minha.

\- Você estava cantando pra mim? - Peeta arregalou os olhos, chocado. - Mas por quê?

Cato girou os olhos novamente, irritado com a inocência do outro.

\- Já não bastava você levar aquela garçonete estúpida...

\- Portia não é estúpida. - Peeta rebateu, raivoso.

\- Que seja. - Cato disse, caminhando até a janela e olhando para fora. - Você ainda tinha que dar moral para as cantadas de Clove e Cinna?

\- Eu não estava fazendo isso. - Peeta voltou a se encolhar, sem graça.

Os dois evitavam se encarar. Cato olhava pela janela de forma despretenciosa enquanto Peeta arranhava uma unha na outra, nervoso.

\- Olha...eu sei que eu faço tudo meio no modo impulsivo. - Cato começou a recompor-se. - E até entendo sua reação. Afinal, você é novo e ainda é virgem. Eu não estou te prometendo fidelidade nem nada. Mas se você quer ir devagar, a gente pode fazer isso acontecer.

\- Você quer dizer como um encontro? - Peeta arriscou, esperançoso.

\- Se você acha isso mesmo necessário. - Cato evitou os olhos do menor.

\- Isso não é algo que você está falando bêbado agora e que irá mudar de ideia amanhã, é? - O mais novo ainda estava inseguro.

\- Eu te garanto, não vou mudar de ideia.

Peeta mordeu o lábio, antes de concordar com a cabeça. O que fez com que Cato pensasse que ele não faria isso se soubesse o quanto ficava apetitoso.

\- Então...amanhã? 19:00? - Cato perguntou de maneira displicente.

\- Ok.

Um silêncio constrangedor se instalou no quarto. Peeta brincava com o tecido de sua calça enquanto Cato encarava-o sem saber o que fazer.

\- A gente não vai transar, eu já entendi isso. - Cato quebrou o silêncio por fim. - Mas eu posso continuar te beijando?

Peeta corou, escondendo parte do rosto entre suas pernas e murmurou algo.

\- Eu não posso te ouvir se você não falar pra fora. - O maior impacientou-se.

\- Eu disse que acho que não tem problema. - Peeta rebateu de forma arisca. - Grosso.

Cato caminhou de volta para Peeta.

\- Você não faz ideia de como. - Ele disse com um sorriso safado,o que fez Peeta corar novamente, antes de ser puxado para outro beijo.

* * *

**Notas Finais:**

***A música do capítulo é "Jealous" by Nick Jonas.**


	18. Saciarei o meu anseio

**Notas:**

**Não, eu não pedirei desculpas! Eu realmente tenho tentado escrever com mais frequência. Eu sei que prometi, mas as vezes as coisas não saem como planejado.**

**Esse capítulo, eu achei que estava muito ruim. Sério...eu escrevi e reescrevi, até sair. E mesmo quando mandei para Amy - minha Beta e uma pessoa muito amável (Um dia apresento ela pra vocês. Não, péra! Deixa ela só pra mim mesmo! xP) - eu não estava seguro em publicá-lo. Mas ela disse que não tava tão ruim, e então é isso! Leiam logo!**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Cato não se chama Cato "Hot" Hadley por um motivo óbvio, eu não escrevi Hunger Games.**

* * *

Clove notara como Cato vinha agindo de maneira pouco convencional ultimamente.

No início, ela achou que era por causa do término entre o loiro e Glimmer. Talvez ele estivesse cansado de agir como o cafajeste irremediável que era e estivesse sofrendo, mesmo que em silêncio, pela ex.

Mas logo a morena percebeu que essa teoria era infundada. Se o garoto quisesse ter Glimmer de volta, bastava estalar os dedos para isso.

Desde então, ela se pegara imaginando, vez ou outra, o que havia acontecido naquelas duas semanas em que o garoto ficara sozinho.

A possibilidade de Cato estar interessado em Peeta Mellark, o afilhado de Haymitch, jamais passaria pela cabeça de Clove. Mas os eventos do baile anual do hospital memorial de Panem serviriam para mudar muitas impressões que a garota tinha como certas a respeito do amigo.

A princípio, ela imaginara que Cato iria tentar levá-la para cama no final da noite como um aviso para Glimmer de que o término havia sido definitivo. Afinal, Marvel podia ter enganado a loira a respeito do convite para ir ao baile daquele ano, mas Clove sabia muito bem que o garoto não desafiaria Cato daquela maneira sem garantias.

Contudo, desde que Cato aparecera em sua casa na noite de sexta, Clove sabia que ele não estava interessado em nada com ela.

No início, o garoto não fez nada que pudesse entregar suas intenções. Mas, mesmo de forma sutil, Clove pôde perceber que havia algo ali. E, depois que Cato cantou aquela música, só um cego não entenderia o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

Para sorte de Cato, Marvel e Glimmer não estavam sóbrios o suficiente para entender, no entanto.

Quando Cato aceitou levar Peeta em casa, pois o menor estava passando mal, aquilo não surpreendeu Clove. E ela decidiu ajudá-lo à sua maneira. Pouco depois que o garoto saiu, ela mandou uma mensagem para ele dizendo que iria para casa de táxi, pois havia bebido demais. Ela tinha certeza que Cato iria querer aproveitar o tempo a sós com o baixinho.

Cato não precisava saber que ela sabia o que estava acontecendo e ela não achava que isso fosse ajudar, de qualquer forma. Era mais provável que ele se fechasse e escondesse aquilo de todos. Ela sabia que Cato iria acabar fazendo algo errado ou enjoando de Peeta, eventualmente. Por isso, não precisava fazer drama a respeito daquilo.

-Potato-

\- Clove disse que eu não preciso ir buscá-la. - Cato disse, dando-me um sorriso cheio de dentes.

O celular de Cato havia vibrado em seu bolso, contra a perna do menor, alguns segundos antes, assustando os dois.

\- Você não pode inventar isso só para ficar aqui se aproveitando de mim. - Peeta tentou soar mais ofendido do que realmente estava. - Não acho legal que você a deixe esperando.

Cato girou os olhos.

\- Eu não estou inventando, Peeta. - Ele suspirou, virando o celular na direção do outro.

\- Tá. - Peeta disse, afastando o celular de Cato da frente de seus olhos.

Os dois estavam se beijando há quase dez minutos, enquanto Peeta lutava para manter as mãos do maior acima de sua cintura.

\- Já que eu não tenho que voltar, - Cato começou a dizer, despretensiosamente, e Peeta arqueou uma sobrancelha, já imaginando o que o outro diria. - a gente poderia ir para o seu quarto.

\- Cato, eu... – Peeta começou a dizer, mas o outro o interrompeu.

\- Eu não vou tentar fazer nada, eu prometo.

Quando Peeta olhou nos olhos do maior, sabia que ele estava sendo sincero e aquilo surpreendeu o menor. Não sabia que Cato tinha aquela força de vontade.

\- Eu não sei. - Peeta disse, inseguro. - Haymitch não vai demorar a voltar.

\- Ele vai estar muito bêbado para notar qualquer coisa. - Cato deu de ombros.

\- E Effie? - O mais novo rebateu. - Não acho que ela vai ignorar o seu carro parado aí em frente.

\- Se esse for o problema, eu o estaciono na rua debaixo.

Peeta franziu os lábios, ainda incerto.

\- Por que você quer ficar aqui mais tempo se não vai tentar fazer nada mais...hum...profundo do que estamos fazendo?

O rosto de Peeta corou e ele evitava o olhar o maior. Cato, por sua vez, achava difícil respirar, lutando contra a vontade de arrancar as roupas do menor. Sua ereção já o estava incomodando.

\- Achei que queria que fôssemos devagar. - O maior disse com um sorriso enviesado. - Mas se você quer que eu vá mais profundo em você...

\- Não foi isso que eu disse!

Peeta estava em um tom de vermelho quase igual ao de suas calças.

\- Estou brincando com você. - Cato sorriu. - Então? Posso ficar?

"Ele está mesmo tentando fazer essa cara de cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudança?" Peeta pensava incrédulo. "Não é possível que ele pense que eu sou tão inocente assim."

\- Ok. - Peeta girou os olhos. - Mas não precisa agir como se não quisesse...er...você sabe! Eu não sou burro.

\- Ainda bem que não preciso fingir. - O sorriso enviesado voltou ao rosto do maior. - Eu não tinha essa intenção mesmo.

Peeta suspirou, resignado. Cato não se importou, no entanto, e logo começou a beijar o pescoço do menor novamente.

-Potato-

\- Você não precisava ter feito aquilo. - Effie disse, irritada, quando eles entraram em casa.

\- Ele é um neurocirurgião. Não deveria ficar tão sentido. - Haymitch revirou os olhos.

\- Você vomitou no pé dele, Dr. Abernathy.

\- Te garanto que não foi a primeira vez que um fluido corporal tocou os calçados dele. - Ele rebateu, a caminho da cozinha.

Effie suspirou, desistindo da discussão. Não é como se ela fosse colocar bom senso na cabeça do homem, de qualquer forma.

\- Peeta. - Ela chamou, batendo na porta do quarto do garoto. - Você está se sentindo melhor?

Ela ouviu sons de alguém se movendo dentro do quarto antes de algo cair no chão.

\- Peeta? - Ela chamou novamente quando não obteve resposta.

\- Eu estou bem, Effie. - A voz do garoto soou irritada.

\- Quer que eu prepare um chá para você? - Ela perguntou, estranhando a reação do garoto.

\- Não. Não precisa. - A resposta veio quase imediatamente, junto com um gemido.

\- Você tem certeza que está bem? - Ela perguntou novamente.

\- Tá tudo bem. - A voz do garoto soou mais firme. - É só que eu estava dormindo.

\- Oh! Desculpe-me. - Effie sentiu-se envergonhada. - Qualquer coisa que precisar, é só me chamar. Vou dormir aqui essa noite.

\- Ok.

Effie franziu o cenho, antes de voltar para a cozinha, onde encontrou Haymitch seminu esvaziando uma garrafa de licor.

\- Oh céus. - Ela lamuriou-se. - Você não acha que já bebeu demais por uma noite?

O homem ignorou o comentário.

\- Você não poderia pelo menos vestir uma roupa? - Ela torceu o lábio, irritada.

\- Estou apenas retribuindo os seus serviços passados. - Ele disse, debochado.

Effie encarou o homem, chocada, antes de pressionar os lábios um contra o outro.

\- Acho que você consegue achar o caminho do quarto sozinho hoje. - Ela disse, seus olhos marejados.

Quando ela saiu, Haymitch encarou o líquido em seu copo.

"Você passou dos limites." Uma voz irritante soava no fundo de sua cabeça.

Ele deu de ombros, fingindo que não se importava, e voltou a beber.

-Potato-

Peeta sentia calor. Ele estava deitado de bruços, com o corpo colado no colchão. Havia um peso sobre suas costas, mas ele não queria abrir os olhos para verificar o que era.

Ele já estava quase se rendendo ao sono novamente, quando percebeu que o colchão estava vibrando. Vibrando não, pulsando. Pulsando de uma forma que fazia barulho em seus ouvidos.

Ele também notou que o lençol estava mais áspero que o normal e que o calor que estava sentindo irradiava dele. Foi então que decidiu abrir os olhos. Ele se arrependeu no exato momento, no entanto. Ele estava deitado sobre o peito nu de Cato, uma de suas pernas entrelaçada às do outro e o peso sobre suas costas era do braço do mais velho.

Ele sentou-se de supetão, acordando o outro no processo. Cato se espreguiçou, dando um grande bocejo.

\- Que foi? - O maior perguntou, confuso.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui? - Peeta perguntou, abraçando as pernas.

\- Bem...eu estava tentando dormir. - Cato bocejou novamente, esfregando os olhos. - O que você está fazendo, baixinho? - Ele perguntou puxando Peeta pelos braços, fazendo com que o menor caísse sobre seu corpo.

\- Você está pelado na minha cama, Cato. - Peeta sussurrou.

Peeta tentou se soltar, mas a pressão que os braços do maior faziam sobre seu tronco tornava a tarefa muito difícil.

\- Tecnicamente, eu estou de cueca. - Cato sorriu, presunçoso. – Mas, se você quiser, podemos resolver esse dilema em um segundo.

\- Não! - Peeta guinchou, corando.

\- Você sabe que fica muito apetitoso envergonhado assim? - Cato ronronou contra o pescoço de Peeta.

Peeta gemeu inconscientemente antes de perceber que algo na cueca de Cato estava extremamente rígido. Ele arregalou os olhos, olhando para baixo e pode ver o contorno do membro do garoto sob a cueca vermelha. Peeta engoliu seco.

\- Quer cuidar disso pra mim? - Cato perguntou, acariciando a bochecha do outro garoto.

Peeta conseguiu juntar forças para se desvencilhar do aperto.

\- Acho melhor você ir embora. - Ele disse, se levantando.

\- Sério? - Cato bufou, arqueando uma sobrancelha. - Você vai me deixar nessa situação?

\- Não era nem para você estar aqui, Cato. - Peeta exasperou-se. - Daqui a pouco Effie vai levantar. E eu tenho que trabalhar hoje.

\- Você caiu no sono. Eu não queria te acordar.

\- E então decidiu se enfiar na minha cama só de cuecas?

\- Pois é. É esquisito pra mim também. - O maior sorriu enviesado. - Geralmente eu durmo pelado mesmo.

Peeta encolheu-se novamente, abraçando os ombros.

\- Ah, qual é, Mellark! - Cato tentou alcançá-lo, mas Peeta afastou-se. - Eu não vou te forçar a fazer nada. Só estava brincando.

\- Igual ontem quando Effie veio me perguntar como eu estava? - Peeta semicerrou os olhos. - Você tentou passar a mão na minha bunda! De novo!

Cato sorriu.

\- Você pode me culpar por querê-la?

\- Não é esse o ponto, Hadley. - Peeta cruzou os braços, corando. - Você disse que não ia tentar nada disso.

Cato suspirou, sentando-se na borda da cama e começando a vestir sua calça.

\- Talvez eu não devesse ter prometido nada que não pudesse cumprir.

Peeta não respondeu. Ele estava irritado.

\- Não precisa ficar emburrado. Eu já estou indo embora.

Cato se levantou, abotoando a calça antes de procurar o resto de sua roupa pelo quarto. Os dois mantiveram o silêncio enquanto Cato vestia-se.

\- Se você vai agir feito uma maldita virgem toda vez que eu tentar algo, eu acho melhor cancelarmos esse tal encontro. - Ele disse secamente, quando terminou de se vestir.

\- Eu sabia! - Peeta expirou, balançando a cabeça. - No final das contas você mudou de ideia mesmo, quando ficou sóbrio.

\- Eu não mudei de ideia coisa nenhuma. - Cato passou uma das mãos pelo cabelo. - Você que não para de agir como...

\- Como o quê? Uma maldita virgem? - Peeta cuspiu. - Bem, surpresa, Hadley! Eu não sou uma garota, mas sou virgem, sim. E você já sabia disso.

\- Eu só não imaginava que seria tão...tão...

Peeta encarou o outro, esperando que ele concluísse, mas isso nunca aconteceu.

\- Você achava que por eu ser homem eu seria mais fácil? É isso?

\- Bem...era pra ser, não? - Cato deu de ombros.

\- Eu não acredito que eu cogitei sair com você. - Peeta suspirou. - Vai embora, por favor!

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. - Cato disse, entredentes.

Peeta não respondeu. Ele encarava o chão, seus braços estavam cruzados e sua postura impassível.

\- Ótimo, então. - Cato bufou antes de pegar seu blazer e sair pela porta.

-Potato-

\- Onde você estava? - Atena perguntou quando Cato entrou na mansão.

A mulher estava descendo as escadas e parou no meio, colocando uma mão sobre o corrimão.

\- Não enche! - Ele disse, ríspido.

Ela moveu-se, bloqueando a passagem do garoto quando ele tentou subir as escadas.

\- Não comece a agir como um garoto rebelde comigo, Cato. - Ela segurou o braço do rapaz. - Só quero saber onde estava.

\- Na casa de um amigo. - Ele disse evasivo, evitando encará-la.

\- Seu amigo não tem nome? - Ela perguntou, curiosa.

\- Dá pra fazer o interrogatório em outra hora? - Ele impacientou-se. - Eu mandei mensagem dizendo que não ia passar a noite em casa, tá bem? Não precisa agir dessa maneira tão grudenta.

Atena suspirou.

\- Faça silêncio. - Ela disse, dando-se por vencida. - Seu pai ainda está dormindo.

Cato bufou antes de continuar o caminho para o seu quarto.

Ele sabia que não era justo descontar sua frustração em sua mãe, mas o que ele podia fazer?

A noite passada havia sido incrível, completamente diferente de qualquer experiência que tivera com uma garota. Ele e Peeta passaram boa parte do tempo entre amassos, conversando amenidades no meio tempo que usavam para respirar.

Até que o clima esquentou e, como Cato sabia que iria acabar sendo expulso, caso tentasse prosseguir, ele limitou-se a deitar na cama do garoto, fazendo com que o menor se deitasse sobre seu peito.

Então Peeta pegou no sono.

E, para desespero de Cato, ele percebeu que o garoto não parecia menos tentador dormindo do que era quando estava acordado. Como se fosse possível, ele parecia ainda mais lindo quando estava dormindo.

Então Cato fez a única coisa que pareceu lógica para ele. Ele tirou a roupa e se deitou ao lado do garoto.

"Não é como se fosse algo tão anormal assim." Ele pensava enquanto entrava no seu quarto, jogando as peças de roupa pelo chão.

"Você não devia ter ido com tanta sede ao pote." Sua irritante voz da consciência teimava em dizer.

"Eu estava com tesão, tá bom? Ereção matinal, já ouviu falar?"

"Você fez besteira e sabe disso. Agora não reclama."

Cato sacudiu a cabeça antes de cair na cama. Era como se uma parte da sua consciência soubesse que ele estava arrependido. Mas ele não queria dar o braço a torcer.

Ele cruzou as mãos em frente aos olhos e rosnou frustrado.

-Potato-

Peeta se arrependeu de mandar Cato embora, no exato momento que o outro saiu pela porta. Ele não achava que a culpa fora inteiramente sua, mas no final das contas, Cato tinha razão, ele estava agindo como uma donzela dos contos de fada.

Ele acusara Cato de saber que ele era virgem e mesmo assim tentar avançar, naquela manhã. Mas ele próprio não estava fazendo algo semelhante?

Afinal, ele sabia que Cato era um cafajeste, havia aprendido isso da pior maneira possível quando o outro fugiu depois de beijá-lo pela primeira vez. Ele não podia esperar que o garoto se tornasse um príncipe encantado da noite para o dia. Muito menos culpar o garoto por tentar algo que qualquer rapaz de 17 anos tentaria.

"Ele não sabe o motivo de você não querer transar ainda." Ele se reprimia mentalmente.

\- Peeta? - Portia acenou o pano que usava para limpar o balcão em frente ao garoto. - Eu estou falando com você.

\- Desculpa. - Peeta apressou-se em dizer. - Eu estava distraído.

\- Percebi. - A mulher arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Peeta ignorou o olhar inquisitivo da mulher. Já estava confuso demais sem ter alguém dando palpites a respeito.

\- Cinna parecia bem interessado em você. - Ele engajou um assunto antes que ela perguntasse qualquer coisa.

Por um momento, Peeta sentiu-se feliz em perceber que não era a única pessoa na cidade que podia corar.

\- Não seja bobo, Peeta. - Ela disse, voltando a limpar o balcão novamente. - É de Cinna que estamos falando. Ele faz parte da _high society_ de Panem, não é como se ele fosse dar moral para mim.

\- Não acho que ele seja assim, Portia. - Admoestou Peeta. - Ele parece ser muito gentil. Julgar alguém por ter dinheiro é tão errado quanto alguém julgá-la por não tê-lo.

\- Eu não quis dizer isso. - A mulher soou ofendida. - Só acho que viemos de mundos diferentes.

\- Portia, posso ser bem sincero? - Peeta perguntou retoricamente. - Nós estamos no século XXI. Se vai usar uma desculpa por medo de tentar, pelo menos não use uma tão arcaica.

A mulher olhou-o de maneira estupefata por alguns instantes, com o queixo caído. Quando ela enfim fechou os lábios e parecia que ia falar algo, os dois ouviram alguém pigarrear, chamando atenção.

Peeta virou-se, surpreso em encontrar Cato parado no meio da lanchonete, vestindo calças jeans escuras e uma camisa gola polo verde. Sua primeira reação foi franzir o cenho, diante do visual pouco usual do garoto, mas quando Peeta se lembrou da discussão que tiveram naquela mesma manhã, ele teve que desviar o olhar.

\- Vamos, Mellark. Minha mãe está te esperando. - Cato rosnou.

\- Pra quê? - Peeta não pôde impedir-se de perguntar.

\- Você não lembra que combinaram de sair juntos hoje? - Cato perguntou, como se incitasse Peeta a desafiá-lo.

\- Hum...claro. - Peeta forçou um sorriso amarelo. - Portia, você...

\- Não precisa se preocupar, Peeta. - Ela disse de forma branda. - Já passou do seu horário, de qualquer forma.

Cato não esperou mais que isso antes de sair pela porta da lanchonete e esperar ao lado do carro. Peeta seguiu-o, receoso do que o outro quis dizer com aquelas palavras, tentando ignorar a forma intrigada como Portia os encarava.

Quando Peeta aproximou-se do carro, Cato abriu a porta para ele, o que fez com que o menor arqueasse uma sobrancelha.

\- O que você está fazendo?

\- Só entra logo no maldito carro! - Cato rosnou novamente, entredentes.

Peeta decidiu seguir o conselho de seu pai e "não contrarias um louco". Entrou no carro e esperou pelo outro garoto. Mas Cato não disse nada quando entrou. Ele apenas deu partida no carro e arrancou.

Peeta já estava incomodado com o silêncio. Ele ia dizer algo, quando Cato estacionou, duas quadras depois de saírem do Seneca Crane. O garoto não teve tempo para reagir, antes que Cato puxasse sua nuca e lhe desse um beijo afoito.

\- O que você está fazendo, Cato? - Ele empurrou o peito do outro, se afastando e notando que aquilo já estava se tornando um hábito.

\- Você aceitou sair comigo. - Cato sentenciou. - Não me importa o que você disse hoje de manhã. Ontem você disse que sairia comigo. É por isso que eu passei a última meia hora na porta da sua casa, esperando que você chegasse.

\- Cato, eu...

\- Não me importa se você não quer mais sair comigo. - O mais velho cortou. - Nós vamos ter um encontro! Você pode me dar um fora depois disso.

Peeta engoliu seco e balançou a cabeça, receoso, e Cato deu a partida no carro novamente.


	19. Flores, morangos e chocolates

**Notas:**

**Antes de mais nada, no capítulo 17, quando o Cato canta 'Jealous', eu imagino ele cantando de forma mais lenta. Me baseei nesse cover: https : ****/ / www . youtube watch ? v = cvrf-D8XQDo (só tirar os espaços, ou procurar no youtube por "Jealous by Joey Stamper), mas imagino a voz do Cato bem mais grave.**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Tenho ctz que a Suzanne Colins tem ideias muito mais interessantes para um primeiro encontro que eu.**

* * *

Se Cato fosse sincero consigo mesmo, ele diria que não fazia a mínima noção do que estava fazendo.

Há dois meses ele jamais imaginaria que estaria preocupado em impressionar um garoto em um primeiro encontro. Agora, contudo, dirigindo seu carro pelas ruas de Panem, várias perguntas passavam pela sua cabeça.

Ele deveria levar Peeta para um encontro comum, como levaria qualquer outra garota? Como ele trataria o outro garoto? Ele deveria pagar a conta? Tudo era novo para ele e o fato de que Peeta estava relutante naquilo só deixavam as coisas piores.

Ainda tinha a problemática de que ele não fazia a mínima ideia de onde levaria o menor. Se fosse uma garota, ele poderia levá-lo a qualquer lugar. Um restaurante, um pub, poderiam assistir a show de alguma banda qualquer e sempre existia a possibilidade de irem ao cinema.

Mas com Peeta qualquer uma dessas possibilidades era inviável. Cato não podia se dar ao luxo de ser visto na companhia do outro. O que seus amigos imaginariam se o vissem indo ao cinema com o baixinho?

"Posso saber aonde estamos indo?" Peeta perguntou depois de quase vinte minutos de silêncio.

"Isso é surpresa, Mellark." Cato tentou soar confiante.

"Podemos ir até a praia ou até a praça do distrito onze, já que você não quer ser visto comigo em público."

Cato notou como a voz do outro soara magoada e mordeu o lado interno das bochechas, impedindo-se de falar qualquer besteira.

"Não é nada disso."

"Eu não sou burro, Cato." Peeta rebateu. "Você já passou por três distritos. Se não fosse esse o motivo, você poderia muito bem me levar ao cinema, ou qualquer outro lugar."

Cato bufou, sem saber se o motivo de sua irritação era o outro garoto ou o fato de que Peeta estava certo.

"É complicado..." Ele começou a dizer, mas foi interrompido.

"Não começa com isso!" Peeta cortou-o. "Eu não estou te cobrando nada. Só acho que eu poderia ir para casa, já que isso obviamente não é um encontro."

Foi então que uma ideia surgiu na cabeça de Cato e ele virou o volante do carro, iniciando o retorno pela rua na qual trafegava.

"O q..."

"Fica quieto, garoto!" Cato exasperou-se. "Eu já sei aonde irei te levar."

-Potato-

Effie estava cortando tomates quando Haymitch entrou na cozinha. Três panelas estavam em cima do fogão e o cheiro de carne cozida e batatas exalava pelo ambiente.

A mulher não falava com ele desde a noite anterior. Ela não o acordara naquela manhã, como costumava fazer, nem perdera seu tempo fazendo qualquer coisa que não fosse suas obrigações domésticas. Haymitch pegou-se surpreso na forma como aquilo o incomodou.

"Você quer ajuda?" Ele perguntou, quando se sentou em uma cadeira à mesa da cozinha.

A mulher não respondeu, limitando-se a continuar sua tarefa.

"Me desculpa." A voz de Haymitch soou como um sussurro fraco.

Effie posicionou a faca sobre o balcão e fechou os olhos, inspirando profundamente antes de falar.

"Por que agora?" Ela perguntou, abrindo os olhos e fuzilando-o com o olhar. "Depois de tanto tempo, por que você tocou nesse assunto?"

"Eu estava bêbado!" O homem exasperou-se. "Você sabe que jamais iria jogar isso na sua cara daquela maneira."

"É exatamente essa a questão!" Effie suspirou. "Desde que Maysilee Donner morreu..."

"Não diga o nome dela!" Haymitch gritou, levantando-se e caminhando em direção à porta.

Effie caminhou até ele e segurou o braço do homem, o que fez com que ele se virasse abruptamente. Qualquer um se assustaria com a intensidade do olhar, mas Effie limitou-se a repousar uma mão sobre o queixo do homem.

"Não é sua culpa, Haymitch." Ela disse de forma amável. "Você não podia fazer nada para ajudá-la."

Ele caiu de joelhos no chão, levando a mulher junto consigo.

"Ela era minha paciente." Ele soluçou entre as palavras. "Eu fui muito arrogante, e por causa disso ela está morta. Eu era o único que poderia ajudar. Depois de tudo que ela passou, eu deveria ter feito mais...ela confiou em mim...que tipo de médico eu sou? Que tipo de homem eu sou, se nem consegui enxergar o quão mal ela estava?"

Effie segurou os ombros de Haymitch, impedindo que ele virasse o rosto e deslizou uma mão pela barba grossa, secando as lágrimas que escorriam.

"Você é o tipo de homem que oferece um emprego a uma _stripper_ que ela nem pensou que fosse capaz de realizar, que a ajuda a sair daquela vida, que certamente a levaria ao fundo do poço. O tipo de médico que não se recusa a pegar um caso que seja difícil de solucionar por medo de falhar. O tipo de homem que acolhe o afilhado para impedir que ele..."

"Eu não sou mais esse homem." Ele rangeu os dentes.

"Você sempre será esse homem, Haymitch." Ela disse, com a voz embargada. "Não importa quantos porres você tome para se convencer do contrário."

Haymitch sorriu fracamente, levantando os olhos.

"Por que você ainda está aqui?" Ele não pôde impedir-se de perguntar.

"Por que eu não vou desistir de você!" Effie sentenciou. "Da mesma forma que você não desistiu de mim, anos atrás."

-Potato-

Eles haviam voltado ao _Capitol_. Peeta perguntava-se se Cato o estaria levando a algum restaurante ou algo do tipo, quando o garoto parou na entrada de uma enorme mansão. Mansão não era a palavra adequada para descrever o local, contudo. O lugar parecia muito mais como um palácio.

Peeta já havia passado em frente ao enorme edifício. Ela era a única casa que o garoto já vira no _Capitol_ e a única em Panem que era maior do que a mansão dos Hadley, ou pelo menos a única que Peeta havia visto até então.

O garoto achava que era a residência de alguém importante, visto a quantidade de seguranças que patrulhavam os jardins com seus cachorros e a monumental guarita que se localizava ao lado do portão de entrada. Mas agora, ele começava a se questionar se o edifício não era uma espécie de clube privado ou algo do tipo.

"O que nós estamos fazendo aqui?" Peeta não pôde impedir o nervosismo de transparecer em sua voz.

Cato ignorou-o, abrindo o vidro do carro.

"Boa noite, Sr. Hadley." O segurança que estava atrás do vidro da guarita disse polidamente. "Seu avô ainda não voltou de viagem."

"Eu sei!" Cato cuspiu de forma autoritária. "Não vim aqui para vê-lo."

"Oh...claro...vou abrir o portão nesse mesmo instante." O homem apressou-se em dizer, em tom de desculpas.

Peeta só conseguiu se recuperar do choque quando Cato estacionou em frente a um chafariz, próximo à enorme escadaria da mansão.

"Seu avô mora aqui?" O menor disse, incrédulo, seus olhos arregalados.

"Sim." Cato deu de ombros. "Vamos. Quero te mostrar algo."

Quando ele saiu do carro, Peeta viu um homem de meia idade descendo a escadaria em direção a eles.

"Sr. Hadley, o senhor deseja que preparemos algo para comer?" O homem disse de forma polida, assim como o segurança da portaria.

"Não será necessário." Cato disse, acenando uma mão em sinal de dispensa. Mas quando ele se virou em direção a Peeta, pareceu mudar de ideia. "Pensando bem, quero que me traga chocolates e morangos na estufa."

Se o homem achou o pedido incomum, ele não expressou, pois no exato momento em que Cato lhe deu as costas, ele voltou a subir a escadaria.

"O que estamos fazendo aqui, Cato?" Peeta estava apreensivo demais para manter-se quieto.

"Eu já disse." Cato revirou os olhos. "Quero te mostrar algo."

Dizendo isso, ele liderou o caminho, contornando a mansão. Peeta tentava acompanhar o passo do mais velho, mas na velocidade que Cato estava andando, Peeta tinha que praticamente correr para compensar a diferença entre o tamanho de suas pernas.

Eles pararam em frente a uma estufa que não era visível do lado de fora e Cato abriu uma das portas, fazendo sinal para que Peeta entrasse.

Peeta não queria admitir, mas ele estava impressionado. A estufa era tomada pelos mais variados tipos de flores. Rosas de todas as cores, camélias, lírios, orquídeas, e outras tantas que ele sequer sabia qual eram os nomes.

"Eu achei que você poderia desenhar enquanto conversamos." Cato disse coçando a cabeça.

Peeta não pôde impedir-se de corar.

Cato sorriu antes de puxá-lo pelo braço em direção a um banco de mármore ao centro da estufa. Cato podia fazer muitas coisas erradas, mas dessa vez Peeta tinha que admitir, o outro havia acertado em cheio.

-Potato-

Portia estava fechando a caixa registradora quando o sino da porta soou.

"Desculpe-me, nós estamos..." Ela começou a dizer, antes que seus olhos encontrassem os do homem que adentrou a lanchonete.

"Boa noite, Portia." Cinna cumprimentou com um sorriso de lábios cerrados.

"Sr. Cinna..." Ela disse, atrapalhando-se na ação de fechar a caixa registradora.

"Apenas Cinna, por favor." Ele disse, com um aceno de mão.

Portia encarou as mãos, evitando o olhar do homem.

"Me desculpe, mas já estamos fechados." Ela continuou, sem levantar os olhos.

Cinna sorriu novamente, encarando a mulher de forma curiosa.

"Eu não vim por isso." Ele limitou-se a dizer.

"Bem...o Sr. Crane já foi embora, se o senhor desejava falar com ele."

A mulher afastou-se da caixa registradora, no intuito de colocar distância entre ela e o homem, que se aproximava do balcão.

"Também não vim aqui por isso." Cinna disse de forma mais enfática dessa vez. "Queria saber se não gostaria de jantar comigo esta noite."

Portia engoliu em seco, encarando o homem de maneira confusa.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia."

"Você não costuma comer à noite?" Cinna perguntou de maneira despretensiosa. "É apenas um jantar, querida. O que de mal pode acontecer?"

Portia pensava em mil possibilidades do porquê não deveria aceitar aquele convite, mas as palavras de Peeta ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça e por isso ela limitou-se em acenar a cabeça positivamente.

-Potato-

"Você nunca vai me deixar ver nenhum dos seus desenhos?" A voz de Cato soou mais grave do que o normal.

Peeta franziu o cenho, confuso. Eles estavam ali sentados, um de frente para o outro, conversando sobre coisas triviais, enquanto comiam os morangos com calda de chocolate que Cato havia pedido. Peeta havia aberto sua pasta de desenhos, mas acabou percebendo que não se sentia muito confortável em desenhar com alguém o encarando.

"Você provavelmente iria zombar deles." Peeta deu de ombros, como se aquilo encerrasse o assunto.

"Acho que você não está raciocinando da maneira correta." Cato afirmou, como se aquilo fosse óbvio, mas quando Peeta franziu o cenho novamente, ele continuou. "Se eu quero te foder, eu provavelmente iria dizer que é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi ou qualquer baboseira do tipo."

Peeta girou os olhos antes de abrir a pasta, procurando um desenho em que Cato não aparecia, mas acabou decidindo-se por entregar um do próprio garoto. Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, seria o que ele faria, então por que se preocupar com o que o outro iria pensar? Cato já sabia de sua atração, de qualquer forma.

Ele pegou o primeiro desenho que fizera de Cato jogando no _arcade_, há mais de um mês atrás. Peeta não sabia dizer bem o porquê, mas aquele ainda era o seu preferido.

"Uau!" Cato exclamou contemplativo. "Minha mãe não estava exagerando, no final das contas. Você é realmente muito bom."

"Eu não vou pra cama com você, Hadley." Peeta gracejou.

"Nem um mísero boquete?" Cato fez bico.

"Não." Peeta sentenciou, corando.

"Eu sabia que você tinha uma tara em me desenhar, de qualquer jeito." Cato deu de ombros. "Só achei que iria aproveitar mais os momentos que eu estava sem camisa."

Peeta revirou os olhos antes de Cato estendeu o pedaço de papel de volta para ele. Aquilo o magoou. De uma forma meio tola, ele esperava que o outro pedisse para ficar com o desenho.

"Por que seu avô tem uma estufa?" Peeta tentou afastar a mágoa sem motivo da cabeça.

Cato deu de ombros.

"Ele curte isso aqui."

"Em que ele trabalha?" Peeta perguntou, curioso.

"Ele não trabalha, Mellark." Cato disse, zombeteiro. "Ele é o dono da Panem _Inc_."

"A empresa farmacêutica?" Peeta arregalou os olhos, chocado.

"Não é apenas uma empresa farmacêutica." Cato deu de ombros, como se aquilo não significasse nada. "Mas é essa, sim."

Peeta começou a esfregar as mãos, nervoso.

"Qual o problema, Mellark?" Cato perguntou, tentando não soar impaciente.

"Seu avô é um dos homens mais ricos do mundo!"

"E daí?"

Peeta soltou uma risada anasalada, nervoso.

"E daí?" Ele repetiu, remexendo-se nervosamente.

"Meus pais são ricos." Cato deu de ombros. "Não faz tanta diferença assim meu avô ser podre de rico."

Peeta torceu o lábio, obrigando-se a lembrar de que ele não tinha que se preocupar com aquilo. Não era como se Cato fosse assumir um namoro com ele, de qualquer forma.

O menor estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos, que nem percebeu quando o outro se aproximou. Ele só notou o quanto Cato estava próximo, quando a respiração do maior tocou suas bochechas.

"O que você está fazendo?" Peeta perguntou, incapaz de se mover.

"O que parece que eu estou fazendo, nanico?"

Dizendo isso, Cato encerrou a distância entre eles, enquanto puxava Peeta pela cintura para o seu colo. O menor até tentou desvencilhar, mas o aperto era demasiado forte para que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa.

Ele virou o rosto, tentando deixar claro que não estava confortável com a situação, mas Cato resolveu atacar o pescoço dele em resposta, o que arrancou um gemido dos lábios de Peeta.

"Eu adoro te ouvir gemer." Cato sussurrou no ouvido de Peeta. "Um dia ainda vou te fazer gritar de prazer."

"Cato, para com isso." Peeta pediu, em meio a outro gemido.

"Você realmente quer que eu pare?"

Cato deslizou o nariz pela curva do queixo do menor, lambendo o pomo de adão de Peeta, enquanto pressionava as mãos na parte baixa das costas do garoto. Peeta gemeu novamente.

"Foi o que eu imaginei." Cato ronronou no pescoço do menor.

Ele inclinou o tronco do menor sobre o banco. Sua ereção despontava em seus jeans e ele amaldiçoava por não estar com um tecido mais leve, pois o traseiro de Peeta nunca esteve tão acessível a ele como naquela ocasião.

Mesmo com ambas as calças entre eles, Cato ainda podia sentir os contornos suaves do garoto sobre si. Arriscando estragar tudo, ele colocou uma das mãos sob a camiseta do menor, acariciando um dos mamilos, enquanto voltava a beijar sua boca. Ele começou a deslizar o tecido para cima, quando algo vibrou entre os corpos, assustando a ambos.

Peeta caiu do banco, na tentativa de colocar-se sentado. Cato suspirou antes de soltar grunhidos de frustração, batendo sua cabeça levemente sobre o local onde há alguns segundos, as costas de Peeta estavam.

O garoto sentado no chão retirou o celular do bolso, antes de começar a digitar freneticamente, sorrindo para a tela.

"Quem é?" Cato não pôde impedir-se de perguntar.

"Thresh." Peeta respondeu distraído, seus dedos ainda corriam pela tela do aparelho.

"E quem é esse?" Cato bufou, irritado.

"Meu amigo." Peeta respondeu de forma automática, ainda inconsciente da carranca do mais velho. "Nós combinamos de levar Rue à praia ama..."

Foi então que os olhos do menor encontraram os de Cato. Peeta engoliu em seco.

"Que foi?" Ele perguntou, receoso.

"Nada!" Cato rosnou. "Volta pra cá, pra que eu continue te beijando."

"Na verdade," Peeta começou, pisando em ovos. "Eu tenho que ir. Acabei de perceber que já passa das onze. Nunca cheguei tão tarde em casa, não quero que Effie fique preocupada."

"Você não está preocupado sobre o seu encontro amanhã?" O maior voltou a rosnar.

Peeta suspirou.

"Não é um encontro, Cato." Ele disse se levantando. "Thresh é hétero!"

"Você tá me chamando de viado, Mellark?" Cato cuspiu, semicerrando os olhos, enquanto se levantava.

Peeta encarou o outro durante alguns segundos em choque, mas logo mágoa preencheu o azul dos olhos que encaravam Cato.

"Eu não estou te chamando de nada." Peeta disse, sua voz não era mais do que um sussurro. "Principalmente disso!" Ele continuou corando.

Cato bufou, sabendo que havia passado dos limites de novo.

"Eu..."

"Vai me levar pra casa." Peeta cortou-o. "Não acho que tem clima mais para ficarmos aqui, de qualquer forma."

Com isso, o menor saiu em direção às portas da estufa. Cato colocou as duas mãos sobre o rosto, abafando um grunhido de frustração, antes de seguir o garoto que havia complicado sua vida de uma forma que não o agradava de forma alguma.


	20. Novas amizades

**Notas:**

**Um agradecimento especial ao aleqandro que é o único que continua comentando minhas fics aqui no , mesmo eu tendo me mantido longe por muito tempo.**

**Eu passei por momentos peculiares nos últimos meses e por isso a longa demora.**

**Sobre a Fic, não vou abandonar! PELA ÚLTIMA VEZ! Sério...recebi até uma ameaça por mensagem privada. oO**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Eu não aguento nenhuma ameaçazinha de morte. Imagina se eu recebesse milhares como a tia Susu deve receber?**

* * *

Peeta não demorou nem cinco minutos para localizar Cato. O garoto mais velho estava sentado em um quiosque do outro lado da praia, observando-o de longe.

Quando chegaram à praia, Peeta não pôde deixar de surpreender-se quando viu o carro de Cato estacionado, afinal, aquela não era a mesma praia que costumavam ir juntos e ele não se lembrava de ter mencionado a qual delas ele e Tresh levariam Rue.

Foi por isso que, quando avistou o loiro, sua única reação foi desviar o olhar, voltando sua atenção para os dois companheiros.

"Vamos nadar!" Rue exclamou excitada.

"Não gosto muito de nadar." Peeta resmungou enquanto estendia uma toalha sobre a areia. "Mas vocês podem ir. Eu ficarei aqui desenhando."

"Não acredito que você veio à praia e não dará nem um mergulho." Tresh reprovou, balançando a cabeça em negativa e torcendo os lábios.

"Eu vim pela companhia e pela paisagem." Peeta devolveu, girando os olhos. "Vão. Divirtam-se. Vou comprar algo para beber."

Peeta caminhou em direção ao quiosque enquanto Tresh e Rue largaram suas coisas ao lado da toalha de Peeta e correram em direção às ondas.

O garoto notou como Cato encolheu-se em sua cadeira, tentando se esconder atrás do minúsculo cardápio que havia colocado a sua frente. Peeta não pôde deixar de rir, percebendo que o outro achava que estava realmente sendo discreto. Aparentemente, Cato acreditava que os óculos escuros e o chapéu de praia era algum tipo de disfarce.

"_Dois podem jogar esse jogo, Hadley."_ Peeta pensou, passando ao lado da mesa do outro, sem sequer olhar em sua direção.

"Uma água sem gás, por favor." Peeta pediu ao atendente do quiosque enfiando uma mão no bolso para que pudesse pegar o dinheiro. Mas quando o homem colocou a garrafa d'água em cima do balcão, um braço surgiu ao lado direto de Peeta, estendendo uma nota.

"Deixa que eu cuido disso." A voz grave soou às suas costas.

Peeta sentiu a respiração pesada de Cato em sua nuca, fazendo os pelos da região e de seus braços eriçarem. Ele segurou a vontade de virar-se em direção ao outro garoto e fechou os olhos durante alguns segundos, sentindo o calor do peito que quase tocava suas costas.

Quando abriu os olhos, pegou a água, depositou o dinheiro que havia alcançado em seu bolso sobre o balcão e virou-se para o lado esquerdo, ignorando a presença de Cato e caminhando de volta para o local onde havia colocado a toalha.

Ele sentou-se e retirou seu caderno de desenhos da bolsa que carregava, porém não sem antes lançar um olhar em direção ao quiosque. Cato voltara à sua mesa, mas agora estava sentado, rígido, os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo e os olhos fixos em Peeta.

-Potato-

"Vamos, Peeta. Só um mergulho." Rue insistiu, fazendo bico.

"Eu já disse que não gosto de nadar, Rue." Peeta negou pela quarta vez.

"Não seja tão inconveniente, Rue." Tresh repreendeu a garota. "Ele já disse que não quer."

"Qual é a graça de vir à praia e não entrar no mar?" A garota insistiu. "Aposto que se seu namorado te chamasse para nadar, você iria." Ela completou, fazendo com que o loiro corasse.

"Eu já te disse que ele não é meu namorado." Peeta resmungou, entredentes.

Peeta agradeceu que Rue não havia notado a presença de Cato, ou isso renderia mais um comentário por parte da garota.

"Vamos, Rue." Tresh chamou a atenção da garota. "Se você quer dar outro mergulho, essa é a hora. Iremos embora daqui a pouco."

Rue lançou um último olhar apelativo a Peeta antes de correr em direção ao mar novamente.

"Não vá muito longe." Tresh gritou. "Estou de olho em você."

Peeta voltou sua atenção ao seu desenho. Ele não precisava mais olhar em direção a Cato. Nos poucos momentos em que lançara um olhar ao quiosque, o loiro não havia movido um músculo e agora ele já havia memorizado a imagem.

"Então você tem um namorado?" Tresh perguntou casualmente.

Peeta levantou a cabeça e viu que o garoto negro olhava em direção ao quiosque.

"Não." Peeta respondeu com mais rapidez do que pretendia.

"Então porque ele te segue para todos os lados?" Tresh voltou sua atenção ao garoto sentado à sua frente.

"Quem?"

Peeta havia tentado soar inocente, mas o girar de olhos que recebeu, atestou que havia falhado na tarefa. Ele fechou o caderno e olhou em direção a Rue, tentando evitar tanto o olhar de Tresh como o de Cato.

"Nunca imaginei que a estrelinha do Panem High fosse gay." Tresh soltou uma risada anasalada. "Quer dizer…ele deve ser bi. Afinal, ele já saiu com metade das garotas da nossa turma."

Peeta não sabia o que dizer. Ele sabia que não conseguiria mentir, mas também sabia qual seria a reação de Cato caso dissesse algo sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles. De qualquer forma, não tinha o direito de "tirar alguém do armário".

"Ei…você tá bem?" Peeta ouviu a voz de Tresh soar e a mão do garoto repousar sobre seu ombro. "Eu não queria te chatear. Você sabe que não me importo que você seja gay, não é?"

Peeta não pôde impedir-se de sorrir com aquilo.

Era engraçado como as pessoas sentiam a obrigação de afirmar aquilo, como se estivessem sendo legais e compreensivas, mas ultimamente aquilo só o irritava, pois ninguém deveria se importar, de qualquer forma. Ele respirou fundo antes de olhar para o garoto negro à sua frente, pois sabia que Tresh não estava fazendo aquilo por mal, ele só não tinha sorte que no momento Peeta estava mal-humorado.

"Ele não é gay." Ele disse por fim, percebendo que não estava mentindo ao dizer aquilo. Afinal, Cato não era gay, nem hétero, nem bissexual. No momento, era difícil definir o que o outro garoto era. Ele gostava de garotas e estava atraído por Peeta, isso fazia dele o quê, exatamente? De qualquer forma, Peeta odiava esses rótulos.

"Ok." Tresh deu de ombros. "Mas ele quer algo com você, pelo visto." Peeta notou pelo canto do olho como Tresh voltara a olhar em direção ao quiosque, mas não se atreveu a acompanhar o olhar. "A questão é…você também quer?"

"Por que você acha que ele quer algo comigo?" O loiro questionou, não querendo soar esperançoso demais.

"Peeta, sério? Olha a maneira como ele te olha. Só um cego não percebe o que ele quer com você."

Peeta voltou a encarar a areia. Só um cego não perceberia o que Cato queria com ele, é claro. Porque qualquer um percebia quando alguém como Cato queria levar outra pessoa para cama. E no final das contas, era só isso. O outro só queria levá-lo para cama. Ele era apenas isso: um desafio. E Peeta tinha consciência de que o loiro não sabia receber um não como resposta.

"Eu só acho que você merece coisa melhor." Tresh disse depois de um longo silêncio.

Peeta olhou em direção ao garoto negro antes que ele continuasse falando.

"Nós estudamos juntos desde a _Elementary School_." Tresh deu de ombros, como se explicasse a situação. "Ele é um babaca completo. Quer dizer…dá pra entender por que algumas garotas idiotas se jogam nos braços dele, mas…você é mais esperto que isso, eu espero."

Mas aparentemente, Peeta não era tão esperto assim, afinal.

-Potato-

Peeta despediu-se de Tresh e Rue quando eles recolheram suas coisas. O distrito onze ficava no caminho de Peeta, mas ele deu uma desculpa de que precisava ir até o Seneca Crane. Rue não pareceu suspeitar de nada. Tresh, entretanto, arqueou uma sobrancelha antes de suspirar e dar as costas a Peeta.

Então Peeta caminhou lentamente até o Porsche, sabendo que Cato o alcançaria antes de chegar ao carro. Ele não sabia o que estava fazendo exatamente, mas a conversa que tivera com Tresh e o olhar que acabara de receber o fizeram perceber o quanto estava sendo tolo. Peeta havia recebido aquele mesmo olhar de Portia durante semanas, mas a constatação de Tresh sobre Cato deixar claro que queria algo com ele o fizera mudar sua perspectiva sobre a situação, só não sabia exatamente o porquê.

Cato não queria nada sério com ele, e nunca quereria. O outro só queria sexo. O pior era que, olhando em retrospectiva, Cato nunca tentara mentir ou iludi-lo para que Peeta pensasse que aquilo era mais do que realmente era. Fora Peeta o único a se iludir com a situação, no final das contas.

E, apesar de Peeta querer aquilo, não era daquela maneira que ele queria. Ele não queria olhar para trás daqui há alguns meses e perceber que perdera a virgindade com um garoto que queria apenas sexo. Podia parecer bobo e piegas, mas ele queria que a sua primeira vez fosse com alguém especial.

"Ei!" Ele parou ao ouvir Cato chamar atrás de si.

Peeta inspirou profundamente, tentando desanuviar sua mente, como fizera no quiosque e virou-se em direção ao maior. Cato tinha uma expressão tensa no rosto, seu maxilar estava visivelmente travado, suas narinas dilatadas e seus olhos escurecidos de uma forma que chegava a assustar.

"Posso saber que palhaçada foi aquela, lá atrás?" Cato chiou entredentes.

Peeta suspirou novamente, fechando os olhos e apertando as pálpebras antes de abri-los novamente.

"Eu cansei." Ele disse por fim, encarando Cato de forma exausta.

"Cansou do quê, Mellark? Do seu encontro com aquele babaca do distrito onze?"

"Eu cansei de você." Peeta notou como as palavras soaram como vindas de um lugar distante.

Cato semicerrou os olhos, dando um passo em direção ao menor, ao que Peeta deu um passo para trás.

"_Você_ está me dando um fora? Quem você pensa que é, pirralho?"

"Alguém que não quer ficar mais com você!"

"Eu não acredito nisso." Cato desdenhou. "Vamos, Mellark, o que aquele babaca disse pra você?"

Peeta girou os olhos.

"Tresh não disse nada. Eu só não tenho interesse mais no que você está me oferecendo."

Cato cruzou os braços em frente ao peito. Seu queixo estava levemente levantado, como se desafiasse Peeta a repetir o que havia acabado de dizer. Os dois passaram alguns segundos naquele diálogo de olhares, até que Cato deu-se por vencido, descruzando os braços e alcançando a chave no bolso da calça.

"Ótimo, então." Ele disse, acionando o alarme e abrindo a porta do carro. "Você estava dando trabalho demais, de qualquer jeito. Nenhuma bunda vale tanto esforço assim."

A porta do Porsche bateu, ecoando nos ouvidos de Peeta antes que os pneus do carro cantassem no asfalto. O garoto suspirou antes de retomar sua caminhada.

-Potato-

**Duas semanas depois…**

"Você tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve, Peeta?" Effie perguntou pela terceira vez.

"Não tem necessidade." Peeta disse, verificando novamente se todas as coisas estavam em sua mochila. "Tresh irá me encontrar no distrito dez. Daqui até lá é pouco mais de um quilômetro. É uma caminhada tranquila."

"Se você insiste." A mulher deu de ombros, voltando a retirar a mesa do café.

"Ei! Eu ainda ia comer isso." Haymitch bufou, irritado.

Effie ignorou a reclamação do homem, depositando os utensílios sobre a pia.

"Sugiro que você comece a se arrumar, Dr. Abernarthy, ou você irá se atrasar para o seu primeiro dia de volta ao hospital." Ela disse, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito. "E como você não quis levar Peeta até o colégio, você não terá desculpas a dar para o Dr. Hadley."

"O garoto está indo para o distrito três e eu para o quatro, Trinket. Não é como se eles estivessem na mesma direção" Haymitch girou os olhos. "Além disso, desde o início ele disse que iria com o namorado."

"Tresh não é meu namorado!" Peeta guinchou, arregalando os olhos em direção ao padrinho.

"Namorado, amante, amigo colorido…seja lá como vocês chamem hoje em dia."

Peeta corou até a raiz dos cabelos com o comentário.

"Os dois são apenas amigos, Haymitch." A Srta. Trinket admoestou. "Além do mais, Peeta não tem idade para namorar ainda."

"Ele não é nenhuma criança mais. Obviam…"

"Oh meu Deus!" Peeta exclamou, interrompendo a discussão dos dois. "Vocês podem parar de discutir minha vida amorosa, por favor?"

O garoto fechou o zíper da mochila e jogou-a sobre o ombro direito, ignorando a discussão silenciosa que Haymitch e Effie travavam.

"Vou direto para o trabalho depois do colégio. Então, até a noite." Ele despediu-se, saindo.

-Potato-

Não fazia nem cinco minutos que Peeta estava esperando no local onde havia combinado quando avistou Tresh e Rue virando a esquina a sua direita.

"Bom dia, Peeta!" A garota cumprimentou alegremente.

"Bom dia, Rue." Peeta devolveu o cumprimento. "Animada com o primeiro dia de aula?"

"Ela está mais interessada em entrar para a equipe de ginástica artística. Não falou em outra coisa durante as férias." Tresh disse, cumprimentando Peeta com um acenar de cabeça.

"Tenho certeza que você conseguirá entrar, Rue." Peeta encorajou a garota.

Peeta notou o olhar de alerta que Tresh lançou em sua direção, mas decidiu ignorar e mudou de assunto. Somente quando eles se despediram de Rue – a garota tinha aulas no prédio do _Middle School,_ que tinha a entrada separada do _High School_, devido à grande quantidade de alunos, visto que aquela era a única instituição de ensino em Panem – foi que Peeta voltou-se para Tresh.

"Você não quer que ela entre para a equipe de ginástica?" Peeta perguntou, curioso.

Tresh suspirou.

"Não é que eu não queira." O garoto começou, na defensiva. "Mas eu preferiria que ela não tivesse que conviver com algumas pessoas. Você por acaso sabe quem é a capitã da equipe de Panem?"

Peeta deu de ombros.

"Clove Scolts." Tresh suspirou.

O loiro gemeu, sabendo o que aquilo queria dizer.

"Não quero que minha prima seja influenciada por alguém como Clove." Ele sentenciou. "E se ela entrar para a equipe, em quem você acha que ela vai se espelhar?"

Peeta entendia o que o garoto queria dizer. Afinal, Clove não era exatamente um amor de pessoa. É verdade que ele não conhecia bem a garota, mas o pouco que conhecia não o havia feito ter uma boa impressão. Mas ao mesmo tempo, eles deviam dar algum crédito a Rue, a garota tinha apenas doze anos, mas tinha mais personalidade que muitos adultos.

"Eu entendo porquê você esteja apreensivo. Mas não acha que esteja exagerando um pouco?" Peeta perguntou quando adentraram o corredor principal do prédio do _High School_. "Você não se deixou influenciar por Marvel Gotye quando entrou para o time de _football_, deixou?"

"Mas nem por isso eu quero que ela passe pelo que passei no time." O garoto negro franziu o cenho, desviando-se das pessoas que vinham em sentido contrário. "Tem ideia de como eles fazem chacota de mim por não ter dinheiro como eles?"

Peeta arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Ele sabia que Marvel era um idiota, mas não imaginava que alguém poderia ser tão imbecil ao ponto de debochar de alguém por sua situação financeira. Ainda mais alguém como Tresh, de quem Peeta havia se aproximado muito nas duas últimas semanas.

Por outro lado, Peeta não podia se deixar de colocar no lugar do amigo, sua situação financeira também não era nenhum paraíso, antes de se mudar para casa de Haymitch. Se alguém o julgasse por isso, talvez ele se sentisse da mesma forma.

"Mas você não vai desistir de se candidatar à vaga de _quarterback_, vai?" Peeta mudou de assunto.

Eles haviam alcançado o armário de Tresh e Peeta se encostara para encarar o garoto, quando os _carrers_ viraram a curva do corredor, fazendo com que Peeta engolisse em seco e que Tresh virasse para identificar o que Peeta estava olhando.

A verdade era que Peeta não havia encontrado com Cato desde o dia em que levaram Rue à praia. O outro garoto aparentemente perdera o interesse no Seneca Crane, ou estava querendo evitar Peeta, pois seus três amigos apareciam vez ou outra, mas Cato nunca estava com nenhum deles.

Talvez fosse por isso que a visão do outro garoto tenha feito Peeta arfar por alguns instantes e que um calor, agora já conhecido, se espalhasse por seu peito. Cato usava uma camiseta vermelha de manga longa e um jeans preto, ambas as peças contornavam perfeitamente seus músculos. Seu cabelo havia crescido um pouco e o topete sempre rebelde caia levemente sobre sua testa, seu sorriso presunçoso estampado em seus lábios.

Cato com certeza atraía olhares de todos no corredor lotado, Peeta nunca tinha visto o garoto tão bonito, nem mesmo no dia do baile. Mas, no instante seguinte, seu estômago despencou e o calor que se espalhava por seu peito migrou para seu rosto. Glimmer havia se dependurado no braço de Cato e falava algo de forma melosa fazendo com que o loiro girasse os olhos.

E foi então que os olhos azuis encontraram os de Peeta e o semblante do mais velho se fechou durante alguns instantes antes de puxar o corpo de Glimmer em sua direção e quase sufocá-la com um beijo apaixonado. Eles se afastaram alguns segundos depois e Cato voltou a sorrir presunçosamente, seguindo seu caminho acompanhado dos outros _carrers_.

"Você está bem?" Tresh perguntou, fazendo com que Peeta saísse do seu estado de torpor.

"Claro." Peeta respondeu após pigarrear, percebendo que uma sensação esquisita de choro contido arranhava sua garganta. "Por que não estaria?"

"Eu pensei que…"

"A gente se vê no almoço. Não quero me atrasar para minha primeira aula."

Dizendo isso, Peeta afastou-se de Tresh, sem dar atenção quando o amigo chamou pelo seu nome. Não era como se já não tivesse visto Cato beijar Glimmer antes, mas algo daquela vez era diferente, ele não estava tentando chamar a atenção de Peeta como da última vez, ele queria mostrar que não precisava dele.

-Potato-

"Na próxima aula, olharemos as lâminas nos microscópios para identificar qual tecido celular elas representam." O professor disse antes de sair da sala.

Peeta suspirou, aliviado pela aula ter terminado. Ele não era desleixado ou preguiçoso, mas estudar nunca fora o seu forte.

O garoto esperou que os alunos saíssem da sua sala e espiou os dois lados do corredor antes de sair a caminho da sua próxima aula. Não queria encontrar com nenhum dos _carrers_ a caminho da sala de artes.

Peeta caminhou apressado pelo corredor e estava tão preocupado em entrar logo na sala que nem notou que alguém estava parado próximo à porta quando entrou correndo, esbarrando na pessoa.

"Me desculpe por isso." Peeta apressou-se em dizer, se abaixando e ajudando a recolher alguns materiais que o garoto em quem esbarrara carregava.

"Ei!" O garoto exclamou ao se abaixar ao lado de Peeta. "Você é novo aqui, não é?"

Peeta sentiu suas bochechas corarem ao levantar seus olhos. O garoto tinha cabelos castanhos lisos alinhados de maneira bastante ortodoxa, seus olhos eram verdes de um tom bastante escuro, as maças do rosto eram altas e os lábios finos e quando ele se levantou, Peeta notou que ele era um pouco mais alto que ele. Seu corpo era compacto e atlético como o de um corredor de longas distâncias.

"Meu nome é Peeta." Ele disse, se levantando e entregando os livros ao garoto.

"Prazer, Peeta. Meu nome é Aaron." O garoto disse abrindo um sorriso amplo, mostrando suas fileiras de dentes estupidamente brancos. "Mas, se você é novo aqui, como conseguiu uma vaga na classe avançada de artes?"

"Bem…" Peeta corou novamente, coçando atrás de uma das orelhas. "Eu entreguei meu portfólio para a direção semana passada e eles me encaixaram nessa turma."

A verdade é que nem Peeta sabia explicar porquê ele estava naquela turma. Ficara chocado com a notícia de que cursaria uma matéria avançada, mesmo que fosse artes.

"Você deve ser bom, então." Aaron soou impressionado, voltando-se para um dos banquinhos dispostos ao redor de um tablado. "A nova professora de artes não aceitou muitas pessoas nessa turma. Somos apenas oito. Dizem que ela já ganhou um _Turner_, você acredita nisso?" Ele continuou excitado.

"Que legal!" Peeta sentiu-se idiota por não conseguir dizer nada mais interessante do que aquilo, quando colocou sua mochila ao lado do banquinho à esquerda de Aaron. Talvez, se ele soubesse o que diabos era um _Turner_, ele entenderia a excitação do outro garoto.

"Então, qual é a sua praia?" Aaron falou de repente.

"Hã…"

Agora era oficial, Peeta queria cavar um buraco no chão e se esconder lá dentro para o resto da vida. Por que ele não podia pronunciar uma frase completa como uma pessoa normal?

Aaron voltou a sorrir ao que Peeta pensou: _"Ótimo! Agora ele acha que sou retardado!"_

"Eu faço esculturas." O castanho disse enchendo o peito, orgulhoso.

"Oh!" Peeta piscou, entendendo ao que Aaron havia se referido. "Conheço uma escultora muito boa…"

"Ora, ora…se não é o filho renegado de _Salem_." Uma garota de cabelos ruivos acabara de adentrar a sala e sentou-se do lado oposto aos garotos, largando sua bolsa ao lado de um dos banquinhos. "Você ainda não desistiu, _Price_? Acha mesmo que conseguirá entrar em alguma escola de arte descente com aquelas coisas que você chama de esculturas?"

Aaron torceu o lábio, visivelmente incomodado, mas não respondeu à garota, que agora colocara fones de ouvidos e puxara um caderno de desenhos de dentro da mochila.

"Quem é ela?" Peeta cochichou, meio receoso.

"_Foxface_." Aaron disse entre dentes. "O nome dela é Connie Finch. Ela vai ser um gênio da arquitetura um dia, isso eu tenho que assumir. Mas o que ela tem de talento, tem de metida."

Peeta não pôde deixar de esconder um sorriso, mordendo o lábio inferior. Algo lhe dizia que os sentimentos de Aaron pela ruiva eram mais conflitantes do que ele deixava transparecer, visto o modo como ele a olhava.

O restante dos alunos foram chegando um a um enquanto Peeta conhecia mais do novo colega. Aaron era do _Junior Year_ e pretendia tentar uma vaga no Instituto de Belas Artes de Panem, mas tinha como plano B a carreira de Jornalismo. De acordo com ele, todos deveriam ter um plano B.

"Então, você deveria se candidatar ao Jornal da escola. Estamos sempre precisando de novas pessoas e isso pode ser bom para o seu currículo." Ele disse, animado.

"Não sei se seria uma boa ideia. Eu trabalho e não acho…"

"Muito bem, classe." Uma voz conhecida soou à esquerda de Peeta, fazendo-o se virar para encarar Atena Hadley entrando pela porta e fechando-a atrás de si. "Meu nome é Atena Hadley e eu serei a professora de vocês daqui em diante."

Peeta notou como os olhos de Connie Finch demonstraram interesse pela primeira vez, desde que adentrara a sala. A garota tirou os fones de ouvidos e ajeitou a postura, largando seu lápis 6B em cima do caderno que repousava sobre o colo.

"Sou escultora já há algum tempo. Prefiro não dizer exatamente quanto, para não entregar minha idade." Ela gracejou, arrancando sorrisos, enquanto circulava a roda de banquinhos pelo lado de fora. "Eu trabalho em argila, gesso e madeira. Mas não vamos falar de mim. Eu gostaria de conhecer um pouco mais de vocês, além dos seus portfólios e seus trabalhos anteriores." Ela continuou de sua maneira maternal habitual. "Vamos quebrar o gelo inicial. Quero que vocês comecem se apresentando, de um em um. Digam para a turma o nome de vocês e qual o tipo de trabalho artístico com o qual estão mais acostumados." Peeta notou, pela visão periférica que Atena havia parado às suas costas. "Você pode começar, Peeta?"

"Hã…" Peeta gaguejou, notando como os olhares da sala migraram para si. "Bem…meu nome é Peeta Mellark, eu estou no _Sophomore_ e eu desenho." Ele concluiu, corando até a raiz dos cabelos, notando como os olhos de muitos dos estudantes o julgavam.

"_Desenha_?" _Foxface_ cuspiu as palavras. "Que tipo de desenhos? Qual técnica você usa?" Ela pontuava cada pergunta com um tom descrente, como se duvidasse da capacidade de Peeta para estar naquela sala.

Peeta no momento não discordava muito dela.

"Er…" Peeta não saberia por onde começar a responder aquilo. Ele não sabia dizer qual técnica usava, apenas desenhava.

"Peeta ainda está experimentando técnicas, Stra. Finch." Atena admoestou, colocando uma das mãos sobre o ombro de Peeta. "Digamos que ele é um talento bruto a ser lapidado ainda."

"E por que ele está nessa sala, então?" O garoto de cabelos grafite ao lado de Finch guinchou. "Essa é uma turma avançada."

"Eu considero que Peeta tem capacidade suficiente para acompanhar a turma, Sr. Crofford." Atena cortou o garoto de maneira um tanto brusca para seus padrões, o que fez com que Peeta arregalasse um pouco os olhos. "Sr. Price, pode continuar com as apresentações?"

Peeta não deu muita atenção para as apresentações a seguir. Suas mãos suavam frio e ele estava se sentindo mal por ser julgado pelos colegas. Mesmo que os demais não estivessem mais interessados nele ao final das apresentações, ele não pôde deixar de notar o olhar superior que Finch lhe lançava.

"Muito bem!" A Sra. Hadley tomou a palavra, passando pelo buraco entre duas cadeiras e depositando folhas de desenhos sobre o tablado à frente de cada aluno. "Estes são desenhos que estavam no portfólio de cada um de vocês. Eu gostaria que cada um analisasse um desenho para o restante da classe."

Peeta notou que não era apenas ele que estava nervoso. Ao seu lado, Aaron contorcia uma mão na outra e todos os outros apresentavam sinais de nervosismo, com exceção de Finch.

"Quero lembrar que devem fazer críticas construtivas sobre os trabalhos de seus colegas, não depreciá-los." Atena adivertiu. "Quero que de forma sucinta vocês façam uma análise objetiva – digam o que pode ser visto em cada obra – uma análise subjetiva – descrevendo o que sentem ao visualizá-la – e uma análise formal – avaliando a composição visual, o tema e a organização da obra."

Peeta escorregou do seu banquinho de forma tímida e pegou o desenho que estava à sua frente. O desenho era de um prédio colonial muito bem capturado. Mas era isso. Peeta não saberia mais o que dizer. Ele gostava da obra, só não sabia o que Atena esperava que ele fizesse.

Ele engoliu em seco e lutou contra a vontade de sair correndo. Certamente a Sra. Hadley não pediria para ele ser o primeiro, ou pediria?

"Vamos começar pelo Sr. Aaron." A voz de Atena soou atrás de si, fazendo com que Peeta suspirasse, aliviado.

Peeta prestou bastante atenção ao que cada um dos colegas dizia sobre o trabalho que estava analisando. Atena fazia suas próprias observações ao final de cada análise. Peeta sentiu-se um pouco menos nervoso, ao perceber que a tarefa não era tão complicada.

Quando Connie Finch virou o desenho que segurava em suas mãos, no entanto, o estômago de Peeta contorceu-se. De todas as pessoas, justamente ela havia pego um dos desenhos em que Peeta desenhara Rue agachada sobre o galho de uma árvore.

"Nessa obra, podemos ver uma criança empoleirada no galho de uma árvore." Finch começou de maneira monótona. "Ela parece prestes a saltar e sua postura mostra que ela tem domínio do que está fazendo. A árvore em si, serve apenas como acessório estético, uma vez que o foco é a garota. O desenho está inacabado, passando a impressão de que o autor ou não tem domínio do que faz ou não tem ideia do talento que tem."

Peeta franziu a testa, ao perceber que a garota direcionava as últimas palavras especificamente para ele. Ainda que de maneira bastante distorcida, ela estava elogiando o trabalho dele.

"A obra transmite delicadeza e esperança de uma forma crua e simples. A menina é a representação da inocência, enquanto a árvore representa a natureza, dois aspectos que por vezes são preteridos na sociedade moderna. Os detalhes nos dedos das mãos da garota agarrados ao galho e a posição dos pés mostram uma ambiguidade entre a vontade de saltar e a segurança que o galho representa. As formas das roupas e sapatos, representadas em linhas suaves, em contraste com os contornos grossos da árvore e do corpo da garota, mostram a atenção do artista ao lado animalesco da garota, retratando-a como se ela estivesse inserida em um contexto no qual não se sentisse encaixada. Por fim, o direcionamento da luz para a esquerda mostra a vontade do autor em retratar a importância em largar a segurança e jogar-se em algo desconhecido, baseado na esperança de que seja algo melhor."

Peeta só percebeu que havia prendido a respiração quando a garota terminou o seu discurso. Era incrível como ela o fizera parecer um artista de verdade, com simples palavras.

"Muito bem, Srta. Finch." Atena disse, excitada. "Acho que a única observação que tenho a fazer é que, às vezes, uma obra inacabada transparece mais o sentimento que o autor quer passar do que uma finalizada. Minha obra preferida é uma que eu nunca terminei, por sinal."

Peeta soube exatamente a qual obra a Sra. Hadley se referia. Connie deu de ombros e olhou em direção a Peeta.

"Belo desenho, aliás." Ela disse, a contragosto.

"Uau!" Aaron cochichou em sua direção. "Eu nunca tinha visto ela elogiar ninguém."

Peeta sorriu timidamente, vendo como todos lançavam sorrisos encorajadores em sua direção. Ele viu como o olhar de Atena estava radiante, sorrindo para ele antes de pedir ao próximo aluno que fizesse sua análise.

-Potato-

"Peeta, posso ter uma palavrinha com você?" A Sra. Hadley chamou-o quando os alunos começaram a sair da sala.

"Você quer que eu te espere?" Aaron perguntou educadamente, apontando para o lado de fora da sala com o polegar.

"Não precisa." Ele balançou a cabeça, recolhendo suas coisas.

"Parece que você conquistou mais um." Atena disse risonha, quando Aaron deixou a sala. Agora os dois estavam a sós.

"Como?" Peeta questionou, confuso.

Atena apenas sorriu em resposta.

"Você gostou da aula?" Ela mudou de assunto.

"Sim. Muito." O garoto disse, animado.

"Que bom." A mulher continuou a sorrir. "Eu estava meio apreensiva, para ser sincera. Essa foi minha primeira aula em anos." Ela suspirou de maneira dramática.

Peeta encarou-a, sem saber se deveria dizer o que estava pensando.

"Algum problema?" Atena inclinou a cabeça, estudando o garoto.

"Bem…" Peeta começou timidamente. "Você me colocou nessa turma só porque nos conhecíamos antes?"

Ela encarou-o por alguns instantes antes de responder.

"Não vou dizer que isso não me influenciou, querido." Ela disse de maneira maternal. "Mas, depois do discurso da Srta. Finch, você realmente acha que não merece estar aqui?"

Peeta sorriu amarelo. Ele preferiria que a mulher tivesse dito que aquilo não tinha interferido.

"Apesar de você não ter conhecimento técnico suficiente para uma classe avançada, querido, seu talento sobressai em muito o da maioria." Atena disse, dessa vez de forma mais rígida. "Não quero que você continue achando que não tem condições para ter o aproveitamento adequado, o.k.?"

Peeta balançou a cabeça positivamente, um pouco menos apreensivo.

"Ótimo." Atena abriu um sorriso novamente. "Agora é melhor você ir, senão irá se atrasar para a próxima aula."

-Potato-

Peeta caminhou com sua bandeja pelo local lotado durante algum tempo antes de encontrar a mesa à qual Tresh estava sentado, no fundo do refeitório. O garoto já trajava o uniforme do time de _football_ e Peeta imaginou que ele teria treino no próximo tempo.

"Por que você está se escondendo aqui?" Peeta disse, sentando-se ao lado dele. "Foi difícil te achar."

"Eu prefiro evitar o local onde os _carrers_ se sentam." Tresh disse com a boca cheia de sanduíche de atum.

Peeta franziu o cenho.

"Não que eu ache que isso não seja uma boa ideia, mas achei que você preferisse estar com seus amigos."

"Não tenho amigos, Peeta." Tresh soou amargo. "E se você quer fazer algum, acho melhor ficar longe de mim, no colégio."

Peeta riu, divertido.

"Não seja bobo." Peeta bateu o ombro no ombro do amigo. "Eu prefiro ter um amigo de verdade do que ficar cercado de pessoas estúpidas."

Tresh abriu um sorriso enviesado.

"Isso mostra como você é inocente." O garoto negro brincou. "Então, como foram suas aulas?"

"A única que gostei mesmo foi a aula de artes." Peeta girou os olhos. "Você nem vai acreditar quem é minha professora. É a Sra. Hadley."

"Sério?" Tresh arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Que estranho."

"Por quê?" Peeta perguntou, curioso.

"Bem…" Tresh começou a dizer, depois de forçar o pedaço de sanduíche que havia acabado de colocar na boca a descer pela garganta. "Até onde eu sei, ela é meio famosa. Não entendo porque ela iria querer ensinar no High School."

Peeta deu de ombros, apesar de imaginar que Atena queria dar aulas para ele, particularmente. Nas últimas semanas, ele não deixara de ir à mansão para visitá-la. O garoto não queria cometer o mesmo erro, como da última vez em que Cato o decepcionara.

Ele e Tresh continuaram conversando até o término do almoço. Peeta despediu-se do amigo e correu para sua aula de Cálculo. Ele já estava chegando à sua sala, quando virou uma esquina e trombou com alguém, quase se desequilibrando.

"Me desc…" Peeta começou a dizer, mas quando levantou seus olhos não conseguiu terminar a frase.

Cato estava parado à sua frente, encarando-o. Ele usava o uniforme do time de vôlei e Marvel estava ao seu lado, trajando o uniforme de _football_.

"Ei, Cato, não é o veadinho que seus pais adotaram como bichinho de estimação?" Marvel esbravejou, as palavras ecoando pelo corredor, fazendo com que vários olhares fossem atraídos na direção de Peeta.

Peeta corou querendo abaixar o olhar ao ouvir risadinhas. Mas a voz grave de Cato fez com que continuasse olhando.

"Vamos Marvel!" O loiro sentenciou, autoritário. "Não temos tempo a perder com esse fedelho, ou iremos nos atrasar para o treino."

Cato passou por ele, evitando olhar em sua direção, o que fez com que Peeta sentisse um aperto no peito. Marvel o seguiu, lançando um olhar desdenhoso para Peeta, de uma forma superior.

Peeta encostou-se em um dos armários, deixando que o grupinho de pessoas que ainda riam se dissipasse antes de caminhar para sua sala, resignado.

-Potato-

Peeta teve que sair no meio da aula de Cálculo, pois sua bexiga não aguentava mais a pressão. Ele caminhou apressado até o banheiro mais próximo e abriu a porta de um dos box apressadamente quando entrou.

Ele havia terminado seu trabalho e balançava seu pênis, eliminando o excesso de urina, quando um barulho alto e metálico soou, assustando-o. Alguém havia entrado no banheiro. Peeta apressou-se em levantar a cueca e fechar suas calças, abrindo a porta do box em seguida. Mas então ele desejou que não tivesse feito isso.

Cato entrou no espaço bufando e apoiou os punhos sobre a pia, respirando pesadamente. Peeta notou que o rosto do outro garoto estava bastante vermelho e seu lábio inferior estava cortado.

Quando Cato rugiu e esmurrou a parede com um dos punhos, Peeta deslizou em direção a saída para o corredor, não querendo ser pego no meio do acesso de raiva do outro.

Cato, no entanto, flagrou seu movimento no espelho e virou-se automaticamente, caminhando a passos largos em sua direção. O garoto menor congelou, encolhendo-se contra a parede.

Cato fechou um punho e levantou em sua direção. Peeta só pôde fechar os olhos, torcendo para que ele não atingisse seu rosto. Mas quando abriu os olhos foi para constatar que o outro havia colocado cada um dos punhos de um lado de sua cabeça.

"Fique longe de mim!" Cato rosnou entredentes.

Peeta escorregou pelos azulejos quando o outro garoto saiu pela porta do banheiro. Não conseguia acreditar no que Cato acabara de dizer. Não era como se Peeta estivesse seguindo-o por aí, ou algo do tipo.

Quando conseguiu se levantar, suas pernas estavam tremendo ainda. Ele lavou o rosto e jogou um pouco de água gelada em sua nuca, torcendo para que não precisasse mais ver o outro tão cedo.

-Potato-

Tresh não estava esperando no estacionamento, como haviam combinado, então Peeta caminhou até a entrada do _Middle School_, onde avistou o garoto e Rue à distância.

Rue acenou em sua direção e Peeta acenou de volta, sorrindo. Mas, quando Tresh virou-se, seu sorriso morreu. O garoto estava com uma escoriação na bochecha direita e o olho esquerdo estava roxo e meio inchado.

"O que aconteceu?" Peeta perguntou, alarmado, quando chegou próximo aos dois.

"O quê?" Tresh devolveu, como se não houvesse nada de diferente. "Ah! Isso?" Ele apontou para o próprio rosto. "Nada demais. Apenas um incidente no treino conjunto das equipes masculinas." Ele concluiu, dando de ombros.

Tresh e Rue começaram a caminhar e Peeta se apressou para não ficar para trás.

"E desde quando um simples acidente deixa alguém com um olho roxo, Tresh?" Peeta exasperou-se. "Com quem você brigou?"

Tresh lançou um olhar ameaçador em direção a Peeta que dizia com todas as palavras "Cale a boca".

"Rue, por que você não vai na frente? Preciso conversar com o Peeta." O garoto disse para sua prima.

"E por que eu não posso ouvir?" Rue parou, cruzando os braços em tom de desafio.

"Vamos lá, Rue. É uma conversa privada."

"Isso não é justo!" Ela voltou a caminhar, impaciente. "Vocês já estudam no mesmo prédio e eu…"

A voz da garota sumiu em meio a multidão que também se afastava e Peeta e Tresh começaram a caminhar pouco depois.

"Vai me dizer o que aconteceu agora?" Peeta perguntou pouco depois.

"Eu não menti." Tresh defendeu-se. "Aconteceu mesmo um incidente durante o treino. Só não foi bem um acidente."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" Peeta perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

"Estávamos treinando exercícios em duplas e um dos garotos 'acidentalmente' me acertou com um dos aparelhos de treinamento." Ele explicou, fazendo aspas no ar. "Eu não ia ficar parado sem fazer nada, então me defendi. E aí você pode imaginar o que se sucedeu." O garoto negro deu de ombros.

Peeta estava boquiaberto. Não podia acreditar nisso. O pior era que ele sabia exatamente quem fora o tal garoto, pela cena que havia visto no banheiro algumas horas antes. Mas por que Cato faria aquilo?

"Foi ele, não foi?" Peeta perguntou, mesmo que não precisasse de uma resposta.

"O que você acha?" O amigo respondeu girando os olhos. Aparentemente, Tresh também não precisava de muita informação para saber de quem Peeta falava.

"Tresh, eu sinto muito."

"Deveria mesmo." Tresh disse, risonho.

Peeta arqueou as sobrancelhas, confuso.

"Qual é, Mellark." O negro girou os olhos. "Você ainda não entendeu?"

"Você acha que ele te bateu por minha causa?" Peeta não pode deixar de soar chocado.

"Ei! Nós brigamos. Não faça parecer que eu apenas apanhei."

Tresh deu um leve soco no braço de Peeta, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e os dois sorriram por um momento.

"É esquisito dizer isso, até porque nunca fui muito com a cara dele." Tresh suspirou. "Mas acho que ele gosta de você, afinal. Ainda que de um jeito bem distorcido. Você realmente não percebeu isso?"

Foi a vez de Peeta suspirar, olhando para o chão.

"Não é que eu não tenha percebido." Ele disse por fim. "Mas é complicado, Tresh. Não acho que eu tenha o direito de te dizer."

"Acho que mereço algum tipo de explicação, se vou servir de saco de pancadas."

Peeta tentou acompanhar o sorriso do amigo, mas falhou.

"Vou entender se você não quiser mais andar comigo, depois disso" Peeta tentou não soar tão tristonho quanto se sentia.

Tresh era seu único amigo no colégio, ele não queria ficar sem nenhum.

"Quanto drama, Peeta! Isso já está meio gay demais." Tresh brincou. "Agora, sério, não sou de fofocas nem nada, mas nunca estive tão curioso sobre algo."

Os dois continuaram andando em silêncio. Rue olhava de tempos em tempos por cima do ombro para verificar se os dois ainda estavam distantes até que eles a alcançaram. Alguns minutos depois, os três chegaram a esquina onde Peeta seguiria caminho em direção ao _Capitol_.

"Passe no Seneca mais tarde e eu te conto toda a história." Peeta cochichou para Tresh depois de despedir-se de Rue.

No caminho para o trabalho, Peeta tentou não pensar em como Cato se sentiria se soubesse o que contaria. Afinal, aquilo também fazia parte de sua vida e, se ele queria compartilhar com um amigo, isso era um direito que ele tinha.


	21. Em terra de cego

**Notas:**

**Gente, eu estou aceitando capas para minhas fanfics se alguém tiver bom coração para fazer? xP**

**Comecei a postar outra fanfic recentemente. Uma Merthur (da série Merlin). Se alguém tiver interesse, dê uma passadinha lá! ;)**

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Eu não tenho uma equipe de artistas e designers a minha disposição para fazer capas para os meus enredos! Y.Y**

* * *

Haymitch gemeu, irritado, quando James retirou a agulha de seu braço e o torniquete, liberando a pressão.

"Vou ter que fazer isso todos os dias, agora?" Haymitch bufou, visivelmente insatisfeito.

Haymitch havia concordado em voltar ao hospital, após James pressioná-lo. Mas o conselho do hospital havia pedido que o homem parasse de beber. Como Haymitch não havia acatado a sugestão, eles então exigiram que ele fosse examinado todas as manhãs para constatar que não estava alcoolizado.

James não se deu ao trabalho de responder ao entregar a amostra à enfermeira que acompanhava a coleta e esperou que ela saísse da sala.

"Você se recusa a parar de beber e ir às reuniões do AA." James arqueou uma das sobrancelhas. "Não espera que deixemos você vir para o hospital embriagado para trabalhar, ou espera?"

Haymitch limitou-se a bufar em resposta.

"Você não tem que esperar aqui comigo." Haymitch girou os olhos. "Não vou roubar nenhum medicamento do armário, se é esse seu medo."

James girou os olhos também, incrédulo com o drama que o amigo estava fazendo.

"Tenho que esperar seus resultados para te liberar para consulta." Ele limitou-se a dizer.

Os dois encararam-se por alguns instantes antes de James se afastar, apoiando-se em uma maca que estava encostada na parede. Haymitch encarou seus sapatos.

A verdade era que nenhum dos dois estava confortável com a situação. Haymitch sentia-se humilhado por ter que fazer aquilo, enquanto James se culpava por ter colocado o amigo naquela posição. Entretanto, a Srta. Trinket e Atena haviam feito sua cabeça para que ele não voltasse atrás em sua decisão de reintegrar Haymitch ao hospital.

Já fazia quase dois anos que o médico não consultava nenhum paciente e James sabia o porquê. Todos eles sabiam.

Haymitch havia perdido uma paciente há quase dez anos atrás e nunca mais fora o mesmo homem. Pouco depois que eles haviam voltado à Panem, Maysilee Donner chegara às mãos de Haymitch com um diagnóstico de Transtorno de Estresse Pós-Traumático devido a um acidente de carro do qual ela fora a única sobrevivente. Não demorou muito para que eles pudessem perceber que a mulher tinha muito mais diagnósticos, subdiagnosticados pelos médicos que a haviam atendido anteriormente. Ela sofria de Transtorno de Pânico, Fobia Social e TAG (Transtorno Ansiolítico Generalizado), desencadeados pelo acidente.

Inicialmente, Haymitch havia descoberto muitas coisas que nenhum outro psiquiatra chegara perto de suspeitar. Um desses fatos era que Maysilee dera fim à vida do próprio marido, quando este, por não aguentar mais a dor que estava sofrendo devido aos seus múltiplos ferimentos, a suplicara que acabasse com aquilo.

Haymitch tentou explicar a Maysilee que o marido não teria sobrevivido, de qualquer forma. Mas a mulher nunca havia se perdoado e ainda acordava com pesadelos em que estava cercada pelos corpos de pessoas conhecidas, sem ninguém a quem pedir ajuda.

Com o tempo, as coisas melhoraram e todos estavam confiantes no prognóstico da mulher. Ela havia superado, na medida do possível, o Transtorno de Pânico e a Fobia Social e Haymitch acabara suspendendo algumas consultas, devido a melhora do quadro.

Os anos se passaram e aquele parecia ser um dos casos de maior sucesso do Dr. Abernarthy. Apesar disso, James era o único que sabia dos detalhes, visto que Haymitch estava preso pelo sigilo médico-paciente e só confidenciara ao amigo, em sigilo profissional.

Quando Maysilee apareceu no consultório com uma overdose de remédios, quem a atendeu foi James, mas não houve muito que ele pudesse fazer a respeito. Haymitch havia sido chamado assim que alguém da equipe se deu conta de que ela era uma de suas pacientes. Infelizmente, ele estava lá quando ela faleceu.

O homem começou a beber compulsivamente. E, apesar de continuar trabalhando, não era mais o mesmo. Muitos achavam que Haymitch havia se envolvido emocionalmente com a mulher para definhar daquela maneira. O único que sabia que as coisas não eram tão simples era James. Apesar disso, James sabia que Atena e a Srta. Trinket desconfiavam que havia algo mais por trás da história.

James voltou a encarar o amigo depois de longos minutos, antes de se pronunciar.

"Então…animado em voltar?" Ele perguntou, como se falasse sobre o clima.

"Você sabe que eu não estaria aqui se você não tivesse me obrigado." Haymitch devolveu, de maneira fria.

James suspirou.

"Como Peeta está encarando a mudança de colégio?" Ele tentou mudar de assunto.

Haymitch deu de ombros.

"Acho que vou pedir para Cato apresentá-lo para os amigos." James continuou, ignorando a falta de entusiasmo do amigo. "Assim ele pode…"

"Quando é que você vai parar de querer consertar tudo, James?" Haymitch explodiu. "Eu, seu filho e agora até mesmo Peeta." O homem levantou-se atirando o algodão no sexto de lixo ao seu lado. "Cristo! Às vezes parece até que você é o psiquiatra e não eu."

James arregalou os olhos, chocado pela reação do amigo.

"Olha, eu sei que você faz isso por bem." Haymitch passou uma mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o. "E de certa forma, devo agradecê-lo, e muito, por isso. Mas você tem que parar de tentar consertar todo mundo à sua volta. Eu tentei e olha onde isso me levou."

James não pôde impedir-se de abrandar sua expressão, subitamente compadecido pela dor do amigo.

"Não se atreva a fazer essa cara para mim!" Haymitch cuspiu. "Vamos!" Ele continuou irritado. "Vamos pegar logo o resultado desse exame para que eu possa desgrudar você do meu pé."

James acompanhou Haymitch para fora da sala. Era difícil admitir aquilo, mas, aparentemente, ele preferia o amigo bêbado.

-Potato-

Tresh entrou no Seneca Crane àquela tarde procurando pelos cabelos loiros de Peeta e encontrou-o atendendo uma das mesas próximas ao balcão. O moreno acenou em direção ao garoto, fazendo-se notar e Peeta logo estava caminhando em sua direção.

"Você chegou em um bom momento." Peeta disse, meio ofegante. "Isso aqui estava um caos há meia hora atrás."

"É volta às aulas." Tresh deu de ombros. "Os riquinhos sempre veem aqui nas segundas."

"Sente-se em uma mesa mais para o fundo." Peeta sugeriu. "Vou pedir para Portia me cobrir enquanto tiro meu intervalo."

Tresh caminhou até uma das mesas ao fundo, notando como recebia olhares desconfiados de algumas pessoas conhecidas ao passar. Eles obviamente estariam se perguntando o que estava fazendo ali, já que Tresh não era do tipo de garoto que frequentava uma lanchonete como aquela. Era mais fácil ser visto no McDonald's e olhe lá.

Peeta veio caminhando até sua mesa com duas taças de _sundae_ na mão, algum tempo depois.

"Qual você vai querer?" O loiro perguntou, depositando as duas taças à frente de Tresh, antes de se sentar. "Fiz um de morango e um de chocolate, pois não sabia do que você queria."

Tresh encarou as taças por um instante, incomodado com a situação.

"Peeta, não tenho dinheiro para pagar por isso." Ele cochichou.

"Eu também não." Peeta girou os olhos, empurrando a taça de morango na direção do amigo. "Mas não pago as coisas que consumo aqui."

Tresh sabia que Peeta estava mentindo sobre não ter dinheiro para pagar aquilo, mas preferiu não discutir sobre o assunto. Afinal, fazia sentido o garoto ter direito a alguma refeição durante o trabalho.

"Seu namorado vai querer me bater de novo se souber que estou tomando sorvete com você." Tresh zombou, olhando em volta, mas ninguém prestava atenção aos dois.

Peeta fingiu não ter ouvido o que o moreno dizia, enquanto lambia sua colher de forma infantil.

"Não se faça de sonso, Mellark." Tresh insistiu. "Você disse que ia me contar o que está acontecendo. Então vá lá, me conte."

Peeta suspirou, antes de olhar em volta, certificando-se de que ninguém pudesse ouvi-los. E começou a dizer o que havia acontecido entre ele e Cato.

Ele disse que seus pais achavam que era melhor ele ir viver com Haymitch, seu padrinho, pois o homem tinha uma situação financeira mais favorável. Explicou como conhecera Cato, ali mesmo no Seneca Crane. Contou como o Dr. Hadley o havia atropelado e obrigara o filho a fazer companhia a Peeta. Disse que, a princípio, ele e Cato não se deram bem, mas que aos poucos eles foram se conhecendo melhor e que Cato até cuidara dele quando Peeta tivera febre, algumas semanas atrás.

"Ele cuidou de você?" Tresh não pôde impedir-se de soar chocado.

"Não me pergunte porque ele fez isso." Peeta deu de ombros.

Então ele continuou, dizendo como Cato mudara a partir de então, tornando-se menos arisco. Quando chegou ao episódio da cachoeira e o pseudo-encontro que tiveram, Peeta não pôde impedir-se de corar ao dizer como Cato havia o beijara dentro do carro.

"O quê?" Tresh engasgou-se com o sorvete, tendo que usar o guardanapo para se limpar, quando parte escorreu pelo seu queixo.

Peeta ignorou a reação do garoto e continuou seu monólogo, dizendo como Cato havia mudado quando os amigos voltaram de viagem e que ele até fora obrigado ver o outro garoto em um encontro com Glimmer.

Peeta parou nesse momento, esperando alguma reação do outro garoto, mas Tresh acenou, pedindo para que ele continuasse.

Então Peeta contou sobre o museu, sobre a conversa que tivera com a Sra. Hadley e sobre Cato cantando no baile do hospital.

"Eu não sabia que ele cantava." Tresh pensou alto, distraidamente. "Deve ser desafinado como uma porta empenada."

Peeta negou com a cabeça, rindo.

Então ele explicou como Cato acabara em sua casa naquela noite e que eles haviam passado a noite juntos.

"Vocês…?" Tresh perguntou, receoso.

"Não!" Peeta guinchou. "Não que ele não tenha tentado. Mas nós só pegamos no sono juntos."

Ele continuou dizendo como aceitara sair com Cato em um encontro e que Cato o havia levado até a estufa do avô. Explicou que Cato ficara com ciúmes de Tresh e acabara seguindo-o até a praia e que, depois que Tresh e Rue tinham ido embora, Peeta dissera que não queria mais nada com Cato.

"Nas duas últimas semanas eu não o vi." Peeta concluiu. "O resto da história você já sabe."

Tresh começou a gargalhar, o que fez com que Peeta corasse.

"Desculpe." Tresh pediu, recuperando o folego. "Mas é engraçado pensar em alguém finalmente dizendo não para aquele cara marrento."

"Não tem graça." Peeta fechou a cara.

Tresh encarou o garoto à sua frente, pensando exatamente no que diria.

"A meu ver, você mexeu com ele." Ele disse, afastando sua taça, já vazia. "Não sei se foi porque você deve ter sido a primeira pessoa a rejeitá-lo ou se foi sua graça única." Ele brincou, ao que Peeta girou os olhos. "Mas é inegável que ele sente algo por você, mesmo que seja apenas atração ou a vontade de ter algo que não pode ter."

"Isso não soluciona os meus problemas." Peeta encolheu os ombros.

"Não posso dizer o que você deve fazer." Tresh tentou soar o mais brando possível. "Você deve fazer o que acha que vai ser melhor para você."

Peeta suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no encosto atrás de si.

"Provavelmente você vai se machucar se decidir dar outra chance a ele. Isso é óbvio." Tresh continuou. "A questão é você saber se quer se arriscar nisso ou não."

"O que você faria?" Peeta perguntou, após um longo silêncio.

"Você gosta dele?" Tresh perguntou.

Peeta assentiu, corando.

"Nesse caso…me chame de burro, ou de romântico incurável. No final das contas dá no mesmo." Tresh suspirou. "Mas eu arriscaria."

Peeta encarou-o surpreso.

"Se tem uma coisa que aprendi com a morte dos meus pais é que conseguimos superar até as piores coisas que nos acontecem." Tresh parou para pensar. "Isso se tivermos bagagem para lidar com os nossos problemas."

Peeta encarou-o, momentaneamente surpreso.

"Eu não sabia…"

"Já faz muito tempo, de qualquer forma." Tresh deu de ombros. "Mas você é forte, Peeta. Mesmo que ele faça alguma merda e acabe te magoando, tenho certeza que você pode superar."

Peeta concordou, mesmo que não parecesse muito convicto.

"É claro que eu vou ter que ouvir você se lamuriando por alguns meses como uma garotinha." Tresh zombou. "Mas você vai acabar seguindo em frente."

"Ah! Cala a boca!" Peeta ameaçou um soco no ombro do maior, mas este desviou.

"Então…o que você vai fazer?" Tresh perguntou.

"Eu não sei." Peeta disse, escondendo o rosto entre as mãos e suspirando.

-Potato-

**4 dias depois…**

"Quero saber com que roupa você vai à festa para saber qual devo usar." Glimmer disse de maneira arisca.

"E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?" Cato bufou, irritado.

"Se estamos indo como casal e você aparecer com uma camisa verde e eu estiver de vestido amarelo, imagina como seria ridículo nas fotos." A garota argumentou, como se fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Cato percebeu que não apenas ele, mas Clove e Marvel também estavam girando os olhos.

"Vocês poderiam dizer que simpatizam pela seleção brasileira de futebol, ou pela australiana." Clove zombou, arrancando sorrisos dos garotos e um olhar ameaçador de Glimmer.

"Ai…eu desisto de conversar com vocês." A garota levantou-se, irritada. "Vou para o meu treino." Ela finalizou, dando um selinho em Cato antes de sair.

"Por que vocês decidiram voltar?" Clove perguntou, quando Glimmer se afastou da arquibancada onde eles se alongavam. "Passam mais da metade do tempo brigando."

"O importante é o que eles fazem na outra metade do tempo." Marvel ofereceu presunçoso. "Uma namorada é uma foda garantida, Clove." Ele sentenciou, dando um soco no ombro de Cato.

Os dois garotos sorriram de modo arrogante um para o outro e Clove girou os olhos.

A garota olhou em direção a algo às costas de Cato, o que fez com que Cato virasse seu tronco na mesma direção. Peeta estava entrando no ginásio acompanhado de Tresh e de Rue. Cato bufou, irritado.

Aquilo havia se tornado algo comum nos últimos dias. Durante os intervalos e o almoço, todas as vezes que Cato vira Peeta, ele estava acompanhado do garoto negro do distrito onze.

"O que o viadinho está fazendo aqui?" Marvel perguntou, ao notar para onde os amigos olhavam.

"Ele provavelmente veio acompanhar o namorado." Cato zombou, desviando o olhar.

"Ou veio tentar uma vaga no time de ginástica." Marvel riu da própria piada. "Quem sabe se ele entrar no seu time você não consegue tirá-lo do lado rosa da força, Clove?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma sugestiva.

"Se você não for agora vai se atrasar para o seu treino, Marvel." Clove dispensou o comentário do amigo.

Marvel verificou as horas no relógio de pulso, antes de se levantar e gritar em direção à equipe de _football_ próxima a eles.

Cato viu pelo canto do olho quando Tresh seguiu os garotos e não pôde deixar de sorrir quando percebeu que Peeta ficara para trás.

"Então?" Clove disse de maneira despretensiosa. "Vocês não se falam mais?"

"Quem?" Cato perguntou, confuso.

"Você e Peeta." A garota deu de ombros.

"Nós nunca nos falamos, Clove." Cato disse, evasivo.

"Seus pais não te obrigaram a fazer companhia pra ele por algumas semanas nas férias?" A garota arqueou uma sobrancelha de forma presunçosa.

"Como…?" Ele começou a dizer, mas a garota o cortou.

"Tenho meus contatos."

Cato ignorou-a, mas ela continuou encarando-o daquela forma irritante que só ela conseguia fazer.

"Ele é um pirralho de quem eu tive que ser babá, Clove." Cato cuspiu. "Não é como se tivéssemos nos tornado amigos ou coisa do tipo."

"Não, claro que não." A garota riu, como se achasse graça da ideia. "Mas você poderia me arrumar um encontro com ele, não poderia?"

"O quê?" Cato irritou-se. "Ele é gay, Clove. Já te disse isso."

"Não me importo." Clove disse lançando um sorriso maroto, antes de se levantar. "Assim tem mais graça." Ela piscou, afastando-se em direção a equipe de ginástica.

A verdade é que Cato passara duas semanas pensando em como Peeta havia lhe dito que estava cansado dele. Em como o garoto olhara nos seus olhos e fizera o que nunca ninguém havia feito antes. Cato decidiu ignorar o outro quando voltasse ao colégio. Se Peeta não o queria, isso não importava, haviam milhares de garotas e vários garotos que quereriam.

Mas quando vira o pequeno garoto loiro com quem passara parte de suas férias, Cato não pôde mentir para si mesmo. E o pior, é que Peeta estava fazendo exatamente o que Cato pretendera fazer mas não conseguira. Peeta era muito melhor em ignorá-lo. E o fato de que agora o garoto estava andando para cima e para baixo na companhia de outro irritava Cato de uma forma que ele sequer imaginara ser possível.

Cato cerrou os dentes e respirou fundo, olhando para Peeta. O garoto estava olhando em sua direção e aquilo fez com que Cato destravasse o maxilar inconscientemente. Peeta corou, desviando o olhar na direção da equipe de ginástica, onde Rue estava na fila de pessoas que fariam o teste para entrar.

"Cato." Ele ouviu um dos garotos de seu time chamando. "Nós não vamos treinar hoje?"

"Cala a boca, Nugson." Ele disse, irritado. "Pelo que me lembre, eu sou o capitão do time."

Cato lançou um último olhar ao local onde Peeta estava na arquibancada, antes de caminhar até a quadra de vôlei, constatando que naquela semana, nada mudara: ele ainda queria o outro garoto.

-Potato-

"Então você não acha que ele irá parar de beber?" Atena perguntou, depositando sua xícara no pires à sua frente.

"Não pelo trabalho." Effie suspirou. "E depois de Maysilee, não acho que seria a melhor ideia."

"Nisso tenho que concordar." Atena virou-se em direção ao corredor, verificando se não ouvia passos antes de continuar. "Tem certeza que ele está dormindo a essa hora?"

"Absoluta." Effie girou os olhos. "Ele tomou um dos maiores porres ontem, quando chegou do trabalho."

Atena avaliou cuidadosamente a mulher à sua frente. Effie Trinket aparentava estar exausta.

"Ele tem dado muito trabalho?" A Sra. Hadley disse enquanto se inclinava para servir-se de mais um biscoito.

"Francamente, achei que seria muito pior." Effie expressou toda sua incredulidade. "Não achei que não passaria nem o primeiro dia antes que ele entornasse uma garrafa, mas aparentemente ele continua tendo a mesma ética profissional."

"Ah! Disso eu não tenho dúvidas." Atena sorriu de maneira orgulhosa. "Haymitch pode tentar esconder quem ele realmente é atrás de palavras duras e de toda a bebida, mas ele é um ótimo homem."

"Acho que o fato de que só estão passando-lhe casos simples e que ele não atenderá emergências também está ajudando."

"Dê um pouco de crédito a ele, Effie." Atena disse, risonha. "Você não acha que ele é um homem decente depois de todos esses anos?"

"Não quis dizer isso." Effie sobressaltou-se. "Ele passou por muita coisa, mas sei que ele é alguém pelo qual se vale a pena lutar."

Atena sorriu internamente ao ouvir exatamente o que estava tentando tirar da mulher, desde que chegara ali.

"Talvez então tenhamos que arrumar outra distração além do trabalho." Ela disse de maneira casual. "Algo que o faça ter um motivo a mais para ficar sóbrio."

Effie arqueou uma sobrancelha, afastando a xícara de seus lábios antes que tocasse os lábios.

"E o que faria tal proeza?" Ela disse com a xícara ainda à altura do rosto.

"Não sei." Atena suspirou de maneira pensativa.

Atena esperou que Effie bebesse de seu chá, antes de continuar.

"O que você acha de arrumarmos um encontro para ele?" Ela disse de maneira súbita, com falso entusiasmo, como se acabasse de pensar na ideia.

"O quê?" Effie guinchou.

"Você não acha que seria uma boa ideia?" Atena fingiu inocência.

"Eu…quer dizer…Dr. Abernarthy? Num encontro?" A mulher gaguejou.

"Sim. Por quê não?" Atena encarou a mulher à sua frente como se não entendesse seu espanto.

"Você não acha que alguma mulher estaria realmente interessada em sair com ele, acha?"

Atena teve que levar a sua xícara – que já estava vazia – aos lábios para esconder o sorriso. Effie começara a frase de maneira zombeteira, mas o final continha claramente uma nota de receio.

"Não deixe que James saiba que eu disse isso, muito menos Haymitch." Atena aproximou-se, como se confidenciasse um segredo. "Mas não acho que ele seja de se jogar fora. Parando para pensar agora, é incrível como ele conseguiu manter o corpo em forma com tanto álcool."

Atena fingiu não notar como Effie corou, levantando-se para desfazer a mesa.

"Quer dizer, conheço uma ou outra mulher que sairia com ele apenas pelo fato de Haymitch ser um médico." Atena continuou, levantando-se para ajudar a amiga.

"Não acho que seja uma boa ideia." Effie não conseguiu esconder seu desgosto dessa vez. "E se ele se envolver com alguma mulher e ela o magoar?" Ela continuou ao depositar as vasilhas sobre a pia. "Isso não pioraria a situação?"

"É por isso que nós mediaremos as coisas." Atena continuou, como se não notasse o desconforto da outra mulher, enquanto limpava a mesa com um pano úmido.

"Sra. Hadley, a senhora não precisa fazer isso." Effie adiantou-se para pegar o pano da mão da amiga.

"Não seja boba, Effie." Atena esquivou-se. "Eu cuidava do apartamento quando morava com Haymitch e James." Ela girou os olhos. "Não tenho medo de um pouquinho de sujeira."

Atena evitou voltar ao assunto enquanto as duas trabalhavam em conjunto, Effie lavando a louça e Atena secando e guardando.

"Então está combinado." Atena disse, alguns minutos depois, ao se despedir da amiga à porta da casa. "Vou ver com quem posso marcar um jantar e chamar algumas pessoas. Uma coisa íntima. Eu, James, Cato, você, Peeta, Haymitch e talvez Cinna possa levar aquela moça adorável com quem está saindo também. Para tornar as coisas mais casuais." Atena aproximou-se de Effie, beijando-lhe o rosto e ignorando o olhar chocado da mulher. "Vejo você depois, querida."

Atena só permitiu-se sorrir quando entrou em seu carro. Ela já havia pensado naquele jantar quando notou a afinidade entre Peeta e Aaron Price em sua primeira aula. Talvez ela pudesse abrir os olhos de mais alguém além de Cato durante o jantar.

-Potato-

Aquele havia sido o pior treino da história, provavelmente. Cato não conseguira se concentrar na primeira metade, pois Peeta ainda estava na arquibancada, do outro lado do ginásio, ignorando sua presença. Por conta disso, ele errara a maioria dos levantamentos, o que causou reclamações por parte dos colegas.

A verdade, era que Cato odiava aquela posição. Ele sempre jogava como Oposto ou como central, dependendo da disponibilidade da formação que escalava seu time. Mas como ele ficara sem muitas opções para levantador, depois que seus dois levantadores oficiais se formaram, no ano anterior, ele acabara decidindo assumir a função para que pudesse melhorar o rendimento do treino. Ele só não contava com Peeta para frustrar seus planos.

"Vamos jogar direito, porra!" Cato gritou com o líbero de seu lado da quadra. "Sem passe não tem vôlei."

"Eu passei a bola bem em cima de você, Hadley." O garoto bufou, irritado.

"Eu não estou falando sobre o ângulo, imbecil." Cato disse, sabendo que a culpa do treino estar sendo ruim era inteiramente sua. "Eu queria um levantamento para um ataque de meio. Você deveria ter me passado a bola mais rápido."

Quando enfim Peeta deixou a quadra, ao lado da garota saltitante que aparentemente tinha conseguido sua vaga na equipe de Clove, Cato informou ao time que o treino duraria mais uma hora.

Ele ignorou os resmungos que recebeu em troca e começou um rodízio em que ele mantinha-se fixo na posição de oposto – com a desculpa de que queria avaliar cada um na posição de levantador – e começou a descontar toda sua raiva nos ataques.

"Vou fazer uma seleção daqui duas semanas para vagas de líbero e levantador." Ele disse ao final do treino, quando todos se reuniram nas arquibancadas, exaustos. "Nossa defesa está péssima e sem isso não tem como jogar. Além disso, nenhum de vocês parece ser apto pra levantar uma bola."

Todos se distanciaram, alguns cabisbaixos, outros enraivecidos, mas nenhum deles teve coragem de enfrentar as palavras do capitão. Cato largou-se sobre a arquibancada, colocando seus fones de ouvido e perdendo-se em pensamentos.

Ele não queria tomar uma ducha agora, queria sentir toda a dor que seus músculos estavam lhe causando, como se estivessem protestando pelo seu abuso. Não demorou muito a cair no sono, ali mesmo, acordando horas depois, quando alguém lhe cutucou o ombro.

Ele abriu os olhos, focando o garoto parado à sua frente. Tresh estava em pé, um rodo em suas mãos, encarando-o de cima.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Cato cuspiu as palavras, colocando uma distância segura do outro ao se levantar.

"Acho que precisamos conversar." O garoto negro disse de maneira calma.

Cato sabia que qualquer coisa que pudesse vir daquela conversa não o agradaria.


	22. Alianças Inesperadas

**Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

**Beta: Amy Lupin**

**Shipper: Peeta/Cato, Peetato, Potato(chame como quiser! *.*)**

**Disclaimer: Não estou com saco nenhum para isso hoje! Beijos!**

* * *

Capítulo vinte e dois – Alianças inesperadas

"Eu não vou hesitar em quebrar seu nariz dessa vez." Cato rosnou, semicerrando os olhos.

Tresh arqueou uma sobrancelha, dando um passo atrás.

"Não quero brigar com você." O negro disse, levantando as mãos em sinal de defesa.

"Então não acho que tenhamos algo para conversar." O loiro inclinou-se, pegando sua mochila esportiva e saindo em direção aos vestiários.

"Você não acha que deveria pegar mais leve com sua equipe?" A voz de Tresh soou às costas de Cato, fazendo-o ranger os dentes.

Cato virou-se, seu semblante carregado com fúria.

"Não acho que isso seja da sua conta." Ele disse, semicerrando os olhos.

"Não estou aqui fazendo uma crítica gratuita." Tresh disse revirando os olhos. "Só não quero que o time de vôlei da escola se desintegre por exaustão. Olha…estou perdendo tempo de trabalho aqui, então acho que você poderia pelo menos me ouvir em sinal de educação."

Cato culpou o sono por não ter reagido de imediato e acertado a cara do garoto à sua frente. Ele já estava se preparando para acertar um soco na mandíbula do outro quando as palavras de Tresh fizeram-se ouvir e Cato olhou intrigado em direção ao rodo em que Tresh se apoiava.

"Vai me dizer que virou faxineiro agora?" Cato zombou.

O loiro notou como Tresh fechou o semblante em uma expressão séria.

"Não que isso seja da sua conta. Mas, sim. Eu limpo o ginásio e os vestiários em alguns dias da semana. Algum problema com isso?" Tresh terminou em tom de desafio.

Cato deu de ombros.

"Não vou mentir e dizer que de uma hora para outra eu comecei a simpatizar com você, Hadley." Tresh continuou a dizer, quando percebeu que Cato não responderia.

"Então porque estamos tendo essa conversa?" O loiro disse, irritado.

Tresh suspirou antes de voltar a falar.

"Eu não vou com a sua cara. Pra mim, você não passa de um garoto mimado e arrogante que não se preocupa com ninguém e que só faz algo se lhe render algum tipo de benefício."

Cato cerrou os punhos e cruzou os braços em frente ao peito.

"Você já tinha se feito claro na frase anterior, Gardner." Ele bufou, irritado. "Vá direto ao ponto!"

"Peeta parece achar que você vale a pena." Tresh disse de maneira calma, fazendo com que os músculos de Cato relaxassem momentaneamente.

Peeta achava que ele valia a pena? Isso era algum tipo de piada? Por que Peeta, a pessoa que tinha mais motivos para manter distância, acharia aquilo? Será que Peeta teria contado algo para Tresh? Agora Cato seria alvo de piadas por causa de um equívoco que cometera?

Cato queria ficar com raiva. Queria cuspir palavras em direção ao outro e socá-lo até que ninguém pudesse acreditar em nada que pudesse sair da boca de Tresh. Mas algo dentro dele o impediu. E Cato sabia muito bem o que era. _Peeta achava que ele valia a pena_. E, naquele momento, Cato quis que isso fosse verdade. Ele queria valer a pena.

Mas ele não podia deixar que Tresh percebesse isso. Além disso, se Peeta tivesse dito algo, Tresh poderia estar fazendo aquilo só para que Cato confirmasse. Ele tinha que tirar o que queria do outro, mas sem que Tresh percebesse o que estava fazendo.

"Eu não sei que tipo de besteira o pirralho andou te contando…" Ele começou a dizer de maneira indiferente, mas Tresh o cortou.

"Ele gosta de você." Tresh deu de ombros.

"O-O quê?" Cato gaguejou, atônito.

"Eu não sei por que exatamente ele gosta de você." Tresh continuou, alheio à confusão de Cato. "Ele é bom em julgar as pessoas. E talvez ele esteja certo sobre você ser uma pessoa boa, mesmo que seja bem lá no fundo…"

"O que você quis dizer com ele gostar de mim?" Cato cortou o outro, impaciente.

"Que ele gosta de você." Tresh afirmou, como se explicasse algo para uma criança.

Os dois se encararam por alguns segundos, antes que Tresh arregalasse os olhos.

"Não desse jeito." O negro exasperou-se. "Quer dizer…eu acho que não é desse jeito."

Um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre os garotos. Cato evitava o olhar de Tresh, enquanto este coçava atrás da orelha.

"Sei que você não pediu meu conselho e que estou me intrometendo," Tresh voltou a dizer. "mas se você não pegar mais leve com seu time, acho que eles não aguentarão a pressão."

"Não acho que você tenha gabarito para me dizer como devo comandar minha equipe, Gardner. Você não é capitão, até onde eu saiba." Cato devolveu presunçoso. "Então por que você não cuida da sua vida?"

"Eu não sou capitão de nada, realmente." Tresh deu de ombros. "Mas o pessoal da sua equipe costuma elogiar sua liderança, diferentemente do que nossa equipe faz com Marvel. O time de _football_ odeia ele."

Cato não respondeu. O loiro sabia que seu amigo não tinha pulso para comandar uma equipe, muito menos o carisma necessário. No entanto, ele não queria dar o braço a torcer naquele momento.

"Alguns dos garotos do time de vôlei estavam reclamando muito quando saíram do vestiário." Tresh continuou. "Se você não concorda que pesou a mão no treino de hoje, tudo bem. Eu nem faço parte da sua equipe, de qualquer forma. Mas não quero ver minha escola perder um campeonato. De qualquer forma, só queria te passar o _feedback_ que eles provavelmente não têm coragem para fazer."

Tresh deu as costas para Cato, caminhando em direção à saída.

"Gardner." Cato chamou, antes que pudesse pensar melhor.

Tresh virou-se em direção ao loiro.

Cato pensou em agradecer, mas mudou de ideia quando o outro olhou questionador em sua direção.

"Você esqueceu seu balde." Cato resmungou em um tom quase inaudível antes de caminhar em direção aos vestiários.

"Valeu." Tresh gritou, antes que o outro estivesse distante demais para ouvir.

Se o loiro não estivesse tão apressado em sair da presença do outro garoto, talvez tivesse notado como Tresh contorceu os lábios, escondendo um sorriso.

-Potato-

**3 dias depois…**

"Então você já conhecia a Sra. Hadley?" Aaron perguntou, impressionado.

"Ela e meu padrinho são amigos há anos." Peeta respondeu evasivo. Ele não queria que Aaron pensasse que Atena o beneficiaria de alguma forma.

"Uau!" Os olhos do garoto brilharam momentaneamente. "Se eu fosse você, pediria para ver as obras dela pessoalmente. Pelo que eu saiba, ela não expõe muitas peças."

Peeta riu, imaginando a reação do garoto quando soubesse que ele já havia feito isso várias vezes. Ele estava pronto para falar isso para o garoto quando a voz de Atena soou, vinda da direção da porta.

"Você pode vir até meu ateliê no sábado se quiser, Sr. Price." Ela disse de maneira decidida ao que Aaron quase caiu do banquinho que ocupava.

Peeta apertou os lábios, tentando conter um sorriso, enquanto Aaron gaguejava coisas ininteligíveis.

"Eu darei um pequeno jantar para alguns amigos. Você pode vir com Peeta um pouco antes do horário e ficarem depois, como meus convidados. O que acha, Sr. Price?"

Aaron afirmou freneticamente enquanto abria e fechava a boca. Atena, no entanto, sorriu docemente e afastou-se, fingindo não notar o desconcerto do garoto.

"Você parece uma _fangirl_ que acabou de encontrar o vocalista da _boyband_ favorita." Peeta debochou, ao que Aaron corou profusamente.

"Ah! Cala a boca!" O garoto rebateu, empurrando o ombro de Peeta.

Ao final da aula, quando Peeta recolhia seus materiais, ele percebeu que apenas ele e Aaron permaneciam na sala. Ele levantou seus olhos em direção ao outro, notando como Aaron balançava-se de um lado para o outro.

"Algum problema?" Peeta perguntou.

"Bem…eu sei que eu não estarei te levando para sair de verdade." Aaron disse, coçando atrás de uma das orelhas e corando novamente. "Mas você poderia considerar isso um encontro?"

O queixo de Peeta caiu e ele demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar.

"Um encontro?" Ele disse, incrédulo.

"Oh, Deus! Esqueça o que eu disse." Aaron emendou, encabulado. "Você nem deve ser gay. Eu sempre dou essas mancadas. Minha prima fala que meu _gaydar_ veio danificado de fábrica e que…"

"Ei! Calma!" Peeta cortou o garoto, antes que ele dissesse mais alguma coisa. "É que você me pegou de surpresa. Eu achei que você fosse hétero."

"Porque você achou isso?" Aaron arqueou uma sobrancelha. "Eu não flertei com você o suficiente durante a última semana?" Ele sorriu de forma galante.

"Flertou?" Peeta sentiu suas bochechas corarem e amaldiçoou pela milésima vez o fato de não ter controle sobre as reações de seu próprio corpo.

"Pelo visto você é mais inocente que eu imaginei." Aaron ofereceu um sorriso carinhoso. "Ou não quer me dar um fora. Se for esse o caso, não se preocupe, eu sei que você é areia demais pro meu caminhãozinho." Ele completou de forma brincalhona.

Peeta pegou-se gaguejando e ficou grato por Aaron não ter zombado dele como Peeta fizera anteriormente.

"Então…?"

"Eu achei que você gostasse da _Foxface_." Peeta disse de repente, tentando conseguir mais tempo para pensar.

"O quê?" Aaron soou levemente ofendido.

"Hã…"

"Eu nunca ficaria com aquela garota arrogante." Aaron disse, enfático.

Peeta pegou-se imaginando como sua reação seria semelhante à de Aaron se alguém sugerisse que ele estava interessado em Cato, até algumas semanas atrás.

"Então você ficaria com alguma outra garota?" Peeta tentou soar casual. A verdade é que ele ainda estava tentando arrumar tempo, pois não sabia como dizer ao outro garoto que gostava de outra pessoa.

"Eu sou bissexual, sim, Peeta." Aaron disse, o sorriso galante retornando aos seus lábios. "Isso é um problema para você?"

"Não. Não." Peeta apressou-se em negar. "Eu não me importo com essas coisas."

Aaron mordeu o lábio inferior sorrindo de maneira travessa e um silêncio constrangedor dominou o ambiente.

"Você tem namorado ou algo do tipo?" Aaron perguntou depois de algum tempo.

"Digamos que é mais complicado que isso." Peeta sorriu amarelo.

Aaron suspirou dramaticamente antes de dar de ombros.

"Bem…não é como se eu tivesse achado que um garoto como você estaria sozinho." Ele franziu o cenho, fingindo estar magoado. "Podemos continuar amigos, de qualquer forma. E se você se cansar de estar em um _lance complicado_" Ele continuou, fazendo aspas no ar. "Você sempre pode lembrar que eu estou aqui."

Peeta sorriu quando Aaron piscou em sua direção, sentindo-se grato pelo garoto não pressioná-lo a respeito daquilo. Ele sempre achou que seria estranho se algum dia rejeitasse alguém, mas o modo como Aaron encarou a situação fora tão gentil, que foi inevitável comparar o garoto a Cato.

Quando caminhava em direção ao refeitório algumas horas depois, Peeta não pôde deixar de questionar porque não dissera sim a Aaron, mas não demorou muito para avistar a resposta para sua pergunta. Cato podia desfilar com Glimmer pelos corredores do colégio e podia não sentir mais nada por Peeta, mas ele não iria ter um encontro com outro garoto na frente do loiro, mesmo que Cato tivesse feito exatamente isso quando voltara de férias.

-Potato-

Cato estava evitando Marvel desde sexta. Eles haviam comparecido à festa de aniversário de um dos jogadores do time de _football_ junto com Glimmer e Clove, como era de se esperar, mas olhando em retrospecto, Cato não achava que aquela tinha sido uma decisão muito acertada.

Glimmer passara a noite toda tentando persuadi-lo a ir para o _porsche_ para que pudessem 'se divertir' em um local privado. Cato, no entanto, não estava no humor para aquilo. Ele evitara ficar mais de cinco minutos seguidos na presença da loira, mas nem isso fizera com que ela entendesse que ele não queria nada naquela noite.

Não demorou nem duas horas para que Glimmer fosse embora da festa, argumentando estar cansada do treino de natação. Cato não poderia se importar menos e, pela reação de Clove – que não seguiu a amiga quando Glimmer lhe lançou um olhar questionador –, Cato concluiu que ela também não estava no humor para as reações exageradas de Glimmer.

Cato não contava que Marvel tomasse as dores da garota, entretanto. Ele passara metade da hora seguinte lançando olhares atravessados em direção a Cato e quando o álcool começou a fazer efeito, passara a questionar o que estava acontecendo. Cato não demorou a estourar, gritando para que todos próximo a piscina pudessem ouvir.

"Você não cansa de fazer papel de idiota?" Ele cuspiu as palavras com nojo. "Ela não te quer. Quem iria te querer se tivesse alguma chance comigo? Então pare de agir como o animalzinho de estimação dela."

Marvel não demorara muito a ir embora da festa depois disso. Ele sabia que o amigo começaria um interrogatório se ficasse próximo demais dele.

Foi por isso que, na segunda-feira, Cato não desgrudara de Clove durante o tempo que Marvel estava perto. No treino conjunto masculino, no entanto, sua única opção era dizer que precisava forçar sua equipe a melhorar o condicionamento físico.

Por isso que Cato estava se exercitando próximo de sua equipe, ignorando os olhares atravessados do amigo. A verdade é que ele estava cansado daquilo. Estava cansado de ser parte dos _carrers_. Estava cansado de namorar Glimmer. E mais do que tudo, estava cansado de tudo que ele fazia repercutisse como se ele fosse algum tipo de sub-celebridade. Afinal, se não fosse tudo aquilo, ele poderia muito bem estar com Peeta na sexta a noite, tentando convencer o garoto a ir para cama com ele, em vez de comparecer a uma festa que obviamente não queria ir.

Ele passou o final de semana inteiro evitando os amigos, mas isso não o impediu de estourar com Glimmer, quando a garota o abordara em frente seu armário, no colégio, na segunda pela manhã.

"Dá um tempo, garota!" Ele bravejou, afastando as mãos dela do seu pescoço. "Não se tocou que eu não estou mais a fim?"

Quando ela o encarou, com olhos tristes, isso só fez com que se irritasse mais ainda.

"Será que eu estou sendo sutil demais pra você? Então deixe-me ser bem claro: acabou! Larga do meu pé de uma vez. Tenho certeza que tem um bando de caras que não vai faltar gente querendo te consolar."

Ele aproveitou-se da distração de Glimmer para lançar um olhar em direção a Marvel.

"Agora vê se não me enche mais o saco, ou eu vou esquecer que somos amigos e dar a surra que você está merecendo por ser um maldito baba-ovo dessa aí" Ele ameaçou.

Como era de se esperar, a garota dera um chilique no meio do corredor, atraindo a atenção das pessoas que passavam. Cato não ficara para dar atenção ao showzinho dela e, para surpresa de todos, Clove o seguira, deixando para trás uma Glimmer furiosa, sendo consolada por Marvel. Internamente, o loiro torcia para que Glimmer acabasse na cama do garoto, assim ele não teria mais que se preocupar com aquilo.

Cato sabia que Peeta era o motivo de ter feito aquilo, mesmo que não assumisse isso nem para si mesmo. A verdade é que, desde que Tresh viera conversar com ele na sexta ele percebera, que se não fosse pelos _carrers_, ele poderia muito bem se aproximar de Peeta sem que ninguém questionasse o porque daquilo. Ninguém precisaria saber do motivo e Peeta não teria mais do que reclamar.

Quando o treino enfim terminou, Cato ficara para trás e agradeceu mentalmente, quando viu Marvel se afastando junto com a equipe de _football_. Ele estava se alongando, quando entreouviu a conversa entre o treinador da equipe de _football_ e Tresh.

"…se você não melhorar seu desempenho em química terei que te cortar do time." O homem disse pesaroso.

"Eu não posso perder minha vaga na equipe." Tresh implorou. "É minha única chance de conseguir uma bolsa na faculdade."

"Eu sinto muito, Gardner, mas essa decisão não cabe a mim. Cray está irredutível a respeito. Você tem até o final do mês para mostrar alguma melhora."

Quando o treinador se afastou, Cato viu como Tresh esmurrou repetidamente um dos sacos de areia dependurados no ginásio.

"Isso não vai melhorar suas notas." Cato tentou dizer de forma despretensiosa, mas acabou soando o contrário.

Tresh virou-se em sua direção, percebendo só então que Cato ouvira a conversa.

"Cuide da sua vida, Hadley." Tresh disse entredentes.

"Engraçado." Cato disse em tom de deboche. "Eu me lembro de ter dito o mesmo pra você na sexta."

Tresh fechou o semblante, irritado.

"A diferença é que eu estava tentando ajudar…"

"E quem disse que não estou fazendo o mesmo?" Cato cortou, arqueando uma sobrancelha e cruzando os braços frente ao peito.

"Você? Ajudando alguém? Não me faça rir, Hadley."

"Você precisa de um tutor." Cato deu de ombros. "Eu sou um dos tutores do _senior year_. Você sabe somar dois e dois ou precisa de aulas de cálculo também?"

As narinas de Tresh dilataram, mas Cato não moveu um músculo. Ele sabia que Tresh era mais forte que ele, mas Cato tinha bem mais habilidade em lutas corpo a corpo.

"E o que você ganha com isso?" Tresh semicerrou os olhos. "Me desculpe se não estou inclinado a acreditar que você de repente se tornou um bom samaritano."

"Eu estou te oferecendo ajuda." Cato disse, como quem conclui uma discussão. "Você pode aceitar ou não. A escolha é sua."

Cato deu as costas para o garoto, caminhando em direção aos vestiários. Ele já estava quase alcançando as portas duplas, quando Tresh o alcançou.

"Se você me ferrar, eu quebro a sua cara, Hadley." Tresh ameaçou.

"Nem nos seus sonhos, Gardner." Cato sorriu enviesado.

-Potato-

Peeta estava destruído. Essa era a palavra que definia seu estado. Ele se perguntava quem era o brilhante responsável por montar o cronograma de aulas dos alunos. Certamente, essa pessoa não tinha massa encefálica o suficiente para perceber que colocar a segunda-feira como o dia mais cheio de um aluno não era uma ideia muito inteligente.

Ele caminhou preguiçosamente pelo estacionamento, em direção ao ponto onde encontraria com Tresh e Rue, frustrado por ter que ir trabalhar naquele dia. Tudo que ele queria no momento era um banho. Já estava quase chegando ao local, quando algo fez com que parasse abruptamente. Tresh estava parado ao lado de Cato, os dois conversavam amigavelmente e Cato estava rindo de modo debochado.

Peeta esfregou seus olhos, cogitando a possibilidade de que estava sonhando ou delirando devido ao cansaço. Mas, quando abriu os olhos novamente, foi para constatar que não havia se enganado.

Os dois garotos estavam conversando, o que atraía olhares por todos os lados. Peeta não podia culpar as pessoas por apontarem, aquilo era uma imagem no mínimo incomum para duas pessoas que haviam brigado na semana anterior. Além disso, o fato de que os dois eram mais altos que todos que passavam por eles não ajudava a passarem despercebidos.

Ele estava tão atônito com a situação, que demorou alguns segundos para perceber que Cato estava olhando em sua direção. Ele desviou o olhar, fingindo que procurava algo em sua mochila.

Peeta continuou analisando a cena pela visão periférica até que Cato se afastasse de Tresh e só então aproximou-se do amigo.

"O que diabos foi isso?" Ele perguntou, assim que alcançou o garoto negro.

"O quê?" Tresh fez-se de desentendido.

Peeta semicerrou os olhos.

"Não se faça de idiota, Tresh." Ele disse exasperado. "Por que você e o Cato estavam conversando? O que você disse pra ele?"

Tresh riu abertamente, ignorando a pergunta do menor e começou a caminhar em direção a Rue, que se aproximava dos dois.

Peeta bufou e teve que andar apressado atrás do garoto.

"Por que você está com essa cara azeda?" Rue perguntou quando eles começaram a se afastar da multidão de alunos.

"Pergunte ao seu primo." Peeta disse com raiva. "Aparentemente ele achou muito legal galgar um degrau fazendo pouco de mim."

"O quê?" Tresh parou, subitamente confuso.

"Não é disso que se trata?" Peeta acusou. "Você e o Cato não estavam rindo de mim?"

Tresh exasperou-se.

"Não, Peeta." O maior colocou uma mão sobre o ombro de Peeta e negou com a cabeça, fechando os olhos e suspirando. "Não tem nada a ver com isso. Não surta."

Peeta desvencilhou-se de Tresh e começou a caminhar apressadamente num rompante. Ele sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, mas recusou-se a olhar para trás.

"Tresh, o que está acontecendo?" Rue chamou, confusa.

"Peeta, me esculta." Tresh parou à frente de Peeta, forçando-o a encará-lo.

"Eu confiei em você." Peeta acusou, magoado.

"Você está interpretando as coisas de modo errado." Tresh defendeu-se. "Eu estou precisando de ajuda em química e ele será meu novo tutor."

"Ah, claro!" Peeta zombou. "Porque isso faz todo sentido."

"Para de agir como uma garota." Tresh estourou.

"Ei!" Rue chiou.

"Até falar como um babaca como ele você está falando." Peeta cuspiu. "Esse é seu verdadeiro eu e você estava só fingindo que era um cara legal, Tresh?"

Tresh suspirou, tentando se acalmar.

"Você vai ouvir sem me interromper?" Ele perguntou, impaciente.

Peeta limitou-se a cruzar os braços e Rue encarava os dois, atrapalhada.

"Eu conversei com ele na sexta, depois do treino." Tresh começou e acenou com a mão, impedindo que Peeta o interrompesse. "Não disse nada do que você me disse. Eu apenas dei a entender que você achava ele um cara legal."

"Eu não a…"

"Eu sei." Tresh girou os olhos. "Estou tentando te ajudar, já que nenhum de vocês dois parece preparado para lidar com a situação."

Peeta bufou de modo imaturo.

"Nós não falamos muito aquele dia, mas, pelo menos serviu para dar uma amenizada no clima estranho que tinha ficado entre nós dois." Tresh continuou. "Hoje ele ouviu o treinador dizer que eu seria cortado do time se não melhorasse meu desempenho em química"

Tresh parou, notando como Peeta relaxou momentaneamente. O loiro podia estar com raiva, mas jamais deixaria de se preocupar com um amigo.

"Todos do nosso ano estão dizendo que ele terminou com a Hamelton novamente e que não está falando mais com o Gotye."

"Por q…"

"Eu não sei." Tresh cortou o menor novamente. "A questão é que ele se ofereceu para ser meu tutor. _Ele_ se ofereceu, não fui eu que pedi. Talvez ele esteja querendo fazer novas amizades. Ele parecia bem decidido a evitar o Gotye hoje."

Peeta torceu os lábios, ainda relutante.

"Você realmente acha que eu trairia sua confiança dessa maneira?" Tresh perguntou, magoado.

Peeta encarou-o por longos segundos antes suspirar.

"Não, não acho." Ele concedeu, por fim. "É só que me pegou de surpresa."

Tresh sorriu, dando de ombros e eles começaram a caminhar novamente.

"Será que…" Tresh começou a dizer, mas Rue o interrompeu.

"Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?"


End file.
